


Муза в бронежилете

by Miss_Catherine, Sherlocked_me



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Police, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Stalking, Violence, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 113,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Catherine/pseuds/Miss_Catherine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: Жизнь популярного писателя Джона Уотсона полна светских встреч, лоска, поклонников и автографов, но он уже давно не испытывает прошлого вдохновения. Однако все меняется, когда творческий кризис выливается в случайную встречу с полицейским Шерлоком Холмсом. Гениальный детектив вынужденно работает в Скотланд-Ярде, а в его прошлом скрывается какой-то секрет. Холмс вовсе не в восторге от общества знаменитого писателя, но так ли все безнадежно?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Няня больше не придет

Писательская стезя — поприще весьма сложное, несмотря на то, что большинство даже не воспринимает ее как профессию. Для простого обывателя все заканчивается полученными за исписанные листы гонорарами и приемами в честь выхода новой книги. Однако сами работники слова и пера знают, что хорошему произведению предшествуют месяцы напряженного труда, депрессии и чувства собственной никчемности. 

Написать даже два бестселлера подряд — нелегко, но удерживаться в топе самых продаваемых писателей на протяжении семи лет удается только лучшим из лучших. Что определяет успех, и в чем рецепт идеального романа? Джон Уотсон, стоя под вспышками фотоаппаратов журналистов со своей последней опубликованной книгой, наверное, мог бы дать ответ на этот вопрос, но не хотел. 

— Мистер Уотсон, вы довольны последней книгой? — спросила миловидная журналистка. 

— Думаю, да. Я хорошо потрудился, — ответил автор. — Но ответ на этот вопрос предстоит дать моим читателям. Надеюсь, вам всем понравится, — он улыбнулся. 

— Да, бросьте, — в поле зрения писателя появился его старый приятель из The Times Literary Supplement, — предзаказы бьют все рекорды, мистер Уотсон. 

— О, лишь бы все так и осталось, — пошутил автор и стал медленно отступать к спасительному плечу издателя. 

— Остались еще чтения в субботу, — напомнил издатель Джексел Хартуорт, когда Джон подошел к нему, продолжая улыбаться.

— Ох, ну конечно, — Джон почти простонал. — Ты не оставляешь мне времени на работу над новой книгой. 

— Мне птичка на хвосте принесла, что новой книги и в помине нет, а, между тем, сроки сдачи подходят к концу, Джон. Я добавлю тебе время, но исключительно по старой дружбе. Зачем ты вообще решил начать новую серию? Можно было еще года три писать о Мэри Морстен, она же курица, несущая золотые яйца! 

— Я устал от сексуального частного детектива, разрушающего привычный образ женщин. Это вообще была твоя идея! Я хочу написать что-то более интересное: больше интриги, больше крови и больше юмора. И кто это тебе сказал, что я не пишу?

— У тебя на это осталось семь недель, Джон. Иначе контракт закончится, — Хартуорт пожал плечами. — Мне пора молиться? 

— Я справлюсь, Джексел. Ты что, не веришь в мой талант? — Джон беззаботно рассмеялся. 

— Я верю в рукопись на своем столе. 

Беззаботность Джона была исключительно напускной. Он и сам понимал, что списывать на пенсию Мэри было плохой идеей. Ну кто поверит, что ради любви она отказалась от опасной жизни, родила ребенка и завязала с прошлым? Но семь лет — достаточно долго для того, чтобы сказать: отношения с Мэри закончены. Она больше не его муза и заслужила свою спокойную жизнь. Писать о ней было весело, но сейчас в ней не осталось загадки. Он наперед знал, что она скажет, сделает, чем закончится каждая книга. 

На экране ноутбука Джона был открыт чистый лист текстового редактора. Уже десять недель на нем не появлялось ни единого слова. И хотя он думал, что мог бы списать образ нового детектива с кого угодно: с себя или соседа по лестничной клетке, Уотсон знал, что хочет кого-то особенного. 

Как именно отставной военный врач за сорок стал писателем, доподлинно знали лишь он сам, его психотерапевт и издатель. История была столь банальной, что для журналистов пришлось выдумать версию интереснее. На самом же деле писать Джону посоветовал психолог, чтобы справиться с последствиями пребывания в Афганистане. Но так как в жизни Уотсона ничего не происходило, он увлекся написанием выдуманных рассказов, которые однажды направил в издательство по совету друга. 

Не сказать, что с тех пор жизнь Джона осталась такой же скучной. Он завел много знакомств, регулярно бывал в гостях у известных политиков, художников и музыкантов. Любовники и любовницы надолго не задерживались, но тоже вносили разнообразие в жизнь знаменитого писателя. Джон был хорошо сложен, хотя и несколько низковат, из-за чего рядом с длинноногими моделями чувствовал себя немного неловко. Однако его глаза называли волшебными представители обоих полов, а о руках (которые, по слухам, творили нечто восхитительное) ходили легенды. 

Семь недель — не такой уж малый срок для того, чтобы написать роман, и Джон в целом мог бы уложиться, если бы поймал вдохновение. Но коварная муза, очевидно, обиделась на судьбу бедной Мэри и укатила в закат, оставив писателя в недоумении взирать на то, как его усилия просто катятся к черту. Конечно, он не верил в то, что контракт с ним действительно разорвут. Просто выпуск книги будет перенесен на год, что отразится на его окупаемости, рейтинге и многом другом, а покидать место в пантеоне лучших не хотелось.

Дав себе зарок завтра обязательно начать работу над романом (о, сколько таких обещаний он уже потратил впустую!), Джон закрыл ноутбук и вышел на балкон, чтобы подышать перед сном свежим воздухом. «Надо бы посетить национальный архив, поискать какие-нибудь дела… делать ли этого парня полицейским? Может, вообще не писать о Лондоне? Скататься в Нью-Йорк, сменить обстановку и поймать там вдохновение? Или все-таки журналист, расследующий дело лучше полиции?», — размышлял Джон, глядя с высоты на ночной город.

Его шикарная двухэтажная квартира в Найтсбридже была необдуманной покупкой, хотя вид на Гайд-парк стоил каждого потраченного фунта. Переезжая сюда, Джон все еще мечтал обзавестись постоянным партнером, возможно, даже жениться, если без этого не обойтись, но уже три года продолжал жить в гордом одиночестве. 

_«Надо хотя бы собаку завести», — подумал Джон, пребывая уже на границе в царство сновидений, — «Или кота… и, наконец, написать этот чертов роман»._

Не все профессии позволяют выбирать, где именно работать, но писатель вправе творить там, где ему вздумается. Именно поэтому, проснувшись утром и приняв быстрый душ, Джон решил совместить приятное с полезным и отправился работать в ближайшее кафе. Все официантки знали светловолосого, вежливого автора детективов, который приходил писать в их заведение, и в тайне надеялись покорить эти голубые глаза или оказаться на страницах романа Уотсона. Уютно устроившись за столиком и получив свою порцию кофе, Джон открыл ноутбук и посмотрел на чистый лист. 

«Ладно, я просто сделаю это. Хорошо, хорошо… Каким он должен быть? Высокий? Да, пусть он будет высокий и стройный. Так, высокий и стройный… журналист или детектив полиции? Или следователь из Интерпола? А какая у него прическа? Что там сейчас модно? Нет, пусть это будет высокий, бледный англичанин… Господи, почему это так сложно!».

Уотсон бесцельно перебирал в голове образы известных актеров, внешность которых могла бы подойти для его невероятно притягательного детектива, когда у здания напротив кафе остановились несколько машин полиции. Судя по тому, как были взволнованы люди, там произошло нечто неприятное. 

Он уже хотел было вернуться мыслями к своему персонажу, не отвлекаясь на ограбление или «что там случилось», как из очередной подъехавшей машины вышел _он_. Высокий, стройный англичанин с бледной кожей, немного вытянутым строгим лицом, буйным беспорядком локонов и в длинном пальто. 

Он выглядел так, как будто только что выпрыгнул из неоформившихся мыслей Джона в реальную жизнь и тут же отправился раскрывать преступление. «Вот так он должен выглядеть», — буквально кричал внутренний голос писателя, который спешно собирал ноутбук и пытался расплатиться. Выскочив из кафе, Джон увидел, что вокруг крыльца дорогого многоэтажного здания уже натянута желтая полицейская лента. 

«Не похоже на ограбление. Неужели убийство? О, не могло ведь мне настолько повезти!», — Джон перебежал дорогу и подошел вплотную к ограждению. — «Главный герой и еще из отдела убийств? Это не может быть совпадением!». 

— Гаретт, уберите зевак подальше от ограждения! — сказал «мистер Само Совершенство», как пока прозвал его про себя Уотсон.

— Сэр, — обратился к Джону полисмен, — отойдите, пожалуйста. 

— Разумеется, офицер, — Джон обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Я просто живу здесь неподалеку, надеюсь, ничего страшного не произошло? Это спокойный район, — пустил он в ход все свое обаяние. 

— Я не могу рассказывать детали дела, сэр, но не думаю, что у вас есть поводы для беспокойства. 

— Спасибо, офицер, — Джон отошел на несколько шагов, но уходить не стал, наблюдая за тем, что будет дальше.

— Опросите соседей, возьмите видео с камер наблюдения. Я наверх, поговорю с семьей. 

— Детектив Холмс, мы можем забирать тело? 

— Забирайте. 

_«Детектив Холмс… и, кажется, речь действительно идет об убийстве»_ , — Джон смотрел на стремительные движения полицейского, на его сосредоточенное лицо, и в его голове зрел план, как оказаться к этому спасительному для него «совершенству» поближе. 

Связи — одна из тех вещей современной коммуникации, которые призваны облегчать нашу жизнь. Согласитесь, когда у вас на быстром наборе находится мэр столицы Великобритании, она становится проще и безопаснее. Хотя сериалы, кино и книги давно пытаются доказать, что никто в этом мире не застрахован от зла, есть все же градация тех, кто встречается с ним реже остальных. По крайней мере, в это хочется верить. 

Набирая номер мэра, Джон Уотсон даже не мог до конца оформить свое желание работать именно с детективом Холмсом, но, как ни странно, совершенно по данному поводу не переживал.

— Господин мэр, — жизнерадостно начал Уотсон, — да-да, не за что, я был рад подписать вам книгу, честное слово. У меня небольшие проблемы с написанием новой… О, да, как раз вы и можете мне помочь! Я бы хотел посмотреть на работу полиции изнутри. Ага, именно. О, я знаю, с кем хотел бы работать — с детективом Холмсом! Его имя Шерлок? Какая прелесть! Буду бесконечно обязан! Все подробности новой книги — сразу вам! Благодарю, господин мэр!

Разговор, который не занял даже трех минут, и который наблюдал слегка бледный офицер полиции, все еще дежуривший у заградительной ленты, напомнил Джону о том, что мэр очень любит детективы и херес. Последний он пообещал себе отправить градоначальнику в самое ближайшее время, ведь теперь он мог отправиться в Скотланд-Ярд и поговорить со старшим инспектором Лестрейдом, который наверняка уже был в курсе его небольшой авантюры. 

***

— Детектив Холмс, — мужчина показал удостоверение, — могу я войти? 

— Конечно, входите. 

— Скажите, миссис Тернер, как долго у вас работала мисс Уилкинс? — детектив сел на диван и сразу начал задавать вопросы: холодно и профессионально. 

— Около года. 

— Какие у вас были отношения? 

— Она была старательной и милой, у нас не было конфликтов. И Джейсон ее любил. 

— Кто из вас последним видел ее? 

— Мой муж вчера вечером. Мы по очереди приходим на ужин, вчера он возвращался раньше. 

— Когда он придет, чтобы мы могли поговорить с ним? 

— Он уже едет домой, я позвонила ему, как только забрала сына из школы. 

— Хорошо. Как вы наняли мисс Уилкинс? Вам кто-то посоветовал ее в качестве няни? 

— Да, няня наших соседей сказала, что у нее есть подруга, мы поговорили, она мне понравилась, и я приняла ее на работу. 

— Как зовут эту девушку, и в какой квартире она работает?

— Линда Кастич, она работает на Степлтонов из квартиры 14C.

— Спасибо. Вы не знаете, может быть, у нее были проблемы? Она с кем-нибудь встречалась?

— Да, у нее был молодой человек, кажется, Брент. Они расстались около двух недель назад, мне показалось, что не очень хорошо. Несколько раз он звонил ей, и разговор шел на повышенных тонах. 

— Спасибо, миссис Тернер. Офицер Диммок останется у вас до приезда вашего мужа и опросит его, хорошо?

— Конечно, все что потребуется, детектив. 

Холмс встал и, коротко отдав приказ дождаться главу семейства, решил найти подругу убитой. Он быстро поднялся на пару этажей выше и постучал в дверь. 

— Детектив Холмс, Скотланд-ярд. Я ищу Линду Кастич. 

— Она гуляет с моей дочерью, а я миссис Степлтон. Детектив, это правда, что произошло убийство?

— Боюсь, что так, миссис Степлтон. Убита няня ваших соседей снизу, мисс Уилкинс. Скажите, вы знали ее?

— Да, немного. Иногда они вместе ходили гулять с детьми, пили чай, пока их подопечные были в школе, у нас или у Тернеров. Мы с ними до этого времени не особо контактировали, но после того, как появилась Кара, стали здороваться, даже ужинали пару раз вместе. Девочки нас сдружили. 

— Миссис и мистер Тернер никогда не жаловались на мисс Уилкинс?

— Нет, что вы, они очень хорошо отзывались о ней. Как и мы о Линде. 

— Дорогая, — в дверях спальни появился высокий мужчина в пижаме и с полотенцем в руках. — Простите, не хотел помешать. Я — мистер Степлтон. 

— Детектив Холмс. Я расследую дело об убийстве Кары Уилкинс. 

— Боже... Что произошло?

— Мисс Уилкинс ударили тяжелым предметом по голове в прачечной. Скажите, вы знали ее? 

— Конечно, — мистер Степлтон заметно нервничал, и Холмс прищурился. — Линда и Кара подруги… были подругами. Я часто видел их вместе. 

— Спасибо, мистер Степлтон, миссис Степлтон. Если у полиции возникнут вопросы, мы свяжемся с вами. Хорошего дня. 

— До свидания, детектив. 

Выйдя в коридор, Холмс решительно направился к лифту, чтобы спуститься и найти на детской площадке Линду Кастич. Он надеялся, что она хорошо знала подругу и сможет дать телефон ее парня, а также расскажет реальное положение дел о ее работе. Что-то подсказывало ему, что в этих семьях далеко не все так гладко, как они хотят показать. Возможно, это был опыт, а возможно — знание того, что нет ни одной семьи без секретов и тайн.

На первом этаже он встретил своего второго помощника — офицера Райана. 

— Что с камерами наблюдения? — спросил Холмс. 

— Владелец здания сказал, что камеры есть только в холле и лифте. Он уже подготавливает их для нас. 

— Хорошо, забери записи, помоги Диммоку опросить мистера Тернера, а затем пройдитесь и поговорите с соседями. Я найду подругу убитой и поеду в участок, жду вас там. 

— Хорошо, шеф. 

Шерлок Холмс работал в Скотланд-Ярде полтора года. Никто не знал, откуда он появился, почему так быстро стал детективом и почему вообще работает в полиции. Сам он не распространялся о своей жизни. По правде сказать, Холмс был замкнутым и немного странным человеком. Но одно про него можно было сказать с точностью — он был чертовски умным. 

На детской площадке собралось немало людей. Он вспомнил фотографии в доме Степлтонов, которые просмотрел мельком, и нашел девочку — Джейзел. 

— Мисс Кастич? 

— Да, это я, — светловолосая девушка подозрительно на него посмотрела. 

— Детектив Холмс, Скотланд-Ярд, я расследую дело об убийстве Кары Уилкинс, примите мои соболезнования, — спокойно сказал он.

Утешать горюющих супругов, родителей, детей и друзей было той частью работы, которую Холмс не очень любил. Его холодный разум и весьма прохладное сердце, в существовании которого многие вообще сомневались, не хотел тратить на это время. В работе полицейского его больше всего привлекали загадки. Раньше он был освобожден от этой необходимости говорить слова сочувствия, но это было раньше, а теперь у него не было выбора. 

— Боже, — девушка расплакалась. — Тина, пожалуйста, присмотри за Джейзел, — обратилась она к другой няне и, получив заверения, мол, «конечно, дорогая», подошла к детективу. — Вы уверены, что это Кара? 

— Да, мисс Кастич, ее уже опознали. Мне жаль. 

— Поверить не могу. Это ужасно. 

— Я могу задать вам несколько вопросов? Это очень важно для расследования. 

— Конечно, простите, — девушка промокнула глаза носовым платком. — Спрашивайте все, что хотите. 

— Вы давно знали мисс Уилкинс? 

— Пять лет, мы вместе учились в школе. После выпуска она долго не могла найти работу. Поэтому, когда я узнала, что Тернеры ищут няню, я предложила ее кандидатуру.

— Вы знали ее парня? 

— Да, его зовут Брент Джонсон, с ним мы тоже учились вместе. Они встречались с выпускного класса.

— Почему они расстались? 

— Честно говоря, Кара не очень хотела говорить об этом. Я только поняла, что она встретила другого парня. Но…

— Что «но», мисс Кастич? 

— Мне кажется, что она встречалась с мистером Тернером. 

— Вы в этом уверены? 

— Нет, но последние несколько месяцев она задерживалась допоздна, когда была его очередь приходить домой. Обычно мы возвращались вместе, жили в двух кварталах друг от друга. А потом она начала задерживаться. 

— Спасибо, это очень важно. Осталось немного, — Шерлок посмотрел на заплаканную девушку.

— Спрашивайте. 

— Когда вы видели мисс Уилкинс последний раз? 

— Перед работой. Мы пили кофе в кофейне за углом, а потом пошли на работу. Мы часто так делали. 

— Хорошо, последний вопрос: где вы были сегодня между двенадцатью и часом дня? 

— На площадке. Мы гуляли, а в час я всегда возвращаюсь, чтобы покормить Джейзел. 

— Спасибо, мисс Кастич, если у меня возникнут еще вопросы, я свяжусь с вами. До свидания. 

Холмс задумался. С одной стороны, можно было прямо сейчас пойти и поговорить с Тернером, чтобы узнать, что было между ним и Карой, с другой — всегда проще задавать вопросы, имея на руках данные о том, кто и где был во время убийства. Стоило съездить в морг, к жертве домой, да и бывший парень мог иметь мотив. Решив, что Тернеры никуда не денутся, он сел в служебную машину и вернулся в участок. 

Скотланд-Ярд как обычно тонул в суетливом шуме и бесконечной беготне. Здесь даже ночью не было спокойно, впрочем, здесь не было спокойно никогда. Холмс с тоской вздохнул и направился к своему столу, когда его остановил один из офицеров и сказал, что инспектор Лестрейд искал его. Холмс закатил глаза, вздохнул снова и отправился в кабинет начальства. Дверь он открыл резко, не стучась, с порога крикнув:

— Ну что я опять сделал не так? Я сегодня был сама любезность!

— Эм, Шерлок, привет. Познакомься, это знаменитый писатель Джон Уотсон. Он пишет новую книгу и хотел бы поработать с тобой для сбора материала, — инспектор говорил как-то опасливо, но Джон улыбался во все тридцать два зуба своей самой милой из улыбок. 

— Что? — Холмс замер в дверях. 

— Мне звонил мэр, которому эта идея очень понравилась. Рейтинг полиции хорошо поднимется. 

— Я не буду работать с консультантом! — выплюнул Холмс. 

— Шерлок, у нас нет выбора. 

— Почему именно я? 

— О, простите, — Джон поднялся с диванчика. — Насколько я знаю, вы лучший детектив в Скотланд-Ярде. 

— Вот именно, и мое время слишком дорого, чтобы растрачивать его впустую.

— А я обещаю быть полезным, — Джон подошел поближе. — Может, начнем с начала? Джон Уотсон, — он протянул руку. 

— Инспектор, мне в самом деле не избавиться от этого? — в этот момент у Холмса зазвонил телефон, и он ухватился за него, как за спасительную соломинку. Может, холодный прием остудит этого писаку, и пока он поговорит, тот передумает набиваться к нему в напарники? Детектив нажал на кнопку приема вызова звонка, даже не посмотрев на имя. — Холмс. Черт. Простите, я отойду. 

Шерлок вышел в коридор и прикрыл дверь. 

— Майкрофт, — холодно поприветствовал он человека на другом конце провода. 

— Дорогой братец, — раздался в динамике вкрадчивый голос мужчины. — Я только что узнал от мэра, что он направил в твой отдел консультанта Джона Уотсона, и решил, что ты как обычно будешь против совместной работы, поэтому счел своим долгом напомнить, что в полицию ты попал по собственной глупости. Если бы ты вел себя хорошо, сейчас сам оставался бы консультантом и занимался, чем захочешь, но с тех пор, как ты получил значок и звание детектива, ты должен играть по правилам. Полиции нужны хорошие рейтинги, отзывы в газетах и благосклонность власти. Поэтому мистер Уотсон останется. 

— Как долго? — Холмс поджал губы, а от его взгляда разбегались рядовые сотрудники, проносящиеся мимо. 

— Сколько сам того пожелает. Удачного дня, дорогой, — мужчина отключился. 

Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, проклянув про себя мэра, Майкрофта и этого несчастного писателя, Шерлок открыл дверь кабинета инспектора: 

— Имя — Шерлок Холмс. Будете путаться под ногами, мешать или доставать меня — превращу вашу жизнь в ад, Уотсон. Подписывайте бумаги о том, что мы не несем ответственности за вашу жизнь и подключайтесь к делу, — выдержка, с которой детектив выпалил все это, у него явно заканчивалась. — Инспектор? 

— Ну, вот и прекрасно, — Лестрейд заметно с облегчением выдохнул и практически упал в кресло. — Мистер Уотсон сейчас будет. 

Холмс вышел из кабинета и направился, наконец, к своему столу, у которого уже собралась его рабочая команда. 

— Чего хотел инспектор, шеф? — спросил офицер Райан, который вместе с Диммоком только что вернулся с места убийства.

— Лучше не спрашивай меня, — презрительно отозвался Шерлок и посмотрел на доску расследований, где уже появились первые данные. 

— Няня что, оказалась чьей-то внебрачной дочерью? — Диммок намекал на то, как один член парламента давил на них однажды с расследованием убийства своего внебрачного сына. 

— Хуже. 

— Член королевской семьи? — рассмеялся Райан.

— Сплюнь, ирландец, — Холмс попытался улыбнуться. — Нам временно дали помощника, — последнее слово детектив произнес так, что всем стало понятно: кто бы ни был загадочный гость Скотланд-Ярда, он об этом сильно пожалеет. — Писатель Джон Уотсон. 

— О, это тот, что написал серию книг про шпионку?! Я все читал, — возбужденно начал Райан, но затих под холодным взглядом начальника. 

— Вот и писал бы дальше, — сквозь зубы протянул Холмс и снова уставился на доску. — Теперь еще жди его…

— Зачем? — Диммок удивленно посмотрел на шефа. 

— Затем, что его сюда прислал мэр, и он будет РЕАЛЬНО принимать участие в наших расследованиях. Он станет частью команды — консультантом. 

— Да ты шутишь! 

— Если бы я шутил, Диммок, то вон то бешено улыбающееся нечто не тащило бы сейчас сюда свою… физиономию. 

— Всем привет, — Джон просто лучился доброжелательностью. — Джон Уотсон, рад со всеми познакомиться. 

— Это — Райан, это — Диммок, — Холмс мрачно взирал на нового консультанта. — Быстро и четко введите в курс дела мистера Уотсона. 

— Хорошо, — Райан пожал руку Джону и подмигнул. — Сегодня около двух часов миссис Розенберг из квартиры 9Е спустилась в прачечную, чтобы положить свои вещи в сушилку, но она оказалась занята. Прождав около пятнадцати минут, она решила открыть сушилку и вытащить чужие вещи, но наткнулась на труп. Убитая Кара Уилкинс работала няней в этом же доме в квартире 12D мистера и миссис Тернер. Ее убили с двенадцати до часу дня, ударили тупым предметом по голове, точные данные ждем после отчета криминалистов. Пока неизвестно, положили ее в сушилку живой или мертвой. Тернеры говорят, что хорошо относились к девушке, нареканий не было. 

— Точно, — Холмс встал и отметил на временной шкале предполагаемое время смерти Кары Уилкинс. — Девушку взяли на работу по рекомендации ее подруги, которая работает няней в другой семье — мистера и миссис Степлтонов из квартиры 14C. Они тоже говорят, что относились к ней все хорошо, но это мы привыкли слышать и раньше. Тернеры сказали, что у нее был парень — Брент. Подруга — Линда Кастич — рассказала, что они все вместе учились. Его зовут Брент Джонсон. Говорят, что они расстались месяц назад, причем парень от этого был не в восторге. Также подруга предполагает, что мисс Уилкинс могла встречаться с мистером Тернером. Это пока все. Нужно съездить домой к убитой, попробовать найти ее телефон. Пока у нас его нет, закажите распечатку всех ее звонков, найдите мне Джонсона.

— Есть, шеф.

— Ну что, мистер Уотсон, — Холмс посмотрел на нового члена команды, — не так уж и весело? 

— Шутишь? Убитая няня, любовные треугольники и сушильная машина! Да это фантастика! — Джон изучал доску, пока говорил.

— И все же помни, что это не игра. 

— Я понимаю, детектив, — Джон обернулся и посмотрел на Холмса. — Не думай, что я смеюсь над погибшей. Я понимаю. 

— Я имел в виду расследование, — холодно ответил Холмс. — Кстати, не подскажешь… Афганистан или Ирак? 

— Что? 

— Ну, где ты служил военным врачом? Афганистан или Ирак? Никак не могу понять, по датам совпадает и то, и другое. Серьезное ранение получил? Плечо? Левое, кажется. 

— Потрясающе! Но как ты узнал? 

— Это моя работа. Вот в чем разница между нами. 

— Разница? 

— Ты пришел поиграть в детектива, а я действительно детектив. 

— Уверен, что ты лучший в своем деле.

— Что? 

— Когда поедешь в дом убитой? Можно мне? 

— А-а… да, если хочешь ехать, то прямо сейчас.

— Отлично!

В машине по пути к дому Кары Уилкинс, которая проживала в одном из общежитий в бедном квартале, Холмс молчал. Джон чувствовал, что его присутствие буквально выводит из себя детектива. В другой раз он бы даже удивился, если бы почувствовал кого-то враждебно настроенного к себе (чего с ним, надо признаться, в жизни практически не происходило), но сейчас он был слишком увлечен. Шерлок Холмс был не просто прототипом для его нового героя, он скрывал в себе нечто большее. Джон украдкой смотрел на этот профиль и понимал, что за ним скрывается, возможно, самая невероятная загадка, с которой ему доводилось сталкиваться. Это завораживало. 

— Давно служишь в полиции, детектив? 

— Уотсон, если ты думаешь, что мой вопрос об Афганистане, — а я думаю, что ты скорее был там, — начало нашей с тобой девичьей дружбы, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься. 

— А что, не любишь подружек? 

— Не люблю. 

— А дружков? 

— Не заинтересован. Прекрати болтать, мы приехали. 

Дом Кары Уилкинс выглядел не слишком презентабельно, но чего еще можно было ожидать от девушки, которая работала простой няней, пусть и в достаточно обеспеченной семье. Обшарпанные стены и грязные коридоры заставляли задуматься, как она вообще не боялась возвращаться домой после девяти вечера. Комендант — тучный мужчина в грязной форме и с сальными волосами — мельком взглянул на значок полиции и, недовольно бурча, выбрался из своей каморки с ключами. 

— Мистер … э-э-э…

— Димитракопулос! — уже во второй раз повторил комендант.

— Мистер Димитракопулос, — Холмсу фамилия давалась тяжело, — мисс Уилкинс жила в квартире одна? 

— Это общежитие, здесь никто не живет один, но ее соседка сейчас у родителей в Шотландии. Приедет через неделю.

— Спасибо, — детектив сделал пометку поговорить с соседкой после ее возвращения. 

— Вот здесь она жила. 

Комендант открыл дверь и пропустил гостей внутрь. Холмс достал пару перчаток, надел их, а затем протянул запасную пару Джону: 

— Не смей ничего трогать без этого, — тихо, но угрожающе предупредил он Уотсона. 

— Есть, шеф, — с улыбкой ответил Джон и рассмотрел во взгляде Холмса немедленное желание придушить его.

— Мистер Димитракопулос, вы хорошо знали мисс Уилкинс? 

— Нет, я не лезу в чужие дела. Все что могу сказать — они с соседкой жили тихо, жалобы на них не поступали. Ни вечеринок, ни парней. 

— Примерные девочки? 

— Я бы сказал: в тихом омуте черти водятся! 

— Почему? 

— Потому что поговорка такая есть. Ключ в замке, будете уходить — занесите, — с этими словами комендант вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. 

— Приятный парень, — улыбнулся Джон и отошел к рабочему столу, над которым висело несколько десятков фотографий. — Она действительно была дружна с семьей, где работала. Посмотри, детектив, — Джон показал на несколько фотографий, едва Шерлок подошел ближе к столу. — Ездили вместе на пикник, в поход. Странно, няню нечасто зовут на семейные мероприятия. Она была даже на девятом дне рождении Джейсона. 

— Хочешь сказать, что они не врут? 

— Как знать, но все фотографии не с одного года. Кстати, вот совместный поход со Степлтонами. Это, наверное, Линда? 

— Да, но странно…

— Что?

— Посмотри, как Линда смотрит на миссис Степлтон? 

— Возможно, они поругались, но это не относится к Каре.

— Как знать. Сфотографируй здесь все, а я осмотрю спальню. 

Осмотр крошечной квартирки Кары Уилкинс никаких результатов не принес. Ни телефона, ни странных вещей, ни дорогих подарков, — словом, ничего, что могло бы указать на то, что убитая вела странную или двойную жизнь. Джон даже слегка расстроился, как позвонил офицер Райан и сообщил, что они нашли бывшего парня девушки — Джонсона. 

— Так, я поеду на его допрос, а ты…

— Да ты что! Не пропущу тебя в деле! Мечтаю увидеть настоящий допрос! — Джон радостно отправился к машине, а Шерлок заскрипел зубами.

***

— Нет, ты будешь смотреть из-за стекла! — Холмс не собирался пускать на допрос кого попало. 

— Ну, детектив! А вдруг я буду полезным! — Джон очаровательно улыбался, несмотря на то, что все меры обольщения противника терпели крах. 

— Мистер Уотсон, — терпение Шерлока явно было на нуле, когда его внезапно окликнули. 

— Холмс! На минутку! — в нескольких шагах от мужчин остановился инспектор Лестрейд с папкой в руках. 

— Черт. Да, инспектор, — детектив приблизился. 

— Что происходит? 

— Он хочет со мной на допрос! 

— Опасный подозреваемый? Рецидивист? Ему может что-нибудь угрожать? — спросил начальник. 

— Что? Нет!

— Тогда, черт возьми, Шерлок, вспомни о мэре и дай этому писателю все, что он хочет!

— Прямо-таки и все? 

— Ну… в пределах разумного, разумеется. Не упрямься, Шерлок. Ты знаешь, нам не нужны скандалы, — Лестрейд посмотрел на подчиненного с намеком, и Холмс тут же изменился в лице. 

— Сговорились вы все сегодня что ли. Уотсон! — Холмс вернулся к двери в допросную. — Сидеть тихо, не разговаривать с подозреваемым. Допрос веду я. Одно слово, и ты вылетишь отсюда как пробка из бутылки шампанского. Все ясно? 

— Конечно, детектив, — Уотсон расплылся в очередной улыбке и галантным жестом открыл дверь перед Холмсом.

— Мистер Джонсон, я детектив Холмс. 

Шерлок зашел в комнату, бросил папку с делом Кары Уилкинс на стол и сел на стул. Джон неслышно закрыл дверь и опустился на стул рядом со входом. За столом сидел молодой человек около двадцати пяти с темными волосами, довольно привлекательный, но явно испуганный. 

— Зачем я здесь, детектив? Это из-за Кары? 

— Вы проницательны. Кару Уилкинс убили несколько часов назад. Кто вам сказал?

— Линда мне позвонила. 

— Ясно. Расскажите о ваших отношениях. 

— Мы встречались со старшей школы, разошлись месяц назад.

— Кто стал инициатором расставания? — спросил Холмс, наклоняясь вперед и глядя подозреваемому прямо в глаза. 

— Это… было обоюдное решение!

— Вот как? Мне кажется, что вы чего-то не договариваете, мистер Джонсон, — Шерлок не отводил взгляда от сидящего напротив мужчины, а Джон как завороженный наблюдал за процессом допроса. Детектив был уверен в себе, властен и невероятно притягателен в этот момент. — Нам достоверно известно, что вы звонили ей много раз после расставания. 

— Ну да, мы остались друзьями. 

В этот момент открылась дверь, и неизвестный офицер вошел внутрь, положив перед Холмсом несколько листов, записку и небольшой диктофон. 

— А вот и доказательства. Судя по распечатке звонков, мисс Уилкинс перестала вам звонить месяц назад, а вы ей — две недели назад. Теперь послушаем. 

Холмс включил диктофон. 

— Кара, да возьми же ты трубку! Не будь тварью, Кара, нам нужно поговорить! Кто он такой? Я хочу знать, Кара!

— Узнаете голос? Так зачем вы врете нам? Две недели назад у вас кончилось терпение, и вы придумали, как убить свою бывшую девушку? — Холмс хлопнул ладонью по столу, отчего Джонсон вздрогнул. 

— О, я думаю дело просто в ущемленном мужском самолюбии, верно, Брент? — Джон внезапно подвинулся на стуле к допрашиваемому и продолжил, не глядя на перекошенное лицо детектива. — Мужики не любят, когда их бросают, верно? Однажды меня бросила девушка, я пил две недели, а она мне даже не нравилась! Если бы я ее любил, я бы такого натворил! 

— Нет, послушайте, все было не так! — Джонсон нервно облизывал губы, а его взгляд лихорадочно метался с Шерлока на Джона. — Она действительно бросила меня и даже не сказала, почему! Я хотел узнать, давно подозревал, что у нее есть другой! Но она мне ни разу так и не ответила! Я и Линде звонил, но она мне ничего не сказала! В итоге я отстал от нее! Я весь день был на работе, откуда меня и забрали ваши офицеры! 

— Это может кто-нибудь подтвердить? — спросил Холмс сухо. 

— У нас там камеры, система пропусков, уйти незаметно просто невозможно. 

— Хорошо, мистер Джонсон. Мы все проверим. 

— Я могу идти? — нервно спросил мужчина. 

— Да, но не уезжайте никуда из города, — с этими словами Холмс поднялся и вышел из допросной, за ним хвостиком потянулся и Джон. 

— Не уезжайте из города? — с улыбкой спросил он. — А разве для этого есть основания? 

— Нет, но он об этом не знает, — Шерлок искоса взглянул на своего спутника. 

— Потрясающе, — Уотсон достал блокнот и сделал в нем пометку. — Ты врешь ему прямо в лицо. 

— Так, послушай… 

— Что? 

— Не лезь в мой допрос! 

— Но мы так хорошо сработали вместе. Разве нет? 

— Да, но… это мой допрос. 

Детектив отвернулся и направился к своему столу. Джон посмотрел ему вслед и решил, что сейчас самое время выпить кофе. Он слегка осмотрелся и направился к небольшой кухне. Кофеварка была невероятно старая, о сливках или молоке не приходилось и думать. Несколько минут он был занят приготовлением живительного напитка, затем взял два кофе и вернулся к столу Холмса. 

— Детектив, — Джон протянул чашку и взглянул на доску, — что будем делать дальше? 

— Спасибо, — Шерлок взял в руки кофе и подозрительно посмотрел на Уотсона. — Слушай, я не понимаю, зачем тебе все это нужно? 

— О, все довольно просто. Я увидел тебя в расследовании этого дела сегодня утром, как раз когда пытался придумать нового персонажа для своей книги. 

— Ты хочешь списать его с меня? — Холмс почти вскрикнул. 

— Ну, не совсем списать, но заимствовать кое-что. Понимаешь, чтобы получить более объемных, живых и многогранных персонажей, у них должен быть прототип. Чем ярче сам прототип, тем интереснее получится персонаж!

— Если бы ты не был связан с мэром — обвинил бы тебя в преследовании, — ухмыльнулся Холмс и отхлебнул кофе. Заметив, что от своего глотка Джон поморщился, он спросил, — не настолько хорош для знаменитого писателя? 

— Не говори, что не знаешь, что этот кофе ужасен. Ладно, в Афганистане кофе вообще был редкостью, а чай был просто отвратным, так что жаловаться особо не на что, но что мы будем делать дальше? 

— Смена закончилась. Дальше можешь идти домой. Завтра с утра привезут мистера Тернера, поговорим с ним о его реальных отношениях с убитой. 

— А что будешь делать ты? 

— Я редко ухожу домой, когда расследую дело. 

— А как же сон? 

— Я редко сплю, когда расследую дело. 

— Можно хотя бы перекусить… 

— Я редко ем, когда расследую дело, — Холмс многозначительно посмотрел на Джона, всем своим видом показывая, что ему следует убраться от него подальше прямо сейчас. 

— Ладно, — Уотсон хитро улыбнулся и отошел от стола. 

Шерлок вздохнул облегченно, подумав, что завтра эта пытка продолжится, и сел заполнять ненавистные отчеты. Диммок и Райан давно ушли домой, даже кабинет Лестрейда был пуст. Впрочем, дома Холмса ждали только старые нераскрытые дела, над загадками которых он трудился в свободное время, скрипка и слишком шумная и доброжелательная квартирная хозяйка. Он вспомнил то время, когда мог сам работать консультантом и раздраженно откинул очередной отчет в лоток для бумаг. Именно в этот момент рядом с ним на стул для посетителей сел Джон, в руках у которого был внушительный пакет из китайского ресторана. 

— Не знаю как ты, а я страшно проголодался, — Джон улыбнулся, а Шерлок лишь закатил глаза. — Свинину? 

— В остром соусе, я надеюсь? — ухмыльнулся детектив. 

— Обижаешь. 

Расставив несколько лотков с едой так, чтобы они не задевали бумаги, Джон с удовольствием набросился на жареный рис. Он даже забыл за всеми событиями, что практически не ел сегодня. Обычно с ним такое бывало, только когда он был увлечен написанием новой книги. В дни особого вдохновения он мог не спать и не есть по тридцать часов. Но уже пару лет не испытывал такого подъема, как сегодня. 

— Я вот все о чем думаю, — прожевав начал Уотсон. — Почему вы не нашли ее телефон? 

— Может, убийца забрал его с собой? 

— Зачем? Мы просмотрели ее звонки, смс, получили доступ к голосовой почте… 

— Там могли быть фотографии, изобличающие преступника, или то, за что ее убили. 

— А на видео из дома? Телефон засветился? 

— Хочешь посмотреть — так и скажи, — Шерлок закинул в рот очередной кусок острой свинины и ухмыльнулся.

— Ладно, — Джон подался вперед, посмотрел своими синими глазами прямо в глаза Шерлока, отметив, какой у них невероятный морской оттенок, и четко, но очень интимно ответил: — Я хочу посмотреть. 

— Не надо флиртовать со мной ради пяти минут видео, — Шерлок слегка нахмурился. — Я знаю твой послужной список, Джон. Меня в нем не будет. 

— Так-так-так, детектив, так вы все-таки знаете, кто я такой! — Джон удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула. — Следили за мной в газетах? Может, и книги мои читали? 

— Как жаль, что ты этого никогда не узнаешь, — Холмс широко улыбнулся и посмотрел на собеседника. — Так ты будешь смотреть видео или продолжишь бесполезные попытки охмурить меня? 

— Начнем с видео, остальное может и подождать, — Джон придвинулся ближе и взглянул на экран. 

— Вот она заходит в лифт с корзиной с бельем, — Шерлок включил видео, — спускается в подвал, где расположена прачечная, спустя десять минут она снова заходит в лифт уже без корзины. 

— Видишь, телефон все это время с ней, она постоянно переписывается с кем-то. 

— Вижу. Второй раз она спускается через сорок минут.

— Телефона у нее в руках нет.

— Да, но мы обыскали квартиру, где она работала — ничего. Может он у нее в кармане? 

— Странно. Обычно никто не уходит без телефона. А если бы стирка не закончилась, и ей пришлось бы ждать? Чтобы она делала? Нет, телефон она обязательно взяла бы с собой. 

— Думаешь, она потеряла его где-то еще?

— Возможно. 

— Ну, расскажи мне свою версию, писатель. 

— Хорошо, — Джон оживился. — Я считаю, что убийца живет в доме. 

— А если это просто случайный психопат? 

— О, нет. Случайного психопата обязательно кто-нибудь заметит. Но кто заметит просто соседа? Что мы вообще знаем о тех людях, чьи двери выходят на одну с нами лестничную клетку? Представь, что это тихий молодой человек из 8B, он знает распорядок ее дня, ведь он видит Кару каждый день. Вот только она его не замечает, проходит мимо него красивая и счастливая, постоянно переписывается с кем-то в своем телефоне. И однажды он видит, как она спускается, следит за ней, идет по лестнице, чтобы не попасть в камеры видеонаблюдения. Он видит, как она перекладывает белье в сушилку и улыбается. В этот раз она его обязательно заметит. 

— Отличное начало для романа, но в жизни все совсем по-другому. Но я думаю, что ты прав в одном: убийцу она знала. 

— Может быть, если мы посмотрим видео внимательнее, мы поймем, где она могла оставить телефон?

— Она просто поднимается и спускается. 

— У тебя есть другие предложения? — Джон коварно улыбнулся, а Шерлок отвлекся на телефон.

— Есть, сходим в морг. Готов отчет по вскрытию. 

— О-о-о, в морг, да еще и ночью…

— Если боишься, можешь тихонечко посидеть здесь, а еще лучше — иди домой, — ответил Шерлок, разговаривая с Джоном как с ребенком. 

— Смеешься? Я вообще-то бывший военный врач, я в морге как дома, — Джон встал первым и многозначительно посмотрел на детектива.

— Ладно, если не могу от тебя избавиться, придется взять с собой, — Холмс тоже поднялся и пошел по направлению к лестнице в подвал. 

— Ты говоришь так, будто я собака.

— Точно, питомец. 

— А вот сейчас обидно было, — Джон сделал вид, что надулся. 

Спустившись в ярко освещенный коридор морга, Холмс взял с ближайшей полки синий одноразовый комбинезон и протянул его Джону вместе с очками.

— Надевай, — строго сказал он, а затем принялся облачаться сам. 

— Знаешь, не думал, что ты тоже наденешь, — Джон с удивлением посмотрел на Шерлока. 

— Я раньше и не надевал. 

— А потом? 

— А потом мне влепили выговор, пошли, нам сюда. 

Холмс открыл одну из дверей, и они попали в небольшую комнату. Здесь стояло всего два стола, несколько холодильников и несколько аппаратов для всевозможных исследований. Рядом с телом Кары Уилкинс стояла невысокая рыжеволосая девушка. 

— Знакомься — это Молли Хупер, и она просто волшебница. Что у тебя сегодня для меня, Молли? — Шерлок тепло улыбнулся, и девушка залилась румянцем. 

— Привет, — Джон протянул руку, — Джон Уотсон, писатель. 

— Вы Джон Уотсон? — глаза Молли расширились. — Боже, я прочитала все ваши книги, мистер Уотсон, я так рада с вами познакомиться! Вы здесь собираете материал для нового романа? — девушка смотрела на писателя с восхищением.

— Да, все так, спасибо вам, Молли. 

— Невероятно, вы не будете против сделать со мной фото? — слегка застенчиво спросила она.

— Что вы, — Джон рассмеялся, — я буду рад. 

— Так, — Шерлок почему-то был недоволен. — Давайте вернемся к телу. Молли, что ты нашла? 

— Да, конечно, извини, Шерлок. Кара Уилкинс умерла действительно от травмы головы. Сначала ее ударили бутылкой с отбеливателем, а потом она упала, вот, видишь на виске. Ударилась о стол и скончалась. Даже не поняла, что произошло. В сушилку ее положили уже после смерти. 

— Хорошо, ты можешь сказать, кто нанес удар — мужчина или женщина? 

— Нет. Но зато могу сказать, что незадолго до смерти у нее был секс. Возможно, даже за несколько минут до убийства. 

— Секс? — переспросил Шерлок. 

— Я тебе потом объясню, — Джон усмехнулся. 

— Очень смешно. Это изнасилование? 

— Я не нашла никаких внутренних травм, но зато нашла следы спермицида, — Шерлок все еще непонимающе смотрел на Молли. 

— Господи, — Джон рассмеялся, — это что, было так давно? 

— Ради бога, Уотсон. Я знаю, что это презервативы. Но на месте преступления не было никаких следов сексуального насилия.

— Не думаю, что это было насилие, Шерлок. Я почти уверена, что она знала мужчину, с которым была.

— Хорошо. Есть еще что-нибудь? 

— Нет, все остальные травмы она получила уже в сушилке. 

— Ясно, спасибо, Молли, — Шерлок вышел, а Джон остался, чтобы немного поговорить с поклонницей. 

Спустя полчаса, когда он смог вырваться из застенчивых, но очень цепких лапок мисс Хупер, Уотсон поднялся на этаж отдела убийств и подошел к столу Шерлока, но за ним никого не было. Он решил, что тот отправился домой и последовал его примеру.

Дома Джон устало сел в кресло, достал из сумки, которую таскал с собой весь день, ноутбук и принялся конспектировать все, что сегодня произошло по записям из своего блокнота. Время давно перевалило за полночь, но он никак не мог остановиться, прописывал персонажа, намечал расследование, словом, действительно работал, в отличие от всех предыдущих недель. 

Он даже не заметил, как отключился в кресле с ноутбуком на коленях, и проснулся только от настойчивого звонка будильника. 

— Да, теперь по ночам не сильно-то поработаешь, — удрученно заметил Джон, прежде чем отправиться в ванную. 

Утро в Скотланд-Ярде ничем не отличалось от предыдущего дня. Здесь царила такая же суматоха, раздавались телефонные звонки, мимо Уотсона пробегали офицеры, проходили люди в штатском, то ли детективы, то ли подозреваемые, то ли свидетели. Добравшись до нужного этажа, он еще от лифта заметил, что Холмс уже был за своим столом.

Сегодня он был в черных брюках и ослепительно белой рубашке, его локоны разметались еще сильнее, чем вчера, поэтому он постоянно зачесывал ладонью мешающие ему пряди назад, пока подписывал какие-то бумаги. Джон подошел и поставил перед ним большой стакан с кофе. 

— Подумал, что тебе не помешает. Сладкий латте с обезжиренным молоком. 

— Спасибо, — буркнул Шерлок, отпил глоток и вернулся к бумагам. 

— Что на сегодня? 

— Сейчас Райан и Диммок привезут мистера Тернера, поговорим с ним, а пока тебя Лестрейд искал, тебе нужно получить пропуск сюда. 

— Отлично, скоро буду, — Джон улыбнулся, поставил свой кофе на стол и уверенно прошагал к кабинету инспектора. 

— Не торопись, — проводил его взглядом Холмс.

— Шерлок, — к столу подошел Райан, — Тернер в третьей допросной, он не особо удивился, что мы за ним приехали, но явно недоволен. 

— Вот уж не удивительно, — Холмс усмехнулся. — Ладно, пойду, допрошу его.

— Как, и не подождешь своего нового напарника? — офицер усмехнулся.

— Нет большей напасти в мире, чем ирландцы, Райан. Ты каждый день меня в этом убеждаешь. 

— Постараюсь не прерывать многовековую традицию.

— А вот и я, на этот раз с пропуском! Смотрите, они даже написали, что я консультант полиции! 

— Невероятно, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Райан, займи его чем-нибудь. 

— А вы, детектив? 

— У меня допрос. 

— Тернер уже здесь? — хитро спросил Джон.

— Да, но ты будешь смотреть из-за стекла. 

— Почему?

— Потому что вчера ты не послушался и заговорил с подозреваемым. 

— Да брось. С этим парнишкой? Я же помог. И вообще я буду очень тихо себя вести, обещаю, — Уотсон обезоруживающе поднял руки вверх. 

— Почему мне в это слабо верится? — Холмс отправился к допросной, стараясь не смотреть на уже окончательно прилипнувшего к нему преследователя. 

Мистер Тернер нервничал. Он не сидел на стуле, а бродил вдоль одной из стен, когда дверь открылась, и мужчины зашли внутрь. 

— Мистер Тернер, присядьте, — сказал Холмс и сам сел на один из стульев у стола, рядом с ним уселся и Джон. 

— Зачем я здесь, детектив? — спросил Тернер, устроившись за столом. — Я ведь вчера рассказал все, что знал, вашему офицеру.

— Я так не думаю, — Шерлок тепло улыбнулся, и почему-то от этой улыбки Тернер отодвинулся подальше, а Джон понял, что шутки с этим Холмсом могут закончиться очень плачевно. Особенно для тех, кто действительно виновен в убийстве. — Мы знаем, что Кара Уилкинс задерживалась допоздна в те дни, когда вы приходили домой раньше жены. Я думаю, что все дело в романе, не так ли? 

— Ладно, не буду скрывать, что у меня действительно есть роман…

— Был роман, мистер Тернер, и вашу любовницу убили.

— Что? Сенди мертва? — Тернер вдруг побелел. 

— Сенди? — Холмс выглядел обескураженным. — О чем вы? 

— О чем вы? — переспросил Тернер. — Вы что, подумали, что у меня был роман с Карой? 

— Вообще-то, именно так мы и подумали. 

— Нет, — Тернер несколько расслабился и вздохнул перед тем, как начать рассказ. — У меня никогда не было романа с Карой. В дни, когда я должен был раньше приходить домой, я приезжал перед самым приходом жены. Я звонил Каре на домашний телефон и просил посидеть с Джейсоном, можете проверить. У меня роман с коллегой — Сенди Эстер. Она все подтвердит. 

— Но один из наших свидетелей рассказал, что у Кары был роман с женатым мужчиной. 

— Я ничего об этом не знаю, детектив. Кем бы он ни был, это точно не я. 

— Ладно, — Холмс раздраженно захлопнул папку с материалами по делу и блокнот. — Можете идти. 

— Ты ему веришь? — спросил Джон, едва они покинули комнату для допросов. 

— Мы проверим его алиби, а также то, что он рассказал о коллеге, но думаю, что он не врет. 

— А что, если Кара начала его шантажировать?   
  
— Ничего на это не указывает. У нее нет странных денежных операций, наличных или дорогих вещей, а значит, скорее всего, она действительно просто покрывала своего работодателя. 

— Но она могла пригрозить, что расскажет все его жене, — не унимался Джон.

— А вот тут я бы согласился с мистером Уотсоном, — Диммок догнал мужчин со спины и протянул Холмсу бумагу. — Посмотри, кто соврал о своем алиби?

— Самое время снова навестить миссис Тернер, — усмехнулся Холмс.

— Вот видишь, я уже полезен, — улыбнулся Джон. — Моя теория очень может оказаться правдой. 

— Конечно, когда придумаешь, зачем ей убивать человека, который, по твоей версии, рассказал ей об измене мужа. 

— Эм… нет, никаких идей. 

— Тогда поедем и поговорим с ней, чтобы они появились, — Шерлок нажал на кнопку вызова лифта и посмотрел на Уотсона. — Что-то ты сонный какой-то.   
  
— О, нет. Не пытайся от меня избавиться, а то пожалуюсь на тебя инспектору Лестрейду. 

— Ябеда.

Миссис Тернер была дома, о чем любезно сообщила по телефону, пока Шерлок и Джон выезжали с парковки Скотланд-Ярда. До места преступления они ехали недолго, Шерлок умело лавировал между машинами, срезал все опасные пробками участки дорог через одному ему известные переулки. Джон не увидел в машине навигатора, а потому в очередной раз восхитился детективом. Поставив себе мысленную заметку спросить, не держит ли он в уме всю карту Лондона, он вышел из машины пятнадцать минут спустя и следом за Холмсом прошел в здание. 

— Миссис Тернер, вы нам солгали, — заявил Шерлок с порога и решительно прошел в квартиру, едва женщина открыла им дверь. 

— Потрудитесь объяснить, детектив, — спокойно ответила женщина. 

— Вас не было на работе в то время, когда произошло убийство. В школе вашего сына сказали, что не сразу смогли вас найти, так как ваш секретарь ответила, что вас нет на месте. Так что это <i>вы</i> потрудитесь объяснить, где именно вы находились в момент смерти Кары Уилкинс.

— У адвоката по разводам, — сдержанно ответила женщина и взяла в руки сумку. — Вот его визитка. Меня видел адвокат мистер Патетинни, его секретарь и охранник. У них должны быть камеры видеонаблюдения. 

— Почему вы солгали нам? 

— Потому что мой муж не знает, что через неделю получит документы на развод. Я знала, что он мне изменяет. Кара рассказала мне, что прикрывала его. Представляете? Он заставил бедняжку Кару пройти через все это! Даже доплачивал ей, чтобы она молчала, но она не выдержала. Мой муж считает, что я не сделаю этого. Вот удивится. 

— Миссис Тернер, советую вам отныне говорить только правду, — начал Холмс. — Потому что если я еще раз поймаю вас на лжи, то арестую за препятствование полиции. Вам понятно? 

— Да, детектив, но я рассказала вам все. На этот раз. 

— Очень на это надеюсь. Всего доброго. 

Мужчины вышли на лестничную клетку и остановились у лифта. Шерлок задумался, а Джон просто не сводил с него глаз.

— В чем дело? — спросил Уотсон. 

— Я думаю. Мы снова в отправной точке. Кому могло понадобиться ее убивать? Джонсон, Тернеры — не при чем. Подругу убитой видели несколько человек на детской площадке. Загадочный женатый мужчина? Но Линда строила свои догадки на основании того, что Кара задерживалась на работе. Получается, все версии провалились. 

— Говорю тебе, это загадочный тихий парень-психопат из 8B.

— Я знаю только одного психопата, который второй день таскается за мной. 

— Ты всех считаешь подозрительными? 

— Работа такая, — усмехнулся Холмс. 

— Посмотри на меня, — Уотсон развернулся и подошел ближе к Шерлоку, — неужели ты думаешь, что я способен на убийство? — Джон ослепительно улыбнулся и слегка наклонил голову. 

— Да, ты убиваешь мое время. И вообще мне нужно подумать, поэтому помолчи. 

Джон разочарованно вздохнул и отошел от детектива, а затем решил немного прогуляться, размышляя над делом. Его взгляд все время возвращался к лифту, а потом к Шерлоку. Тот стоял в задумчивой позе с закрытыми глазами. Джон был уверен, что он перебирает в голове материалы дела, ища в них подсказку к дальнейшему шагу. Конечно, в первую очередь необходимо было найти телефон жертвы, но единственная подсказка, если таковая вообще могла быть, находилось в небольшом видео, которое они уже посмотрели несколько раз. 

— Детектив, а Райан и Диммок могут прислать тебе видео с камеры лифта? 

— Что? Зачем? — Шерлок открыл глаза и раздраженно посмотрел на Джона. 

— Мне кажется, что подсказка может быть только в нем. 

— Видео находится во внутренней системе участка, у меня есть доступ через телефон. Что ты хочешь там найти? 

— Я сам не знаю, если честно. Можешь открыть его? 

— Вот, держи, — Холмс раздраженно сунул в руки Джону свой гаджет и снова закрыл глаза. — Там ничего нет, иначе я бы уже это нашел.

Джон запустил видео. На кадрах Кара зашла в лифт с корзиной белья и нажала кнопку. Несколько минут было тихо, потом видео закончилось, и Джон вздохнул, услышав презрительное фырканье со стороны детектива. Так легко сдаваться он не собирался, поэтому снова запустил ролик, а затем еще раз и еще. 

— Ладно, — сдался, наконец, Холмс. — Я еду в участок, попробуем накопать что-то еще в прошлом жертвы или ее окружении. Тебе лучше заняться своими делами. Нечего торчать в участке, — Шерлок нажал на кнопку вызова лифта и протянул руку, чтобы получить телефон назад.

— Детектив, — Холмс обернулся на слишком счастливый голос своего вынужденного напарника, — я знаю, что вы не очень рады моему появлению…

— Это мягко сказано, Уотсон. 

— Давайте заключим сделку: если я найду то, что вы упустили, и вы это признаете, то я останусь в участке на то время, которое мне понадобится, чтобы написать книгу.

— Ты серьезно? — Шерлок рассмеялся. — Пока не напишешь? И ни днем больше? — решил он переспросить. — А если не признаю? 

— О, тогда я уйду прямо сейчас и больше никогда не потревожу Скотланд-Ярд. 

— Идет, — Шерлок протянул руку Джону, чтобы скрепить договор. 

— Отлично, — Уотсон пожал протянутую ему узкую, прохладную ладонь, отметив про себя, какие длинные у детектива пальцы. — Я нашел подсказку на видео. 

— Не верю, — Шерлок улыбался: он был уверен, что выиграл этот спор. 

— Посмотрите, она садится в лифт с корзиной белья и едет вниз в прачечную ровно двадцать пять секунд, столько же она поднимается назад. 

— Ты умеешь считать? Это, конечно, великое открытие, но я не думаю, что оно поможет в расследовании. 

— О, не будь так уверен. Вот она спускается в прачечную через час. Она спускается на пять секунд дольше! Откуда взялись лишние секунды? 

— Она спускалась не со своего этажа! — Холмс резко развернулся и начал бешено нажимать кнопку лифта. — Узнаем, с какого этажа она спускалась — найдем убийцу. 

— И наш договор…

— Черт, — Шерлок обернулся. — Я уверен, что тебе просто повезло, Уотсон, но… да, ты можешь остаться. К моему величайшему сожалению. 

— Думал, ты попробуешь уклониться от расплаты, — Джон притворно удивился, в этот момент лифт остановился на их этаже, и мужчины зашли внутрь.

— Я бы очень этого хотел, но врожденная честность не позволяет. Итак, отсюда мы едем пять секунд… сколько это этажей? 

— Лифт поднимается со скоростью 1,4 метра в секунду. Примерная высота этажа — три метра, путем быстрых и нехитрых вычислений узнаем, что двенадцать этажей лифт проезжает за двадцать пять секунд, а за тридцать секунд проезжает четырнадцать.

— Два этажа. 

— Там живут Степлтоны, — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока с мальчишеским восторгом в глазах. — Кажется, глава семейства нам не все рассказал о своих взаимоотношениях с убитой. 

— Грустно признавать это, но ты прав, Уотсон, — Холмс нажал на кнопку четырнадцатого этажа, и лифт двинулся вверх. 

— Может, уже начнешь называть меня по имени? — с ухмылкой спросил Джон. — Это просто. 

— С чего бы мне делать это? — Шерлок серьезно посмотрел на своего вынужденного напарника. — Это бы означало, что между нами не просто рабочие отношения, а дружеские, а это не так. 

— Вот как? 

— Я тяжело схожусь с людьми и не считаю нужным это делать в принципе. 

— Может, Бог и не дал нам возможности подружиться сразу, но все может и измениться. 

— Я не настолько в тебе заинтересован. 

— Значит, будешь, — вновь усмехнулся Джон. 

Лифт остановился, мужчины вышли и направились к квартире мистера и миссис Степлтон. По их информации, там как раз сейчас должен был находиться только муж, но дверь им, как ни странно, открыла его жена.

— Детектив Холмс, правильно? — спросила она и отворила дверь шире. — Входите, прошу.

— Доброго дня, миссис Степлтон, скажите, ваш муж дома?

— Да, он сейчас в душе, вы хотели что-нибудь еще уточнить?

— Да, мне хотелось бы поговорить с ним еще раз. 

— Я позову его, — женщина улыбнулась и направилась в спальню. — Дорогой, поторопись, пришла полиция, они хотят задать тебе еще несколько вопросов. 

— Уотсон, как только я начну разговор, ты должен сходить в ванную, посмотреть, есть ли там презервативы, а потом набрать этот номер, ты понял? — Шерлок передал телефон Джону и выразительно на него посмотрел. 

— Нет проблем, — Уотсон спрятал гаджет в карман и отступил на пару шагов, делая вид, что заинтересован обстановкой. 

— Он почти готов, пару минут, присаживайтесь, — миссис Степлтон опустилась на диван. — Может быть, кофе или чай? 

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Холмс. 

— Я тоже воздержусь, — обернулся Уотсон. — Я бы скорее посетил другую комнату, если можно, — он слегка смутился, конечно, только для вида.

— Разумеется, о, а вот и Джек. Проходите…

— Мистер Уотсон, консультант Скотланд-Ярда, — Джон мило представился, а Шерлок закатил глаза. — И писатель, кстати. 

— Правда? А я все думаю, что мне кажется знакомым ваше лицо. Вот туда.

— Спасибо, — Уотсон вошел в ванную и прикрыл за собой дверь, после чего включил воду в раковине и тихонько приоткрыл шкафчик на ней. 

На одной из полок он нашел презервативы, еще на одной — таблетки, предположительно, от депрессии. Их он сфотографировал, а затем аккуратно закрыл шкаф. Для вида он еще минуту постоял, разглядывая вещи в комнате, потом спустил воду, закрыл кран и невозмутимо вышел. В гостиной Шерлок еще раз переспрашивал у Джека Степлтона, где он был и что делал в часы до убийства Кары Уилкинс. 

Напарники переглянулись, Джон едва заметно кивнул, а затем, убеждаясь, что все вовлечены в разговор с детективом, осторожно набрал номер жертвы. Несколько невероятно долгих секунд была тишина, но затем из спальни раздался рингтон популярной мелодии, которая пару месяцев назад буквально взорвала чарты. Шерлок неотрывно смотрел на лицо подозреваемого, которое бледнело на глазах. 

— Что это? — миссис Степлтон вскочила. — Джек, это твой мобильный звонит? 

— Берил, я могу все объяснить, — мужчина поднялся и смотрел только на жену. —   
Это не то, что ты думаешь…

— Зато я думаю, что это именно оно, — Шерлок тоже встал и выудил из кармана пальто наручники. — Мистер Степлтон, сейчас 13:41, вы арестованы по подозрению в убийстве Кары Уилкинс. Вы не обязаны говорить что-либо. Однако это может навредить вашей защите, если вы не упомянете при допросе то, на что впоследствии собираетесь ссылаться в суде. Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано как доказательство.

— Значит, это правда? — миссис Степлтон вбежала в гостиную из спальни, в руке у нее был небольшой смартфон в розовом чехле-зайчике. — Ты спал с ней! Тварь! Я так и знала, что ты спишь с этой мелкой шлюхой! 

— Успокойтесь, миссис Степлтон, вы должны отдать мне телефон, — Шерлок кивком головы подозвал Джона и отдал ему один из пакетов для улик. 

— Берил, посмотрите на меня, — Джон подошел к разъяренной женщине, — посмотрите, прошу! 

— Пятнадцать лет брака, в котором я содержала твою задницу! 

— Берил, — он легко обнял за плечо обманутую жену, — присядьте, давайте телефон положим сюда, — Уотсон ловко подставил пакет и забрал устройство. — Я вас понимаю, правда, измена ужасная вещь, может быть, принести вам воды? — женщина вдруг расплакалась и упала на его плечо. Джон погладил ее. — Давайте спустимся вниз к миссис Тернер, она вас сейчас точно поймет. 

— Что? — Берил Степлтон подняла мокрые от слез глаза на лицо Джона.

— Сами поймете. Детектив, мы спустимся по лестнице с миссис Степлтон. 

— Жду в машине, — Шерлок вышел вместе с подозреваемым. На его лице на миг отразилось недоумение. Джон очень хорошо разговаривал с людьми, но ему не нравилось то, как он врет. Откуда, право, ему знать, что чувствует человек при измене! Воспоминания невольно кольнули его сердце. Этот светский обольститель не имел права говорить ничего подобного, даже если это и помогло делу. 

— Вы ошибаетесь, детектив, — Степлтон в лифте неожиданно заговорил. — Я не убивал Кару. 

— Я предпочитаю поговорить с вами об этом в участке, — Холмс крепко держал мужчину, и по его тону становилось ясно — он останется непреклонен.

***

— Мистер Степлтон, пожалуйста, еще раз расскажите о ваших взаимоотношениях с убитой Карой Уилкинс, — Шерлок и Джон вошли в комнату для допросов, и детектив сразу же вступил в бой, даже не сев на стул. 

— Я вам уже все рассказал, мне нечего добавить, — мужчина держался уверенно и несколько нахально, что вызвало у Холмса только надменный прищур прекрасных зелено-стальных глаз. Последнее Джон отметил про себя, но, смутившись, вернулся к сути разговора. 

— Мне так не кажется, мистер Степлтон. Вот заключение криминалистов: перед смертью у Кары был секс, в ее теле обнаружились следы смазки с презервативов, которые, я уверен, совпадут с образцами из вашей ванной, кроме того, ваша жена в присутствии детектива обнаружила в спальне телефон Кары, который, как явственно следует из ее реакции, попал туда при определенных обстоятельствах. Вы все еще отрицаете, что у вас был роман с Карой? 

Мужчина молчал и хмуро смотрел в стену, отвернувшись от детектива. 

— Хорошо, я могу задержать вас минимум на сутки. Как только я выйду отсюда, я превращусь в ищейку и найду все, что вас связывало с убитой. Счета за ужины в одном ресторане, звонки, фотографии, переписку в интернете, подарки, которые совпадут с вашей кредиткой, а потом я вернусь с ордером на арест, — зло проговорил Холмс и с шумом закрыл папку с делом, поднимаясь. 

— Ладно, ладно, — вскричал Степлтон, — я спал с Карой, понятно? Но между нами была просто интрижка! Ничего больше! И я ее не убивал!

— Интересно. Вот только Кара явно не считала вашу связь простой интригой, она рассталась с парнем, говорила о вас с подругой, которой рассказывала, что нашла мужчину своей мечты. Какая ирония.

— Ну и что? Да, дурочка влюбилась в меня, я был не против переспать с ней. Она была молода и красива, но я не собирался разводиться или делать что-либо еще в этом роде. Что бы она ни говорила подругам, я никогда не давал ей надежды на что-то большее, чем то, что между нами уже было!

— Это лишь слова, мистер Степлтон. У вас был мотив, и была возможность. Она могла угрожать, что расскажет все вашей жене, вы успокоили ее, она спустилась в прачечную, вы — следом за ней по лестнице, где и убили ее. Вот моя версия событий. 

— Нет, меня видела Линда, — вскричал Джек Степлтон, — она пришла практически сразу после того, как ушла Кара! 

— Оставайтесь здесь, — Холмс поднялся и вышел из комнаты, Джон последовал за ним, слегка ошарашенный тем, что допрос так быстро закончился.

— Детектив? — Уотсон вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока. 

— Райан, — громко крикнул Холмс. — Срочно посмотри, в котором часу пришла Линда Кастич. Проверь, когда она поднималась на лифте. 

— Хорошо, шеф, — Райан склонился над компьютером. 

— Детектив, что произошло? — спросил Джон снова. 

— Вот скажи мне, Уотсон, мог ли он крутить роман не только с Карой? 

— Теоретически? 

— Теоретически. 

— Мог, но тогда мисс Кастич мгновенно становится подозреваемой номер один. 

— Что если она увидела, как Кара спускается в подвал, прошла за ней, убила ее, а потом спокойно поднялась на лифте в квартиру? 

— Да, но в то время, о котором мы говорим, она всегда возвращалась домой после прогулки с дочкой Степлтонов. Куда бы она дела ребенка? 

— Мы просмотрели всю запись до последнего появления Кары, но мы не смотрели, кто поднимался на лифте после нее. Если она там одна, то именно она убила свою подругу, полагаю, что из ревности. 

— Шеф, Линда Кастич поднималась на лифте через семь минут после Кары. 

— Семь минут? Этого бы хватило. Райан, она была одна? 

— Да. 

— С ней не было ребенка? 

— Нет, никого. 

— Собирайся, найди Диммока и адрес, мы должны поехать домой к Линде и арестовать ее! И кто-нибудь выпустите Степлтона, он нам не нужен. 

В машине, по пути к дому мисс Кастич, Холмс молчал, а Джон сосредоточенно обдумывал дело. 

— О чем думаешь, Уотсон? 

— Об этом расследовании. Ужасно, что один мужчина сломал жизни трем женщинам. Ведь ему ничего не будет по закону, он просто переступит и пойдет дальше, возможно, даже уговорит жену не разводиться с ним, а потом продолжит, найдет новую любовницу. 

— Неужели я слышу в твоем голосе муки совести? 

— О, я знаю твое мнение на мой счет, — Джон рассмеялся. — Ты ведь считаешь меня неким светским соблазнителем? 

— Будешь отрицать романы, которые тебе приписывает пресса? 

— Нет, но это еще не значит, что ты верен в своих выводах. 

— Вот как? И почему же? 

— Ты ведь у нас детектив, разгадай эту загадку. 

— Ты слишком прост, Уотсон. Мне все ясно без расследований, — Шерлок усмехнулся. 

— Это печально, — грустно ответил Джон, отвернулся к окну и больше не проронил ни слова до конца поездки.

Линда Кастич жила в двух кварталах от убитой подруги. Ее дом был практически копией дома, в котором жила Уилкинс, разве что здесь комендантом был не сварливый грек, а престарелый довольно улыбчивый турок. 

— Мистер Йылмаз, — обратился Шерлок к работнику, — в какой комнате проживает Линда Кастич? 

— Это на шестом этаже, — учтиво ответил мужчина, — я вас провожу, но мисс Линды сейчас дома нет, только ее соседка. 

— Хорошо. Райан, останься здесь на случай, если девушка вернется, пока мы наверху. 

— Хорошо. 

— Уотсон, а ты почему не в машине? 

— А что, ты переживаешь за мою сохранность?

— Разумеется, представляешь, сколько бумажной волокиты у меня будет, если сумасшедшая любовница вздумает тебя застрелить?

— Напишу в предсмертном желании, чтобы тебя избавили от этой участи. 

— Ловлю на слове. Держись позади, — Шерлок выразительно посмотрел на Джона и повернулся к ожидавшему его коменданту.

Уже у комнаты Холмс сделал предупреждающий знак остальным, чтобы все опустили оружие, и постучал в слегка обшарпанную дверь. 

— Линда Кастич, Скотланд-Ярд, нам нужно поговорить. 

Дверь открылась и в проеме показалась темнокожая девушка. 

— Простите, мисс… — обратился Шерлок к соседке подозреваемой. 

— Рудо Белло, детектив, но Линды сейчас нет дома, — слегка испуганно проговорила девушка. 

— Позволите нам войти? — спросил Холмс, а сам подал знак своим людям не убирать оружие. 

— Да, конечно, — она распахнула дверь, и полицейские смогли войти в квартиру.

— Скажите, мисс Кастич сегодня приходила домой? 

— Нет, а у нее какие-то проблемы? 

— Пока мы не можем об этом говорить. Мисс Белло, вы давно снимаете вместе квартиру? 

— Да, уже года три. Она поместила объявление, что ищет соседку, я учусь недалеко на медсестру, квартплата очень разумная. Мы обе тихие, поэтому быстро сошлись. 

— Во сколько она должна была прийти домой? 

— Около часа назад, но она позвонила и сказала, что хозяйка попросила ее остаться. Она всегда звонит мне, если задерживается на работе. 

— Черт, мы же отпустили домой Степлтона! Срочно все назад в Найтсбридж! — Шерлок рванул к лестнице, даже не попрощавшись с соседкой Линды и комендантом.

Машины полиции летели по дорогам Лондона с сиренами и сигнальными огнями, не останавливаясь даже на красный свет, если перекрестки позволяли. На город уже опустились тяжелые сумерки, и сияющая подсветка обещала развлечения всех мастей для тех, кому не нужно было ложиться пораньше, чтобы завтра снова встать на работу. Джон почти забыл это ощущение адреналина, путешествующего по крови, он не чувствовал его с войны, но к нему примешивалось чувство горечи. Ему было жаль девушку, несмотря на то, что она была преступницей. По себе он знал, что разбитое сердце не способно мыслить рационально.

— Странно, ты молчишь, — бросил Шерлок, не отвлекаясь от дороги.

— Коплю силы, — Джон старался напустить на себя беззаботный вид, — вдруг мне придется принять на себя удар обезумевшей любовницы. 

— Метишь в герои? 

— Безрассудство и отвага, еще бы!

— Ты вообще останешься в машине, — сказал Холмс, выкручивая руль и влетая в последний бешеный вираж, впереди уже мелькал нужный им дом.

— Ну уж нет, у меня есть официальное удостоверение о том, что я консультант полиции, я подписал все необходимые документы, так что в машине ты меня не оставишь, — рассмеялся Уотсон.

— И с чего ты взял, что это меня остановит?

— Прекрасная вещь «Гугл», — Джон обворожительно улыбнулся, — знаешь, в интернете можно найти любую информацию. 

— Ужасно. Хорошо, держись позади, — с этими словами Шерлок стремительно выскользнул из машины, которая едва успела остановиться. Уотсон в который раз поразился тому, как двигался этот несносный тип, как перетекал буквально всем своим телом из одного состояния в другое: от полной расслабленности до невероятной собранности.

Джон выскочил следом, слушая, как детектив раздает указания.

— Кто-нибудь, спуститесь в прачечную, остальные рассредоточьтесь по этажам, я с мистером Уотсоном и Диммоком поднимусь к квартире Степлтонов. Лифт не использовать, только по лестнице!

Джон бежал по ступенькам на четырнадцатый этаж, чувствуя, как его сердце бьется с каждым шагом быстрее, то ударяясь о ребра, то выпрыгивая из груди где-то в районе горла. Что именно было тому виной: бег, адреналин или пальто, развевающееся впереди, он не смог бы сказать, да и желанием, если честно, не горел. Одно он знал точно — сегодня он снова проснулся. Джон Уотсон — отставной военный врач, талантливый писатель, человек, который знает, что такое жизнь, который хочет жить.

— Теперь тихо, — Шерлок вытащил пистолет и едва слышными шагами направился в коридор по направлению к квартире Степлтонов. — Дверь приоткрыта, Диммок, будь наготове, Уотсон, не выходи на линию огня. Мистер Степлтон?

Холмс сильнее распахнул дверь. В коридоре лежал глава семейства, на его лбу отчетливо виднелась рана, а вокруг — кровь. 

— Диммок, за мной, Уотсон, проверь пульс, — Шерлок шагнул дальше в гостиную, а Джон опустился рядом с мужчиной. 

— Он жив, просто без сознания, ударили чем-то тяжелым. 

— Скорую сюда срочно, — передал Холмс по рации и прошел дальше. — Здесь Линда, она тоже без сознания, Уотсон, проверь ее пульс, я прикрою. 

Джон вышел вперед, обошел столик и обнаружил девушку, которая лежала прямо перед диваном. Он прощупал ее пульс и утвердительно качнул головой — она тоже была жива. 

— Миссис Степлтон? — позвал детектив. — Вы вне опасности, можете выходить, — пока Шерлок говорил это, он еще раз оглянулся на коридор, затем на диван, нахмурил лоб и все действо его мысли отразилось на его лице.

— Мы в ванной, — раздался голос женщины из спальни. — Мы с дочерью заперлись, когда с Линдой что-то случилось! Она буквально сошла с ума, а когда пришел мой муж, набросилась на него, они дрались! Я схватила дочь, и мы заперлись здесь!

Джон странно посмотрел на Шерлока: ему не верилось в то, что рассказывала миссис Степлтон. Он все-таки был врачом и понимал, что по характеру ранений Линда и Джек получили травмы точно не в драке. Однако детектив поднес палец к губам, призывая его молчать. 

— Да, мы были дома у мисс Кастич, хотели ее арестовать, но ее соседка сказала, что она здесь. Я был не уверен, что она не причинит вам вреда, поэтому мы сразу приехали. Пожалуйста, миссис Степлтон, откройте дверь ванной. 

— Я… я не могу!

Шерлок выругался, опустил пистолет и отошел к Диммоку. 

— Она взяла дочь в заложники, необходима группа переговорщиков. Вряд ли она ей навредит, но исключать ничего нельзя.

Джон еще раз проверил пульс Линды, убедился, что она в относительном порядке, и решительно прошел в спальню, пока Холмс отвлекся. Он уже понял, что произошло. Он сложил все события в сюжет и теперь знал всю историю миссис Степлтон. 

— Берил, помните меня? Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, и я — писатель. 

— Я помню вас, — отозвалась женщина, в ее голосе слышались всхлипы, на заднем фоне тихонько хныкала Джейзел — дочь пары. 

— Миссис Степлтон, я знаю, что произошло, но вам нет причин бояться. Все уже закончилось. 

— Нет, вы не понимаете… 

— Понимаю. Вчера вы пришли рано, застали своего мужа с Карой, после чего спустились на детскую площадку, — в дверях спальни показался разъяренный Холмс, который жестом призывал Джона остановиться, но он не послушал. — Вы попросили Линду принести что-то из квартиры, дождались, пока она скроется в доме, а затем через заднюю дверь прошли в дом. Вы видели, как Кара спускается в прачечную, вы знали, что именно там она и будет, ведь она всегда стирала именно в этот день. Вы прошли за ней, хотели просто поговорить, ведь это ваш муж, ваша семья, но девушка не послушала. Вы не хотели ее убивать, просто не сдержались и ударили бутылкой с отбеливателем. Вы даже не сразу поняли, что она действительно умерла, а когда поняли — испугались. Вы оставили ее тело в сушильной машине и вернулись на площадку. Наверное, сказали, что вам снова нужно на работу, и ушли. А сегодня Линда неожиданно вспомнила, что вы были с ней в то время, когда убили Кару, она вспомнила это после ваших неосторожных слов об измене мужа. Вы снова испугались. Правильно? 

— ДА!

— Не переживайте, Берил, я на вашей стороне, поверьте, детектив тоже. Я видел таблетки от депрессии. Мы переживаем за вас и за Джейзел. Ей, наверное, сейчас очень страшно, Берил. Вы должны выйти, мы вам поможем. Все наладится. Конечно, вы предстанете перед судом, но хороший адвокат и тяжелая ситуация, в которой вы оказались, помогут вам. Подумайте, Берил. С Линдой и Джеком все будет хорошо, они сейчас без сознания, но я уверен, что они быстро пойдут на поправку. Я врач в прошлом и знаю, о чем говорю. Подумайте о дочери. Здесь только я, — Джон махнул рукой в сторону Шерлока, убеждая его выйти из зоны видимости. — Откройте дверь, я просто обниму вас, и мы вместе выйдем отсюда, никакой стрельбы, никаких полицейских. Обещаю, я сам посажу вас в машину и позабочусь о Джейзел.

Несколько секунд в комнате было слышно только дыхание Джона и редкие всхлипы девочки за дверью. Холмс послушался и вышел из спальни в гостиную. Однако вкрадчивый голос Уотсона и его искренняя забота о судьбе женщины сделали свое дело, и послышался щелчок открываемой двери.

— Я не хотела, чтобы все так получилось, — Берил Степлтон медленно вышла, держа дочь за руку. Джон приобнял обеих, а затем вывел из спальни. 

Шерлок не стал вмешиваться, но пошел следом на случай, если женщина решит сбежать. Он готов был наброситься на Джона за то, что тот подверг опасности себя, девочку и всю его команду, ведь нельзя было предсказать реакцию женщины, которая находится в столь отчаянном положении. Однако, видя, как он утешает ее, как обещает, что позвонит знакомому адвокату, который может взяться за ее дело, чувствовал, что рядом с ним человек, который действительно должен был однажды оказаться в полиции, ведь ему небезразличны судьбы людей. Открытие это было странным, оно никак не вязалось с тем образом, который он выстроил для себя в отношении Уотсона. В тот момент он подумал, что в нем действительно есть загадка, которую ему стоит разгадать.

Уже у машины, когда девочку взяла за руку одна из сотрудниц Скотланд-Ярда, Шерлок достал наручники и подошел к задержанной.

— Берил Степлтон, сейчас 20:18, вы арестованы по подозрению в убийстве Кары Уилкинс, а также нанесении телесных повреждений Линде Кастич и Джеку Степлтону. Вы не обязаны говорить что-либо. Однако это может навредить вашей защите, если вы не упомянете при допросе то, на что впоследствии собираетесь ссылаться в суде. Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано как доказательство, — он помолчал немного, а затем добавил, — мне очень жаль. 

Он помог женщине сесть в машину, закрыл дверь и махнул водителю. Автомобиль медленно выехал с парковки, сияя сигнальными огнями, и скоро скрылся в потоке машин. 

— Ты не должен был этого делать, Уотсон, — повернулся он к Джону. — Сегодня тебе повезло, но в следующий раз кто-то может пострадать. 

— Детектив, вы говорили, что плохо сходитесь с людьми, и теперь я это вижу. Я разбираюсь в природе людей, как врач, как писатель. Я знаю, когда стоит выйти на передовую и сложить оружие, чтобы договориться, а когда самым умным поступком будет стрелять или бежать. Несмотря на то, что она знала об измене, ее горе в тот момент, когда зазвонил телефон, было искренним. Именно поэтому я знал, что больше всего в мире она хочет услышать, что ее кто-то понимает. Извините, мне нужно позвонить адвокату. До завтра, детектив. 

— Странное у вас прощание. 

— Намекаете на то, что мне нечего делать завтра в участке? 

— Нет, просто достаточно и обычного «пока».

— Я писатель, «пока» — это слишком скучно, — улыбнулся Джон, — а «до завтра» как-то обнадеживает. 

— Что ж, а я детектив, так что — пока, Уотсон.

Холмс смотрел на то, как Джон кутается в свое короткое пальто и бредет в сторону дома, на ходу набирая нужный номер, как здоровается и, очевидно, рассказывает адвокату суть дела, по которому звонит, а в его голове почему-то слышались все те слова, что Уотсон говорил возле двери в ванную. Беда была в том, что они звучали исключительно правдиво, и эта маленькая истина странным образом досаждала уму и сердцу детектива Холмса. 


	2. Мертвый лот

После дела Кары Уилкинс, несмотря на то, что Джон испытал смешанные чувства, вдохновение, разумеется, подкрепленное образом безупречного Шерлока Холмса, который все более привлекал Уотсона, вернулось. Вот уже несколько дней он не отрывался от экрана ноутбука. Джон попросил в участке, чтобы ему звонили, если подвернется особо интересное дело, а пока наслаждался пьянящим чувством новой работы.

Книги могут писаться годами, а могут рождаться в истинной красоте прикосновения музы за недели. Конечно, готовый вариант еще предстоит перечитывать, править, потом утверждать с редактором и издателем, но, согласитесь, писать исключительно на силе восторга — незабываемое ощущение. Такие моменты, когда все складывается, слова сами находят себе место в предложении, а сюжет выскакивает из-под каждой напечатанной буквы, Джон считал благом, которым отныне заслуженно наслаждался.

Вот и сейчас, в шесть утра — часы и рассвет за окном эту страшную цифру подтверждали, он ловко печатал, совсем не чувствуя усталости. Текст лился из него красноречивой рекой, и казалось, что ничто не может прервать этот момент единения со своими мыслями. Однако кое-кто все же решил, что ему следует быть в другом месте, а именно — на месте преступления.

Телефон Уотсона зазвонил приятной мелодией, но Джон настолько этого не ожидал, что едва не спихнул с коленей компьютер. Дотянувшись до гаджета, он с удивлением посмотрел на имя абонента — Шерлок Холмс.

— Доброе утро, детектив, — как можно добродушнее отозвался он.

— Надеюсь, я не разбудил тебя, Уотсон? Ты просил звонить с интересных дел — думаю, это покажется тебе интересным. Мы выезжаем, отправлю тебе адрес смской.

— Чудесная новость, скоро буду, — усмехнулся Джон и бегом бросился в душ.

Если уж поспать ему не удастся, то стоит хотя бы выглядеть достаточно презентабельно, решил он, включая холодную воду и с шипением влезая под ее струи. Побрившись, одевшись и вооружившись стаканом с кофе, Джон сел в такси и, назвав водителю адрес в очередном престижном районе Лондона, принялся смиренно ждать конца поездки под монотонный голос диктора радио, зачитывающего политические новости. Голос этот убаюкивал его, и пару раз Уотсон ловил себя на мысли, что клюет носом, но тут же брал себя в руки. На место преступления он прибыл к семи утра, команда полиции и криминалистов была уже здесь, поэтому он без особого труда прошел внутрь.

— Доброе утро всем, — поздоровался Джон.

— Не выспался, Уотсон? — ехидно спросил Шерлок.

— Не ожидал звонка, всю ночь работал, так хорошо шла новая книга. Не заметил, как настало утро. Признаю, виноват, в следующий раз буду помнить, что я уже не просто вольный художник.

— Надолго не привыкай, все равно это вместе с книгой и закончится, — поддел Уотсона детектив. — Впрочем, думаю, сейчас ты точно проснешься. Убитая Сьюзан Дельгадо, вдова, меценатка. Судя по брызгам крови — стреляли в упор.

— Выстрела, конечно, никто не слышал?

— Убийца использовал подушку в качестве глушителя, — гнусаво отозвался Райан, — поэтому я чихаю как проклятый. Аллергия на гусиный пух, — он высморкался в платок и снова чихнул.

— А где само тело? — заинтересованно спросил Джон.

— Обернись.

Едва Уотсон обернулся, как у него по спине прошел холодок. Тело женщины лежало в сейфе, руки, на одной из которых не хватало безымянного пальца, свисали вдоль стены, многие кости были явно переломаны, чтобы несчастная поместилась в сейфе. На лице застыло выражение страха, практически ужаса. Джон невольно поморщился и решил не подходить ближе.

— Использовали кусачки, — тихо сказала Молли, которая появилась рядом с Джоном.

— Не хотела отдавать обручальное кольцо? — переспросил тот.

— Да, скорее всего. Ее дочь Джоанна рассказала, что мать была привязана к погибшему мужу, — откликнулся Шерлок.

— Пропало что-нибудь?

— Драгоценности, антиквариат, — Холмс показал на убранство богатой квартиры. — Грабители знали, что именно нужно брать.

— Значит, знали жертву? — Джон тоже оглянулся.

— Жертв. Это уже четвертое ограбление и второе убийство за три месяца. В прошлый раз они забили жертв до смерти бейсбольной битой. Это было три недели назад. Наш отдел получил дело две недели назад, но после этого убийства на нас насядет все начальство. Нужно раскрыть его как можно быстрее. Сейчас все в отдел.

Скотланд-Ярд будто и не заметил зверского преступления: все в нем жило так же, как и в первый день, когда Джон переступил его порог. Шерлок опустился в кресло, тяжело вздохнул, увидев кипу бумаг, отодвинул их и посмотрел на доску для расследований.

— Итак, первое преступление было совершено три месяца назад — Боб и Линда Кеслеры. Их связали, заткнули рты и избили. Нападавшие были в масках и взяли драгоценностей на сто пятьдесят тысяч фунтов. Второе нападение и тот же почерк — Нельсон и Джанет Брунеллы, муж отказался открывать сейф, и нападавшие сломали руки его жене. Три недели назад ограбили Ричарда и Джулию Пастори, их избили до смерти. Забирают все: драгоценности, антиквариат, наличные. Схема всегда одна, свидетелей нет. Жестокость присутствовала во всех преступлениях, они нарочно хотели причинить жертвам как можно больше боли. При этом преступники хорошо осведомлены о жизни своих объектов, между которыми нет никакой связи. Сейчас проверяем жизнь Дельгадо, но уверен, что и тут не будет совпадений с другими пострадавшими.

— Районы? — спросил Джон.

— Всегда разные, но все крайне состоятельные.

— Охранные фирмы?

— Нет. Ничего не совпадает, Уотсон, как я уже сказал, — раздраженно бросил Холмс и резко поднялся. — Охранные фирмы, типы сейфов и сигнализаций, даже интернет разных провайдеров.

— Значит, они сами могли общаться с преступниками. Они могли входить в их круг.

— Об этом мы поговорим с дочерью убитой. Ты хорошо влияешь на женщин, так что идешь со мной. Райан и Диммок, займитесь отчетами криминалистов.

— Есть, шеф, — Райан еще слегка гнусавил, не до конца отойдя от своей аллергии.

Шерлок двинулся в сторону одного из кабинетов, которые использовались для разговора с родственниками, Джон шел за ним. Сегодня он плохо соображал и понимал это, бессонная ночь действовала на него отупляюще. Он старался не зевать и выглядеть бодрым, хотя больше всего желал оказаться в своей кровати. Именно сейчас он понял, насколько сложна жизнь детективов в целом и Холмса в частности. Ведь у них не всегда бывает возможность выспаться. Это он может в любой момент бросить все, уехать спать, писать книгу или отправиться на вечеринку, но не остальные.

— Мисс Дельгадо, я выражаю вам свои соболезнования, — сказал Холмс, едва зайдя в комнату. — Я должен задать вам несколько вопросов.

— Конечно, детектив, — девушка была относительно спокойна.

— Скажите, почему вы попросили управляющего зайти к вашей матери? Она была больна?

— Нет. Я звоню ей каждый вечер, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи. Так было и в этот раз, но она не ответила. Я, конечно, удивилась. Она не говорила мне, что собирается куда-то идти вечером, после смерти отца она вела замкнутый образ жизни. Но я решила, что могла приехать ее подруга или еще что-то подобное. Утром я снова не смогла дозвониться, тогда я стала собираться к ней и попросила управляющего зайти.

— Хорошо. Вы сказали, что она вела замкнутый образ жизни. В ее окружении не появлялись новые знакомые в последнее время?

— Нет, не припоминаю.

— А кто-то из старых друзей просил в долг или испытывал материальные трудности? — подал голос Джон.

— Мою мать убили, а вас интересуют ее друзья? — Девушка начала злиться.

— Мисс Дельгадо, ваша мать стала четвертой жертвой грабителей. Мы пытаемся понять, что связывает жертв между собой.

— Четвертой? И когда все это началось?

— Три месяца назад, — Холмсу не нравилось то, куда вырулил их разговор.

— И вы до сих пор их не поймали?

— Мы получили дело всего две недели назад, спустя неделю после первого убийства, мисс Дельгадо. Мы делаем все, что в наших силах.

— Оставьте эту чушь для других, — Джоанна отвернулась.

— Мисс Дельгадо, — Джон подошел ближе к женщине, — я знаю, что вы чувствуете, поверьте мне, я знаю, что такое терять родных, — Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на Уотсона на этих словах. — Вам сейчас больно, сейчас для вас все враги. Здесь сидит детектив Холмс, он великолепный профессионал, и я уверен, что он найдет убийцу. А я ему помогу. Но и вы должны помочь нам. Если мы не поймем, что именно связывало вашу мать и этих людей, мы никогда не распутаем это дело. Помогите не нам, помогите ей. Даже если вам кажется, что вопросы странные, поверьте, они имеют отношение к расследованию.

— Хорошо, — Джоанна слегка расслабилась, хотя было видно, что ей нелегко. — У меня с матерью были близкие отношения, но она не говорила мне в последнее время, чтобы кто-то из ее знакомых испытывал трудности с деньгами. Повторюсь, она вела очень замкнутый образ жизни.

— Хорошо, спасибо, мисс Дельгадо, если у нас возникнут еще вопросы, мы с вами свяжемся, — проговорил Холмс и вышел из комнаты. Джон попрощался и отправился следом.

— Ты неплохо справился, Уотсон, — отметил Шерлок, когда они снова приблизились к его столу.

— Я просто проявил сочувствие, детектив.

— Даже странно для того, кто пишет такую бульварщину.

— Бульварщину, — Джон практически задохнулся от подобного сравнения. — Между прочим Нью-Йоркский книжный обзор, не книжный обзор Нью-Йорк Таймс, а Нью-Йоркский книжный обзор, назвал Мэри Морстен современным ответом на новое представление о женщине!

— Да, припоминаю, я, кажется, читал ту статью. И даже ты должен признать, что это преувеличение. Дорого обошлась?

— Ящик французского вина, но дело не в этом. Ты что, читаешь Нью-Йоркский книжный обзор?

— Ах, сколько секретов у этого Холмса, как бы их все разгадать, да? — детектив усмехнулся и притянул к себе папку с документами по другому делу.

— Сколько у тебя сейчас дел? — спросил Джон.

— Восемнадцать. Из них только семь готовятся к передаче в суд и прокуратуру. Так что да, не отвлекай меня, пойди, погуляй, поиграй во что-нибудь, побросай сам себе мячик…

— Очередное милое сравнение с питомцем.

— Кыш.

Шерлок перестал обращать внимание на Джона и уткнулся в бумаги. Уотсон сел на стул и сам не заметил, как задремал под стук клавиш клавиатуры. Разбудило его появление Диммока с отчетом криминалистов.

— Дельгадо убили из револьвера. Вот заключение, — сказал он и положил папку перед Холмсом. — Еще криминалисты нашли следы латунной стружки в замке, как и в других преступлениях.

— От стандартной ключ-заготовки, — оживился Холмс. — Вытачивается заготовка, загоняется в замок… — пояснил он, глядя на сонного Джона. — Но у Дельгадо стоял дорогой американский замок. Тут простой заготовкой не обойдешься. Есть идеи? — спросил он у Диммока, пока Джон просто переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Я вчера во время дежурства закрыл одного парня — Эвана Митчелла. Его арестовали с револьвером по обвинению в ограблении офиса в Кенсингтоне. Последний срок — пять лет назад, вышел незадолго до первого ограбления. Обвинений много, сроков мало.

— Митчелл? Его отец и дед были легендами домушников, — Шерлок вскочил. — Револьвер на экспертизу, его самого ко мне на допрос.

— Он все еще у нас, будет в третьей допросной через пять минут, — ответил Диммок и отправился выполнять распоряжение начальства.

— Думаешь, это он? — спросил Джон.

— Иногда и такое бывает, — Шерлок нахмурился. — Как бы там ни было, мы должны с ним поговорить. — Он встал и, взяв папку с делом, пошел в направлении допросной. — Ты идешь, Уотсон? — позвал он Джона, не оборачиваясь.

— О, ты зовешь меня с собой, это что-то новое.

— Лучше молчи, пока я не передумал.

Проведя в молчании несколько минут в комнате для допросов, напарники, наконец, дождались появления Эвана Митчелла. Это был мужчина за сорок с красивой, даже холеной внешностью и в неприлично дорогом костюме для простого безработного, коим он числился практически весь сознательный возраст.

— Мистер Митчелл, присаживайтесь. Детектив Холмс, это мистер Уотсон, у нас к вам несколько вопросов. Вас арестовали за ношение оружия без разрешения вчера около полуночи, где вы были в период с пяти до девяти вечера?

— Бухал с братками в ирландском пабе, — нагло усмехнулся Митчелл, развалившись на стуле, несмотря на сковывающие его руки наручники.

— Есть свидетели? — глухо спросил Холмс, уже зная ответ.

— Человек тридцать.

— Интересно, откуда у меня такое чувство, что эти свидетели — криминал на криминале? — вдруг улыбнулся детектив и прищурил глаза. Митчелл ему откровенно не нравился.

— Ну, я же не в Simpson’s in The Strand* чай пил. Слушайте, нужны свидетели понадежней — дайте час или два, — нахально заявил Митчелл.

— У тебя, похоже, хорошие связи и влиятельные друзья, приятель, — Джон скрестил руки на груди, стоя за спиной Шерлока. Ему подозреваемый тоже очень не нравился.

— Это что за детсадовец? Он же не коп, прическа выдает, — Эван Митчелл осмотрел Уотсона с ног до головы, насколько позволяло его положение.

— Я помощник детектива Холмса, — сварливо ответил Джон.

— Помощник? — преступник перевел взгляд на Шерлока. — А что такое, лапа? Сам не справляешься? Давно в копы берут гомиков?

— Это вызов? — ноздри детектива хищно раздулись, едва он это сказал. Не успел Джон даже попытаться ответить на подобную провокацию, как Холмс резко толкнул стол на подозреваемого, выбивая из его груди воздух. — Принимаю! Откинувшийся зек с пушкой против двух убийств, которые не на кого повесить. Хороший расклад?

— Наживка занятная, детектив, — лениво протянул Митчелл, который уже успел справиться с собой. — Умный карась не клюнет.

— Карась может подумать до следующего допроса, — бросил Холмс и вылетел из допросной, направляясь к кабинету Лестрейда. Джон не отставал.

— Инспектор, — Шерлок влетел в кабинет начальства без стука, — мне нужно задержать Митчелла в участке.

— Боже, — Лестрейд ответил кому-то «я перезвоню», повесил трубку и посмотрел на напарников, — мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь происходит?

— Нельзя передавать Эвана Митчелла в тюрьму, он должен остаться в участке, он связан с делом ограблений, — Шерлок беспокойно носился по кабинету и размахивал длинными руками.

— Шерлок, его обвинение уже почти готово.

— Я чувствую, что он связан с делом, инспектор!

— Тогда докажи, — Лестрейд устало развел руками, — пока на него ничего нет. Револьвер по калибру не совпал с орудием убийства Дельгадо, вот, Райан мне передал отчет. Что у него с алиби?

— Проверяем, — буркнул Холмс, уверенный в том, что оно полностью подтвердится. — Я знаю, что он не договаривает, он как-то связан с этими ограблениями!

— Тогда найди мне эту связь, — Лестрейд выразительно посмотрел на детектива. — Я постараюсь выиграть время, но ничего обещать не могу.

У каждого есть свой рецепт успокоения, когда все идет наперекосяк. Кто-то пьет ромашковый чай или какао, кто-то ест блинчики, а кто-то стреляет. Холмс, разумеется, относился к последней категории. Стрелять в стену квартиры, которую он снимал, было в разы интереснее, но за неимением данной стены в Скотланд-Ярде приходилось обходиться полицейским тиром. Именно здесь Джон и нашел Шерлока.

— Остерегайся мишеней! — закричал Уотсон так, чтобы Холмс расслышал его в тяжелых наушниках.

— Не мешай, я пытаюсь сконцентрироваться, — ответил тот, перезаряжая табельный пистолет.

— Да брось, — Джон усмехнулся. — У меня в арсенале обычно порно-сайты. Попробуем? — Он приподнял одну бровь и выразительно посмотрел на детектива. — Добавлю отличный виски, если согласишься.

— Я ценю твои попытки поиграть в психоанализ, но у меня дел по горло, — спокойно ответил Шерлок и вновь открыл стрельбу по мишеням.

— А может мишеням немного подвигаться, чтобы сложнее было? — спросил Джон, глядя, как Холмс выбивает семь, восемь и девять, практически не целясь.

— На, иди сюда, — Шерлок отдал свой пистолет Уотсону и подтолкнул его к перегородке. — Попробуй сам.

Джон усмехнулся, поднял пистолет и нажал на курок. Прогремел выстрел, но на мишени не осталось ни единой новой отметины, зато в стене, кажется, застряла пуля.

— Боже, — Шерлок закатил глаза, — что взять с врача, пусть даже и военного. Прими правильную стойку, — он приблизился к Джону со спины, обхватил его плечи своими длинными пальцами, разворачивая их в правильном направлении. Затем он прижался к нему грудью и прикоснулся к запястьям Уотсона. — Обхвати правое запястье левой рукой, — громко сказал он.

Джон облизнул губы и резко нажал на курок, не успев даже закончить стойку.

— Ой! Рано нажал, — нервно выдохнул он.

— В следующий раз можем просто пообниматься, — поддел Холмс, отстраняясь от Уотсона и наблюдая за его смущением.

— Очень смешно! — Джон выстрелил снова и на этот раз попал по мишени где-то в районе тройки. — Я вот что спросить хотел, — решил перевести он разговор, — можно взять домой фотографии похищенных драгоценностей? Вдруг меня озарит… или в книге пригодятся.

— Попадешь в семерку, и они твои, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

Джон мягко улыбнулся, потом развернулся к мишени, расслабился, перенес вес, распределив его между правой и левой ногой, ослабил хватку на рукояти и выстрелил всю обойму четко в середину мишени.

— Ты прекрасный учитель, детектив, — весело сказал он, снимая наушники и откладывая пистолет.

— А ты плохой актер, Уотсон, — сказал Шерлок, подходя к напарнику практически вплотную и заглядывая в глаза. — Копии фото будут ждать на моем столе, — Холмс развернулся и вышел из тира.

Меньше чем через час Джон открыл дверь своей квартиры и устало повалился на диван. Теоретически, стоило проверить голосовую и электронную почты, приготовить полезный ужин, принять душ и уже только потом лечь в кровать, чтобы вырубиться на ближайшие восемь часов как минимум. На практике — не хотелось даже раздеваться и вообще перебираться в сторону спальни. В конце концов, диван мягкий, удобный, и можно дотянуться до пледа, если поднять руку. Уотсон плюнул на все дела и плед, закрыл глаза и решил просто уснуть.

Первые полчаса он честно пытался, считая, что слишком устал, чтобы так быстро вырубиться, еще полчаса он смотрел в потолок в надежде, что глаза устанут и он, наконец, провалится в царство Морфея с чистой совестью. Однако совесть была не чиста, она отчаянно требовала внимания и нашептывала Уотсону о целой кипе фотографий дорогих украшений, которая покоилась в его сумке. Работать ему хотелось еще меньше, чем спать, но в душе тлел уголек веры, что после этого он точно сможет выспаться.

Смирившись с неизбежностью, Джон встал, включил настольную лампу, достал снимки и разложил их на столе. Несмотря на то, что многих богатых и знаменитых он знал лично, ни с одной из жертв Уотсон никогда не пересекался, поэтому украшения, а он иногда обращал внимание на такие вещи, были ему незнакомы.

«Все драгоценности изысканны, многие передавались из поколения в поколение. Невероятные камни… Странно, подобные вещи тяжело сбыть, обычному скупщику такое не понесешь. Неужели ограбления совершаются на заказ? Но жестокость обычно не входит в репертуар таких преступников. Наоборот, работают тихо и очень аккуратно», — размышлял Джон, разглядывая фото.

«Вспомним-ка старое: что бы я сделал, если бы писал книгу? Мэри Морстен расследует серию ограблений, к кому бы она пош… Пауэлл. Боже! Как я раньше о нем не вспомнил!».

Уотсон вскочил, обвел взглядом диван, пытаясь найти свой сотовый, а едва увидев, бросился звонить издателю.

— Привет, Джексел, — начал он.

— Неужели, Джон! Скажи мне, что ты закончил книгу, — бодро отозвался Хартуот.

— Э-э-э, не совсем, — Уотсон услышал одновременно разочарованный и раздраженный вздох на другом конце трубки, — но я как раз в процессе и мне срочно нужен Роджер Пауэлл.

— Ты с ума сошел? Ты помнишь, что ты разрушил его жизнь, когда писал «Кровавую Мэри»?

— Ну, не так уж и разрушил…

— Серьезно? Ты консультировался с ним, как с ювелиром, который скупает краденное, буквально украл его жизнь для своей книги, а потом еще и поблагодарил в предисловии!

— Может, он уже перестал злиться?

— Он обещал пристрелить тебя, если снова увидит! — вскричал Джексел.

— Просто скажи мне, где его сейчас можно найти, — Джон начинал терять терпение: бессонные ночи на его характере сказывались самым неприятным образом.

— Да он и не переезжал! — крикнул Хартуот и бросил трубку.

Джон заблокировал мобильный и улыбнулся. Пауэлл был уже пожилым мужчиной, действительно, с чего бы ему менять место жительства. В то, что он может ему навредить, Уотсон тоже не верил, поэтому быстро схватил пиджак, ключи, закинул фотографии в сумку и вызвал такси.

Роджер Пауэлл жил в достаточно презентабельном районе Барнс, в доме эдвардианской эпохи. Тихий и уютный уголок Лондона — то, что нужно стареющей легенде ювелирного и преступного мира. Джон и Роджер познакомились благодаря его первой книге о Мэри Морстен и связям Джексела, который умел находить нужных знакомых во всех социальных кругах, начиная от бандитов и заканчивая королевской семьей. Из Найтсбриджа добраться до Барнса проще всего было бы на метро, но в столь поздний час, а стрелка часов медленно подбиралась к одиннадцати часам вечера, Джон надеялся с комфортом добраться до Пауэлла на такси.

Машина прибыла как раз в тот момент, когда Уотсон вышел из дверей высотного дома (Господи, благослови технологии и Uber). Опустившись на место за водителем, он с тоской оглянулся на дом и подумал, что выспаться ему снова не удастся. Днем поездка могла бы обойтись Джону в круглую сумму и украсть больше часа времени, но ближе к ночи улицы не были так забиты машинами, хотя на нескольких светофорах такси все же потолкалось в небольших пробках. Уотсон решил остановиться не у самого дома (он точно не хотел дать старому лису шанса его заметить), а в квартале от него у прекрасного джазового клуба, где как раз сегодня, очевидно, давала концерт модная группа. Смешавшись с толпой, Джон проскочил несколько домов, нырнул на задворки Грэйнж-роуд и достаточно быстро нашел дом Пауэлла.

Насколько он помнил, ключ для посетителей-инкогнито Роджер держал под третьим слева горшком с бегониями. Нырнув на задний двор, Уотсон прищурился, отсчитал нужный горшок и достал неприметный ключик. Дверь открылась бесшумно, но Джон знал, что старик уже в курсе вторжения на его территорию и, не скрываясь, прошел в гостиную. Свет в доме был погашен, только на столе неяркая лампа освещала газетные вырезки и ювелирное оборудование. Уотсон подошел ближе и взглянул на бумаги, в которых рассказывалось о тех самых ограблениях, ради которых он пришел сюда. В тот момент, когда он уже было решил, что Роджера нет дома, на его затылок обрушилось что-то тяжелое, и Джон потерял сознание.

— Ты сам виноват в этом, мой мальчик, — прокряхтел довольный Пауэлл, наливая несчастному Уотсону, прижимающему лед к затылку, бокал вина спустя десять минут после коварного нападения. — Я на тебя долго злился.

— Странно, что ты не пристрелил меня, — Джон отпил глоток весьма недурного французского вина и поморщился. — Джексел уверял меня, что ты так и поступишь.

— Побойся Бога, Джонни, — Роджер рассмеялся, — турецкий ковер, восемнадцатый век, я же не варвар.

— Следует поблагодарить ковер? — усмехнулся Джон.

— Не стоит разговаривать с неодушевленными предметами, иначе я решу, что слишком сильно приложил тебя. Но скажи лучше, что тебя привело ко мне?

— Может, я зашел по старой памяти? — Уотсон не собирался так быстро сдаваться.

— Прямо из Скотланд-Ярда — и по старой памяти? — Пауэлл всегда был крепким орешком.

— И двух недель не прошло, а ты уже в курсе моей временной стажировки?

— Как ни странно, никогда не сомневался, что однажды до этого дойдет, — Роджер снова рассмеялся старческим каркающим смехом и серьезно посмотрел на Джона. — Рассказывай, мой мальчик.

Джон отложил лед, нащупал свою сумку и вытянул из нее фотографии, раскладывая на диван и низкий кофейный столик.

— Ты уже в курсе, как я успел увидеть, — Уотсон махнул рукой в сторону письменного стола. — Я здесь из-за этих ограблений и убийств. Вот это — похищенные драгоценности. Скажи, тебе ничего из этого не приносили? — спросил он с надеждой.

— Джон, моя репутация сильно пострадала после выхода твоей книги, — Пауэлл заинтересованно рассматривал снимки. — Так что теперь я не более чем ювелир. Нет, никто не приносил мне подобные интересные штучки, — он даже языком щелкнул от вида одного из колье с великолепными сияющими рубинами. — Такие вещи просто так не надевают, — отметил он.

— Как думаешь, это могут быть заказные ограбления?

— Никто не стал бы нанимать банду таких головорезов для того, чтобы просто украсть драгоценности, пусть даже и такие привлекательные. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что я ничего не смогу тебе сказать, пока не увижу место преступления?

— Раньше тебе это не требовалось.

— Считай это моим старческим капризом, — Роджер усмехнулся.

— Но сейчас там все закрыто и опечатано, я не смогу провести тебя в квартиру, — Джон растерялся, не зная, что делать.

— Об этом не беспокойся, — Пауэлл открыл один из ящиков стола и достал набор первоклассных отмычек. — Я еще не забыл, как этим пользоваться.

У квартиры Дельгадо Джон и Роджер оказались уже после полуночи. Консьержу Уотсон показал удостоверение консультанта, однако не вдаваясь в подробности своего статуса. Дорогой американский замок поддался умелым рукам Пауэлла за пару минут. Мужчины вошли внутрь и прикрыли за собой дверь, Джон включил торшер и замер, глядя, как Роджер осматривает убранство дома.

— А вот и сейф, — Пауэлл подошел ближе. По стене от дверцы можно было рассмотреть потеки крови с рук убитой. — Ты не говорил, что ее обнаружили в сейфе, — обернулся он на Джона.

— Не думал, что это крайне важная деталь, — Уотсон нервно осмотрелся. — Итак, что ты можешь сказать?

— Это жестокость ради жестокости. Ни на кого они не работают кроме себя, — Роджер поморщился. — Раньше воры были похожи на призраков, у них был кодекс, — ударился ювелир в воспоминания. — Они проникали в квартиры бесшумно, забирали добычу и исчезали. Эти же, — он слегка нахмурил лоб, — вампиры. Им нравится вкус крови и страха жертв. Не хотел бы я столкнуться с ними во время их работы.

— А такое часто происходит? — Джон подался вперед, вступая в кружок света от торшера.

— Чаще, чем тебе кажется, мой мальчик, — Пауэлл усмехнулся. — Раньше мы просто расходились, соблюдая джентльменское соглашение. Эти варвары никого бы не упустили.

Едва он договорил, как от двери послышался звук. Кто-то вставлял в замок отмычки и медленно проворачивал их, борясь с замком. Джон не успел даже моргнуть, как Пауэлл тенью проскользнул у него за спиной и исчез в темноте других комнат. Старик умел находить выход из любых ситуаций, чего о себе Уотсон сказать не мог. Сглотнув, он замер, увидев, как открывается дверь и в проеме показывается чья-то долговязая фигура с фонариком в руке.

— Уотсон! — послышался раздраженный голос Холмса. — Как ты сюда попал? — Шерлок отвел фонарик от лица Джона и в пару шагов преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. — Какого черта!

— Детектив, — Джон облегченно выдохнул, — вот уж не думал встретиться здесь в такой час…

— Как ни странно, я тоже не жаждал тебя видеть, — Шерлок подозрительно прищурился. — Так ты объяснишь, какого черта тебя принесло на закрытое место преступления в час ночи?

— Я хотел проверить кое-что, — Джон не очень хотел сознаваться, что был здесь не один, — а ты? И вообще — ты открывал место преступления отмычками? — усмехнулся Джон.

— Я тоже собирался кое-что проверить, — Холмс громко выдохнул и приблизился к Уотсону, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Как ты попал сюда? И почему ты все время оглядываешься на спальню?

— Эм, — Джон стушевался, от Шерлока тяжело было что-нибудь скрыть, а врать он за сорок лет научился не так чтобы хорошо, — понимаешь…

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь еще?

— Думаю, что уже нет, — Джон усмехнулся, — ему, конечно, лет семьдесят, но сноровки он не потерял.

— Ты привел на место преступления преступника, судя по тому, что сам бы ты дверь не открыл, так еще и старика, я правильно тебя понимаю?

— Он специалист по продаже краденного.

— Вот как… интересно, если я тебя сейчас арестую, мэр утром отпустит тебя или все-таки позволит предъявить обвинения? — задумчиво проговорил Холмс.

— С учетом того, что ты не можешь доказать того, что я был здесь не один, а я сам — консультант полиции, — Уотсон рассмеялся, — думаю, что мэра наше маленькое приключение только позабавит, — он развел руками и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Черт с тобой, собирайся, едешь со мной в участок. Будешь мне рассказывать, что же такого важного ты узнал.

— Его зовут Роджер Пауэлл, — начал Джон, пока Шерлок закрывал дверь в квартиру Сьюзан Дельгадо.

— Тот самый Пауэлл? — Холмс недоверчиво посмотрел на Уотсона. — Начнем с того, что он легенда среди скупщиков краденного, говорят, что ему приносили черный бриллиант, когда тот украли у арабского принца пятнадцать лет назад прямо на королевском балу. А закончим тем, что какой-то писака уничтожил его недурную карьеру и остался жив при этом.

— О, посмотрите, как много ты обо мне знаешь, — Джон нажал кнопку первого этажа в лифте и потрогал затылок. — Мне уже досталось сегодня за это. И вообще я не чувствую себя злодеем. Я тогда сделал ему одолжение. Кое-кто из его окружения хотел занять его место, если бы я сказал ему об этом, упрямый старик бы ни за что не сдался и мог закончить свое существование в этом грешном мире. Я вывел его из игры и сохранил жизнь. Уверен, что Роджер в курсе этого, а препирается со мной из чистого мужского самолюбия.

— Недурно. И что сказал тебе Пауэлл? — Холмс и Уотсон подошли к машине и сели.

— На самом деле ты пришел очень рано, — Джон выразительно посмотрел на напарника. — Мне бы еще немного времени… но теперь Роджера так просто обратно в эту историю не затащишь. Во-первых, он сказал, что такие украшения просто так не надевают. Значит, если кто-то и видел их на жертвах, то это должен был быть особый случай.

— И он прав. Я приходил проверить свою теорию, мне кажется, что я знаю, что связывало жертв, но об этом позднее. Дальше, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказал Шерлок.

— Дальше так дальше, — усмехнулся Джон. — Еще он сказал, что эти парни ни на кого не работают, только на себя. Мол, они вампиры и им нравится вкус крови. А еще он добавил, что воры частенько встречаются друг с другом во время работы… И это натолкнуло меня на мысль, как можно…

— Вывести на разговор Эвана Митчелла?

— Да.

— Он не будет с нами говорить, — раздраженно бросил Холмс.

— Он не будет говорить с полицией, детектив, — Уотсон улыбнулся. — А я не совсем полиция. У меня есть идея. Позволь мне поговорить с Митчеллом.

— Да пожалуйста, — Шерлок фыркнул и резко вывернул руль так, что Джона отбросило к окну. — Только на многое не надейся, — он припарковал машину у входа в Ярд. — Домой не поедешь в качестве наказания, — мило улыбнулся Холмс, — остаешься со мной на ночное дежурство, заодно и с Митчеллом поговоришь.

— Есть, шеф, — уныло протянул Джон и зевнул.

В камерах временного содержания задержанных уже давно прозвучал отбой и был выключен свет, однако, после звонка Шерлока Холмса Джона пропустили к Митчеллу без возражений. Тот на включение света отреагировал спокойно, будто и не спал вовсе. Джон вошел и присел на кушетку.

— Вздумали навестить меня, помощник? — ехидно спросил Митчелл.

— На самом деле, я к вам за помощью, — улыбнулся Джон.

— Я копам не помогаю, — поморщился Эван, — я не какой-нибудь стукач.

— А я и не коп, — Джон вытащил свой любимый блокнот и ручку. — Я вообще писатель.

— Репортер что ли? — Митчелл еще сильнее нахмурился.

— Да нет, — Уотсон доверительно присел еще ближе к задержанному. — Я пишу романы. Детективы, приключения, ну, знаешь, в таком духе.

— Да ладно? — Митчелл поднялся и придвинулся к Джону. — А что ты написал, может, я тебя знаю? — спросил он.

— «Кровавую Мэри» не читал?

— Ну как же, читал! — еще сильнее оживился Эван. — Ох и штучка эта твоя Мэри, я бы с такой сходил на пару дел!

— Поддерживаю, — Джон рассмеялся.

— Зря ты ее списал, хороший был персонаж. От меня-то ты чего хочешь?

— Да помощь мне нужна. Понимаешь, я сейчас пишу о новом герое, но мне очень нужны детали.

— С деталями всегда лажа, что в кино, что в книгах. У них то клоуны, то полные отморозки, — доверительно рассказывал Митчелл. — Никто не думает, что у них есть дом или семья. А в чем у тебя замут?

— Сейчас я пишу про группу налетчиков на основе той, что мы ищем, — Джон издал смешок и Эван его поддержал. — И у меня есть сцена, где парень вроде тебя пошел на дело и в процессе случайно наткнулся на тех грабителей.

— Со мной такое вряд ли — Митчелл улыбался, но на собеседника смотрел подозрительно. — Нет. Я в богатые дома ни ногой, по крайне мере, пока вы не словите этих ребят. Они же отморозки.

— И ты их знаешь? — восхищенно спросил Уотсон.

Митчелл оглянулся на дверь в камеру, помолчал немного, а затем наклонился ближе к Джону и тихо начал рассказывать:

— Их авторитет заглянул в мой любимый бар пару недель назад. Собирал команду, меня тоже хотел зацепить. Говорил, у них есть информатор среди мажоров. Мол, цацки, явки, пароли обеспечены. Все, что нужно, — мои заготовки ключей.

— Ты отдал ему их? — спросил Джон, выражая крайнюю заинтересованность в рассказе Митчелла.

— Да, просто, чтобы отвязаться. Я же не хотел к ним идти.

— Почему?

— Говорю же, сущие звери. Я люблю по-быстрому: пришел, натырил, ушел. Вот мой принцип! Я не какой-то там садист. А этот вообще заявил, что ему нравится играть с добычей.

— Ух ты! — Джон не отрывал взгляда от собеседника. — Авторитет персонаж ответственный, надо бы его правильно описать. Вникнуть, так сказать, в детали. Поможешь?

Спустя полчаса Уотсон вышел из камеры Митчелла с подробным описанием преступника. Его писательский дар и надежда задержанного на то, что ему в будущем зачтется помощь полиции, сделали свое дело, и словесный портрет был невероятно точным. Джон поднялся обратно на этаж отдела убийств и подошел к столу Шерлока, который как раз убирал оборудование для прослушки. Уотсон положил перед детективом листок из блокнота и маленький микрофон.

— Ну как? — хитро спросил он.

— Не зря я мучаюсь, — ответил Холмс благосклонно.

— Ни поцелуя, ни благодарности? — возмущенно спросил Джон.

— Разрешаю поспать на диване на кухне, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — И лучше тебе поспешить, пока я не передумал.

Уотсон усмехнулся, но последовал совету. Он страшно устал и чувствовал, что в ближайшее время начнет засыпать на ходу. Джон едва дошел до дивана и повалился на него, как отключился, несмотря на никогда не смолкающий шум вокруг. Ему показалось, что он проспал всего несколько минут, когда Шерлок разбудил его, впихнул в руки чашку с отвратительным местным кофе и позвал присоединиться к утреннему совещанию команды.

— С добрым утром, — добродушно поздоровался Райан, прищуривая свои хитрые глаза, в которых уже мелькала дюжина шуток по поводу ночных приключений Уотсона. — Как тебе наш диван?

— Не знаю, — Джон потер лицо и отпил глоток кофе. — Не заметил как-то в пылу желания поспать.

— Ничего, еще пару раз поспишь и прочувствуешь, — хмыкнул Диммок.

— Ладно, закончили, — Шерлок встал. — Пока вы спали, мы с Уотсоном продуктивно поработали, между прочим, — на этих словах Джон отсалютовал собравшимся чашкой с кофе. — Теперь у нас есть фоторобот подозреваемого, — Холмс протянул каждому лист с рисунком, — составленный со словесного портрета Эвана Митчелла. А теперь к главному: я знаю, что объединяет всех пострадавших. Я был вчера у Сьюзан Дельгадо и, несмотря на то, что меня отвлекли, — тут детектив посмотрел на Джона, который нисколько не смутился, а лишь загадочно улыбнулся, — увидел у нее листовки благотворительных фондов. Обзвоните родственников, соберите всю информацию о том, куда жертвовали деньги Кеслеры, Брунеллы и Пастори. Найдем совпадения и проверим их. И покажите родственникам жертв фоторобот, вдруг кто-нибудь узнает его.

Джон уже было подумал, что с чистой совестью может отправиться домой, принять душ, переодеться и выпить нормального кофе, как Шерлок жестом подозвал его.

— Приехала дочь последней жертвы, поговори с ней. Мне нужно в суд, — он протянул Уотсону папку с делом Дельгадо.

— Такое доверие? — Джон действительно удивился.

— Диммок и Райан прекрасные аналитики, хорошо собирают информацию, но никто из нас с жертвами так хорошо как ты не работает. Ну и если ты напортачишь, то я с радостью вышибу тебя из отдела, — Холмс эффектным жестом надел пальто, поднял воротник и направился к лифту.

— Так и хочет от меня избавиться, — пробормотал Джон и пошел на встречу с дочерью убитой.

— Мисс Дельгадо, помните меня?

— Здравствуйте, я вас отлично помню, мистер Уотсон, — поздоровалась девушка, когда Джон сел за стол.

— Простите, детектив сейчас занят расследованием, он напал на след подозреваемого, — немного соврал Уотсон, чтобы оправдать отсутствие Холмса. — Вы не могли бы взглянуть на этот фоторобот? — он протянул ей лист с рисунком.

— Это он убил мою мать? — тихо спросила мисс Дельгадо.

— По нашим данным — да. Вы узнаете этого человека?

— Нет, — она отложила листок, — я никогда не видела его.

— Скажите, ваша мать часто надевала свои украшения?

— На семейные торжества, иногда на светские рауты.

— А благотворительность? Может быть, открытия выставок или вечера фондов?

— Да, на них тоже, но она посещала только избранные, большинству она просто жертвовала деньги.

— Вы не могли бы припомнить список именно тех, встречи которых она посещала? — Уотсон протянул девушке чистый лист из своего блокнота и ручку.

— Конечно, список небольшой, — она написала несколько организаций.

— Спасибо, мисс Дельгадо, боюсь, что это пока все новости.

— Детектив Холмс… вы говорили, что он напал на след?

— Да, я не могу распространяться, вы понимаете, — Джон развел руками. — Если у нас появятся новости, мы обязательно вам сообщим.

— Спасибо, мистер Уотсон, — девушка встала. — Я стараюсь не думать о том, что их не поймают, все вспоминаю ваши слова о детективе Холмсе.

— Не думайте о плохом вовсе, ваша мама этого не хотела бы.

— Спасибо, — повторила мисс Дельгадо и вышла.

Следующие пару часов Джон погружался в тонкости работы полиции. Точнее, он сидел на телефоне, принимал звонки от Райана и Диммока, которые навещали пострадавших или их родственников. Фоторобот никому знаком не был, однако список из благотворительных организаций у него собрался внушительный. Уотсон разделил доску на четыре части и записывал туда все поступающие данные.

Сложнее всего было с Пастори. Их родственники о фондах знали мало, рекламных буклетов в квартире не нашли, поэтому в участок вернулся Райан, который копался в счетах предпоследних жертв и выписывал из них все чеки, отданные на благие дела. Когда в отделе появился Холмс, все трое как раз закончили таблицу и теперь с чистой совестью подкреплялись сэндвичами и кофе из ближайшего кафе.

— Готово? — без предисловий спросил Шерлок, скидывая пальто прямо на стол.

— По крайней мере, все, что мы смогли найти, — отметил Райан.

— Должны были найти все, — задумчиво протянул Холмс и стал вглядываться в списки. — Вот он — Лондонская академия музыкального и драматического искусства, — Шерлок подчеркнул строки в каждой колонке.

— Но как? — Джон едва не подавился. — Потрясающе! Ты же просто взглянул на списки!

— Неужели тебя это впечатляет? — ухмыльнулся детектив.

— Прости, замолкаю.

— Продолжай, я не против. Диммок свяжись с фондом и переведи на меня, — бросил Холмс и отошел к своему столу.

— Он всегда такой, — Райан откусил от своего сэндвича. — Но его способности реально потрясают, да? — он подмигнул Уотсону.

— Невероятно…

— Шеф, Анна Грин, директор фонда на второй линии, — крикнул Диммок, а Джон решил подойти поближе и послушать разговор.

— Здравствуйте, детектив Холмс, Скотланд-Ярд, — Шерлок говорил сухим тоном, как и всегда, — мисс… да, мисс Грин, я звоню по поводу расследования недавних грабежей. Нам стало известно, что все пострадавшие были жертвователями вашего фонда. Нет, только вашего. Я бы хотел узнать расписание ваших мероприятий, а также получить список главных меценатов. Да, я знаком с данным понятием. Если вы настаиваете, — выплюнул Холмс, разговор ему не нравился, — я получу ордер. Пришлите хотя бы расписание.

Шерлок положил трубку с глухим стуком и задумался, сложив узкие ладони под подбородком. Джон наблюдал за ним, ожидая каких-либо комментариев, но тот, очевидно, не хотел делиться подробностями неприятного разговора.

— Детектив? — позвал Уотсон.

— Она хочет ордер, — Холмс раздраженно встряхнул руками. — Черт! Нам не получить просто так ордер на членов фонда, в котором большинство — это политики, судьи и прокуроры.

— А когда у них ближайшее мероприятие? — спросил Джон. — Сейчас ведь как раз сезон благотворительных вечеров?

— Факс должен прийти, — Шерлок махнул рукой в направлении скопления офисной техники. Джон сразу сорвался с места и спустя минуту вернулся с листком бумаги.

— Смотри, — он протянул документ Холмсу, — завтра у них как раз благотворительный аукцион! Мы можем пойти и все увидеть сами! А если получится, то и ордер с собой захватим. Если намекнуть, что цвету нашего общества грозит угроза, любой судья захочет отличиться, — Джон говорил с таким жаром, что Шерлок даже поморщился.

— Нас могут обвинить в преследовании.

— Если мы появимся там вдвоем, то нет. Я частное лицо, а ты пойдешь как мой спутник, — Уотсон улыбнулся. — Представляешь, как мы красиво будем смотреться вместе в утренней светской хронике?

— А без этого не обойтись? — Холмс скривился. — Я бы мог и сам достать приглашение, — заявил он и потянулся к телефону.

— Поздно, — Джон приложил телефон к уху, — я уже на их линии. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Джон Уотсон. Да, тот самый писатель, спасибо, да, я польщен, мисс… Меддокс, чудесно. Рэйчел, я бы хотел пожертвовать первое издание своей первой книги «Кровавая Мэри» для вашего завтрашнего аукциона и хотел бы получить приглашение на этот прекрасный вечер. Вот как? Так просто? Я сражен, — Джон рассмеялся. — Спасибо, я вышлю вам контакты своего издателя Джексела Хартуота, он с удовольствием обсудит все детали. Нет, я приду не с ним. Конечно, имя моего спутника Шерлок Холмс. Благодарю, Рэйчел. И я очень жду завтра встречи с вами, — Уотсон отключил звонок. — Видишь, всего пара минут — и мы в деле. Смокинг?

— Есть, — недовольно ответил Шерлок и снова уткнулся в отчеты.

На его телефоне раздался звонок принятого сообщения. Едва Джон в радостном предвкушении отошел от его стола, Холмс открыл смс и прочитал: «Могу. Тебе нужно одно приглашение? МХ». Поморщившись, Шерлок все же ответил, что обойдется и отбросил смартфон, думая, почему он идет на поводу у этого нарушителя его спокойствия по имени Джон Уотсон.

***

Вечером следующего дня Джон, уже отдохнувший, гладко выбритый и в прекрасном смокинге, нервно прогуливался по собственной гостиной в ожидании Шерлока, который должен был заехать за ним, как было условлено. Ему показалось, что их отношения, наконец, могут потеплеть после вечера, проведенного в более непринужденной обстановке, несмотря на расследование.

Как ни странно, ордер они получили без проблем, а потому шли на раут подготовленными. Перед тем, как Уотсон отправился на свой законный отдых от трудов праведных, Шерлок рассказал, что уверен в том, что в данной организации работает человек, который сливает информацию о богатых клиентах. Именно его, в идеале, им и предстояло сегодня вычислить.

Джон уже начинал волноваться, поправляя то дорогие запонки, то галстук-бабочку, как в дверь, наконец, позвонили. Бросив последний взгляд на себя в зеркало, Уотсон открыл и замер на пороге.

— Привет, — Шерлок насторожено смотрел на напарника. — Что с тобой?

О, Джон не мог ответить, что с ним, потому что в тот момент его мозг был занят гораздо более интересным вопросом: почему Шерлок Холмс настолько восхитительный? Детектив, который и раньше отличался прекрасным вкусом в одежде, сейчас предстал перед Уотсоном в идеально скроенном костюме. Пиджак подчеркивал статную спину, тонкую талию, а также красивый разворот плеч. Тонкие брюки весьма смело обтягивали длинные ноги, при взгляде на которые у Джона начинал нервно подрагивать кадык. Шерлок мастерски уложил свои буйные локоны, подчеркивая их беспорядок, но открывая высокий белый лоб. Он выглядел истинным совершенством. Если раньше у Джона еще и оставался шанс забыть о Шерлоке Холмсе, когда все это закончится, то сейчас он знал — это навсегда.

— Отлично выглядишь, — слегка хрипло отозвался Уотсон и прочистил горло. — Идем?

— Ты в порядке? — Шерлок заглянул Джону в глаза, приблизившись почти вплотную. — Я могу съездить и без тебя, если тебе нехорошо, — он слегка усмехнулся.

— Мне как раз очень хорошо, — Джон расплылся в улыбке и сократил расстояние между ними до неприличного минимума. — Я весь в предвкушении.

— Кажется, я проспорил Лестрейду пятьдесят фунтов, — Холмс сделал вид, что раздосадован.

— Вот как, и на что же вы спорили?

— Я думал, что от моего вида ты упадешь в обморок, но Лестрейд со мной не согласился.

— Проницательный человек наш инспектор, — Джон усмехнулся, взял пригласительные с небольшого столика в прихожей и закрыл дверь. — Мы произведем фурор в обществе, — довольно протянул он и предложил Шерлоку свой локоть.

— Не забывай, что мы просто на задании. Это не свидание.

— Жаль, — Джон подмигнул. — Но ведь журналисты этого не знают, верно?

Уотсон прошел мимо Холмса, который раздраженно закатил глаза и нажал на кнопку вызова лифта.

— После тебя, — галантно отступил он, едва двери кабины открылись.

— Это не свидание, — еще раз напомнил Шерлок, заходя в лифт.

До здания академии в Кенсингтоне добрались очень быстро. Центр хоть и стоял в пробках, но Шерлок продемонстрировал удивительное знание города и объезжал все заторы даже тогда, когда Джону казалось, что выбраться уже невозможно. Диммок и Райан были уже здесь, в толпе репортеров, охраны и просто глазеющих. Из машины Джон вышел первым, приветливо помахал фотографам и ослепительно улыбнулся в объективы их камер. Он обошел машину и подождал Холмса, который отдал ключи парковщику и сам взял напарника под локоть. Джон удивился, но виду не подал, активнее позируя фотографам.

— Отлично смотритесь вместе, — донесся до пары голос Райана из толпы.

— Нас заметили, — усмехнулся Джон.

— Да неужели, — тихо ответил Шерлок, щурясь от особенно ярких вспышек.

Швейцар открыл перед мужчинами тяжелые двери, фотографы отвлеклись на нового гостя, и Холмс мгновенно отпустил руку Джона.

— Боже, ненавижу журналистов, — брезгливо отозвался Шерлок.

— Принести тебе выпить? — Джон уже два раза успел поздороваться со знакомыми с тех пор, как они вошли в холл.

— Водки, лучше двойной, — угрюмо отозвался детектив, потом поморщился и добавил: — но так как я на работе, обойдусь соком.

— Прежде чем упиться соком, стоит поздороваться с мэром. Вот он, кстати, — Джон взял Шерлока за руку и повел к высокому седовласому мужчине.

— Мистер Хан, — Уотсон пожал руку мэру.

— Джон, зачем же так официально!

— Садик, как твои дела?

— На носу выборы, Джон, могу надеяться на твой голос?

— Как и всегда!

— Кстати, — Садик Хан обратил свой взгляд на Шерлока, — это он? Твой новый герой?

— Шерлок Холмс, приятно познакомиться, сэр, — сдержанно ответил детектив и пожал руку мэру.

— Можете звать меня просто Садик. С нетерпением жду выхода новой книги, Джон. Он еще более впечатляющий, чем ты мне рассказывал. Уверен, что это будет нечто потрясающее.

— Очень на это надеюсь.

— Ну, увидимся, мне стоит подойти еще к нескольким гостям.

Глава Лондона отсалютовал мужчинам бокалом и отошел, практически сразу здороваясь с кем-то еще.

— Думаю, мэру ты понравился, — с удовольствием протянул Джон.

— Не сказать, что я очень хотел этого знакомства, — Шерлок обвел взглядом гостей. — Поверь мне, мир политики — не тот мир, в котором мне стоит притягивать к себе внимание.

— Почему?

— Это конфиденциальная информация, — Холмс усмехнулся. — Так, где мой сок?

— Ах, где мои манеры! — Джон всплеснул руками. — Я сейчас вернусь, не уходи.

Уверенно лавируя между танцующими парами, Джон продвигался ближе к бару, когда к нему подошла красивая женщина в светлом сверкающем платье. Ее волосы были уложены в элегантную прическу, в ушах сверкали бриллиантовые серьги. За ней шел худой мужчина в приличном смокинге, но весь его вид говорил о том, что ему здесь неуютно.

— Мартини с соком и виски с содовой, пожалуйста, — обратился Джон к бармену.

— Мистер Уотсон, — девушка с улыбкой остановилась рядом, — меня зовут Рэйчел Мэддокс, я менеджер фонда.

— Очень приятно, — Джон поцеловал протянутую руку и повернулся к спутнику девушки. — Джон Уотсон.

— Пол Рейнольдс, мы здесь вместе.

— Очень приятно.

— Мистер Уотсон, мы очень благодарны вам за ваш щедрый вклад в сегодняшний аукцион. Это было так мило с вашей стороны, — девушка щебетала со скоростью хорошо тренированной канарейки. — Мы хотели бы предложить вам стать нашим постоянным членом. Например, через месяц состоится сбор средств в помощь фонду доктора Хэдвина, он занимается генетическими болезнями. Хотя вы военный хирург, и я могла бы предложить вам присоединиться к фонду помощи ветеранам Афганистана и Ирака. Я могу выслать вам всю интересующую вас информацию на почту.

— Оу, я впечатлен, вы много обо мне знаете, — сказал Джон с осторожностью.

— Это моя работа, — Рэйчел рассмеялась. Дело в том, что обычно в фондах вам предлагают все подряд, но мы специализируемся на том, чтобы все наши предложения были вам действительно интересны. Еще у нас есть фонд для начинающих писателей, вы можете стать куратором.

— Я думаю, что этот пункт мне точно стоит обсудить с агентом.

— Хотите, я направлю ему наше предложение?

— Буду счастлив, — Джон махом выпил свой виски и обернулся к собеседникам. — Простите, я совсем забыл, что я здесь не один, мне нужно вернуться к спутнику.

— Кстати, у нас есть предложение и для благотворительной деятельности ЛГБТИК.

— Я подумаю.

Джон как можно быстрее просачивался сквозь толпу отдыхающих, попеременно улыбаясь и здороваясь со знакомыми. Ему нужно было поговорить с Шерлоком, не привлекая внимания, и он не придумал ничего лучше, как схватить его за локоть и нырнуть в гущу танцующих пар.

— Умеешь танцевать? — спросил Джон с усмешкой. — Не дергайся, только так мы можем поговорить спокойно.

Шерлок вымученно улыбнулся, но подчинился и приобнял Уотсона за талию.

— В чем дело? — спросил детектив, наклоняясь к уху партнера и обжигая его своим дыханием.

— Видишь девушку? Шатенка, на три часа, с ней еще странного вида тип, у которого глазки бегают.

— Вижу, — Шерлок изящно повел пару и смог обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на женщину. — И что же с ней не так? Туфли под цвет платья не подходят или платье из старой коллекции?

— Почти уверен, что ты знаешь, о чем говоришь, что еще раз подтверждает мою теорию, но нет. Она только что подходила ко мне. Она менеджер фонда и очень хорошо подготовилась ко встрече. Она много обо мне знает, покопалась в прошлом. Уверен, что ей не нужен ни мой номер телефона, ни адрес электронной почты. Скорее всего, знает и где живу.

— В целом можешь засудить за нарушение тайны частной жизни, но по факту ей за это платят. Чем ты не доволен? Плохие предложение подготовила?

— Шерлок, хватит сарказма. Посмотри на ее спутника. Его зовут Пол Рейнольдс. Тебе не кажется, что он точно не из ее круга? Окрутил девушку, от нее же узнал все о жертвах и…

— Ладно, сейчас напишу, чтобы ребята его проверили, — Шерлок изящно остановился, подхватил Джона под локоть и увел с танцпола. Попутно он достал телефон и написал несколько слов. — Если он привлекался, мы об этом узнаем.

— Черт! — Джон застыл, глядя на дверь в зал. — А он что тут делает?

— Ну что опять случилось? — Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Роджер Пауэлл!

— Ювелир?

— Что он тут делает? Ведь он мне клялся, что ни при чем! — Джон направился ко входу. — Что здесь происходит? — зашипел Уотсон, едва оказавшись рядом с Пауэллом.

— Расслабься, мальчик мой, — Роджер потрепал Джона по плечу, — это моя маленькая месть тебе.

— Что?

— Дамы и господа, — разнесся по залу голос распорядителя мероприятия. — Мы начинаем наш аукцион! Наш первый лот — это первое издание книги «Кровавая Мэри» знаменитого писателя Джона Уотсона! Книга признана бестселлером в более чем 40 странах! Но лучше предоставим слово издателю, агенту и другу маэстро — Джекселу Хартуоту!

— Добрый вечер, — на сцене появился издатель Джона, и тот занервничал еще сильнее. — Должен сказать, что именно с этой книги начался длинный путь моего друга, вот он, пожалуйста, давайте поаплодируем ему, — в зале раздались овации, и Уотсон нервно улыбнулся, несколько раз повернувшись к собравшимся. — Так вот, именно с этой книги начался длинный путь моего друга Джона в современной литературе. Сегодня мы решили предоставить возможность не только помочь этому замечательному фонду и приобрести поистине историческое издание, но и в качестве бонуса — провести вечер в пленительной компании Джона Уотсона! Кстати, он все еще одинок!

— Вот и моя месть, — Пауэлл усмехнулся и отошел к бару.

— Детектив, я, кажется, крупно влип, — Джон повернулся вполоборота к Шерлоку так, чтобы не терять из виду происходящее на сцене. — Я знаю, что в полиции с жалованием не очень, но я отдам любую сумму, которую придется заплатить. Умоляю, перекупи меня.

— Выкручивайся сам, — Холмс усмехнулся, — скажи спасибо, что я участвую в этом идиотском фарсе.

— Я могу еще и сверху подкинуть, и с тобой с удовольствием поужинаю.

— Уволь меня от этого развлечения.

— Начнем аукцион! — раздался со сцены голос Хартуота. — Начальная цена за книгу и ужин с мистером Уотсоном — одна тысяча фунтов! Давайте, дамы и господа, не стесняемся, помним, что эти деньги пойдут на благотворительность! — Девушка в красном платье подняла табличку. — Прекрасно, полторы тысячи — леди в красном! Две тысячи — девушка в зеленом, две с половиной — мужчина в сером костюме! Отлично, отлично, мы все здесь взрослые и толерантные люди, мужчины, не стесняемся тоже!

— Детектив…

— Я не буду тебя спасать!

— Я не об этом! Посмотри на Рейнольдса, он фотографирует гостей!

— Может, для отчета перед фондом?

— Или для подельника.

— Так давай спросим у него.

— Семь тысяч фунтов — девушка с очаровательным декольте! Будут еще предложения?

Джон уже не слушал, что происходит на сцене. Холмс, протискиваясь сквозь толпу, услышал, что цена подобралась вплотную к десяти тысячам фунтов, и успел вовремя вскинуть руку, чем вызвал вопросительный взгляд со стороны Хартуота.

— Десять тысяч фунтов, — раздалось со сцены. — Десять тысяч раз, десять тысяч два, десять тысяч три — продано, — крикнул издатель как раз в тот момент, когда Джон подобрался вплотную к Полу Рейнольдсу.

— Пол, а я как раз ищу вас! Не подскажете, что это вы делаете?

— Фотографии для отчета этого вечера, — вид у мужчины был испуганный, — меня попросила Рэйчел.

— Вот как? — Холмс взял Рейнольдса за локоть и попытался вывести из толпы ко входу, когда рядом с ним оказалась Рейчел Мэддокс.

— Боже, Пол! Неужели это ты? — закричала девушка. — Это ты все сделал!

— Не стоит кидаться подобными обвинениями, мисс Мэддокс. Предлагаю поехать в отдел и разобраться во всем. Надеюсь, что бежать никто из вас не намерен?

***

— Мистер Рейнольдс, расскажите, зачем вы фотографировали гостей? — Шерлок сидел в допросной в своем шикарном смокинге. — Мы уже пробили вас по базе и знаем, что вы сидели по статье за мошенничество и кражу. Мы также знаем, что все жертвы состояли в фонде, где работает ваша подруга мисс Мэддокс.

— Я фотографировал гостей, потому что она меня и попросила. Это ее работа! — вскричал Рейнольдс.

— Допустим, — Шерлок открыл дело, которое лежало перед ним на столе. — Как я вижу, наказание вы отбывали в Уандсворте?

— Да. Я свое отсидел. Когда вышел, решил завязать. Работаю честно, — поджав губы проговорил мужчина.

— И никаких долгов не осталось? — Шерлок недоверчиво посмотрел на подозреваемого. — Вы уж извините, мистер Рейнольдс, но вы не похожи на человека, который может самостоятельно постоять за себя. Не думаю, что вы бы сейчас так свободно себя чувствовали даже в этой камере, если бы никто не защищал вас. Что вы пообещали за защиту? Деньги? Свои услуги после освобождения?

— Я знаю, куда вы клоните, детектив. Это правда. Я был под защитой одного парня. Но я расплатился. У меня были чистые деньги. Именно их я и отдал после того, как он освободился.

— Мне нужно имя.

— Да он убьет меня! Я ничего не передавал ему! Но если к нему придет полиция — мне не жить! Вы хотите моей смерти?

— Ох, мистер Рейнольдс, я бы много чего хотел, но сейчас мне нужно имя!

— Боб Стивс. Только не говорите ему, что я назвал его имя.

— Это будет затруднительно, мистер Рейнольдс, ведь согласно моей теории, вы получали информацию от мисс Мэддокс и передавали ее некоему Стивсу, если это вообще его настоящее имя. Вы использовали свою подругу. Скажите, он вам угрожал?

— Все было не так, — Пол снова сорвался на крик. — Это правда, Рейчел любит поговорить о своих клиентах, она болтушка, но Стивс мне не угрожал и я ничего ему не говорил! Я вообще не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего! Это страшный человек! Он освободился через год после меня, я боялся, что Рэйчел узнает о моем прошлом, мы тогда уже были знакомы, и потому заплатил ему все, что у меня было. Но больше он не выходил со мной на связь.

— Часто мисс Мэддокс рассказывала вам о клиентах?

— Ну не то чтобы часто, но несколько раз… может быть, четыре или пять.

— А почему она говорила именно о них?

— Они были одними из постоянных клиентов фонда, Рэйчел восхищалась многими из них. Их украшениями, платьями. Я думал, что она говорила мне об этом, чтобы подтолкнуть меня, чтобы я начал зарабатывать больше и смог обеспечить ей жизнь, о которой она мечтала.

— Уотсон, идем, а вы побудете здесь, мистер Рейнольдс.

— Что? Почему ты его не дожал? — спросил Джон, едва дверь допросной закрылась.

— Ах, как, наверное, хорошо быть тобой! Совершенно неработающий мозг в вечном расслабоне. Мой же работает как часы.

— Еще бы знать, что это значит! — не выдержал Джон. Он резко дернул галстук-бабочку, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке и потер ладонями лицо. — Давай без загадок, я устал, меня продали с аукциона, и я даже не знаю, кому именно. На сегодня я устал от унижений, будь добр, объясни свои гениальные умозаключения, я ничего не понял.

— Это не он передавал сведения о клиентах фонда, а она — мисс Мэддокс.

— Но зачем? — Джон даже усмехнулся, такой нелепой ему показалась эта версия.

— Может быть, влюбилась в опасного бандита или захотела адреналина в жизни, кто знает? Рейнольдс только что, сам того не зная, рассказал, что его девушка завидовала своим богатым клиентам. Это мог быть способ заработать и отплатить всем, кто успешнее нее самой. Сейчас узнаем, — Шерлок открыл дверь другой допросной, пропуская Джона вперед. — Мисс Мэддокс, я детектив Шерлок Холмс, а это консультант полиции Джон Уотсон.

— Я ничего не знала о делах моего парня, клянусь вам, — плача запричитала девушка, прижимая к глазам носовой платок.

— О каких делах, мисс Мэддокс?

— Вы ведь из-за того ужасного человека, который приходил к нему, и из-за ограблений забрали нас сюда?

— Вот как? И что вы можете нам сказать об этом?

— Я знала, что Пол был судим. Он сам мне, конечно, не рассказывал, но к нему приходил пару раз страшный тип, и я слышала, как они говорили о тюрьме и деньгах. Я не стала говорить Полу, что знаю о его прошлом, ведь я очень дорожила нашими отношениями. До сегодняшнего дня я и подумать не могла, что он может быть замешан в этом.

— Странное дело, мисс Мэддокс, только вы смогли связать всю эту цепочку воедино. Мы сами только вчера узнали, как именно жертвы были связаны между собой. А вы так запросто провели параллели. Вы точно знали, что мы из полиции, вовремя закричали на мистера Рейнольдса, когда он фотографировал гостей по вашей просьбе, а мы оказались рядом.

— Он сказал, что это я попросила его? — девушка снова разрыдалась.

— И это были действительно вы. У нас есть свидетель, который слышал, как вы просите мистера Рейнольдса сфотографировать гостей для отчета, вот только ваша начальница говорит, что никто и никогда не давал вам подобного задания. Кстати ваш молодой человек также рассказал вам, что вы сами говорили с ним о своих клиентах. Нечасто, всего раза четыре или пять. Жертв четыре, а значит, что прямо сейчас готовится нападение на пятый дом. Я прав?

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, и думаю, что мне стоит позвонить адвокату.

— Конечно, мисс Мэддокс. Позвоните. Только подумайте о том, что с адвокатом я буду расценивать вас, как полноценного сообщника в ограблениях и убийствах, а пока вы еще можете оставить себе статус информатора. Вы отлично все продумали, Рейнольдса вы должны были подставить, если полиция вдруг выйдет на вас. Вы специально передавали ему ту же информацию, что и Стивсу.

— У вас нет доказательств, — вдруг улыбнулась девушка, забыв про слезы.

— Вы сами себя выдали. Никто не знал, зачем мы пришли на этот вечер, кроме вашей начальницы, а также вас, потому что именно вы были нашей целью. Вы уже выдали себя своей реакцией.

— Для суда это просто слова, — Мэддокс рассмеялась.

— Возможно, вот только Рейнольдс не будет вас выгораживать, не возьмет эту вину на себя. Вы уверены, что Стивс пойдет в тюрьму один? Я лично дам ему возможность скостить себе срок, если он сдаст вас.

— Боб не пойдет на это! — закричала девушка.

— Так вы признаете, что знакомы? Я правильно понимаю?

— Черт.

— Хватит, — жестко сказал Шерлок. — Вы забываете, мисс Мэддокс, что прямо сейчас мои люди пробивают ваши телефонные звонки, электронную почту, ваши перемещения, есть еще камеры видеонаблюдения, выписки с кредитной карты. Доказательства я все равно найду. Мы все равно найдем Стивса с вашей помощью или без нее.

— Он живет в Кройдоне, на Оттенборн-роуд, четыре, — ответила женщина после минутного раздумья.

— Димок, вызывай группу захвата, — закричал Шерлок, вылетев из допросной. — Райан, позвони Лестрейду, он просил держать в курсе. Уотсон, ты останешься здесь.

— Что? Почему это я останусь здесь? Пропущу все самое интересное?

— На тебя все равно не действуют мои приказы оставаться в машине, поэтому ты останешься в участке.

— А если я пообещаю, что действительно останусь в машине и не выйду ни при каких обстоятельствах? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Джон.

— Не верю, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Детектив, это практически оскорбление, — Джон принял свой максимально честный вид.

— Ладно, но если ты ослушаешься приказа — больше никогда на задержание не поедешь. Где документы по Стивсу?

— Шеф, — Диммок передал Холмсу папку. — Он сидел за нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений, попытку убийства, незарегистрированное оружие, наркотики, разбойные нападения.

— Как его вообще выпустили из тюрьмы? — удивился Уотсон, заглядывая в бумаги. — Я бы его даже за примерное поведение не выпустил.

— Правозащитные организации уверяют, что всем необходима возможность исправиться, а еще тюрьмы переполнены, — Райан скривился.

— Хватит разговоров. На этот раз он точно сядет на пожизненное, — отметил детектив.

Команда выдвинулась на задержание спустя десять минут. Джон ехал в машине с Шерлоком, который успел переодеться в черную экипировку с бронежилетом. Только прическа еще напоминала о том, что сегодня вечером они были на приеме и даже танцевали вместе. Весь его вид говорил о крайней сосредоточенности. По пути мужчины снова не разговаривали, и на Джона накатило странное чувство одиночества, которое обычно было ему не свойственно. Словно границы, которые практически стерлись между напарниками, снова выросли и на этот раз прочнее и выше, чем были изначально.

Район Кройдон находился достаточно далеко от центра Лондона, чтобы к концу пути Уотсон окончательно заскучал, разглядывая ночной город, по которому буквально пролетала машина Холмса. Спустя сорок пять минут, когда город окончательно накрыла ночь, автомобиль Шерлока остановился. Кройдон не был самым благоприятным районом Лондона, а уж обшарпанные здания, возле которых остановились машины полиции и микроавтобус с группой захвата, и вовсе навевали не самые приятные мысли об обитателях этого места.

— Я напоминаю, Уотсон, что ты обещал оставаться в машине. Боб Стивс очень опасен. Я не хочу потерять кого-то из своих людей только потому, что мне придется приглядывать за тобой.

— Расслабься, детектив, — Джон легко улыбнулся. — Я отлично помню наш уговор. Я останусь в машине и посмотрю, как ты выведешь убийцу в наручниках.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — бросил Шерлок и вышел из машины, чтобы раздать своей команде последние указания. — Его квартира на четвертом этаже. Нельзя дать ему нас заметить, поэтому ведите себя как можно тише, я хочу, чтобы мы застали его врасплох.

Группа захвата вошла в здание, и Джон остался в полной тишине в машине. Время тянулось медленно, как соленая карамель, Уотсону даже показалось, что наверху что-то случилось, и только обещание Холмса никогда больше не брать его на задержания, заставило Джона остаться в машине. Вдруг тишину разрезал звук выстрелов. С пассажирского сидения Уотсону не были видны окна здания, и он решил перебраться за руль. Едва он пересел, как прямо на капот машины рухнул человек, в руке у него был пистолет. Джон узнал его мгновенно — таким точным было словесное описание Митчелла. Понимая, что мужчина заметил его, Уотсон решил потянуть время, отвлечь Стивса и включил дворники на лобовом стекле. Идея была так себе: через секунду разъяренный преступник уже разбил окно и попытался вытащить Джона из машины.

— Выходи! — закричал он на Уотсона. — Я сказал, выходи из машины!

— Не могу, он мне запретил, — ни с того ни с сего ляпнул Джон.

— Выходи! — еще громче заорал Стивс, тыча пистолетом в лицо Уотсону.

Джон потянулся к замку, но вместо того, чтобы плавно открыть дверь, резко ударил ее плечом, выбивая из руки нападавшего пистолет и наваливаясь практически сразу на него, чтобы не дать ему снова взять оружие. Сверху послышались крики полиции, помощь была совсем рядом. Уотсон вспомнил все свое военное прошлое, удерживая мужчину, но тот был заметно сильнее. Ему удалось перевернуться, прижать Джона сверху и несколько раз сильно ударить по лицу. Затем он решил дотянуться до пистолета, но именно в этот момент на его руку наступил тяжелый ботинок и послышался голос Холмса.

— Боб Стивс, вы арестованы за убийство Ричарда и Джулии Пастори, Сьюзан Дельгадо, а также за организацию серии ограблений. Вы не обязаны говорить что-либо. Однако это может навредить вашей защите, если вы не упомянете при допросе то, на что впоследствии собираетесь ссылаться в суде. Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано как доказательство. — Стивс попытался скинуть со своей руки ногу детектива, но тот лишь сильнее надавил на нее. — Прошу, только дай мне повод, — вкрадчиво произнес он.

Пока Шерлок говорил, на мужчину надели наручники, а затем подняли и увели. Джон все еще оставался на земле, когда Холмс подошел к нему и протянул руку.

— Я не хотел выходить из машины, клянусь, — начал Джон, держась за разбитую бровь.

— Я знаю, — Шерлок усмехнулся, а Уотсон ухватился за его руку и встал. Чудесный смокинг был почти безнадежно испорчен. — Как же мне теперь идти с тобой на ужин? Завтра у тебя половину лица раздует после таких подвигов.

— Ужин? О чем ты, детектив?

— Я заплатил десять тысяч фунтов, между прочим, за первое издание «Кровавой Мэри» и ужин с тобой, — отметил Шерлок, наблюдая за реакцией напарника, который даже о боли, казалось, забыл.

— Ты все-таки спас меня! — восхищенно протянул Джон. — Могу пригласить тебя на ужин к себе, и мой синяк не станет помехой, — оживился Уотсон.

— Нет уж, так легко ты не отделаешься, — Холмс приподнял бровь, — подожду, пока сойдет синева, и место выбираю я, — добавил он.

— Идет, — рассмеялся Джон. — Похоже, я должен тебе десять тысяч?

— Не стоит, — Шерлок вновь усмехнулся. — Это такая мелочь для моего трастового фонда, я редко трачу эти деньги, думаю, что мой брат даже оценит этот жест.

— Трастовый фонд? — Джон застыл в немом удивлении, снова позабыв о боли.

— Разве я похож на рядового сотрудника полиции?

— Нет, но… трастовый фонд, серьезно?

— Ах, сколько секретов у этого Холмса… — протянул Шерлок, направляясь к машине.

— Ты аристократ? — не унимался Джон. — Или из семьи владельцев какой-нибудь корпорации? Ну же, расскажи, обещаю, что никому не выдам! Детектив, это ведь нечестно, ты знаешь обо всех все, а о тебе почти никто и ничего не знает!

— В этом и смысл, мистер Уотсон!

— Это нечестно!

— Понятие честности в данном случае не подходит к ситуации!

Даже если стены и выросли между ними в минуту, когда Шерлок Холмс принимал важные решения в своей гениальной голове, они снова рухнули. Ведь, в самом деле, нельзя остаться безучастным к судьбе человека, которого ты спас от гибели, с которым пускаешься в опасные приключения. Шерлок и сам не знал, зачем именно он выкупил лот с книгой и ужином с Уотсоном. Возможно, это произошло случайно (на что он очень рассчитывал), практически машинально, а возможно что-то в этом странном человеке привлекало его. Последнего Шерлок откровенно не замечал. Даже думать об этом не хотел. Наверное.


	3. Внешность бывает обманчива

— Прошло уже две недели, детектив, — Джон протянул Шерлоку кофе. Они только что приехали на место преступления на штрафстоянку. — Мы ведь собирались на ужин еще в прошлую пятницу, а ты так и не выбрал ресторан.

— У меня слишком много работы и слишком мало свободного времени, Уотсон. К тому же, я хочу выбрать что-то настолько дорогое и ужасное, чтобы от одного взгляда на счет тебе стало плохо, — Шерлок улыбнулся и отсалютовал полученным от Джона кофе.

— Не думаю, что тебе действительно удастся. И если мне не изменяет память, то в прошлый раз ты сказал, что у тебя есть на примете замечательное место. Что изменилось?

— Преступники не дремлют, Уотсон, в отличие от тебя, у них куча дел, которую они перекладывают на мою голову, — проворчал Холмс и поднял полицейскую ленту, чтобы пройти. — В любом случае, ты ведь получил, что хотел — избавился от ненавистного тебе ужина. Так ли уж он необходим?

— С тобой все приобретает другой смысл, детектив, — Джон усмехнулся и двинулся за Шерлоком к машине, вокруг которой уже столпились полицейские и криминалисты. — И вообще, я мог бы помочь тебе с бумажной работой. У меня огромный опыт заполнения всевозможных бланков, я бы быстро научился подделывать твой почерк и даже твою подпись! Справились бы гораздо быстрее!

— Спасибо, Уотсон, теперь я буду еще тщательнее проверять свои документы, — Шерлок неодобрительно оглянулся на напарника. — Что произошло? — спросил Холмс, обращаясь к Диммоку и Райану.

— Машину с телом отбуксировали на эту стоянку пару часов назад, — начал Райан. — Дежурный решил проверить номера и случайно заглянул внутрь. Внутри оказалось тело.

Шерлок передал кофе Джону и прошел к машине, заглядывая на переднее сидение в открытую дверь. Труп мужчины, который слегка завалился на пассажирское кресло, выглядел ужасно. Его лицо, покрытое полиэтиленовым пакетом, было обезображено.

— Шесть штрафов и буксир, но почему-то никто не заглянул в машину? — не обращаясь ни к кому, спросил Джон.

— Тонированные окна, отражатель на стекле, — задумчиво протянул Диммок.

— Ну, хоть кто-то да должен был заглянуть, — не унимался Уотсон.

— Да уж, добро пожаловать в Лондон, — с сарказмом ответил Шерлок и обратился к Диммоку, — личность удалось установить?

— Да, доктор Джошуа Лидс, — он протянул начальнику визитку, — пластический хирург, тридцать семь лет. Машина тоже его.

— При нем были деньги? — Шерлок принялся осматривать труп, Джон держался позади.

— Пара сотен фунтов, — отозвался Диммок.

— Ясно, ограбление исключили.

— Пластиковый пакет и скотч — не самый эффективный способ убийства, — вновь задумался Уотсон.

— Да, но очень личный, — Шерлок повернулся к Райану, — сообщите ближайшим родственникам, посмотрим, когда он пропал, хотя, судя по разложению, он мертв не меньше недели.

— Так и есть, — Молли Хупер подошла к машине с другой стороны и присела, на ней был защитный костюм криминалиста.

— Совпадает с датой первого штрафа, — Райан просматривал бумаги, которые были обнаружены на лобовом стекле автомобиля.

— Молли? — Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на девушку.

— Предварительно — умер от удушья, остальное смогу сказать только после вскрытия.

— Проведи токсикологию на всякий случай, — добавил Холмс и вернулся к осмотру жертвы и машины.

— Этот пакет очень тонкий, почему он просто не сорвал его? — спросил Джон, который почти не видел тела за Холмсом и его великолепной, но слишком объемной шевелюрой.

— Посмотри, — Шерлок подвинулся, и Джон смог осмотреть труп.

— Нет ногтей и все пальцы сломаны, — Уотсон даже поморщился. — Причем травмы нанесли до смерти.

— Скорее всего, его пытали, — Шерлок выпрямился. — Зачем нужно пытать пластического хирурга? — задал он вопрос, обращаясь к самому себе больше, чем к кому-либо из присутствующих. — Везите тело в морг, найдите родственников или коллег, кто мог бы опознать его. Мне нужно заехать в суд, в участке буду позже.

С этими словами Шерлок снял перчатки, забрал у Джона свой кофе и ушел, оставив последнего в полном недоумении. Джон все еще не понимал, что творится в этой кудрявой голове. Он с каждым разом пытался все сильнее проникнуть в жизнь Шерлока Холмса, описывал его на страницах своих романов таким загадочным, но таким ранимым, но в реальности так и не продвинулся в отношениях с детективом.

После того, как Шерлок выкупил на аукционе его лот с книгой и совместным ужином, Джону показалось, что настал момент сближения, которого он так долго ждал. На деле же Холмс и сам вряд ли бы смог объяснить, что побудило его к такому дорогому поступку. Ужин переносили уже трижды, Шерлок каждый раз придумывал себе занятие. Джон ждал, но и его терпение было не безграничным. Шерлок не отпускал его, он играл с ним, не давал ему ни надежды, ни отказа, заставляя желать все сильнее хотя бы каких-то эмоций по отношению к себе.

Роман продвигался действительно хорошо, Джон уже практически закончил его. Оставалось только написать концовку и внести последние правки, прежде чем отправлять издателю. Но вот беда, Уотсон не знал, чем же закончить книгу. Он был уверен, что она не станет последней. Да едва Джексел прочтет ее, как предложит ему тут же продолжить серию. Материала у Джона было предостаточно, однако характер главного героя все еще оставался тайной.

Пока все эти странные мысли, в которых творчество было неотделимо от его увлеченности Шерлоком Холмсом, бродили в голове Уотсона, он успел добраться до Скотланд-Ярда и в очередной раз поразиться тому, какой отвратительный здесь кофе. От нечего делать (Холмс решил, видимо, не торопиться из суда к убийству) Джон пролистывал страницы интернет-магазина в поисках кофемашины.

— Кто-нибудь прибыл на опознание? — громкий голос напарника вывел Уотсона из дремы и вырвал из объятий интернета.

— Да, его невеста, мисс Моранс, — ответил Райан, — Нашли ее по заявлениям о пропаже человека. Диммок как раз ее встречает.

— Что насчет машины?

— Криминалисты обещали отчет завтра, — Райан передал документы шефу, — пока сканируют отпечатки и проверяют все волокна.

— Хорошо, нужно поговорить с невестой. Уотсон, как насчет прогулки в морг?

— С удовольствием, детектив, — Джон усмехнулся, спрятал телефон в карман и пошел вслед за Шерлоком. — Как дела в суде?

— Прокурор безнадежный тупица, из-за него убийца выйдет на свободу.

— Серьезно? — Джон удивленно посмотрел на Холмса. — Твои улики всегда безукоризненны, как и полученные признания! Как можно настолько развалить дело?

— Ах, Уотсон, если бы все были такими как я, этот мир был бы гораздо привлекательнее, но даже самые хорошие улики и отличное признание могут быть истолкованы неверно, если адвокат — умница, а прокурор — жалкий неудачник.

— Так ты переживаешь из-за того, что убийца окажется на свободе, или восхищаешься мастерством адвоката? Я запутался, если честно, — Джон удивленно посмотрел на Шерлока.

— И то, и другое, — хмыкнул Холмс и толкнул тяжелые двери морга. — Не надевай костюм, посмотрим из-за стекла на реакцию невесты и пойдем наверх.

— Ты хочешь понаблюдать за ней, чтобы узнать, не она ли надела жениху пакет на голову? — Джон недоверчиво смотрел на хрупкую плачущую блондинку.

— Пусть ее внешность не служит для тебя доказательством невиновности, — Холмс насмешливо посмотрел на Уотсона. — Одна из самых красивых женщин, что я когда-либо видел, успешно отравила четырех мужей, шесть их детей от первых браков и еще трех человек, которые могли бы стать свидетелями против нее. И все это даже не ради любви, а просто ради денег.

— Расскажешь мне потом? — Джон заинтересованно глянул на детектива.

— Если будешь себя хорошо вести.

Молли открыла дверь и помогла девушке выйти из лаборатории. Мисс Моранс была подавлена: смерть жениха, которого она с трудом опознала, явно потрясла ее. Джону стало жаль ее, но вспомнив предостережение Шерлока, он решил не делать поспешных выводов.

— Мисс Моранс, я детектив Шерлок Холмс, а это Джон Уотсон, — обратился детектив к девушке, — сожалею о вашей утрате, мы занимаемся расследованием смерти мистера Лидса, не могли бы мы поговорить?

— Конечно, — женщина промокнула глаза платком.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — Шерлок нажал кнопку и вызвал лифт.

На этаж поднимались в тишине, детектив не стал начинать разговор, чтобы потерпевшая немного успокоилась. Джону даже почудилось, всего на мгновение, разумеется, что женские слезы смущают этого с виду холодного и неприступного гения. Поднявшись на нужный этаж, Холмс проводил невесту Лидса в комнату, пропустил вперед Джона и молча сел за стол.

— Я так и знала, что что-то случилось, — печально проговорила мисс Моранс, пытаясь выровнять голос, — когда он не пришел домой, я сразу почувствовала.

— Как долго вы были помолвлены? — спросил Джон, поглядывая на Холмса, который продолжал молча наблюдать за девушкой.

— Почти год. Свадьба должна была состояться через месяц во Франции. Что они хотели? Деньги?

— Это не было ограблением, — ответил Шерлок.

— Тогда почему? — спросила мисс Моранс, в ее голосе слышались боль, непонимание и легкая истерика.

— Мог быть ваш жених связан с криминальным миром? — детектив старался говорить аккуратно, пересиливая свое желание быстрее закончить разговор.

— Нет, нет, не мой Джош, он не был таким!

— В день, когда он исчез, было в его поведении что-нибудь необычное? — Джон решил переменить тему, пока девушка не впала в истерику.

— Необычное? — мисс Моранс непонимающе посмотрела на мужчин.

— Может, он был обеспокоен или испуган?

— Он был в порядке, мы должны были выбрать торт вечером, но он так и не появился. Я позвонила в офис, там сказали, что он уехал, но в кондитерскую Джош так и не пришел. На мои звонки он не отвечал, тогда я забеспокоилась.

— Как я понимаю, его офис был в центре города, а его машину нашли в промышленном районе на востоке. Не знаете, что он мог там делать?

— Не знаю, он никогда не говорил мне, что ездит в такой район, а если опаздывал, он всегда звонил, всегда, понимаете?

Она не выдержала и горько расплакалась. Продолжать допрос не было никакого смысла.

— Спасибо, мисс Моранс, — Джон сочувственно обратился к потерпевшей, — мы позвоним, если у нас появится информация или новые вопросы, хорошо? 

Девушка кивнула.

Холмс уже был у своего стола, когда Уотсон оставил ее на попечение констебля и вышел из комнаты.

— Разговор с невестой ничего не дал, — детектив хмуро оглядел доску. — Есть что-нибудь новое по делу?

— Ничего, — Райан меланхолично вносил данные о жертве под его фотографией, — местные помнят машину только после первого штрафа. Как она там появилась, никто не видел, камер на улице нет.

— Я проверил историю невесты, — Диммок положил трубку телефона и повернулся в кресле к коллегам. — В магазине подтвердили, что она приехала к ним, пробыла больше часа, долго звонила своему жениху, но его мобильный не отвечал. Я все еще думаю, как он оказался так далеко от кондитерской, ведь она тоже в центре?

— Может, он скрывал свои дела даже от невесты? Например, зарабатывал, используя навыки хирурга, и потрошил туристов на органы для черного рынка. Круто, отличная идея! Надо записать! — Джон бросился к столу и схватил листок бумаги под недоуменным и весьма неодобрительным взглядом Шерлока.

— Предлагаю отбросить безумные фантазии и выстроить хронологию событий, — детектив устало обернулся к доске для расследований. — Когда он получил первый штраф?

— Утро прошлой среды, — сверился с материалами дела Диммок.

— Ладно, отправляйтесь в гараж, где он держал машину, а мы с Уотсоном поедем в его офис. Что бы ни говорил наш писатель, одно ясно точно — тайны у доктора точно были.

Райан и Диммок уехали первыми, Джон остался ждать Шерлока у стола, пока тот докладывал инспектору Лестрейду все, что удалось узнать по новому делу. Судя по тому, что он вернулся раздосадованный, начальство его результатами довольно не было.

— Можно спросить? — обратился Джон к напарнику, когда они шли по коридору в направлении лифта.

— С каких пор ты просишь разрешения?

— Почему ты работаешь в полиции? С твоими данными, ты мог бы работать на крупные компании или богатых клиентов в частном порядке, заниматься действительно интересными делами…

— Нет.

— Что? — не понял Джон.

— Если ты сунешь в это свой нос — мы квиты, и ты больше никогда не появишься в моем отделе. Тебе понятно? — Шерлок обернулся и зло посмотрел на Уотсона. В этот момент в нем отразилось вся та опасность, что привлекает и одновременно отталкивает людей от диких зверей. Он был вне себя, и Джон буквально физически ощущал исходящую от Холмса волну негодования.

— Понял, — ошалело проговорил Уотсон. — Но почему ты не хочешь хотя бы подумать об этом? Ведь твой талант погибает в этих бумажках! — сбить Джона с намеченной цели было не так уж просто, он не собирался сдаваться только потому, что Шерлок разозлился на него.

— По той же причине, почему зашитый алкоголик не пьет, а вылечившийся наркоман обходит места точек сбыта. Ты думаешь, я этого не делал? У всего есть причина и не стоит ворошить это осиное гнездо, если не хочешь, чтобы наша совместная работа закончилась.

— Извини, я не знал, — Джон так и не понял, что же именно случилось у Шерлока, что тот реагирует так остро.

— А теперь ты знаешь, — поставил в этом разговоре точку детектив.

Офис доктора Лидса находился на Пэл Мэл. Для врача тридцати семи лет, по мнению Джона, это было весьма впечатляюще. Их с Шерлоком разговор забылся за время пути и, оказавшись у дверей в клинику пластической хирургии, они снова могли спокойно общаться друг с другом. Шерлок как раз потянулся к ручке двери, когда она сама распахнулась и из нее буквально выплыла высокая стройная блондинка в дорогом платье с декольте, в котором едва помещался шикарный бюст. Джон сам не заметил, как засмотрелся и проводил красавицу взглядом.

— Кхм-кхм, — Уотсон резко обернулся к детективу, который смотрел на него с насмешкой. — Джон, что ты нашел в этом женском бюсте? Нашего убийцу?

— Это биология, мы просто бессильны, — ответил он и пожал плечами.

— А тебя не беспокоит, что они ненастоящие?

— Санта тоже ненастоящий, но мы же любим получать подарки, — парировал Джон и прошел в любезно открытую Шерлоком дверь.

Интерьер клиники был выполнен в современном стиле. Здесь даже холл казался стерильным. Джон почти был готов присвистнуть: ремонт в его немаленькой квартире был не настолько шикарным. Дела у доктора Лидса определенно шли лучше некуда, хотя теперь это ему уже не помогало.

— Добрый день, — Шерлок обратился к миловидной блондинке около сорока лет на вид, — я детектив Холмс, это — Джон Уотсон. Вам уже сообщили, что доктор Лидс был найден мертвым в своей машине?

— Да, боже, мы все просто в шоке, — ответила женщина. — Меня зовут Джулия Хаммонд, я старшая медсестра.

— Мы бы хотели поговорить со всем персоналом, — Холмс оглянулся на другие помещения больницы. — Сколько у вас работников?

— Еще двое: наш анестезиолог Марио Герейра и вторая медсестра Мэгги Даут, я сейчас всех позову.

Женщина вышла, а Шерлок огляделся.

— Здесь стоит провести обыск. Может быть, найдем что-то полезное.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что у него могли быть связи с криминальным миром?

— Такое место получить не так уж просто. Особенно, если это твоя клиника. Скажи, Уотсон, если бы ты мог открыть собственную клинику, она бы находилась на Пэл Мэл?

— Сейчас возможно, но после возвращения из армии… точно нет. Может, Лидс из богатой семьи?

— Проверили, его родители оставили ему немного денег, но на такую клинику точно бы не хватило.

— Кредиты?

— Только за дом, да и тот он выплатил два года назад.

— Действительно немного странно.

— Вот именно.

Разговор напарников прервало появление персонала. Все они были спокойны, хотя старшая медсестра выглядела более опечаленной по сравнению с другими сотрудниками клиники. Джон подумал, что она могла быть влюблена в начальника, но затем отбросил очередные настроенные на романтический лад мысли и вернулся к разговору.

— Вы были удивлены, что доктор Лидс не вышел на работу в прошлую среду? — начал Шерлок.

— Это было несвойственно ему — просто исчезнуть, — ответила старшая медсестра. — Думаю, мы все в глубине души понимали — что-то случилось.

— Он не казался странным, возбужденным?

— Да нет, все было как обычно, — снова ответила женщина.

— За исключением свадьбы, мы занимались подготовкой. Он был рад, что женится, но очень переживал, хотел, чтобы все прошло идеально, — рассказал анестезиолог.

— Когда вы его видели в последний раз? — продолжил Холмс.

— В прошлый вторник, — старшая медсестра оглянулась на остальной персонал, все согласно кивнули, — он направлялся на встречу со своей невестой. Кажется, они собирались выбрать торт.

— Во сколько он ушел из офиса? — спросил Джон.

— В… — старшая медсестра замешкалась.

— В 17:30, — помог ей Марио Герейра.

— Да, точно, — вступила в разговор вторая медсестра, — я звонила ему в шесть часов вечера, и он был в порядке. Сказал что в пробке у Блэкволл-тоннеля.

— Значит, выезжал из центра в восточную часть города, — Холмс сделал пометку в блокноте. — У доктора Лидса были враги? Может, неудачные операции? Или возникли осложнения?

— Никто из пациентов не имел осложнений, — снова ответила старшая медсестра.

— Это не значит, что они были всегда довольны, — Марио сложил руки на груди и прямо посмотрел на детектива. — Косметические операции делают для самооценки, одним это меняет жизнь, а другим всегда мало.

— Кто-нибудь из пациентов ему угрожал? — спросил Холмс.

— Один, — старшая медсестра отошла к шкафу, — Джейси Голдберг, она была пациенткой доктора Лидса три месяца назад, — женщина выудила внушительную папку и передала Шерлоку.

— Что произошло? — уточнил Джон.

— Она хотела лифтинг лица, — охотно продолжила Джулия Хаммонд.

— И? — спросил Холмс, не понимая, что именно они имеют в виду.

— И она уже имела три, — Марио качнул головой на медкарту, призывая Холмса открыть документы. — Доктор Лидс отказал ей в операции.

— Она что-то сделала? — Джон кинул взгляд на фотографию в медкарте и удивленно вскинул брови.

— Судилась с ним. И проиграла, конечно, — добавила старшая медсестра. — Тогда и возникли угрозы. Миссис Голдберг обещала уничтожить доктора Лидса.

***

Шерлок прикрепил фотографию Джейси Голдберг на доску. Вокруг него собрались Диммок, Райан, инспектор Лестрейд и, разумеется, Джон.

— Ее как минимум нужно арестовать за нарушение законов природы, — Лестрейд смотрел на фотографию с каким-то ужасом во взгляде.

— Муж Джейси Голдберг поместил ее в психиатрическую клинику для лечения ее расстройства, — рассказал Диммок.

— Угадайте, кто давал показания в поддержку ее лечения? — вступил Райан в разговор.

— Разумеется, доктор Джошуа Лидс, — задумчиво ответил Холмс.

— Точно, — Райан продолжил. — Она прошла обязательный месячный курс и вышла на прошлой неделе. За два дня до исчезновения доктора.

— Психически неустойчивая силиконовая бомба — это лучше, чем продажа органов! — восторженно отозвался Джон, который не увидел, как Шерлок закатил глаза от его очередной версии.

— Чего вы ждете, — возмутился инспектор, направляясь в свой кабинет, — допросите ее немедленно!

— Но прежде… — Джон обернулся к коллегам с торжественным видом, — я хотел бы вам кое-что показать. Пойдемте со мной, — он радостно замахал руками и двинулся в сторону кухни.

У самой двери в маленькую комнату отдыха на столе стояла огромная хромированная кофемашина. Всем своим видом и она, и Джон показывали, что теперь-то кофе точно будет не просто отличным, а непременно лучшим во всем мире.

— Вы были так гостеприимны и добры, — начал Уотсон, — я просто возвращаю долг. А поскольку ваш кофе — это обезьянья моча, я решил, что лучшего подарка, чем этот, просто не найти. Клево, да? — Джон обворожительно улыбнулся.

— Кажется, у меня звонит телефон, — смутился Шерлок и вышел из комнаты, пока Райан и Диммок подошли поближе, чтобы рассмотреть этого хромированного монстра и гуру эспрессо.

Найти Джейси Голдберг оказалось простой задачей — у женщины были соцсети всех мастей, из которых она не вылезала. На встречу с полицией она пришла со своим адвокатом. Диммок, Райан, Лестрейд и Джон смотрели на нее через стекло допросной, когда подошел Шерлок.

— Кто может такое с собой сотворить? — спросил Диммок, разглядывая, как подозреваемая красит и без того накрашенные полные губы.

— Нам неважно как она выглядит, нам важно допросить ее и выяснить, не убивала ли она нашу жертву. Вперед, Уотсон, — с этими словами Шерлок пошел к двери, а Джон с улыбкой последовал за ним.

— Миссис Голдерг, я детектив Холмс, это Джон Уотсон. У нас к вам несколько вопросов, — заявил Холмс с порога, как обычно.

— Что происходит, детектив? — спросил сосредоточенный адвокат.

— Миссис Голберг, скажите вам знаком пластический хирург Джошуа Лидс? — задал Шерлок первый вопрос.

— Да, — жеманно, но не слишком охотно ответила миссис Голдберг.

— Вы недавно подали на него в суд? — продолжал детектив.

— Верно, — поджала женщина накаченные губки.

— За отказ выполнить определенные косметические операции: подтяжки лица, вживление имплантов и липосакцию.

— Могу заверить, каждая процедура была медицински необходима, — тут же добавила миссис Голдберг.

— Доктор Лидс, кажется, так не думал, — заметил Джон.

— Этот ублюдок возомнил себя богом, — истерично завопила миссис Голдберг.

— Но если вы хотели провести операцию так сильно, почему не обратиться к другому врачу? — резонно спросил Уотсон.

— Потому что я хотела наилучшего. Кто он такой, чтобы отказать мне в лучшем? — спросила женщина не столько у детектива, сколько у своего адвоката.

— И вы угрожали уничтожить его? — уточнил Джон, нервно поглядывая на Шерлока.

— Почему он должен говорить мне, что делать? Почему он решает, как мне выглядеть? — ответила миссис Голдберг вопросом на вопрос.

— Поэтому вы убили его, — проговорил Холмс, и это был отнюдь не вопрос.

— Что? — женщина крайне удивилась.

— Доктор Лидс был убит неделю назад, — рассказал Джон.

— Убит? — миссис Голдберг явно не понимала, что происходит.

— Через пару дней после того, как вы вышли из психиатрической клиники, куда Лидс помог вам попасть. Это мотив и возможность, адвокат, — обратился детектив к защитнику женщины.

— Я сказала «уничтожу», а не убью — это большая разница, — осторожно начала женщина, ее адвокат согласно кивнул ей, показывая, что она все делает правильно.

— Тогда скажите мне, где вы были вечером в прошлый вторник? — Холмс пристально посмотрел на смутившуюся женщину.

— В больнице… — неохотно начала рассказывать миссис Голдберг, отведя взгляд.

Через полчаса адвокат и его фигуристая подзащитная уехали из полицейского участка. Шерлок вернулся к доске расследования и теперь задумчиво всматривался в имеющуюся у него информацию, когда подошел Лестрейд.

— Она делала операцию, врач подтвердил, — ответил Холмс на еще незаданный боссом вопрос.

— Что еще можно оперировать с такой внешностью? — Лестрейд явно недоумевал.

— Я бы не хотел это повторять, инспектор, — Шерлок скривился в лице.

— Ты хочешь сказать… о, нет, — практически прошептал Лестрейд.

— Да, — протянул Шерлок и устало потер глаза.

— Есть еще недовольные? — спросил инспектор.

— Диммок и Райан просматривают список пациентов, экспертиза машины не выявила никаких улик, — задумчиво сказал детектив.

— Думаешь, работал профессионал?

— В принципе, у миссис Голдберг было достаточно денег, чтобы нанять киллера, а ее алиби стали операции, но пытки и удушье не особо указывают на эту версию, — Шерлок отошел к своему столу и сел.

— Помяни мое слово, хирург со сломанными пальцами — это неспроста, — отметил Лестрейд и отправился в свой кабинет.

Не сказать, что у Шерлока не было совершенно никаких версий. Он, разумеется, уже держал в голове десяток возможных вариантов развития событий. Однако делиться ими вслух у него и раньше в привычку не входило, а сейчас он и подавно помалкивал, пока не имел на руках достаточных доказательств.

В первую очередь, он подозревал доктора Лидса в проведении незаконных операций. Возможно, он помогал преступникам, а те решили его убрать, чтобы он не разболтал лишнего. Но в эту довольно стройную версию совершенно не вписывались пытки, которые скинуть со счетов было невозможно.

Еще одной версией было то, что доктору кто-то мстил. Стоило лучше проверить всех его прошлых пациентов, ведь не может быть, чтобы за довольно обширную практику у него не было ни одного неприятного инцидента, кроме Джейси Голдберг. В случае с местью в картину преступления прекрасно укладывались и пытки. Врачу сначала сломали пальцы, а потом уже задушили. Причем удушье могло быть и частью плана. Вдруг кто-то из пациентов скончался от анафилактического шока?

— Будешь кофе? — спросил Джон и поставил рядом с детективом чашку ароматного капучино, прервав его размышления.

— Спасибо. Не знаешь, ордер на обыск в офисе Лидса уже подписали? — спросил Шерлок.

— Райан поехал за ним в суд, обещал вернуться через полчаса.

— Пусть едет сразу в клинику, — бросил Холмс, залпом выпил напиток и вскочил. — Поехали, мне нужно проверить всю его документацию.

Персонал больницы, как ни странно, к обыску отнесся с совершенным спокойствием. Все как один предоставили медицинские карты, отчеты и прочие документы, а сами сели в комнате отдыха, пили кофе и не вмешивались в происходящее даже любопытным взглядом. Джон удивился такому спокойствию, ведь обычно обыску никто не радовался, Шерлок же был так увлечен просматриванием документации, что даже не заметил, собирался ли ему кто-то мешать или нет.

Джон бродил между полицейских, его привлекали разные мелочи, совершенно не относящиеся к делу. Периодически он подходил к Холмсу, который просил его пояснить медицинские коды или формы.

— Пациентов недовольных нет, доктор помогал бесплатно в других больницах, на компе нет ничего компрометирующего, да он просто святой! — Джон сел напротив Шерлока и принялся всячески пытаться втянуть его в разговор.

— Знаешь, что мы нашли в его закрытом ящике стола? — спросил Диммок из соседней комнаты.

— Бутылку скотча? — усмехнулся Уотсон.

— Чековую книжку, он прятал свою чековую книжку, — сокрушенно ответил Диммок.

— А что в этих папках? — спросил Шерлок, которому только что положили голубой пластиковый файл.

— Свадебные документы, аренда фрака, счета за фуршет, — сказал Райан. — Может, какая-то сердитая пара убила его за свою очередь в свадьбе?

— Хорошая теория, как и остальные, — с сарказмом похвалил напарника Диммок.

— Тут не только свадебные документы, это ведь предоперационный отчет? — спросил Холмс, обращаясь к Джону.

— Да, но странно — все данные пациента скрыты, — ответил Уотсон.

— Возможно, у доктора все же были секреты, — удовлетворенно отметил Шерлок и отправился в комнату отдыха с бумагами. — Мисс Хаммонд, посмотрите, вам знакомы эти документы? — обратился он к старшей медсестре.

— Это его почерк, но я не видела этот файл прежде.

— Вы можете определить пациента? — нетерпеливо спросил Холмс.

— Не из его записей, только то, что это мужчина пятидесяти пяти лет, — покачала головой Джулия Хаммонд.

— Вам знакома процедура, которую доктор выполнял для этого человека? — уточнил Шерлок.

— Да… здесь говорится о нескольких операциях, все они направлены на смену внешности. Но это невозможно, я его главная медсестра, я управляю его хирургической командой, он не работал без меня! — горячо заявила женщина.

— Очевидно, работал, — пробормотал Джон.

— Марио, посмотри календарь доктора Лидса, что было 18 марта? — обратилась мисс Хаммонд к анестезиологу.

— Он должен был быть в Бартсе, посещая группы по восстановительной хирургии, — проверил Герейра.

— Почему же он лгал? Почему действовал без меня? — сокрушенно спросила саму себя старшая медсестра и без сил опустилась в кресло.

***

— Если верить документам, процедура длилась около девяти часов, — отметил Джон, снова и снова перечитывая немногочисленные данные из документа. Он сидел на стуле рядом с доской для расследований, пока Шерлок расхаживал мимо нее, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте под подбородком, и ждал новостей от Райана и Диммока. — Ассистент и анестезиолог были не из больницы, оба были приглашены доктором Лидсом — посторонние.

— Он не хотел, чтобы об этой операции знали его работники, — отметил Шерлок. — Райан должен привезти краткий отчет о пациенте из Бартса.

— В больнице не могут найти файл, будто ничего и не было, — раздался голос Диммока, который как раз подошел вместе с напарником.

— С кем вы говорили? — с интересом спросил Уотсон.

— Спросили в отделе пациентов, — недоуменно отметил Райан.

— Понятно, это была ваша первая ошибка. Если хочешь найти пациента и узнать, у кого там была операция, есть только один отдел, в котором никогда ничего не теряется — Джон выдержал эффектную паузу, — бухгалтерия. Кто-то должен был заплатить.

Райан бросился к телефону под недовольным взглядом Шерлока, а Джон прокрутился в кресле с видом победителя, чем вызвал и на себя огонь ярких глаз детектива, но ничуть не смутился.

Через полчаса Райан получил факс из бухгалтерии больницы.

— Больничные счета нашего пациента были оплачены очень быстро и полностью, — заявил Шерлок. — Диммок уже пробивает электронный счет, с которого был сделан перевод.

— Вы не поверите! — Диммок оторвался от компьютера и подозвал начальника к себе. — Счет, с которого были переведены деньги, относится к прокуратуре США.

— Зачем министерству юстиции платить за косметические услуги? — удивился Джон.

— Есть только одна причина — изменить чью-то личность, — довольно заметил Шерлок.

— Думаешь, программа по защите свидетелей? — спросил Диммок.

— Доктора Лидса пытали, убийца вполне мог разыскивать кого-то, кто много знает, например, свидетеля, — задумчиво проговорил Уотсон.

— И лучше нам найти его первыми, — Шерлок направился к своему столу и сел, открыв электронный телефонный справочник.

— Как найти того, кто под программой защиты свидетелей? — Джон опустился рядом на стул.

— Спросим тех, кто защищает его, — Шерлок набрал код и номер. — Здравствуйте, мне необходимо поговорить с замминистра юстиции Кендес Робинсон, это детектив Шерлок Холмс из Скотланд-Ярда, — пару минут вызов находился в режиме ожидания, прежде чем его соединили с нужным абонентом. — Да, это детектив Шерлок Холмс из Скотланд-Ярда. Мне необходима информация о вашем свидетеле, личность которого изменяли на территории Великобритании.

— Детектив, мне жаль, но вы должны знать, что информация об охраняемых свидетелях является конфиденциальной, — послышалось в трубке.

— Вы задействовали для своих национальных интересов британского подданного — доктора Джошуа Лидса, который был убит на прошлой неделе. Я должен раскрыть дело.

— Даже если вы можете доказать, что мы задействовали доктора Лидса и операция была проведена, — это все равно не имеет значения, — ответил ему строгий женский голос.

— Но не для моего дела. Предлагаете мне просто забыть об этом? — разозлился Холмс.

— Я вам, конечно, сочувствую, но у каждого своя работа.

— Мисс Робинсон, а вас не заботит, что человек, которого вы наняли, был убит, а его убийца сейчас разыскивает вашего свидетеля? — попытался зайти Шерлок с другой стороны.

— Детектив, у нас идет следствие, а вы просите меня раскрыть ключевого свидетеля. Я вам говорю, что этого не случится, — раздался в трубке не менее разозленный голос, после чего послышались короткие гудки.

— Итак, что теперь? — спросил Джон осторожно.

— Этот свидетель имеет ключевое значение, не зная, кто он такой, нет возможности сделать следующий шаг, — Холмс раздраженно запустил длинные пальцы в волосы, чем вызвал у Джона непроизвольное желание сглотнуть.

— Есть еще способ установить его личность, — Уотсон хитро прищурился и заговорил тише.

— Какой же? — Шерлок смотрел на напарника с недоверием и опаской.

— Кендес Робинсон занимается организованной преступностью, так? А если спросить другую сторону, под кого копает эта милая дама? — невинно поинтересовался Джон.

— Ты хочешь спросить мафию, кто свидетель? — Шерлок не знал, смеяться ему или ужасаться подобной идее, потому что раньше он и сам бы так поступил, но сейчас это казалось полным безумством. Такие показания даже к делу не пришьешь.

— Очевидно, они знают его, раз хотят убить. Ты ведь сам сказал: он должен быть важным свидетелем, — продолжал настаивать Уотсон.

— И что мы будем делать? Бегать по Лондону с плакатом «ищу мафию»? — ехидно спросил детектив.

— Ну, я знаю одного парня, он мне обязан, — самодовольно улыбнулся Джон.

— Мы что, в странном американском анекдоте?

— Да брось, неужели ты готов упустить такой шанс из-за моральных комплексов, которые тебе не свойственны, или из-за страха, что об этом разговоре узнает Лестрейд? — Шерлок переменился в лице от этих слов и вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, согласился на эту вопиющую авантюру. В память о старых добрых днях, как он подумал про себя.

***

Сумерки в Лондоне всегда навевали на Джона странное настроение, в котором было лишь два абсолютно противоположных желания: закрыться дома и писать очередной роман или отправиться в бар и пить до самого рассвета. Сейчас он как раз отправлялся в паб, но желания гулять до утра у него почему-то не было. Наоборот, он не так уж и хотел оказываться вечером в заведении с кучей ирландской мафии. Правда, он напомнил себе, что лично вызвался добыть информацию по делу, а потому не стал задерживаться у дверей и резко вошел внутрь.

В пабе было довольно шумно и темно, так как лампы светили неярко. Джон огляделся и заметил своего знакомого в дальнем углу. Он ни капли не изменился с их последней встречи: все такой же округлый живот, будто бы тот же спортивный костюм и тяжелая золотая цепь на груди. Он сделал несколько шагов в его сторону и позвал:

— Привет, Сэл! — но едва Джон договорил его имя, как почувствовал, что ему выкручивают руку, а через секунду уже впечатался лицом в обивку одного из диванов. — Эй, подождите, Сэл, я ведь твой друг, что происходит? — нервно спросил Уотсон.

— Убейте его, — меланхолично отметил Сэл и вернулся к своему бокалу с виски.

— Что? — Джон почувствовал, как его рванули вверх и потащили к выходу. — Нет, это неправильно, Сэл, что ты делаешь?! — вскричал Джон.

— Подождите, — окликнул своего охранника мужчина, — все в порядке. Я же прикалываюсь.

Джона тут же отпустили, и он, потирая руку, обернулся к знакомому, который встал ему навстречу.

— Это не смешно, Сэл! — нервно рассмеялся Уотсон.

— Да, дружище, прости, это не смешно. Это чертовски смешно! — Сэл рассмеялся еще громче и пожал Джону руку, после чего расцеловал его в обе щеки.

— Джон проклятый Уотсон, мастер жути, что привело тебя сюда из денежных кварталов? — спросил Сэл, когда оба они сели и получили по порции виски.

— Мне нужна кое-какая информация, Сэл. В частном порядке, касательно твоего профиля. Ты ведь всех знаешь в этом городе.

— Слышал я, что ты помогаешь копам, Джон, — заметил Сэл с подозрением.

— Ты меня знаешь, я не сдаю своих. Я помогаю всем. Разве тебе я не помог?

— Верно, — Сэл усмехнулся. — Ладно, говори, чего ты хочешь.

— У нас тут завелись федералы в Лондоне. Ничего не слышал об этом?

— Слыхал, конечно, многие тут думали, по чью душу они пересекли Атлантику.

— А ты знаешь, по чью? — спросил Джон, неловко оглядываясь назад.

— Ходят слухи, что вместе с федералами в Лондоне появились представители семьи Споллано.

— У них вроде игорный бизнес в Штатах? — уточнил Джон.

— Верно. В Лондоне им были не рады, но они сказали, что ищут здесь одного из своих, после чего сразу уедут. Наши кланы решили им не мешать.

— А не знаешь, кого именно они ищут?

— Знаю, они даже награду объявили за него. Парень, который тебе нужен, работал на семью Споллано — Джимми «Крыса» Морано. Он был пособником и любимцем старика Споллано, но его вытеснил Джуниор, когда старик сдал. Ходят слухи, что он начал сотрудничать с властями пару месяцев назад, Споллано занервничали. По-видимому, у него есть документы — накладные, договора, бухгалтерия — все. Хватит, чтобы арестовать всю верхушку.

— Неудивительно, что он захотел изменить свое лицо. Мы нашли связь между прокуратурой США и убитым недавно хирургом, — пояснил Джон.

— Если они достали хирурга — они доберутся и до него, — отметил Сэл и махнул бармену, чтобы тот налил им еще виски.

— Когда я писал «Убийственную Мэри»… — начал Уотсон.

— О, я люблю эту книгу, — широко улыбнулся Сэл и хлопнул Джона по руке.

— Спасибо, так вот, тогда ты сказал мне, что некоторые киллеры имеют свой почерк или оружие.

— Да, так и есть, — Сэл кивнул головой.

— Этот убийца использовал пластиковый пакет и скотч, чтобы задушить свою жертву. Никого не напоминает? — Джон пристально посмотрел на Сэла.

— Нет, тебе стоит спросить Споллано об этом. В Лондоне таких кадров нет.

— Да, — протянул Джон, — но не думаю, что они придут в восторг.

— Наверное, нет, — мужчина залпом выпил содержимое бокала и очень тихо сказал, наклонившись к Уотсону, — но ты знаешь того, кто может знать.

— Кто? — удивленно спросил Джон.

— Джимми «Крыса», — отметил Сэл и показал, что на этом их разговор окончен.

***

— Джимми «Крыса» Морано, — Диммок вывел на экран досье преступника. Все они собрались у его компьютера на следующее утро. — Связан с азартными играми, мошенничеством и вымогательством. Очевидно, люди Споллано ищут его.

— Если вы хотите, чтобы парень был верным, — не называйте его крысой, — философски заметил Райан.

— Ладно, давайте начнем раскапывать всех известных соратников семьи Споллано, — сказал Шерлок и кивнул Райану и Диммоку.

— Да, конечно, и в процессе будем биться головой об стенку, так, ради удовольствия, — проворчал Райан, чем вызвал удивленный взгляд со стороны Джона.

— Заказные убийства сложнее всего раскрыть из-за анонимного характера, — пояснил ему Диммок, — обычные правила, такие как мотив и связь с жертвой, здесь не применяются.

— Но тогда нам нужно поговорить с Морано, понять, что он знает, — протянул Холмс.

— Почему ты думаешь, что министерство юстиции США теперь будет с тобой сотрудничать? — спросил Уотсон.

— У тебя есть свои источники — у меня свои, — загадочно улыбнулся детектив.

— Позвонишь в ЦРУ? — рассмеялся Джон.

— Нет, в ФБР, — Холмс отошел от стола с самодовольной улыбкой.

— У тебя есть знакомые в ФБР? Почему мы раньше к ним не обратились? — крикнул Уотсон ему в спину.

— Шерлок стал работать у нас сразу после возвращения из США, ты не знал? — спросил его Райан.

— Нет. Серьезно? Он работал в США?

— Это засекреченная информация, — с улыбкой отметил Лейстрейд, подошедший к ним сзади. — Знакомый из ФБР, скорее всего, его бывший бойфренд — Виктор Тревор. Вроде бы они работали вместе в США, но там что-то произошло, и Шерлок вернулся в Лондон.

— Бывший бойфренд? — Джон буквально застыл от этой новости на месте, потрясенно глядя на инспектора. — У мистера Ледышка? Значит, с ориентацией я все-таки угадал?

— Не думаю, что Шерлока вообще заботят такие вещи как ориентация, — сказал Райан, — но не советую тебе говорить с ним о Треворе. И вообще о его прошлом — он ужасно злится, — офицер похлопал Джона по плечу и сочувственно улыбнулся.

Следующие полчаса Джон усиленно пытался переварить информацию о том, что у Шерлока был бойфренд из ФБР. Теперь ему было еще более интересно, почему же детектив не отвечает на его попытки привлечь внимание. Возможно, все дело в том, что раньше Джону практически никогда не отказывали, и теперь ему было трудно смириться с тем, что кто-то, пусть даже настолько идеальный как Шерлок Холмс, не поддается его очарованию. Но на самом деле, известие о его бывшем парне больно кольнуло всегда казавшегося беззаботным Джона в сердце и засело в нем занозой. Ему ужасно хотелось посмотреть на этого Виктора Тревора, и случай действительно представился.

Высокий русоволосый мужчина с тяжелым подбородком, в темном костюме и узком галстуке, появился у стола Шерлока внезапно, словно всегда здесь был и просто материализовался прямо из воздуха. Джон нервно оглядел его с ног до головы. Под идеально сидевшим на нем костюмом явно скрывалось тренированное тело. Улыбался он детективу не совсем дружески, по мнению Уотсона, да и сам Холмс встречей опечален далеко не был.

— Отлично выглядишь, Шерлок, — донесся до Уотсона голос Тревора.

— Приятно слышать, — улыбнулся детектив. — Агент Тревор, это Джон Уотсон, — представил он напарника, который как раз подошел с максимально безмятежным видом к давним друзьям.

— Ах да, знаменитый писатель, — агент посмотрел на Джона преувеличенно сверху вниз, отчего Уотсону стало неуютно.

— Да, вот собираю материал для книги и изучаю чужие ошибки, — ответил Джон и протянул руку для пожатия, но Тревор отвернулся, сделав вид, что жеста не заметил.

— Лестрейд рассказал мне о вашей маленькой сделке, — снисходительно сказал Тревор, — я не против, если это не будет мешать расследованию.

— Я буду тише воды, — улыбнулся Джон.

— Так, хорошо, это та часть, в которой ты опять просишь меня нарушить правила, чтобы помочь тебе, — усмехнулся агент.

— О, неужели я так предсказуем? — деланно возмутился детектив.

— Я просто знаю тебя слишком хорошо. Что тебе нужно?

— Хочу поговорить с Джимми Морано, — Шерлок не стал ходить вокруг да около.

— С Джимми Морано? Мафиози? И я смогу тебе помочь? — Виктор приподнял одну бровь, всем своим видом показывая, что не понимает, о чем идет речь.

— Я знаю, что ФБР и прокуратура США дали ему защиту свидетелей на территории Великобритании, — Холмс недовольно махнул головой, — и ты это знаешь. Кстати, как давно ты в Лондоне? Помнится, ты был в Бостоне. Когда я звонил тебе, думал, приедет местный агент.

— Теперь я местный агент, перевелся два месяца назад, — Тревор смутился, но затем взял себя в руки, — откуда тебе известно о защите ФБР для Морано?

— Ходят слухи, — уклончиво ответил Шерлок, даже не взглянув в сторону Джона.

— Послушай, даже если это правда, я не работаю с организованной преступностью, — Виктор не хотел сдаваться.

— Мы оба знаем, как это работает, — детектив раздраженно фыркнул, — ты контактируешь с агентом ФБР в этом деле, он говорит с помощником прокурора, а затем я говорю с Джимми Морано.

— И почему я это сделаю для тебя? — спросил Тревор, наклоняясь к самом лицу Шерлока, отчего Джону показалось, что он подсматривает за чем-то очень личным.

— Ладно, скажу иначе, — Шерлок вдруг застыл, напустив на себя такой же холодный вид, какой у него бывает во время попыток Джона с ним пофлиртовать, — клан Споллано знает, что Джимми сотрудничает с властями, мы знаем, что они убили хирурга, которого вы наняли в нашей стране, чтобы изменить его лицо. Вы, ребята, подставили британского врача, так что вы сделаете это для него, а не для меня.

— Я ничего не могу тебе обещать, Шерлок, — Виктор отодвинулся и покачал головой. — Я позвоню тебе, если получится что-то узнать.

С этими словами агент отошел, мельком оглядев Джона весьма неприятным ревнивым взглядом, и направился к лифту. Уотсон молча сел рядом с Шерлоком, который вернулся к бумагам по другому делу.

— Шесть месяцев, — сказал детектив спустя десять минут совместного молчания.

— Шесть месяцев что? — невозмутимо переспросил Джон.

— Мы встречались шесть месяцев, — недовольно уточнил Шерлок.

— Я ведь об этом не спрашивал, — невинно заметил Уотсон.

— Ты очень громко не спрашивал, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Иди домой, Уотсон. Я позвоню, когда будут новости, — устало сказал он и вернулся к бумагам.

Джон решил не испытывать судьбу. Сегодня ему и в самом деле требовалось немного времени для того, чтобы подумать. Он занялся этим сразу, едва вдохнул вечерний воздух, выйдя из дверей Скотланд-Ярда. У здания всегда стояло несколько кэбов, в один из которых он сел и назвал адрес.

За окном проезжающей машины проносились дома, пабы, веселые компании туристов и гуляющих лондонцев. Джон расслабился на сидении и позволил своим мыслям вырваться, наконец, на свободу. Самое главное, что он уяснил для себя — Шерлок Холмс, конечно, гениальный и прекрасный, но самый обычный человек, со своим прошлым и личными тайнами. Теперь концовка уже не имела такого большого значения, он знал, чем закончить книгу, но не знал, чем закончить отношения с реальным Шерлоком.

Хотя было ли что заканчивать? Этого Джон тоже не знал. Со своей стороны он признавал, что испытывает к этому странному человеку больше, чем простую симпатию. Шерлок же, очевидно, был к нему совершенно равнодушен. Все, что Джон требовал от себя — это признать поражение, закончить дело и спокойно уйти, чтобы больше не мешать ни своей жизни, ни чужой. На этой ноте он уже собирался выйти из машины, которая как раз подъезжала к его дому, как у Джона зазвонил телефон.

— Тревор с нами, Уотсон, он смог зацепить кого-то из прокуратуры, — быстро и собрано проговорил в трубку Холмс.

— Он позволит нам допросить Морано? — спросил Джон.

— Мы должны быть там в час ночи, ты со мной? — не очень уверенно задал вопрос детектив.

— Я с тобой? А папа Римский католик? — на другом конце никто не ответил. — Тяжело доходит, я уже еду, — вздохнул Уотсон и обратился к кэбмену, — отвезите меня назад, пожалуйста.

Шерлок ждал Джона у полицейской машины. Он был возбужден и проверял время, хотя до назначенной встречи оставалось еще несколько часов.

— Уотсон, — Шерлок кивнул на машину и сам сел за руль, — почему ты не водишь автомобиль? — спросил он, когда Джон опустился на сидение рядом. — Купил бы себе какую-нибудь крутую тачку.

— У меня нет прав, — Уотсон пожал плечами.

— Нет прав? — Холмс вскинул брови и вопросительно посмотрел на Джона.

— Ну, сначала мне было это ненужно, потом я вернулся из Афганистана и у меня не было денег, а сейчас денег у меня много, но содержание подобной машины обойдется мне дороже, чем ежедневные поездки на такси.

— Да ну? — Шерлок рассмеялся. — Я отлично вижу, когда люди врут, Джон. К тому же, ты не из тех, кто стал бы считать деньги, ты не только хорошо обеспечен, но и довольно расточителен, как я успел заметить.

— Ладно, ладно, умник, — Джон насупился. — Я не могу сдать на права, — Шерлок искренне расхохотался. — Что? Я правда не могу! Сажусь в машину и все, начинаю так нервничать, что ни один инструктор не может засчитать мне экзамен!

— Ладно, научу тебя как-нибудь, — усмехнулся детектив и резко повернул руль, влетая на первый уровень подземной стоянки.

— Если бы знал, что нам придется провести несколько часов в засаде, взял бы пиццу, — лениво заметил Джон, когда Шерлок припарковал машину на нижнем уровне.

— На, — детектив сунул ему в руки сэндвич в вакуумной упаковке, второй он раскрыл и откусил. — Ты на меня плохо влияешь, — заявил он, — приходится есть на работе.

— О, — Джон улыбнулся, — прости, не знал, что оказываю на тебя хоть какое-то влияние.

— Сам удивляюсь, — Шерлок протянул Уотсону бутылку с соком.

— Просто кошмар. Арестуйте меня, детектив, — сказал Джон, прежде чем с удовольствием впиться зубами в сэндвич.

— Ну вот, опять детский сад, — Шерлок закатил глаза и замолчал.

Следующие два часа Джон скучающе смотрел в бетонную стену, потом рассматривал машину, чуть не потянулся к бардачку, который манил своим содержимым беспокойные руки Уотсона, но красноречивый взгляд детектива заставил его остановиться на полпути и равнодушно откинуться в кресле.

— Это такое клише, — неожиданно заговорил Джон, — встречаться с ФБР в другой стране ночью и на подземной парковке.

— Да, хорошо, — недовольно пробурчал Холмс, — никто не говорит, что федералы оригинальны.

— Спорим, подъедут парни в черном джипе с тонированными стеклами, все в черных костюмах?

В этот момент в конце парковки показался съезжающий с верхнего уровня автомобиль. Это действительно был большой черный внедорожник с тонированными стеклами. Он остановился недалеко от машины Шерлока. Через минуту из него вышло трое мужчин в черных костюмах, которые осмотрели территорию и подали знак, что все чисто.

— Они смотрят слишком много шпионских фильмов, — пробормотал Джон прежде, чем выйти из автомобиля.

— У вас есть пять минут, — вместо приветствия сказал Виктор Тревор, который, разумеется, приехал со свидетелем.

— Скотланд-Ярд благодарит ФБР за сотрудничество, — ехидно отозвался Холмс и направился к джипу.

— Присмотреть за мартышкой? — с гадкой улыбкой спросил агент, преградив Джону путь.

— Все в порядке, — Шерлок обернулся, — мартышка со мной, он ручной.

— А у вас отличная тачка, — едко бросил Уотсон, проходя мимо Тревора, — почти не бросается в глаза.

Шерлок сел на место водителя внедорожника, Джон одновременно с ним — на место пассажира, после чего оба обернулись и увидели крупного мужчину в черной маске, которая закрывала все его лицо.

— Мистер Морано, я детектив Холмс, это Джон Уотсон.

— Джон Уотсон? Писатель? — рассмеялся мужчина.

— Так и есть, — Джон кивнул

— Я думал, вы, ребята, копы, — нервно сказал Морано.

— Он консультант по этому делу, — недовольно ответил Шерлок, и Джон не смог понять, не нравится детективу само это слово «консультант» или то, что в роли консультанта выступает именно он.

— Слушай, я уже сказал федералам все, что я знаю, — с места в карьер заявил Морано. — Если вам нужна информация о Споллано — спросите их, — мужчина кивнул на агентов ФБР за окном машины.

— Вообще-то, мы здесь не из-за Споллано, мы хотели поговорить о докторе Лидсе. Вы же его знаете?

— Причем здесь он? — свидетель занервничал сильнее.

— На прошлой неделе он был убит.

— Убит? Док был убит? — практически закричал Морано.

— Задушен, ему нацепили полиэтиленовый пакет на голову и обмотали скотчем, — уточнил Джон, глядя на странную реакцию мужчины.

— Мы считаем, что семья Споллано может быть причастна к этому, — добавил Шерлок.

— Может быть? — очень зло спросил Морано.

— Учитывая то, как он был убит и с учетом ваших знаний организации, вы могли бы сказать, кто это мог сделать…

— Эй, — свидетель не выдержал и постучал в окно, — вытащите меня отсюда, — закричал он появившемуся в окне Тревору.

— Мы сможем вам помочь, найдем тех, кто это сделал, но вы должны рассказать, кто именно убивает таким образом, — поспешно сказал Холмс в попытке успеть получить информацию, за которой они так долго гонялись.

— Это был мой почерк, — вскричал Морано, — вы не поняли, они отправили мне сообщение! И если они добрались до дока… верните меня обратно! Сейчас же! — не хотел униматься мужчина.

Напарникам пришлось очень быстро вылезти из машины, они даже не успели толком отойти от нее, как джип сорвался с места с оглушительным визгом колес и умчался из их поля зрения.

— Милые ребята, — наконец, произнес Джон, заинтересованно рассматривая Шерлока. — Что дальше?

— Не знаю, — раздраженно бросил он, — поеду в участок, попробую понять, как Споллано вообще смогли выйти на доктора Лидса.

— Я с тобой, — Уотсон направился к машине, — вдруг меня снова озарит и я помогу тебе раскрыть дело, — улыбнулся он.

— Жду с нетерпением, — ответил Шерлок и сел за руль.

— Как все прошло? — спросил Райан, едва Шерлок и Джон оказались в отделе.

— Слово катастрофа вам о чем-нибудь говорит? — уныло протянул Уотсон.

— Что случилось? — обратился Диммок к начальнику.

— Мы напугали важного свидетеля федерального расследования США, и теперь он вряд ли захочет давать показания в суде против Споллано, — Холмс тяжело вздохнул, когда заметил, что к ним приближается Лестрейд.

— Шерлок, мне только что звонили из прокуратуры США… — начал инспектор.

— Что бы они ни сказали, я все улажу, — спокойно, но с ноткой недовольства ответил Холмс.

— Нет, нет… послушай, — Лестрейд подошел ближе, вид у него был расстроенный, — на обратном пути рядом с машиной ФБР остановился кто-то и открыл огонь. Тревор и свидетель ранены, сейчас они в больнице. Мы выдвигаемся туда, уверен, что нападение связано с нашим делом.

— Разумеется, — Шерлок резко развернулся и ушел.

— Ребята, — Джон оглянулся на Диммока и Райана, — ничего, если я поеду с вами? — спросил он.

— У нас всегда есть место в машине, — сказал Райан и сжал плечо Джона в утешающем жесте.

Больница святого Бартоломея, она же Бартс, в любой час была переполнена. Сейчас помимо простых пациентов в ней толпились американские дипломаты, агенты ФБР и лондонская полиция.

— На светофоре к ним подъехал новый седан с номерами автомобильного дилера, машина остановилась и несколько человек открыли огонь, — рассказал Лестрейд Диммоку, Райану и Джону, которые ждали Шерлока в приемном покое больницы.

— Я думал, в таких машинах стекло пуленепробиваемое, — отметил Джон.

— Тефлоновые пули, — пояснил Диммок, — прошли прямо сквозь дверь.

— Тревор пока в хирургии, Морано будет в порядке, — сказал Холмс, который подошел к коллегам. — Только что разговаривал с врачами.

Услышав обнадеживающие новости, Лестрейд ушел, чтобы поговорить с американскими дипломатами и ФБР, а Райан и Диммок отправились инструктировать полицейских, выделенных для охраны важного свидетеля.

— Не хочешь поговорить? — спросил Джон у Шерлока, который выглядел бледнее, чем обычно.

— О том, что я втянул в свое расследование Тревора и настоял на встрече с Морано? — резко переспросил он.

— Ты же не мог знать о том, что произойдет, — сочувственно сказал Уотсон.

— Я всегда знаю о том, что произойдет, — взорвался детектив, который впервые на памяти Джона так сильно повысил голос, — я должен был предусмотреть возможность того, что из-за нас на свидетеля выйдут преступники, но из-за твоего вмешательства в последнее время я расслабился. Это только в твоих книгах все происходит так легко, а в жизни все совсем иначе. За нами следили те, кто знал о ходе расследования, выяснили все о нашей встрече. Именно мы привели их к Морано, я должен был знать об этом! И я бы знал, если бы постоянно не отвлекался на твои безумные идеи!

— Ты думаешь, что это моя вина? — ошарашенно спросил Джон.

— Мы добивались встречи с Морано, потому что это наша работа, но мы обязаны были выполнить ее правильно, а сейчас мы в очередной раз показали, что полиция работает отвратительно, — практически выплюнул Холмс каждое слово.

— Впервые вижу тебя в таком упадническом настроении, ты ведь никогда не сдаешься, сталкиваясь с любыми препятствиями, — Джон пытался достучаться до детектива. — Ты не отступаешь, именно это отличает тебя от других, а не только твои выдающиеся способности. И мне жаль, если мое присутствие помешало тебе, — с грустью в голосе добавил Уотсон.

— Тревор выживет, — Райан опасливо подошел к напарникам, — врач сказал, что с ним все будет в порядке.

Шерлок кивнул и продолжил сосредоточенно молчать. Сейчас его было бесполезно трогать, он занимался тем, что умел лучше всего на свете — думал, просчитывал варианты и вероятности, запускал в действие свой гениальный механизм, который сбивался от присутствия Джона Уотсона. Поэтому Джон тихонько взял пальто и решил, что с него на сегодня достаточно ревности, преступлений и разбитого сердца, он заслужил несколько часов обыкновенного сна. Желательно в своей постели.

***

Утро началось для Джона очень рано. Он не выспался, но понимал, что сейчас не время отдыхать. Необходимо было закончить это дело, потом закончить роман. Он все еще не знал, кто такой Шерлок Холмс, но был уверен, что в своей книге сможет показать его правильно, потому что еще никому не мешала капелька человечности в придачу к гениальности и загадочности. И если он не может добавить этого реальному Шерлоку, то почему бы не попробовать на литературном персонаже?

Он вошел в участок в половине восьмого утра и увидел, как Шерлок сидит напротив доски и сосредоточенно смотрит на нее. Диммок и Райан были уже здесь.

— Дежурный сказал, что он здесь с четырех часов утра, — Райан пожал Уотсону руку, — он позвонил нам в шесть, чтобы мы перепроверили всех, кто был в курсе дела.

— Эй, — окликнул Джон Шерлока, подходя к нему ближе, — я читал об одной новинке в интернете, называется сон — очень полезно для здоровья.

— Помолчи, ты мешаешь, — отмахнулся от него детектив.

— Мешаю чему? — заинтересованно спросил Уотсон.

— Это не мог быть кто-то из прокуратуры, они не нуждаются в том, чтобы найти Морано, значит, это был кто-то, с кем мы говорили.

— Кто-то из мафии? — уточнил Джон.

— Конкурирующим семьям Морано нужен живым, потому что если федералы закроют Споллано, они смогут поделить территорию. Значит, это сами Споллано, и у них был доступ к врачу до того, как мы получили дело.

— Остаются только его невеста и сотрудники, кто-то из них был явно в курсе того, что Лидс занимался операциями для правительства США, знал о документации и прочем. По-другому найти эти данные невозможно.

— У невесты алиби, — отметил Райан, — а телефонные отчеты не указывают на то, что ей звонили с неизвестных нам номеров.

— Но мы ведь проверили всех сотрудников, да? — Уотсон оглянулся на коллег.

— Да, сделано, — сказал Диммок. — Никаких записей, которые бы указывали на связь с оргпреступностью.

— А что у них с алиби по прошлой ночи? — спросил Шерлок.

— Старшая медсестра Джулия Хаммонд ужинала с друзьями, анестезиолог Марио Гарейра — работал допоздна в клинике, а медсестра Мэгги Даут утверждает, что была дома одна.

— Чем можно заниматься в час ночи в клинике пластической хирургии? — подозрительно спросил Холмс.

— Они закрывают клинику, он разбирал медицинские карты, — ответил Диммок.

— Разве не странно, что красивый молодой мужчина занимается этим в пятницу вечером? — снова спросил Шерлок.

— Ты думаешь, он красивый? — пошутил Джон.

— Думай, Джон, пошевели своими маленькими мозгами, — Шерлок обернулся и посмотрел Уотсону прямо в глаза. — Как давно все они работали на доктора Лидса?

— Джулия Хаммонд проработала с ним десять лет, Мэгги Даут устроилась в клинику около трех месяцев назад, а Марио Гарейра — месяц назад, — посмотрел Диммок в материалах дела.

— Гарейра мы проверили основательно, звонили в медицинскую школу — он полностью чист, — рассказал Райан.

— Проверьте еще раз всех, мы что-то упустили, — Шерлок надел свое длинное эффектное пальто и направился к лифту.

— Куда ты идешь? — крикнул ему вдогонку Джон.

— Хочу проверить, что Марио точно был в офисе в пятницу ночью, — ответил ему Холмс. — Ты идешь? — добавил он.

В клинику доктора Лидса напарники заходили буквально бегом, Шерлок очень торопился, и Джон пока не понимал, к чему вся эта спешка и беготня. На месте за ресепшном находился только Марио Гарейра, другого персонала по близости не было.

— Марио Гарейра, я вынужден задержать вас, вы поедете со мной в участок и ответите на несколько вопросов, — с порога заявил детектив, но был вынужден отвлечься на раздавшийся телефонный звонок.

— Я что-то сделал не так? — спросил удивленный доктор у Джона, но тот встал ближе к Холмсу, чтобы слышать разговор.

— Детектив Холмс. Да, Диммок, что у тебя?

— Это Мэгги, — послышалось в телефонной трубке, — мы дважды все проверили и еще раз обратились в школу, на этот раз нам выслали фотографии, фото Мэгги не совпадает — это другая девушка.

— Мистер Гарейра, вы знаете, где сейчас находится Мэгги Даут? — спросил Уотсон, когда Шерлок скинул звонок Диммока.

— Она не пришла сегодня, — пожал плечами анестезиолог.

— Детектив, — позвал Джон Шерлока, взяв что-то со стола ресепшна, — посмотри, — он протянул ему визитку, на которой стоял логотип Бартса и фамилия доктора.

— Доктор Лидс работал в госпитале святого Бартоломея? — нервно спросил Холмс у Марио.

— Да, там мы проводим многие из наших процедур, — ответил врач.

— Если у нее есть пропуск… — начал Джон.

— Она может попытаться убить Джимми, — закончил за него Шерлок.

— Вам повезло, Марио, сегодня он точно никуда вас не заберет, — успокоил анестезиолога Джон и погнался за Шерлоком к машине.

— Быстрее, — Холмс поторопил Джона, заводя автомобиль. — Набери номер Диммока, — крикнул он, дергая рычаг коробки передач и срываясь с места, — и включи громкую связь.

— Уже набираю, — ответил Джон, который не успел пристегнуться, и теперь его бросало из стороны в сторону.

— Диммок, — крикнул Холмс, едва офицер снял трубку, — на Джимми Морано может быть совершено нападение, мы едем в Бартс, пусть в его палате до нашего приезда будет охранник. Это очень важно.

— Я понял, шеф, сделаем, — ответил Диммок и отключился.

— Нам бы только не встретиться с медсестрой, — сквозь зубы сказал Шерлок, — она не должна нас видеть, необходимо застать ее за попыткой убийства, иначе ничего не докажем.

— Я знаю хороший путь, — Джон снова разблокировал телефон. — У меня в Бартсе работает старый знакомый, Майк Стэмфорд, я попрошу его провести нас так, чтобы никто не увидел.

— Бываешь ты все-таки полезен, Уотсон, — выдохнул Шерлок.

— Я вообще всегда полезен, детектив, — с грустной улыбкой заметил Джон, — просто ко мне стоит привыкнуть.

— Непременно подумаю об этом после поимки преступницы, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

До Бартса домчались за десять минут. Холмс водил как сумасшедший гонщик «Формулы 1», чудом не устраивая аварии на каждой улице своего пути. Джон в очередной раз восхищался его вождением и ему же ужасался, словом, в этом был весь Холмс.

— Джон, рад тебя видеть! — Майк Стэмфорд был полным улыбчивым мужчиной в очках, — Как новая книга? С нетерпением жду новой презентации.

— Приглашение, как всегда, за мной, Майк, — Джон пожал другу руку, — но мы сейчас ужасно опаздываем, нам бы в отделение интенсивной терапии и так, чтобы ни одна душа не видела.

— Конечно, — Майк провел напарников через охрану, потом завел за угол к грузовому лифту, — вот мой код для этого лифта, он не для всего персонала, так что почти всегда свободен. Вас никто не должен увидеть, — добавил он и попрощался.

— Спасибо еще раз, — успел сказать Джон, прежде чем двери закрылись.

Выйдя на нужном им этаже, мужчины украдкой стали пробираться к палате Морано. Они постоянно оглядывались, и Джон даже хотел бы пошутить про Джеймса Бонда или Итана Ханта, но был уверен, что Шерлок расценит момент как неподходящий.

— В палату никто не входил? — спросил Шерлок, едва они дошли до охранников.

— Нет, сэр, внутри наш человек, как вы и приказали.

— Отлично, теперь у вас другой план: пропускайте всех в медицинской форме. Мы будем внутри.

— Хорошо, сэр, — полицейский решил не уточнять, с чем связаны столь радикальные изменения в приказе. Все в Скотланд-Ярде знали, что Шерлок Холмс — самый непредсказуемый детектив.

Мужчины вошли в палату, отпустили охранника.

— Джон, как ты думаешь, что она может сделать? — обратился Холмс к Уотсону.

— Я так думаю, что ты спрашиваешь меня как врача, а не как писателя?

— Именно. И времени в обрез.

— Скорее всего — инъекция, — задумался Джон, — большая доза снотворного, наркоза или обезболивающего.

— Подушка? — решил уточнить Шерлок.

— Он в маске, если ее снять сработает датчик, что привлечет внимание. Правильно подобранный препарат даст возможность не только убить жертву, но и время уйти, не оставив следов.

— Тогда сделай так, чтобы она могла ввести препарат, но он к Морано в кровь не попал, — подтолкнул Шерлок Джона к койке больного.

— Ты же знаешь, что я сейчас практически закон нарушаю, когда вмешиваюсь в лечение?

— Я тебе амнистию выпишу, — с сарказмом бросил Холмс. — Быстрее же!

Джон едва успел выдернуть катетер и спрятаться вместе с Шерлоком за перегородкой, когда за дверью послышался женский голос. Охранник пропустил женщину, закрыл за ней дверь и в комнате послышались осторожные шаги.

— Ну здравствуй, Джимми, — Джон удивленно обернулся к Шерлоку при звуках этого голоса, потому что это была вовсе не Мэгги Даут, а Джулия Хаммонд, однако Холмс будто не был удивлен вовсе. — Джуниор Споллано просил передать тебе большой привет, — мужчина на койке лежал неподвижно, не было даже понятно, слышит ли он ее, но Джон ему все равно не завидовал. Голос Джулии был холодным и жестоким. — Как хорошо работать на врача, который, сам того не зная, помогал нашей семье менять личности. Я знала о том, что он работал на ФБР, поэтому, когда мне сказали, что ты в Лондоне, была уверена — они захотят тебя защитить и придут именно к Лидсу. Жаль, что он оказался таким дотошным и скрыл все твои новые данные — не пришлось бы его убивать. Теоптинал натрия — смертельная инъекция, которую я приготовила для тебя, мой крысиный друг. Джуниор просил также передать тебе, чтобы ты шел к черту, — сказала женщина и затихла, очевидно, вводя препарат в катетер.

— Спасибо, что все рассказали нам, мисс Хаммонд, — громко проговорил Холмс, выходя из укрытия. — Не стоит бежать, за дверью ФБР, — отметил он, когда женщина дернулась к выходу.

— Вы все равно опоздали, — самодовольно сказала она.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — Джон подошел и поднял катетер. — Мы вас ждали.

— Джулия Хаммонд, сейчас 11:18, вы арестованы по подозрению в убийстве Джошуа Лидса и попытке убийства Джимми Морано и агента ФБР Виктора Тревора, — зачитал Шерлок права женщине, пока не нее надевали наручники. — Вы не обязаны говорить что-либо. Однако это может навредить вашей защите, если вы не упомянете при допросе то, на что впоследствии собираетесь ссылаться в суде. Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано как доказательство.

***

— Я с самого начала подозревал именно ее, — Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула. Они сидели в небольшом итальянском ресторанчике на Нортумберленд-стрит, только что сделали заказ и теперь Шерлок мог рассказать Джону то, что он сам упустил. — Однако она все время отводила от себя подозрения. Сначала пыталась подставить Джейси Голдберг, потом сокрушалась, что не знала о тайных операциях Лидса. Даже на ночь покушения на Морано у нее единственной якобы было алиби.

— Но я думал, что мы подозреваем Мэгги Даут, там, в больнице, когда позвонил Диммок, — напомнил Джон, пока высокий и тучный мужчина, которого звали Анджело, с подмигиванием зажигал им свечу на столике.

— На самом деле, это ты говорил о Мэгги, а я уже знал, что туда придет именно Джулия Хаммонд. Мэгги проработала в клинике всего три месяца, если бы она устроилась туда, чтобы добраться до Морано, как именно она поняла бы, что ей нужен именно этот врач? Сколько в Лондоне хороших пластических хирургов?

— Думаю, около десяти наберется, — с небольшим сомнением в голосе протянул Джон и отпил вина.

— Согласись, список получается немаленьким, как из него выбрать нужного?

— Нужно знать, что это именно он.

— Конечно, но Мэгги этого знать не могла, как и Марио.

— Э, нет, ты ведь подозревал его, Шерлок, признай, — Джон рассмеялся.

— На самом деле, да, я подумал, что он пришел туда совсем недавно. Что если Хаммонд привела к Лидсу сообщника?

— Черт, об этом я не подумал. И все же, как ты понял?

— Это сложно объяснить, Джон, — Шерлок лукаво улыбнулся. — Во-первых, только она за все эти десять лет могла узнать, чем занимается доктор Лидс, только она точно присутствовала на всех наших разговорах. Вспомни, когда шел обыск, и мы нашли документы об операции Джимми, ты видел Мэгги Даут?

— Нет.

— Правильно, потому что она вышла в уборную. Оставались только Джулия и Марио. Поэтому я их и подозревал.

— А как же фальшивая личность Мэгги? — задал резонный вопрос Джон.

— Она мигрантка. На родине была врачом, но здесь не могла устроиться без рабочей визы. Поэтому решила купить поддельную личность. Настоящая Мэгги Даут работает в Манчестере, она даже не знала, что у нее украли личные данные, пока мы ей не сказали.

— Что теперь будет с Мэгги? — Джону было немного жаль девушку.

— Миграционный отдел пообещал не депортировать ее и помочь с разрешением на легальную работу, если она поможет найти тех, кто торгует поддельными личностями. Ей даже работу у Лидса засчитают, так что новую она сможет найти без труда, — у Шерлока зазвонил мобильный телефон. — Извини, — он принял вызов, — детектив Холмс. Да, привет Виктор, да, дело закрыли, Хаммонд согласилась свидетельствовать против Споллано, чтобы скостить себе срок, так что теперь у ФБР два свидетеля. Навестить тебя? Ох уж эти сантименты. И вовсе я не виноват. Ладно, зайду к тебе завтра, — Холмс повесил трубку.

— Бывший бойфренд, высокий, мрачный и высокомерный агент ФБР? — невинно спросил Уотсон.

— Так и есть, — Шерлок усмехнулся, — это проблема?

— Вовсе нет, — Джон поднял бокал и подумал, что именно так и закончит свою книгу. — Предлагаю тост — за удачное раскрытие дела!

— Отличный тост!

Шерлок придвинулся поближе и раздался мелодичный звон хрустальных бокалов. С таким же звуком разбилось сердце Джона Уотсона минуту назад. Разве это не прекрасный конец?


	4. Ставки высоки

Как только рукопись уходит от ее создателя к редактору и издателю, последние собираются с духом и начинают изобретать процесс ее продажи. Любой автор знает, что успех ему приносит не только броский персонаж и лихо закрученный сюжет, но и грамотная реклама. Журналы, газеты, критики — все те, кто получает рукопись задолго до ее выхода, являются залогом хороших продаж.

Джекселл Хартуот мог бы продать даже лед Антарктиде, если бы действительно задался такой целью. Едва прочитав роман и восторженно сообщив Джону, что это его лучшая книга, он задействовал все свои связи и занялся его продвижением. Джон в этом участия почти не принимал.

В участке Уотсон не появлялся уже с неделю, пока однажды редактор не позвонил ему и не сказал, что именно там завтра состоится его фотосессия к промо и интервью, причем не только с ним, но и с прототипом его нового персонажа. К сожалению, он был уверен, что Шерлоку Холмсу не понравится ни интервью, ни фотосессия, ни имя его героя на страницах романа.

Впрочем, войдя утром в Скотланд-Ярд, Джон чувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно. Он разобрался в себе и, как ему казалось, справился со всеми своими чувствами. Правда, такое положение дел не было рассчитано на встречу с объектом его душевных терзаний, особенно в этой удивительно белой и невероятно тесной рубашке.

— Привет, — крикнул Джон, подходя к столам команды, — чудесный сегодня денек!

— О, а вот и наш автор, — инспектор Лестрейд появился из кабинета вместе с фотографом и миловидной журналисткой. Райан и Диммок даже не успели ответить, только кивнули в знак приветствия, а Шерлок предпочитал происходящего просто не замечать. — Располагайтесь, где вам будет удобно, — начальство было в отличном расположении духа, Джону оставалось только гадать, что получит отдел убийств за эту маленькую помощь. — Позвольте вам представить, Дженнифер Уилсон — репортер The Times, она сегодня поговорит с вами всеми, это знаменитый фотограф Ник Найт.

— Мистер Уотсон, — немолодой, но крепкий и высокий фотограф сразу цепко схватил Джона за локоть, — вы идете со мной, — Джон не успел даже пикнуть, как оказался в руках стилистов и визажистов.

Надо признать, что фантазия у Джекселла Хартуота была богатая, но не самая креативная. Джон думал, что фотографировать его будут одного, может быть, с Холмсом и Лестрейдом, но когда в его поле зрения появились высокие стройные девушки в полицейской форме, больше напоминающей костюм для стриптиза, он только тяжело вздохнул и то про себя.

Джона провели к обычному полицейскому столу, на котором были разложены его книги разных лет, а рядом на подставке висел постер с его фотографией и именем.

— Мистер Уотсон, — обратился к нему фотограф, — мы должны сделать яркие и живые фотографии, больше секса, больше эмоций. Журнал и издательство договорились, что ваш образ будет прежним — беззаботный и веселый писатель в окружении красавиц. Мне нужно, чтобы вы раскрепостились, обняли девочек и смотрели в объектив так, чтобы каждый пожелал оказаться на вашем месте. Все понятно?

— Эм, да, — неуверенно протянул Джон, но затем взял себя в руки и широко улыбнулся, глядя через плечо фотографа на то, как Шерлок и журналистка садятся за стол детектива и начинают интервью, — я все сделаю.

— Вот и отлично! — фотограф грозно посмотрел на офицера, который по ошибке едва не влез в кадр. — Начали!

Джон позволил моделям его обнять, присел на край стола и мужественно улыбнулся в объектив. В это время Шерлок, который шокированно взирал на происходящее в участке, сидел напротив журналистки, одетой в яркое розовое пальто, и ждал первых вопросов.

— Начнем, пожалуй? — спросила Дженнифер Уилсон и улыбнулась так, что Шерлок в очередной раз проклял Джона Уотсона, его издательство и всю эту шумиху вокруг его идиотского романа. — Детектив Холмс, неудивительно, что Джон Уотсон выбрал вас прототипом для своей книги. Вы молоды, хороши собой, успешно раскрываете преступления. Я успела немного навести о вас справки, говорят, что вы даже работали в Штатах. Я знаю, что там было какое-то громкое дело с вашим участием, не могли бы вы рассказать подробнее?

— Не мог бы, — детектив холодно улыбнулся. — Я не могу разглашать детали данного дела, — Шерлок мстительно посмотрел на женщину и про себя отметил, что у нее плохой брак, мужа она не любит, живет не в Лондоне, а здесь у нее несколько любовников, которые не знают друг о друге.

— Ну хорошо, — Дженнифер перешла к следующему вопросу, — Что особенного во всемирно известном писателе Джоне Уотсоне? Он богат, красив и в своем новом романе, который непременно станет бестселлером, он пишет о вас. Скажите, детектив Холмс, каково быть у мастера триллеров прототипом нового персонажа — Чарли Колда?

— Кого? — непонимающе переспросил Холмс.

— Чарли Колд, так зовут персонажа нового романа мистера Уотсона, — журналистка рассмеялась. — Наверное, автор хотел сделать вам сюрприз, прошу прощения, что испортила его.

— Да уж, — сквозь зубы ответил Шерлок, — сюрприз удался.

— Так каково это — быть прототипом персонажа, можно сказать, музой, у такого писателя, как Джон Уотсон?

— От имени лондонской полиции мы с радостью посвятили мистера Уотсона в тонкости нашей профессии, — как можно сдержаннее ответил Холмс, едва выдав собственную злость на слове «радость».

— Судя по его бестселлерами, очевидно, что мистер Уотсон видит мотивы преступников, — ничуть не смутившись, продолжила Дженнифер. — Мне говорили, что его участие играло главную роль в раскрытии важнейших дел.

— Неужели? — Шерлок не на шутку был разозлен. — Вам так сказали? И кто же?

— Его издатель, — с восторгом ответила журналистка.

— Извините, — Шерлок встал с кресла, заметив инспектора Лестрейда в паре шагов от его кабинета, — мне срочно нужно отойти, — с этими словами он стремительно направился к начальству. — Сэр, мы можем поговорить? — он выразительно посмотрел на инспектора. — Наедине! — бросил Холмс, заходя в кабинет.

— Шерлок, что случилось? Мы же договаривались… — начал было Лестрейд, но замолчал от злого взгляда детектива.

— Договор аннулируется!

— В чем проблема? — попытался выяснить инспектор.

— Не только в том, что он устроил мальчишник с двойняшками в форме, использующими его как шест, пока я любезничаю с прессой, — выплюнул Холмс. — Знаете, что сказал его редактор?

— Нет, — Лестрейд улыбнулся.

— Что он играл решающую роль в расследовании наших дел!

— А это разве не так? — инспектор усмехнулся, глядя, как его слова задевают честолюбивого детектива.

— Дело не в этом! Он, конечно, помогал…

— Ты знаешь, как трудно полиции получить хорошую прессу? — вдруг перешел Лестрейд на серьезный тон. — В журналах, которые люди действительно читают? Статьи очень важны для мэра, поэтому надо с ним сотрудничать. Я ясно выражаюсь? — инспектор сел в свое кресло.

— Ладно, — Шерлок только руками взмахнул, — прекрасно, — он вышел из кабинета начальства, хлопнув дверью, но не так громко, как ему бы того хотелось.

Перед тем как отправиться на продолжение экзекуции, именуемой «общением с прессой», детектив решил, что ему не помешает чашечка кофе, поэтому пошел на кухню, где застал Диммока и Райана. Офицеры нервно улыбались хихикающим моделям. Холмс закатил глаза и прошел к кофемашине, не видя, как девушки ретировались с кухни.

— Надо почаще устраивать съемки, — усмехнулся Райан в свой эспрессо.

— Кстати, Шерлок, — начал Диммок, — а почему ты никогда форму не надеваешь?

— Не хочу лишать девочек зарплаты, — ехидно отозвался детектив.

— Привет, — неожиданно раздался от входа на кухню голос Джона. Он был смущен и подходил к Шерлоку с явной опаской.

— А у нас разве нет дела? — Райан пихнул Диммока локтем и качнул головой в сторону выхода.

— Нет, — Диммок улыбался и намеревался остаться, предчувствуя интересный разговор.

— Ну, дела с тем парнем, — Райан не сдавался, он потянул друга за локоть и оба они, хотя Диммок и нехотя, вышли из комнаты. — Извините нас! — успел крикнуть он напоследок.

— Я только хочу, чтобы ты знал — я здесь ни при чем, — Джон говорил тоном, полным раскаяния. — В смысле — это все журнал, а как сказал мэр — нам нужна хорошая пресса, — он нервно посмотрел на Шерлока и улыбнулся.

— Не надо оправдываться, — спокойно ответил детектив.

— Честно? — Уотсон удивился, он был уверен, что Шерлок если не убьет его, то как минимум попытается.

— Честно, — Холмс пожал плечами. — Видишь ли, мне уже все равно. Извини, пора возвращаться на интервью, — он забрал свою чашку и прошел мимо Джона.

— Господи, — Джон устало вздохнул, — что я такого сделал?

— Единственное, что я просил тебя не делать, — громким шепотом зло высказал детектив, повернувшись к напарнику, — не вмешивать в мои расследования прессу, политику и копаться в моем прошлом! Она уже спросила меня о США, спасибо тебе, Уотсон! — Шерлок зло отвернулся и направился к Дженнифер Уилсон. — Ну что, продолжим интервью? — спросил он как можно спокойнее.

— Извините, планы поменялись, — Диммок положил трубку телефона, — мне только что позвонили, у нас новое дело.

— О, как жаль, — Шерлок попытался выглядеть расстроенным, — мы вынуждены вас покинуть, — он накинул пиджак и взял в руки пальто.

— Вы шутите? — журналистка вся светилась от радости, как ребенок в канун Рождества. — это же идеальная возможность увидеть в работе Джона Уотсона!

— К сожалению, я не могу, — Джон развел руками под удивленными взглядами Диммока и Райана, — у меня дела в издательстве. Но вы можете посмотреть на работу детектива Холмса, — он широко улыбнулся, — она того стоит.

Шерлок мог только бессильно скрипеть зубами и придумывать лучшую отговорку, почему он не может допустить на место преступления Дженнифер Уилсон. Последняя восклицала, что это уникальная возможность и их читатели будут в восторге от такого материала.

— Мы ведь не хотим их разочаровать? — послышался голос инспектора Лестрейда. — Мистер Уотсон, без вас история не будет полной! — он выразительно посмотрел на Джона и одними губами прошептал «мэр».

— Едем, — тяжело вздохнув, скомандовал Шерлок и первым направился к выходу.

Надо признать, что работать без Джона Уотсона было не так уж и весело. Эта мысль не покидала детектива уже дня три и начала всерьез беспокоить. Его советы и безумные теории напоминали Шерлоку времена, когда он не работал на полицию, спецслужбы и правительство; когда он занимался частными расследованиями, помогая всем этим бюрократам и тупицам поймать преступника. Времена, которые закончились полтора года назад, после его возвращения из Америки и получения должности в Скотланд-Ярде.

Джон не так уж и раздражал Холмса, он и сам это признавал, скорее его бесило то, что кто-то совершенно непохожий на него смог занять место консультанта полиции по чистой случайности. Впрочем, он не мог отрицать, что у Джона были определенные способности к расследованиям. Как бывшего военного, его возбуждали адреналин, опасность и риск. Все это не могло не привлекать Шерлока, но одновременно отталкивало, так как не давало забыть собственное прошлое, наполненное секретами.

Наконец, заметив, что подъезжает к месту преступления, где уже собралось несколько полицейских машин, Холмс отогнал эти мысли и притормозил недалеко от заградительной ленты. Джон вышел из машины журналистки и ушел с Диммоком и Райаном.

— Скажите, детектив, — обратилась к нему Дженнфер Уилсон, едва он вышел из машины, — с чего обычно вы начинаете расследование?

— С осмотра тела, — сухо ответил Шерлок.

— А вам известно что-нибудь до того, как вы приезжаете на место преступления?

— Только то, что это убийство и иногда пол жертвы.

— А сейчас?

— Сейчас у нас мужчина, — раздраженно сказал Холмс и ускорил шаг, подходя к своей команде, собравшейся под большим деревом.

Рядом со стволом стояла выдвижная лестница, на самом верху которой стояла Молли и осматривала труп, а также прожектор.

— Из гнезда выпал? — пошутил Джон, едва заметив тело на толстой ветке дерева.

— Джон, и вы здесь? — Молли обрадовалась.

— Куда же мы без него, — проворчал детектив.

— Парень на дереве, мама с папой грызутся, все как в детстве, — ехидно отметил Райан, обращаясь к своему напарнику.

— Как ты там наверху? — спросил Шерлок, стараясь игнорировать присутствие Джона.

— Оказывается, прожектор ужасно греет, — смутила криминалист, — здесь ужасно жарко.

— Что по жертве?

— Белый мужчина, ему далеко за тридцать. Судя по сломанным веткам, он прыгнул с крыши того здания, — девушка махнула рукой за спину. — Нашла его документы, — Молли бросила детективу бумажник и вернулась к бумагам, которые заполняла.

— Так, имя нашей жертвы — Джон Аллен, — прочитал Диммок, который поймал кошелек. — Работал в страховой компании, в правах есть адрес.

— Это самоубийство? — спросила журналистка.

— Это не самоубийство, — в один голос заявили Джон и Шерлок.

— Откуда вы знаете? — спросила она, обращаясь к обоим.

— Здание слишком низкое, он бы не умер, только покалечился, — неохотно объяснил Холмс.

— Если хочешь умереть, нужен бетон, а не дерево, — сказал Уотсон, — судя по углу падения, его, скорее всего, сбросили.

— Молли, — Шерлок чувствовал, что снова начинает злиться, — как он умер?

— Есть следы удушья, возможно, у него повреждена трахея.

— Задушили руками? — уточнил детектив.

— Странгуляционной борозды нет, — ответила криминалист.

— Что это значит? — спросила Дженнифер у Джона.

— Борозды появляются от удушения веревкой, ремнем, другими посторонними предметами, их отсутствие говорит, что жертву задушили руками, — отвлекся Уотсон на разъяснения.

— Надо же, вы и впрямь свое дело знаете, — восхищенно протянула журналистка. — Вот почему они за вас держатся.

— Знаете, что, — Шерлок вдруг хлопнул Джона по плечу, — он такой ценный кадр, что жалко растрачивать его талант здесь, на выезде. Будь добр, поезжай с доктором Хупер в морг, узнаете побольше о жертве.

— Мне казалось, что здесь я нужнее? — Уотсон без энтузиазма смотрел на напарника.

— О, нет, мы пойдем по соседям, будем собирать информацию по крупицам, не станем тратить твой талант на обычную рутину, — Шерлок широко улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — Джон вздохнул, признавая поражение в этом раунде. — Хотя я и не понимаю, чем заслужил такое наказание, — сказал он так, чтобы услышал только Холмс. — Идемте, — уже громче позвал он Дженнифер, — покажу вам моргомобиль.

— Что с бумажником? — спросил Шерлок, когда Джон и журналистка ушли в сторону машины криминалистов.

— Ничего, — ответил Райан, — квитанции из химчистки, права, две кредитки, а вот наличных совсем нет.

— Вряд ли это простое ограбление, — с сомнением в голосе сказал детектив. — Посмотрим, что можно будет выяснить у родственников, а пока нужно обойти жильцов, может быть, они видели убитого.

Джон вместе с Дженнифер как раз смотрели, как несчастного погибшего снимают с дерева, кладут в пакет и несут к машине.

— То есть, придется ехать с трупом? — неожиданно спросила Уилсон, в ее голосе слышался неподдельный страх.

— Садись на мое место впереди, — с улыбкой предложила Молли.

— Вы уверены? — Дженнифер облегченно выдохнула.

— Мне к трупам не привыкать, — пожала плечами криминалист и проводила журналистку к кабине машины.

Моргомобиль, как его называл Джон, тронулся, едва он и Молли сели внутрь по обе стороны от тела.

— Привет, — нервно сказал Джон, глядя на смущенную криминалистку.

— Ага, — девушка поправила волосы и улыбнулась.

— Кажется, моему возвращению в отдел не очень рады, а? — спросил Уотсон, глядя на свои сцепленные руки.

— Мне кажется, — Молли подняла на него взгляд, — ты преувеличиваешь. К тому же, не стоило так резко пропадать, — она с укоризной посмотрела на Джона.

— Детектив Холмс не очень по мне скучал, — Уотсон грустно усмехнулся.

— Шерлок почти два года пытался забыть прошлое, которое ты ему напоминаешь, — неожиданно рассказала Молли. — Ты практически занял его место. Ты действительно думаешь, что даже такой человек как он сможет просто выбросить из головы мысли, которые причиняют ему боль?

— Я ведь не знал об этом, — справедливо заметил Джон. — Как вообще можно что-то узнать, если человек тебе об этом не рассказывает? Я не виноват в его прошлом и не понимаю, почему он считает наоборот.

— Потому что это Шерлок, — пожала плечами Молли, — ты либо принимаешь это, либо нет. Он весь такой.

— Я догадался, — Джон рассмеялся. — И все-таки это утомляет. Будто я сражаюсь с ветряными мельницами.

— Попробуй просто подождать, однажды он сам придет к тебе, — Молли посмотрела на недоверчивое выражение лица Уотсона, — Я серьезно, — она рассмеялась, потому что Джон скорчил смешную мину.

В этот момент машина сильно дернулась, будто врезавшись во что-то или резко затормозив. Джона подбросило вверх, он сильно ударился головой и почувствовал боль в шее, а затем рухнул на пол машины рядом с телом. Задние двери распахнулись, и в машину залез мужчина в черной маске, в руках он держал автомат.

— Эй, не двигаться, — крикнул он, направляя оружие в первую очередь на Джона, который явно выглядел опаснее хрупкой Молли. — Забираем труп, — он махнул рукой еще двум своим подельникам, на которых были надеты такие же черные маски.

Нападавшие резво запрыгнули в машину, дернули тело на себя, не особо заботясь о том, как оно падает, и вытащили его. Затем они погрузили его в черный внедорожник, который стоял в паре шагов с открытым багажником.

— Все, уходим, — крикнул один из подельников мужчине с автоматом. Тот отступил, продолжая целиться, затем прыгнул в автомобиль, который мгновенно сорвался с места.

— Мне кажется, или это очень-очень странно? — в образовавшейся тишине спросил Джон.

Спустя сорок минут в участке Молли, которая практически не пострадала, осматривала Джона, светя ему в глаза фонариком, чтобы понять, получил ли он сотрясение. На лбу Уотсона росла здоровенная шишка, проступил синяк и наблюдалась приличная ссадина. Кровь уже остановили, но в его светлых бровях ее следы еще можно было заметить.

— Как он? — спросил Диммок.

— Жить будет, — Молли убрала фонарик.

— Травмы мозга нет? — ехидно спросил Райан, за что получил легкий подзатыльник от инспектора Лестрейда.

— Как Дженнифер Уилсон? — спросил начальник.

— Взяли у нее показания и отправили домой, — ответил Райан. — Машину объявили в розыск по всем постам, крышу прочесывают патрульные. Записи нападения на машину криминалистов с камер сейчас ищем.

— Никак не пойму, — вступил в разговор Диммок, — кому нужно мертвое тело?

— О-о-о, у меня масса идей, — начал Джон. — Продавцам органов, студентам-медикам, сатанистам, безумным ученым, которые создают монстров.

— Или уже убившие его парни оставили улики, — раздался сзади голос Холмса.

— Скучно, — протянул Уотсон, — а как насчет шпиона? Он проглотил суперсекретный микрочип и его убили вражеские силы, пока не заявилось МИ-6. По-моему, отличная версия, — Джон с видом секретного шпиона повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Мы ценим твои невероятно правдоподобные теории, но журналистов больше нет, и ты тоже можешь идти домой, — протянул детектив с улыбкой и сел за свой стол.

— Но ведь дело только начинает быть интересным! — Джон от возмущения почти задохнулся. — И я же свидетель, а вдруг меня похитят? — это была последняя уловка в его арсенале.

— Вот когда похитят — тогда и приходи, — отрезал Холмс, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен. — Я не могу допустить тебя к делу, потому что ты стал его участником.

Даже Лестрейд не смог ничего сделать, он виновато пожал плечами, показывая, что в целом детектив прав. Джону оставалось только разочарованно вдохнуть и попрощаться. Он вышел из здания Скотланд-Ярда и решил, что до дома вполне может пройтись. Его слегка мутило от полученного удара. Наверное, стоило бы зайти к врачу и лучше провериться на сотрясение мозга, но Уотсону не хотелось. Он размеренно шагал и контролировал свои вдохи и выдохи не только ради того, чтобы успокоить подкатывающую тошноту, но и чтобы привести в порядок душу.

Несколько недель он терпел подколы, несправедливое отношение, потому что бы уверен — нужно заслужить уважение этих людей. Инспектор, несмотря на то, что все это несло ему выгоды, быстро увидел потенциал в бывшем военном, который помогал не столько своими реальными выводами, сколько тем, что направлял гениальный мозг детектива, позволял ему увидеть другие возможности, о которых он ранее и не задумывался.

Но вся его работа так и осталась в глазах офицеров простой игрой. Это было обидно. Он не плохой человек и не привык к тому, чтобы над ним откровенно насмехались. В армии этого вообще нельзя было допускать. Он даже не мог припомнить, сколько раз выходил на спарринг во время тренировки с теми, кто смеялся над его ростом. Он стал чемпионом своего взвода и больше над ним не смеялись. Он думал, что и здесь сможет достичь уважения тем, что будет действительно помогать им справляться с трудностями, но в итоге это именно он проиграл.

Когда с неба стал накрапывать мелкий дождь, а голова Джона разболелась сильнее, он плюнул на прогулку, поймал кэб и доехал оставшийся путь до дома. Шикарная двухэтажная квартира встретила темнотой, пустотой и отсутствием какого-либо уюта. Он и сам не заметил, как привык к вездесущей беготне отдела убийств, вечно разбросанным документам, кофе с напарниками и разговорам до позднего вечера, пусть они и касались леденящих душу преступлений.

Джон не стал включать свет, разулся и прошел в спальню, где рухнул на холодную постель. Завтра он проснется, откроет письма от издателя и включится в работу над исправлениями, рекламой и промоушеном. Он начнет писать новую книгу и забудет о Шерлоке Холмсе. В конце концов, кто сказал, что нельзя любить литературного персонажа? Он сделает из него лучшую версию детектива и останется с ним навсегда.

В то время как Джон боролся с последствиями своих травм, физических и душевных, Шерлок Холмс отправился беседовать с семьей жертвы. У погибшего мужчины осталась жена, с которой детектив намеревался поговорить в первую очередь.

Он постучал в дверь дешевой квартиры в одном из серых многоэтажных домов, которые скрывались за фасадами респектабельного Лондона. Дверь открылась резко и быстро, словно женщина кого-то ждала.

— Миссис Аллен, я — детектив Холмс, — сказал Шерлок с порога, поймав себя на мысли, что пришел один, но едва не произнес имя консультанта. — Мне необходимо поговорить с вами о вашем муже.

— Проходите, — женщина была немного испугана, но держалась хорошо.

— Я вынужден сообщить вам, что мы нашли тело мистера Аллена.

— Что? Этого не может быть, — женщина отрицательно мотнула головой. — Он был здесь всего несколько часов назад.

— Мне очень жаль, — сухо сказал детектив. — Он упал с крыши здания, мы предполагаем, что его могли убить. Не знаете, что он мог делать в Мэйфере? — Шерлок открыл карту на смартфоне и показал миссис Аллен.

— Нет, его офис в Сити, — женщина налила себе стакан воды. Она выглядела очень уставшей, похоже, дела у них с мужем в последнее время шли не очень.

— Когда он ушел из дома? — спросил Шерлок.

— Около шести. Он только вернулся из командировки и сказал, что нужно заняться бумагами. Говорил, что отъедет на пару часов.

— Командировка? — уточнил Холмс.

— Он был в Ливерпуле на обучающем семинаре всего две ночи.

— Вы не замечали ничего необычного, странное поведение? — Шерлок медленно осмотрел квартиру, подмечая детали, которые не рассказала бы ему сама женщина. Он увидел, что у них с мужем было двое детей, которые сейчас уже спали, судя по позднему времени. Вещи были разной стоимости от дешевых до достаточно дорогих, что подтверждало теорию детектива — у мистера Аллена были взлеты и падения, нерегулярный доход и, возможно, череда работ.

— Нет, — миссис Ален покачала головой и, наконец, расплакалась. — Он задерживался на работе чаще обычного, сейчас кризис, у всех так, — женщина развела руками. — Он сократил половину отдела в прошлом году.

— Вы уверены, что он был на работе? — решил уточнить Шерлок.

— Вы хотите сказать, что он изменял мне? — женщина моментально поменялась в лице, вопрос ей явно не понравился. Холмс вдруг подумал, что с такими ситуациями всегда отлично справлялся Джон, но его здесь не было. — Каждый вечер он входил в эту дверь, — миссис Аллен агрессивно показала на вход в квартиру, — и дети бежали к нему со всех ног, — она повысила голос. — Ясно? А теперь его нет! Так что не спрашивайте меня, почему он задерживался, а лучше скажите мне, почему его убили!

— А как насчет поздних звонков посреди ночи? — Шерлок даже не обратил внимания на этот взрыв эмоций.

— Да-да, — женщина вдруг успокоилась и задумалась, — один из тех, кого мой муж уволил, Макс Хаверсток, звонил по ночам, кричал на него и все такое. Думаю, ему было обидно, он нуждался в деньгах. Я говорила мужу, чтобы он просто положил трубку, но он сказал, что не может.

— Он давал ему деньги в долг?

— Мой муж не верил в благотворительность, он считал, что человек должен выкарабкиваться сам из любой ситуации, — миссис Аллен тяжело вздохнула. — Где он? Я бы хотела попрощаться, — горестно сказала она.

— Насчет этого… эм, дело в том, что его тело было украдено.

— Что?

Уже через две минуты Шерлок оказался на лестничной клетке, дверь за ним с шумом захлопнулась, а в след донеслось, что их управление получит жалобу. На жалобы Шерлок давно не обращал внимания, а вот незаконченный разговор действительно нервировал.

«Жена уверяет, что у них была стабильная жизнь, средний класс, постоянная работа, даже обучающие курсы, но весь их дом просто пестрит противоположными выводами», — подумал Шерлок, «Макс Хаверсток вряд ли его действительно убил. Он уволенный сотрудник, что он мог делать в богатом Мэйфере? Но стоит его допросить, может быть, он знает, какие секреты скрывал наш убитый». Он достал мобильный и набрал номер.

— Диммок, найди мне друга жертвы — Макса Хаверстока, они вместе работали и он ему угрожал, судя по всему. Да, привези его в отдел.

Холмс отключился и вошел в лифт. Его кольнула мысль беспокойства, совершенно неожиданно стало интересно, все ли в порядке с Уотсоном. А что если травмы оказалась серьезнее, чем они подумали изначально? Шерлок мотнул головой: он отлично помнил, что не заметил серьезных признаков, к тому же, Уотсон был врачом, а значит, в состоянии самостоятельно о себе позаботиться.

— Господи, о чем я думаю? — с отвращением сказал Шерлок самому себе.

Спустя пару часов после того, как детектив вернулся в отдел, к нему подошел Диммок.

— Я нашел Макса Хаверстока, он сейчас в допросной.

— Хорошо, он что-нибудь сказал, когда вы приехали за ним?

— Нет, — Диммок выглядел как-то странно, — но он подтвердил, что знал жертву.

Холмс поднялся и пошел к допросной. Он заглянул в комнату через зеркальное стекло. Внутри был мужчина за сорок, у него были толстые очки в роговой оправе, внушительная лысина, серый скучный костюм и отвратительный по всем меркам галстук. В данный момент он, щурясь и открыв рот, рассматривал динамик, потом потрогал его пальцем и продолжил исследовать комнату, напоминая ребенка-переростка.

— Ты уверен, что это он? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Шерлок.

— На все сто, — Диммок усмехнулся.

— Да он старую рубашку с крыши не сбросит, не то что человека, — Холмс был явно разочарован. — Да и на похитителя трупов не тянет от слова совсем. Ладно, я поговорю с ним.

Он собрался с мыслями и вошел, прихватив с собой папку с делом.

— Он сейчас пошутил или мне показалось? — будничным тоном спросил Райан.

— Скучает по Джону, это ясно, — Диммок выглядел довольным.

— Сколько ты поставил? — спросил Райан с подозрением в голосе.

— Ставки переигрывать нельзя, — предостерегающе поднял руку Диммок.

— Да брось, он же выгнал Джона сегодня.

— Сам и вернет, — самодовольно протянул Диммок и подмигнул напарнику.

— Мистер Хаверсток? — послышалось из-за стекла. Шерлок сел на стул и положил перед собой папку с делом. — Знаете, почему вы здесь? — строго спросил он.

— Мне сказали, что нужно приехать, — он выглядел очень удивленным, ну, или старался таковым казаться.

— По поводу Джона Аллена, он был убит прошлой ночью, — Холмс целенаправленно не смотрел на Хаверстока, сосредоточившись на бумагах, чтобы тот сильнее занервничал. Разумеется, он не верил, что этот мужчина мог бы убить, но его волновали тайны убитого, из-за которых могли похитить его тело. Шерлок был уверен, что именно в этом кроется разгадка, и намеревался вытащить из свидетеля максимум информации.

— О, это ужасно, — мужчина медленно опустился в кресло, хотя до этого стоял и выглядел потрясенным.

— Вы были друзьями? — спросил детектив, поднимая взгляд.

— Сидели за соседними столами на прошлой работе, — охотно пояснил Хаверсток.

— Когда вы видели погибшего последний раз? — сухо продолжал Шерлок.

— В день сокращения, — удрученно ответил мужчина.

— Вас уволили, — Холмс не спрашивал, а утверждал, как это часто с ним бывало.

— Да, — Хаверсток еще сильнее расстроился, очевидно, эти воспоминания все еще приносили ему неприятные воспоминания.

— Вас ведь это злило, — Шерлок впервые заговорил с мужчиной доверительно, переходя с официального тона.

— Да, — мужчина не выглядел разозленным, хотя и соглашался с детективом, — я там пятнадцать лет проработал. Я думал, это что-то значит, что преданность чего-то стоит, — теперь Хаверсток стал говорить громче, эмоции все-таки показались под его невозмутимо-расстроенным видом. — Знаете, чего? Плевка в лицо! — крикнул мужчина.

— Звонили мистеру Аллену насчет этого? — продолжал Холмс.

— О, да, — Хаверсток снова понизил тон голоса, — постоянно. Я говорил ему, что мы не заслужили такого обращения. Но я клялся ему, что и последний станет первым, ведь карма та еще сучка!

— Вы поэтому его убили? — перешел детектив к главному вопросу.

— Кого? — непонимающе спросил Хаверсток.

— Джона Аллена, — терпеливо уточнил Шерлок.

— За что мне убивать Джона? — мужчина все еще смотрел на собеседника с выражением совершенного непонимания.

— За увольнение? — ехидно спросил Холмс.

— Но он меня не увольнял, — мужчина резко расслабился, — нас обоих выкинули с работы. К счастью, я сумел найти другую.

— А мистер Аллен? — заинтересовано спросил Шерлок. — Он был без работы?

— Да, все это время, — Хаверсток удрученно покачал головой. — Похоже, теперь ему уже не нужно ее искать.

Через полчаса Диммок доложил Холмсу, что информация подтвердилась.

— Да, все так и есть, — сказал он, подкатываясь к столу шефа на офисном кресле. — Аллена уволили восемь месяцев назад, когда ударил кризис.

— А что насчет Ливерпуля? — спросил детектив, повернувшись к Райану.

— Он не покупал билета ни на поезд, ни на самолет, — покачал головой офицер.

— Получается, жене он врал, но как он оплачивал счета? — спросил Шерлок, ни к кому не обращаясь. Его отвлек звонок телефона, — Холмс, — сказал он, подняв трубку, — ясно, спасибо. — Шерлок поднялся, хватая пальто. — Едем, патрульные нашли его тело, — крикнул он.

В машине, ловко лавируя между другими автомобилями, Холмс задавался вопросом, почему он не искал тело сам. Раньше он бы не стал тратить время, допрашивая бесполезных свидетелей, от которых не было никакого толка, он бы подумал над тем, зачем кому-то понадобился труп Аллена и нашел бы его быстрее, чем Лестрейд вызвал бы жену на допрос. Собственно, именно об этом говорил Джон, хотя все его теории и звучали нелепо. Работа в полиции действительно изменила Шерлока. Он всегда думал нестандартно, а сейчас, подчиняясь внутренним правилам, совершенно потерял собственную уникальность. Он вдруг понял, почему именно с Джоном дела снова стали интересными — сам того не понимая, Уотсон делал то, что сделал бы сам Холмс.

Тело Джона Аллена обнаружили в переулке одного из старых домов, оно лежало в углу двора, когда его заметил пожилой мужчина, гуляющий с собакой, и вызвал полицию. Прибывшие патрульные легко узнали его по фото и вызвали отдел убийств.

— Что случилось? — громко спросил Холмс, подходя к телу, которое было прикрыто простыней, на ней красовалось огромное пятно крови в районе живота.

— Его прооперировали, — меланхолично отозвалась Молли, складывая в пакет для улик окровавленную медицинскую перчатку. — Точнее, — девушка откинула простыню, — его вскрыли и вытащили все органы, — Шерлок невольно поморщился, а Райан откровенно отвернулся, боясь, что съеденный сэндвич прямо сейчас выпрыгнет из желудка.

На этот раз осмотр тела на месте преступления ускорили, а в морг погибшего доставляли с эскортом из двух полицейских машин. Шерлок лично сопровождал тело, хотя и понимал, что сейчас оно никому не нужно. Однако приказ Лестрейда, который начальник отдал по телефону, звучал недвусмысленно.

Холмс не собирался уезжать из морга без каких-либо улик. Он надел защитный костюм, вошел в лабораторию и молча уставился на Молли Хупер.

— Шерлок, ты не ускоришь процесс вскрытия, если будешь стоять у меня над душой, — попыталась пошутить девушка.

— Молли, он уже вскрыт, твоя работа выполнена, — он улыбнулся. — Скажи мне хоть что-нибудь, и я сразу исчезну.

— Ну, — криминалист помедлила, — разрезы небрежные, так что его вскрыл не хирург. Посмотри сам, — она подозвала детектива и показала ему на рваные мягкие ткани, — видишь?

— Похоже на обычные ножи, — задумчиво протянул Холмс, — кухонные или даже канцелярские.

— Вполне возможно, точнее я не смогу определить, потому что травмы были нанесены после смерти.

— Как думаешь, что они искали? — задумчиво спросил Шерлок.

— Я пока не делала анализ на токсины, но посмотри сюда, — Молли взяла пинцет и достала из брюшной полости небольшую капсулу, — ничего не напоминает?

— Он был наркокурьером, — Шерлок даже улыбнулся, ведь теперь его наблюдения сошлись с реальными доказательствами. — Можешь определить, что это за наркотик?

— Я сделаю анализ и позвоню тебе, а также сообщу все данные по его смерти.

— Спасибо Молли.

Шерлок вышел из лаборатории и пошел к лифту. Сейчас он был на подъеме, ведь у него, наконец-то, появились реальные доказательства того, что Аллен занимался чем-то незаконным. Уже в лифте Холмс вдруг вспомнил, как в самом первом их деле Уотсон обнаружил подсказку в видеозаписи простой поездки девушки с одного этажа на другой.

«Стоп, к чему я это вспомнил?», — спросил себя детектив, затем задумался и решил, что его мозг сам дает ему подсказку. «Хорошо, что там говорил этот писатель? Нужно видеть сюжет… сюжет. А ведь и правда», — Шерлока буквально озарило. — «Каким образом страховой агент средних лет, не употреблявший и ни разу не судимый, стал вдруг наркокурьером? Просто так в этот бизнес не попадают, а значит… кто-то его посоветовал».

Из лифта Шерлок вышел действительно в хорошем расположении духа, он вдруг ужасно захотел поделиться своими выводами с Уотсоном. Сам не заметил, как достал смартфон и набрал его номер, но Джон не отвечал.

«Похоже, он спит», — решил Холмс и отправился к своей команде.

— Я говорил с транспортным отделом, они выяснили, что Аллен возвращался из Роттердама, — сказал Диммок, едва Шерлок приблизился к своему столу.

— Мы нашли в его теле капсулу с наркотиками, Молли сейчас делает анализы, чтобы выяснить, что именно, но, судя по всему, это либо героин, либо кокаин, — отметил детектив. — Роттердам — крупнейший центр, через который вещества попадают в Европу. Все очень логично складывается, — сказал он, вышагивая рядом с доской расследования, — без приводов, белый, средний класс, таможня на него и не взглянула бы.

— Но почему? — спросил Диммок недоуменно.

— Ему пришлось, — Райан повернулся от экрана своего компьютера, — я просмотрел его счета, они с женой последние полгода жили в кредит, причем она ни о чем не знала, все займы оформлены на его имя.

— Но если он не работал, — начал Холмс, — чем тогда он занимался все это время до того, как был убит после перевозки наркотиков?

— Он искал работу, — отметил Райан, — его компьютер забит сопроводительными письмами и резюме. Он, по сути, был нищим, вот, видимо, и подался в наркокурьеры.

— Это тоже было в его резюме? — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Я тут подумал, как именно он вышел на наркоторговцев? Так просто к ним не затесаться. Каждого нового клиента проверяют на связи, следят за тем, кто и кого привел, чтобы исключить возможность закупки товара полицией. И это только продажа наркотиков. Представляете, какие должны быть связи, чтобы стать наркокурьером? — спросил детектив. — А что у нас по машине, на которой было украдено тело? Смогли найти ее?

— Пробили номер по тому, что смог запомнить Джон, — Диммок искоса взглянул на Холмса. — Машину угнали перед нападением, бросили недалеко от места, где обнаружили тело, отпечатков нет.

— А перчатки на месте преступления? — спросил Холмс?

— Их тоже проверили, но там пусто, — Диммок пожал плечами.

— И внутри тоже? — спросил Шерлок.

— Черт, — Диммок бросился к телефону.

— Скажи, пусть эти дурни отдадут все Молли Хупер, она, похоже, единственный криминалист в нашем участке, который действительно умеет работать, — детектив раздраженно фыркнул и сел за свой стол, мрачно разглядывая количество скопившихся документов. — Ладно, сейчас все по домам, утром будем разбираться с результатами тестов, — устало потянулся Шерлок и отодвинул документы на край стола.

***

Утром, придя на рабочее место, Шерлок первым делом осмотрелся. Он был уверен, что Уотсон не выдержит и заявится в отдел уже на следующий день. Но, к его удивлению, Джона нигде не было. Он подождал еще полчаса, пока не пришли Райан и Диммок, но Уотсон так и не появился.

— Ладно, — Шерлок не мог понять, разочарован он или доволен, что его вынужденное сотрудничество с Джоном закончилось, — Диммок, у нас есть новости?

— Вот отчет криминалистов, — офицер протянул шефу папку. — Аллена задушили, Молли указала в отчете, что душили его двумя руками, но на левой стороне шеи в районе мизинца след не такой четкий.

— Сломан? — спросил Холмс.

— Или вывихнут, так предположила Молли, — Диммок перевернул страницу. — В капсуле обнаружен кокаин, кроме того, на внутренней стороне перчаток найден отпечаток, он дал совпадение, — он сел к своему компьютеру. — Некий Лютер Уайлдхед, сейчас пробью его по базе, — офицер замолчал на некоторое время. — Вот он, Лютер Уайлдхед, дважды судим за хранение наркотиков, один раз за соучастие — телесные повреждения, отбывал пять лет за хранение оружие, сейчас вышел досрочно после срока за распространение.

— Это точно наш парень, — Шерлок был доволен. Он посмотрел на стул рядом со своим столом и подумал, что Джон им вовсе не обязателен, в конце концов, он всегда умел справляться с задачами один. — Есть адрес?

— Да, — Диммок поднял трубку и набрал номер дежурного, — нам ведь нужно подкрепление, если я правильно понимаю? — спросил он, а Шерлок только загадочно ухмыльнулся.

Уайлдхед точно жил в самом паршивом районе города, причем он был настолько глуп, чтобы действительно жить там, где указал своему куратору по досрочному освобождению. Об этом Шерлок узнал, когда связался с одним из своих информаторов. Все, что касалось наркотиков и его оборота, детектив Холмс всегда знал лучше других. Его команда удивлялась этому недолго, в участке всегда ходили слухи, что Шерлока когда-то упекли за это дело в клинику. Впрочем, глядя на шефа, никто из них не мог представить, чтобы это было правдой. Райан был уверен, что Холмс работал под прикрытием, Диммок решил, что это вообще не его дело. На том все и закончилось. Сейчас старые связи Шерлоку пригодились как никогда.

— Детектив, — к нему обратился лейтенант, командующий группой, — наша цель товар или продавцы?

— Мне нужен только один — Лютер Уайлдхед, его мы увезем с собой, он подозреваемый в убийстве, остальных вместе с уликами сдавайте наркоконтролю, я им уже позвонил, они приедут следом за нами, — сказал Шерлок, машина как раз начала тормозить недалеко от нужного дома.

— Хорошо, слушай мою команду, — негромко, но строго начала лейтенант, — подходим тихо, забрасываем дымовую гранату, потом заходим в квартиру, вы двое следите за окнами, еще двое — за задней дверью, остальные работают как обычно. Стараемся всех взять живыми, важно сохранить товар, чтобы наркоконтролю было, что предъявить. Всем ясно?

Холмс, Райан и Диммок держались позади группы захвата. Ребята быстро распределились по местам, подготовка заняла всего пару минут, а затем в окно влетела дымовая граната, послышались крики «бежим», а в это время в дверь уже вломились крепкие парни с автоматами.

— Всем лежать, на пол, я сказал, не двигаться, — разносилось по улице из открытой двери и разбитого окна.

— Пошли, теперь наша очередь, — сказал Холмс и двинулся к дому.

В доме было несколько комнат, но наркоторговцы сидели в гостиной, если ее можно было так называть. Правда, сейчас они, закованные в наручники, валялись на полу среди сломанных стульев. На железном столе, больше напоминающем медицинский, были расставлены весы, на одних из них кучкой лежали окровавленные капсулы с кокаином.

Проблемы с задержанными начались сразу после того, как их доставили в Скотланд-Ярд. Очевидно, кто-то из их подельников видел, как в дом нагрянула полиция и вызвал им адвоката, так что Холмса уже ждал защитник. Он сразу пресек попытку допроса и отправился к задержанным сам, а всего двадцать минут спустя вышел с предложением.

— Мои клиенты, — сказал он без каких-либо предисловий, — согласны на сделку.

— Крышевание, оружие, хранение наркотиков, нападение и осквернение тела, все с поличным, и еще десяток вещей, о которых я даже не начинаю говорить, — сказал Шерлок, покачиваясь на стуле, тоже не слишком-то любезно, — зачем мне заключать сделку?

— Вам не удастся повесить на них убийство, — сказал защитник, иронично улыбаясь.

— Вопрос времени, — Холмс покачал головой.

— Время не понадобится, — адвокат рассмеялся, — потому что они этого не делали. Десять лет за все обвинения, возможность условно-досрочного освобождения через пять лет, и они все расскажут.

— Смотря что они мне расскажут, — недоверчиво протянул детектив, — это больше похоже на кота в мешке. Я и так могу раскрыть это дело, — он отвернулся.

— Я дам вам время, но учтите, никто из моих подзащитных не станет с вами разговаривать, пока вы не подпишете сделку, — адвокат еще раз усмехнулся и отошел.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, тяжело посмотрел на кабинет Лестрейда и встал.

— Инспектор, — он зашел как обычно без стука, не спрашивая разрешения, и совершенно не интересуясь, чем занят начальник, — адвокат задержанных настаивает на сделке.

— Я знаю, Шерлок, — Лестрейд даже не удивился теме разговора.

— Зачем нам заключать ее? Я и так смогу найти убийцу, — детектив поморщился. — Им грозит минимум пятнадцать лет, а они выйдут на свободу через пять, по условно-досрочному.

— Шерлок, тебе охота возиться с ними? Ездить в суд, давать показания, опять консультации с прокурором, который все спустит коту под хвост и профукает дело так, что они выйдут из зала суда? Скажи спасибо, что они посидят хотя бы пять лет, — Лестрейд угрюмо посмотрел на Холмса. — Заключай сделку, ты и сам знаешь, что это гарантированный срок и почти никакой мороки для нашего отдела.

— Черт, как можно работать в полиции, когда знаешь, что преступник все равно вернется на улицы города? — спросил он в пустоту и взмахнул руками.

— Помнишь, когда ты первый раз пришел в мой отдел? Я тогда был на твоем месте, обычным детективом?

— Да, — Шерлок не хотел вспоминать, но и забыть тоже не мог.

— Ты тогда носился со своим методом, ловил убийц и приходил ко мне каждый раз, когда убийце давали срок меньше, чем он того заслуживал. Ты говорил мне то же самое, но тогда ты обвинял в этом меня. Твое мнение изменилось?

— Система несовершенна, я всегда это знал, — бросил Холмс раздраженно и повел плечами, будто замерз. — Я понял, к чему ты клонишь, — он развернулся к двери, — но я все равно этого никогда не пойму, — он вышел и направился к адвокату. — Можете позже поблагодарить инспектора за сделку, бумаги уже готовятся, — сказал он. — А теперь я хочу с ними поговорить.

Адвокат широко и победоносно улыбнулся, Шерлок едва подавил в себе желание закатить глаза.

— Мои подзащитные расскажут все, что знают, — он приглашающее показал на дверь допросной.

— Спасибо, я отлично знаю, где они, — съязвил Холмс и вошел в комнату. — Детектив Холмс, — представился он. — Мистер Уайлдхед, я хочу знать все, что касается мистера Аллена и вас. Мы договорись с адвокатом о вашей сделке, но если вы мне соврете — я об этом узнаю и тогда нашему договору конец.

Шерлок сел напротив темнокожего мужчины и уставился на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Он приходил к вам? — начал детектив.

— Мы ждали его к семи. Специально выбрали богатый район, чтобы он не выделялся в нашем гадюшнике. Сняли номер в мотеле, — нагло протянул Лютер. — У него в желудке было кокса на три четверти лимона баксов. Вот только он не пришел. Мы пошли его искать и услышали сирены, много сирен. Прошлись и увидели кучу копов, которые на дерево пялятся. Мы поняли, что парень отдал концы, но нам нужен был труп. Дернули первую попавшуюся тачку и стали ждать, когда его повезут в морг.

— Почему Аллен стал на вас работать? — продолжал Шерлок.

— Как и все — от отчаяния, — спокойно заявил Лютер.

— Но он не того типа, ни разу даже в участок не попадал.

— Все станут того типа, когда прижмет покрепче, — улыбка Лютера была злая, но в чем-то понимающая.

Шерлок легко читал его эмоции. Он никогда не жалел преступников, но вдруг подумал, что смог бы заметить сейчас тень сочувствия на лице Уотсона, если бы он сидел рядом. Странным образом этот мужчина сочетал в себе обаятельную наглость и удивительное сочувствие ко всем, кого встречал на своем пути. И пусть его лицо всегда было как открытая книга, Шерлоку это даже нравилось, он просто не мог скрыть ни заинтересованности, ни грусти, ни страха, ни радости. Он был искренним, словно вовсе не умел лгать, и это было раздражающим глотком свежего воздуха в городском смоге обмана.

— Он был кому-то должен? — спросил Холмс.

— Да, но кому — не говорил, он его точно боялся. Хотите узнать, кто его убил — найдите того, кому он был должен бабла, — придвигаясь ближе, заявил Лютер.

— Ладно, с этим я разберусь, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, — лучше скажи мне, кто за него поручился.

— Поручился? — Уайлдхед напрягся.

— Да, за Джона Аллена, кто-то ведь его привел? Тот, кому вы доверяли, — вкрадчиво сказал детектив. — Откуда вы знали, что он не коп?

— Рон Бигби, — неохотно ответил Лютер. — Но больше я ничего не знаю, — он отвернулся от Шерлока, показывая, что больше не намерен говорить.

***

Рон Бигби работал трейдером на бирже. Холмс ждал, пока Диммок привезет его в отдел, а сам размышлял о том, что с каждым новым пазлом это дело закручивается все сильнее. Честно говоря, ему не хватало дурацких восклицаний Уотсона, его совершенно нелепых версий и пустой головы, в которую он мог сливать всю лишнюю информацию, отделяя только важное. Раньше ему для этого подходила даже чашка кофе, которая молчала и не мешала думать, но сейчас что-то изменилось. Он достал смартфон и набрал номер Уотсона.

Джон в это время как раз правил кусок текста, в котором, по мнению издателя, не хватало движения и страсти. Он мельком взглянул на экран телефона, увидел имя детектива и отключил звук. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось взять трубку, но он еще не забыл, с каким наслаждением Холмс выгнал его из участка. В конце концов, у него была важная работа, текст необходимо было сдать до вечера, потому что Джекселл умудрился вставить его в срочную очередь на печать, и теперь практически все издательство работало на то, чтобы подготовить его книгу.

Шерлок прослушал долгие гудки, потом предложение оставить сообщение. Он уже почти открыл рот, чтобы записать ворчливое полуизвинение и полуприглашение вернуться, но вовремя себя одернул. Если Уотсон не хочет возвращаться, то зачем он будет его уговаривать? Он взрослый человек и может делать, что захочет, а если его чувства оказались настолько тонкими, что их задели его слова, то ему точно не место в отделе убийств. Вот только почему он сам злится, Шерлок никак не мог понять.

— Шеф, — Диммок позвал его, вырывая из мыслей, — я привез Бигби.

— Понял, — Холмс подхватил папку с делом и пошел следом за офицером.

Трейдера пока определили в комнату, где обычно проходят встречи с семьями жертв.

— Мистер Бигби, я детектив Холмс, вы здесь по делу об убийстве Джона Аллена. Знаете такого? — спросил Шерлок, присаживаясь в кресло.

— Джон Аллен убит? — мужчина растерялся. — Да, я знал его. Вы уверены, что он убит?

— Можете спрашивать сколько угодно, но ответ не изменится.

— Какая неприятность, — мужчина стал расхаживать по комнате, — ужасно, ужасно неприятно. Джон Аллен был несчастным человеком, — восклицал он, — жертвой равнодушного мира! Клянусь, об этом стоит написать пьесу, — заявил он, глядя на детектива бешеными глазами.

— Мистер Бигби, — спокойно продолжил Холмс, не обращая внимания на странное поведение свидетеля или подозреваемого, он еще сам не решил, — я знаю, что именно вы устроили Аллена на место наркокурьера.

— Вы об этом знаете? — спросил он вдруг серьезно.

— Да.

— Что вам сказали?

— Что вы привели его к своему дилеру, которого вам, кстати, придется поменять, а также поручились за Аллена.

— В общем, так, — Бигби сел и начал спешно рассказывать, — он пришел ко мне в отчаянии, он помнил, что я говорил об этом за столом.

— За столом? — Шерлок напрягся.

— Да, покерным, подпольные игры по всему городу. Ставки там небольшие, зато отличный способ выпустить пар. Правда, когда его уволили, это перестало быть игрой. Джон делал ставки, чтобы оплатить счета, но слишком низкие. Тогда он пошел в клуб в Мэйфере, там собираются не самые законные парни, многие из них — мафия. Сначала пошло неплохо, но удача — вещь ненадежная, он проиграл больше, чем имел.

— Ясно, ему не хватило, чтобы расплатиться.

— Да, и тогда он вспомнил, как я рассказывал историю, что меня прижало с деньгами. Я вышел на нужных людей, поехал в Нидерланды и сделал пятьдесят штук за день. Я подумал, что парень и правда в дерьме, так что пусть рискнет.

— Он говорил о том, кому именно был должен денег? — Шерлок чувствовал, что находится у самой разгадки дела.

— Никаких имен, но Джон думал, что он из русской мафии из-за татуировок.

— Спасибо, мистер Бигби, — Шерлок встал, — можете идти.

Он вернулся к своему столу и задумался. Подпольный покерный клуб, русская мафия — все выглядело довольно скверно.

— Что-нибудь узнал, шеф? — спросил Диммок, не выходя из-за своего стола.

— Джон Аллен был заядлым игроком в покер, сначала играл для развлечения, но после увольнения пытался таким образом заработать. Бигби сказал, что он проигрался в каком-то клубе в Мэйфере, якобы русскому мафиози, вроде узнал это по тату.

— Задолжай я татуированному русскому, тоже подался бы в наркокурьеры, — с опаской сказал Райан.

— Да уж, — протянул Диммок невесело, — искать русского в Лондоне… не сильно он сузил нам круг подозреваемых. Сколько их в городе?

— По самым последним подсчетам, — немедленно отозвался Холмс, — в Лондоне около ста сорока тысяч русскоговорящих постоянно проживающих граждан. Может, стоить наведаться в этот подпольный клуб?

— Копам они ничего не расскажут, — Диммок недоверчиво покачал головой, — у нас ни ордера, ни улик, так что вообще без шансов.

— Мы ведем расследование, исходя из полученной информации, а не из необходимых улик, — Шерлок был недоволен, дело слишком усложнялось. — Я мог бы сам сходить в клуб, поиграть, поискать подходящих под описание людей, — он задумался о том, у кого лучше всего спросить и как попасть в этот клуб.

— Лестрейд никогда не позволит тебе пойти, — Райан только руками развел. — Чтобы ты пошел туда, тебе придется либо уволиться, либо получить ордер. Представляешь, сколько политиков может потревожить твое появление даже частным порядком?

— Черт, — детективу хотелось плюнуть на все свои собственные запреты, выкурить сигарету, а потом поехать в этот клуб и притащить убийцу за шкирку.

— Жаль, что у нас нет гражданского консультанта, известного писателя, чье появление там было бы оправдано, — сказал Диммок, и они с Райаном оставили Холмса в одиночестве.

***

Джон уже и не помнил, когда сам готовил со времен своей добровольной стажировки в полицейском управлении. Поэтому сегодня, едва закончив с текстом, он решил, что может побаловать себя настоящим ужином, с бутылкой хорошего вина и обязательным просмотром всех пропущенных серий шоу QI со Стивеном Фраем.

Он только засунул треску в духовку, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Шлепая босыми ногами по полу, Джон пошел открывать, решив, что это Джекселл пришел навестить его и поговорить о новых идеях.

— Ты как всегда вовремя, прямо к ужину, — начал было Джон, едва приоткрыв дверь, но за ней оказался вовсе не издатель, а Шерлок с телефоном у уха.

— Даже не знаю, в какой именно раз я тебе звоню, — недовольно заявил он с порога и шагнул в квартиру, не спрашивая разрешения. — Интересно, ты в принципе звук выключил или это только моим звонкам так везет? — спросил он ехидно, разглядывая минималистичный дизайн квартиры.

— Детектив, — Джон нервно облизал губы, — чем обязан? — наконец, поинтересовался он, скрещивая на груди руки и вставая напротив.

— Разве я не могу зайти к тебе, узнать о самочувствии? — протянул Холмс, не собираясь сразу выкладывать карты на стол.

— Еще скажи, что ты переживал обо мне, — фыркнул Джон и прошел на кухню. Он взял нож и принялся резать сладкий перец в салат.

— Так почему ты не брал трубку на мои звонки? — спросил Холмс, опасно прищуривая глаза.

— Ну, у меня сотрясение, мне опасны громкие звуки, — ухмыльнулся Джон, переходя от сладкого перца к помидорам «Черри» и моцарелле.

— Жаль, придется тогда мне обратиться к другому консультанту, у которого не болит голова, потому что дело, которое я хотел предложить тебе, слишком опасное и связано с громкими звуками, — наигранно вздохнул Шерлок и отвернулся, делая шаг к входной двери.

— Неужели великому Шерлоку Холмсу понадобилась моя помощь? — спросил Джон, широко улыбаясь. — Не мог попросить по-человечески, противный манипулятор? — он посмотрел на него в упор, не отводя синего взгляда, так что у Шерлока вдруг ухнуло сердце и задрожали кончики пальцев.

— Хорошо, Уотсон, — детектив прочистил горло. — Я прошу твоей помощи, ты нужен мне в этом деле, потому что сам я не могу сделать то, что собираюсь тебе предложить.

— А что взамен? — вдруг резко спросил Джон, хищно глядя на Холмса.

— Все, что хочешь, — моментально ответил Шерлок, потому что сразу знал, что пойдет на что угодно. Вопрос оставался только один: эти крайние меры были ради того, чтобы убедить Джона вернуться, или ради дела? Ответа у детектива не было.

— Я хочу остаться в отделе, — выпалил Уотсон, а потом добавил, — до выхода книги.

Шерлок вдруг покраснел, Джону показалось, что он сейчас закричит, в глазах отразилась странная злая искра, которая буквально подожгла пламенем его глаза.

— Хорошо, — отрывисто сказал он. — Я согласен.

Джон медленно выдохнул, не понимая, что вызвало у Шерлока такую реакцию. Неужели он не думал о таком варианте? Почему же его общество так докучает Холмсу, и что такого с этим делом, что он все равно пришел к нему, чтобы попросить помощи, хотя это точно не в его правилах?

— У меня тут треска, бутылка отличного белого вина и совершенно никакой компании, — Джон подумал, что у него снова есть немного времени, чтобы попытаться растопить это ледяное сердце, — составишь мне компанию и расскажешь о расследовании?

Рассказ Шерлока, довольно подробный и обстоятельный, закончился как раз к щелчку духовки, который возвестил о готовности трески. Джон оказался действительно хорошим слушателем, он подмечал все детали, задавал правильные вопросы и при этом успевал накрывать на стол, заправлять салат и даже убрал все с кухонного стола. Когда Шерлок пытался готовить, что случалось примерно раз в несколько лет, его кухня в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, которую он арендовал, напоминала поле боя, которое было невозможно убрать и проще было сжечь. После готовки Джона на столе не осталось ни крошки, словно он все заказал из ресторана, не затратив и капли усилий.

— Ужин готов, — сказал Уотсон с улыбкой.

Небольшой круглый стол, на котором сейчас красовался прекрасно сервированный ужин, стоял у ряда окон в пол, которые занимали примерно две трети стены. Из них открывался великолепный вид на Гайд-парк. Шерлок присел за стол и слегка засмотрелся на вечерние огни. Из его квартиры такой вид не открывался, он жил на втором этаже в чудесном историческом здании, он бы ни за что не согласился переехать в высотку, подобную этой, но все же начал понимать, что может привлекать в этих квартирах.

— Значит, — начал Джон, когда оба приступили к еде, — ты хочешь, чтобы я узнал, где в центре Лондона собирается играть в покер мафия, пошел туда с камерой на рубашке, снял на видео русского мафиози, единственными опознавательными знаками которого являются татуировки, причем неизвестно какие, и сломанный палец, а потом ты его арестуешь? Я все правильно понял? — уточнил он.

— Да, именно так, — Шерлок отправил в рот кусочек трески, которая была такой мягкой, что буквально таяла во рту. — Это… очень вкусно, — неожиданно заключил он, удивленно поднимая взгляд.

— Спасибо, — Джон усмехнулся, — хорошо, я в деле. Извини, мне нужно позвонить.

Уотсон подошел к дивану, закопался в его подушки и долго шарил рукой, потом, издав победоносное «ага», выудил из недр телефон и набрал номер.

— Привет, хотел спросить, не играете ли вы в покер сегодня ночью? — Джон говорил будничным и весьма беззаботным тоном. — Отлично, не против, если я присоединюсь к вам? Понял, буду ровно в полночь. Увидимся.

— М-м-м, — протянул обескураженный детектив, — стесняюсь спросить, кому ты сейчас звонил? Ты что, являешься членом клуба? Но мы ведь не успеем подготовиться, — воскликнул Шерлок, который думал, как успеть до полуночи выписать необходимое оборудование, фургон и прочее.

— Нет, нет, расслабься, — Джон даже рассмеялся, глядя на такого беспокойного детектива. — Это мои друзья, все они писатели. Иногда мы собираемся, чтобы поиграть в покер. Как и я, они многое знают, много где бывают ради того, чтобы написать достоверные сцены. Тот, кому я звонил, — Майкл Коннели, может, читал его «Линкольн для адвоката»? — Шерлок только недовольно пробурчал что-то с полным ртом. — В общем, один из них писал книгу о подпольном покере и говорил о клубе в Мэйфере, но где именно, не уточнял. Сегодня я узнаю, где клуб, а завтра мы пойдем туда, — довольно заключил Джон.

— Ладно, — Холмс прожевал очередной кусок трески и запил вином. — Я хотел еще кое-что спросить.

— Спрашивай, — удивился Джон.

—Почему, черт тебя возьми, ты назвал персонажа Чарли Колдом? Что это за имя вообще такое?

— А что тебя смущает? — Уотсон хитро улыбнулся. — Звучное имя, кстати, с твоим неплохо рифмуется. А еще у него имеется двойной смысл, только послушай: «Невыносимый холод», — Джон замолчал, глядя на Шерлока и его скептически приподнятую бровь.

— Ты намекаешь на мой характер? — спросил Холмс.

— Нет-нет, — Джон отчаянно пытался не засмеяться, — только на сюжет. Вот еще — «Непобедимый холод». В общем, — решил он прекратить свои попытки доказать, что это отличное имя для персонажа, — это отлично будет смотреться на обложке с силуэтом какого-нибудь красавчика с пистолетом.

— Красавчика будешь отбирать тоже ты? — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Нет, боюсь, что к этой приятной части работы меня не допустят, мне оставляют только красоток, — он подмигнул детективу и отпил вина.

— У меня не получится уговорить тебя поменять имя? — решил все-таки уточнить Холмс.

— Помилуй, детектив, книга уже почти в печати! — воскликнул Джон. — Джекселл скорее убьет меня и тебя заодно, чем поменяет такой звучный вариант.

— Попытаться стоило, — он отсалютовал хозяину дома бокалом. — Кстати, а когда выходит твоя книга? — спросил он совершенно невинно.

— Если все пойдет хорошо, то через семь недель начнутся продажи здесь и в США, — ответил Уотсон.

— Что ж, выпьем за наши совместные ближайшие два месяца, — Шерлок поднял бокал.

— Давай, — легко согласился Джон и тоже поднял бокал, — но через два месяца ты не захочешь, чтобы я уходил, — заявил он с этакой ноткой наглого превосходства, которое бесило и восхищало Холмса одновременно.

— Ни за что, — ответил он с полуулыбкой.

— Посмотрим, — Джон выпил. — Хочешь со мной на покер к Майклу?

— Нет, пожалуй, отправлюсь домой. Жду тебя завтра в участке с новостями.

— Естественно, — Уотсон встал, чтобы проводить гостя.

— В восемь, — протянул Шерлок мстительно.

— У меня в полночь только покер, — возмутился Джон. — Представляешь, во сколько я домой приеду?

— Не выспался за эту неделю, которую ты прогулял? — съязвил Холмс.

— Детектив, я же ранен, не забыл? — он показал на свой лоб.

— Ладно, приедешь как выспишься, но не испытывай судьбу, Уотсон, — пригрозил он напарнику и надел пальто. — Знаешь, — протянул он задумчиво, уже открывая входную дверь, — а этот ужин прошел гораздо лучше предыдущего.

— А я сразу предлагал поужинать у меня! — Джон поднял вверх указательный палец, будто подтверждая этим, что всегда прав. — И надо было сразу начать говорить об убийствах, — он рассмеялся.

— Пока, Уотсон, — попрощался Шерлок.

— До завтра, детектив, — ответил ему Джон и закрыл за ним дверь.

***

— Отличная история, Джон, — увлеченно сказал Майкл Коннели, после того, как Уотсон закончил рассказывать все обстоятельства расследования, — хорошее начало, неожиданный поворот.

— Хотя, надо признать, про наркокурьера уже где-то было, — добавил другой его знакомый писатель Деннис Лехэйн.

— Зря стараешься, Деннис, ты не заставишь меня повысить, — сказал Джон, глядя в свои карты. — Майкл, у тебя в «Короле мошенников» про подпольный покер?

— Да, — тот утвердительно кивнул головой.

— И у тебя, Деннис? Борс расследовал убийство игрока в покер?

— Да, в «Однодолларовом джекпоте», а что?

— Парень, которого мы ищем, обычно играет в клубе в Мэйфере, — Джон заметил, как его друзья переглянулись. — Подумал, вдруг вы знаете кого-то, кто меня туда приведет.

— Ты что, больной? — Майкл не на шутку распереживался. — Там одни воры и убийцы ошиваются.

— Слушай, Джонни, — подключился Денни, — расследование — это одно дело, но русская мафия… свяжешься с ними и ни один бестселлер в мире тебя не спасет.

— Да, я знаю, не собираюсь даже! — искренне заверил друзей Уотсон. — Просто очередной богатый скучающий писатель ищет острых приключений, а?

— Видно сильно запал на него, — то ли спросил, то ли утверждающе высказался Майкл.

— На кого? — сделал вид, что не понял, Джон, хотя его сердце буквально подпрыгнуло в груди от того, насколько это стало заметно.

— На своего детектива, — ехидно отозвался Коннели. — Слушай, Джон, у тебя одна причина, чтобы пойти туда — впечатлить парня. Может, сбавишь обороты и просто пригласишь его на ужин?

— Вы знаете место или нет? — потерял терпение Уотсон. — Ну? — повысил он голос, глядя на то, как друзья все еще недоверчиво переглядываются.

— Знаешь ресторан «Кай Мэйфер»? — наконец, с тяжелым вдохом спросил Майкл.

***

Вечером следующего дня фургон, в котором сидели Джон, Шерлок, Райан и Диммок, притормозил за рестораном «Кай Мейфэр», подпольный клуб находился буквально в его подвалах.

— Уверен, что это здесь? — еще раз спросил Холмс, несмотря на то, что уже неоднократно спрашивал Уотсона об этом.

— Кеннел меня бы не обманул, — просто ответил Джон, поглядывая на пробегающие мимо машины стайки туристов и веселых лондонцев, которых впереди ожидали выходные.

— Тогда начнем, — Шерлок подпихнул Джона внутрь фургона с переднего пассажирского кресла. — Райан, подключай камеру.

Офицер попросил Джона расстегнуть пиджак, прикрутил что-то к его рубашке, затем сел за стол, на котором стоял компьютер, несколько минут он настраивал технику, пока на мониторе не показалось лицо Шерлока.

— Есть картинка, — сказал Райан и надел наушники. — Звук тоже есть.

— Итак, — Диммок сел ближе к Джону, — запомни, мы тебя слышим, а ты нас нет, — начал он инструктаж второй раз за этот вечер. Только сейчас Уотсон понял, что они действительно переживают за него, и несмотря на то, что продолжают подкалывать и не всегда принимают всерьез, он все же стал для них частью команды. — Как только выйдешь из фургона — ты сам по себе, — продолжал Диммок.

— Хорошо, еще раз план, — сказал Холмс, а Джон закатил глаза: он раз двадцать повторил в участке то, что должен был сделать.

— Я захожу, ищу татуированного русского и убираюсь к чертям, — кратко, но по делу ответил Уотсон.

— И не остаешься дольше, чем необходимо, — напомнил Шерлок.

— Все будет в порядке, — беззаботно отозвался Джон, вылезая из машины, — да и сколько там вообще может быть русских? — он подмигнул детективу, надел обратно пиджак и двинул в сторону служебного входа ресторана.

— У кого есть плохое предчувствие? — нервно спросил Холмс, едва дверь за Уотсоном закрылась. Райан и Диммок молча подняли руки вверх.

Как рассказал Майкл Коннели, непосредственный вход находился рядом. Джон прошелся мимо крыльца, затем мимо мусорных баков по довольно темному проулку, а затем заметил двух крепких парней в темной одежде. Оба были лысыми и довольно устрашающими на вид, что подсказало ему, что он на правильном пути.

Один из них, не говоря ни слова, кивнул Уотсону, чтобы тот поднял руки. Джон подчинился, и его немедленно обыскали. Оружия при нем не было, поэтому, когда один из охранников отступил, второй махнул ему в сторону уходящей вниз лестницы. Парни явно были профессионалами, решил про себя Джон, они прекрасно видели, что он не тянет на копа, оценили его хороший костюм и точно нащупали приличную пачку денег, которую тот держал во внутреннем кармане пиджака.

Уотсон спустился вниз и толкнул дверь, попав в небольшой коридор. Еще один охранник все также молча открыл перед ним тяжелую железную дверь, впуская в небольшое помещение музыку и звуки разговоров множества людей, хотя до этого их совсем не было слышно.

Внутри было расставлено несколько покерных столов. Мимо сновали симпатичные девушки-официантки, разнося напитки, недалеко от входа располагался бар, где можно было остановиться, перевести дух от первых впечатлений и присмотреться к игре.

— Я внутри, — осторожно сказал Джон, опуская голову ближе к пуговицам. Мимо него прошел мужчина в рубашке-поло, на руках которого Уотсон заметил характерные татуировки. — Ой, татуированный русский, — сказал он негромко и проводил мужчину взглядом. — Еще один татуированный русский, — отметил он, наткнувшись взглядом на следующего игрока. — Да тут целый стол татуированных русских, — то ли удивленно, то ли восхищенно отметил Джон. — Видимо, в центре Лондона русских больше, чем я думал, — сквозь зубы проговорил он.

Уотсон решил, что начать знакомство с этим заведением следует именно с бара. Он подошел и заказал себе виски, спросив, где здесь у них безлимитный стол. Разумеется, за ним сидели те самые русские, по чью душу он заглянул сюда сегодня вечером. Получив порцию, решил пройтись мимо столов, делая вид, что присматривается к игре. Он старался выглядеть больше скучающим, чем заинтересованным, чтобы не слишком привлекать к себе внимание.

— Если я правильно понимаю, русские сидят за безлимитным столом, ставки не ограничены, если Джон Аллен с кем и играл здесь, то именно с ними, — продолжал тихо говорить Джон в камеру. — Я понаблюдал за ними, они специально вынуждают ставить больше, чтобы оставаться в игре. Во что я вляпался? — спросил Уотсон самого себя. — Ладно, сажусь за стол, — сказал он и направился к прямо к безлимитному столу. — Посмотрим, что удастся разузнать.

В этот момент в фургоне Шерлок раздраженно ударил по столу.

— Что он сказал?

— Сказал, что сядет за стол, — уточнил Райан.

— Это не по плану! — зло воскликнул Холмс. — Это не входит в план, Уотсон! — снова крикнул Шерлок, но, к сожалению, тот его не слышал.

— Как игра? — весело спросил Джон, без предисловий садясь за стол к русским игрокам и ставя рядом свой бокал с виски.

— Это безлимитный стол, — обратился к нему один из собравшихся с ярким славянским акцентом.

— Прекрасно, — Джон снял пиджак, вытащив из него пачку денег, повесил его на спинку стула и закатал рукава рубашки. — Потому что ограничения не для меня, — он положил деньги на стол. — Поменяйте двадцать тысяч, пожалуйста, обратился он к девушке-крупье. Клевые тату, — дружелюбно сказал он сидевшему рядом молодому парню.

Русские переглянулись, очевидно решали, не подставной ли игрок Джон и стоит ли его «раздеть». Уотсон выделил для себя их главаря: он был слегка седой с аккуратно подстриженной бородкой и выглядел куда лучше остальных. Главарь еле заметно кивнул своим ребятам, что цель неплохая. Остальные смотрели на него подозрительно.

— Тату клевые, ну, татуировки, — с улыбкой ответил на их взгляды Джон. — А что они значат? — спросил он, кося под наивного дурачка.

— Не лезь не в свое дело, — резко ответил парень. — Играй в карты.

— Ясно, — Уотсон поднял ладони. — Я не хотел лезть, — сказал он, обращаясь к остальным, — просто я писатель, собираю материал для своей новой книги.

— Писатель, говоришь, — впервые заговорил с ним главарь. — А мы могли о тебе слышать?

— «Кровавая Мэри», «Убийственная Мэри», — как бы скучающе перечислил Джон.

— Мэри Морстен! — воскликнул один из русских, на нем была простая футболка.

— Да, — Уотсон ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Она мне нравится. Почему ты перестал о ней писать? — спросил парень в футболке.

— Долгая история, но я работаю над новой книгой, — заговорщицки поделился Джон. — Про подпольный покер. Это большая тайна. Пришел сюда, чтобы прочувствовать дух этого мира, понимаете?

— Хочешь, чтобы было аутентично? — саркастично спросил главарь.

— Именно, — сказал Уотсон, не обращая внимания на тон.

— Нет проблем, — главарь холодно улыбнулся.

Неожиданно мужчины перешли на русский язык, Джон не знал, о чем они говорили, но они рассмеялись. Уотсон тоже слегка усмехнулся, а затем началась игра.

В машине Райан смотрел на запись, на которой были видны три улыбающихся русских бандита.

— Они, похоже, подружились, — отметил он.

— Они сказали, что заберут у него все, — сказал Шерлок.

— Говоришь по-русски? — удивленно спросил Диммок.

— Отучился семестр в Санкт-Петербурге между вторым и третьим курсом, — ответил Холмс. — Изучал их криминальную психиатрию. Вы ведь знаете, что один из советских ученых даже в ФБР преподавал созданный им психологический портрет серийного убийцы? Я ездил учиться к его ученику, — Шерлок пожал плечами.

Тем временем за столом игроки как раз делали ставки.

— Поднимаю, — сказал главарь, кидая в центр кучку фишек.

— Уравниваю, — ответил следующий игрок.

— Отвечу, — молодой парень, сидевший рядом с Джоном, также кинул в центр стола несколько фишек.

Уотсон в это время делал вид, что пытается размять затекшую спину. Он крутился из стороны в сторону, давая возможность напарникам в машине получше рассмотреть подозреваемых, а главное — их руки.

— Отвечаю, — наконец, сказал Джон, двигая свои фишки.

— Мистер Уотсон, — обратился к нему главарь, — расскажите о книге побольше.

— Ну, она о русском бандите, — начал Джон, — который любил карты, — игроки напряглись и снова начали переглядываться. — Он искал отчаявшихся, — Уотсон тщательно следил за реакцией всех мужчин, чтобы определить, кто из них сильнее остальных занервничает от его рассказа, — вынуждая людей ставить больше, чем у них есть.

— И зачем ему это? — спросил главарь.

— Потому что он еще и ростовщик, — продолжал Джон. — Давал деньги в долг и зарабатывал на процентах. Но один парень, обычный семьянин, влип слишком глубоко и не смог вернуть долг. Поэтому у русского бандита не было выбора, пришлось убить парня, — Уотсон не отводил взгляда от главаря. — В назидание остальным должникам. Как-то вечером он заманил его на встречу, задушил и сбросил тело с крыши обычного жилого дома.

— Слишком много возни, — пожал плечами главарь. — Почему он его просто не пристрелил? Гораздо проще — бах! — он показал пальцами, как делает выстрел и хрипло рассмеялся.

В машине Диммок неожиданно толкнул Райана в плечо.

— Смотри! Что он делает с пальцем? — офицер указал на одного из игроков, который сидел слева от главаря.

— Приблизьте, — нервно приказал Шерлок. На видео мужчина крутил палец, а тот почему-то неестественным образом прокручивался, как игрушка. — Это протез! — воскликнул Холмс. — Вот почему остался такой след на шее.

— Если он думает, что Уотсон… — начал Диммок.

— Надо вытаскивать его, и как можно скорее, — бросил Холмс и снял наушники.

— Там вооруженная охрана, — Диммок пытался уговорить Шерлока хотя бы немного помедлить и подумать над планом, — если пойдем как копы, будет много шума.

— Я пойду туда, — сказал детектив, стягивая с себя пиджак, взлохмачивая волосы руками. — Не выйду через десять минут — вызывайте подкрепление, — отдал он последнее указание и открыл дверь фургона.

На улице он сначала огляделся, приметил молодую парочку и быстро направился к ним.

— Эй, парень, — окликнул он молодого человека в модном прикиде, тот затормозил, но выглядел настороженным, — полиция, — Шерлок показал жетон, но парня это не успокоило, он почти хотел броситься бежать. — Я не из наркоконтроля и мне все равно, что у тебя с собой, — быстро сказал детектив, доставая бумажник. — Мне нужна твоя майка, — он протянул ему пятьдесят фунтов.

— Ты больной, чувак? — недоуменно спросил парень.

— Дам еще пятьдесят, если у твоей девушки есть с собой черный карандаш и зеркало, — нетерпеливо доставая еще одну банкноту, сказал Шерлок.

— Ладно, — молодой человек стянул с себя майку без рукавов и отдал Шерлоку, который протянул ему рубашку. Она одна стоила больше двухсот фунтов, так что, можно сказать, парень выиграл в лотерею, хоть он об этом, конечно, не знал.

Шерлок забрал майку, натянул на себя и схватил зеркало и карандаш. Он вернулся к фургону, слегка отдышался и плавным движением, под совершенно ошарашенные взгляды коллег, подвел сначала один глаз, а затем и второй. Услышав шаги сзади, Холмс обернулся. Девушка протянула ему тушь и подмигнула, после чего ушла обратно к парню.

— Почему ты все умеешь? — только и мог спросить Райан, глядя, как Шерлок красит свои и без того длинные ресницы.

— Я неплохо рисую, какая разница, где проводить линию, — отмахнулся Холмс, отдал им жетон и направился к тому темному проулку, по которому еще недавно шел Джон.

Пока он шел мимо мусорных баков, он пытался расслабиться, примеряя на себя новые движения. Он всегда умел перевоплощаться, в этом был один из его талантов. Он мог бы прекрасно работать под прикрытием, но приберегал мастерство перевоплощений для своих расследований. Когда Шерлок подходил к охранникам, он выглядел как совершенно другой человек: это был довольно молодой еще мужчина, с плавной походкой от бедра, слегка выпивший или закинувшийся легким наркотиком. Он отстраненно улыбался никому и всем одновременно, томно прикрывал глаза и теребил закрученный локон.

Он шел уверенно прямо к лестнице с видом, что бывал здесь уже не один раз, но охранник неожиданно преградил ему путь рукой.

— Да ладно, мальчики, — проворковал Шерлок, глядя на них из-под накрашенных ресниц. — Меня мой папик ждет, он играет, и если я не приду, опять все продует, — плавно жестикулируя ладонью, продолжал детектив. Охранники молчали и оценивающе смотрели на него. — Я его талисман, понятно? — доверительно сказал Шерлок, подходя ближе к одному из охранников и кладя ему руку на плечо. Он слегка нажал на предплечье, щупая его мускулы. — Я потом и твоим талисманом могу стать? — сказал он, наклоняясь к его уху, — выиграем, я там всегда выигрываю, а потом могу поделиться удачей с тобой, — подмигнул Холмс.

Охранник медленно кивнул своему напарнику и тот позволил Шерлоку войти внутрь.

Джон за столом как раз приближался к концу последнего раунда.

— Ва-банк, — сказал главарь, двигая все свои фишки к центру и посматривая на Уотсона. — Большая игра, мистер писатель, — сказал он, — такие деньги. Но что такое деньги для миллионера, — он усмехнулся. — Можно для налоговой списать, как сбор материала.

— Ва-банк, — поддержал Джон и толкнул свои фишки.

— Ты прям как твой персонаж в книге, — продолжил главарь, — глубоко влип. Три дамы, — сказал он и раскрыл свои карты.

— Впечатляет, — серьезно ответил Джон. — Мало что сильнее трех дам, — он слегка разочарованно прикусил губу. — Кроме стрита, наверное, — оживился Уотсон и выложил свои карты на стол. — Милая, это тебе, — обратился он к девушке-крупье, — теперь надо поменять все эти фишки, чтобы их унести. Господи, какая куча денег, — Джон улыбнулся. — Но что деньги для бандита, так?

Уотсон поднялся из-за стола, взял свой пиджак, за ним мгновенно поднялся один из игроков, тот самый, что сидел слева от главаря. Он медленно двинулся за Джоном, подошел к нему сзади и приставил пистолет к его спине.

— Иди, — тихо сказал он и толкнул его в сторону входа на местную кухню.

— Тихо, тихо, — пробормотал Уотсон, поднимая руки.

— Ты кто такой? — грубо спросил его мужчина, разворачивая рывком к себе и целясь пистолетом ему в голову.

— Я же сказал — писатель, — нервно ответил Джон.

— История: мертвый парень, крыша — кто рассказал? Кто знает?

— Его семья знает, дети знают, — удивленно сказал Уотсон.

— Заплатил бы долг — сидел бы с ними дома, — зло крикнул русский, — но он меня достал. А теперь ты меня достал.

— Я всего лишь писатель, — повторил Джон. Он понимал, что помощи ждать неоткуда, ведь пока сюда приедет подкрепление, его, скорее всего, убьют.

— Не ври, козел, — прикрикнул на него бандит, — ты коп!

— Он коп? Да не смеши меня, — раздался от двери знакомый голос со странными нотками, которых там прежде не было. Русский перевернул Джона так, чтобы видеть вошедшего, но и Уотсон успел его рассмотреть — это определенно был Шерлок в самой гейской вариации из всех возможных.

— Шерлок? — спросил он просто ради того, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно он.

— Джонни, — детектив медленно подошел к Уотсону и приобнял его за плечи, — ты зачем надоедаешь этому горячему мужчине?

— Вон отсюда, — крикнул бандит, — тебя это не касается.

Его рука была вытянута и напряжена, в любой момент он мог выпустить пулю. Шерлок сделал вид, что хочет уйти поравнялся с ладонью преступника, а затем резко ударил того по носу, идеальным захватом вывернул руку и прижал к одному из столов.

— Вообще-то, касается, — гневно сказал он и сильнее надавил на бандита.

— Не понимаю, мне это кажется, или у тебя глаза накрашены? — восхищено спросил Джон, все еще по инерции поднимая руки.

— Уотсон, вызови подкрепление, пожалуйста, — обманчиво спокойным тоном, за которым точно скрывалось немало добрых слов, которыми детектив хотел приложить напарника, сказал Шерлок, держа преступника на мушке.

— Да, конечно, — Джон достал мобильный.

Уже после прибытия подкрепления и их шумного выхода из подпольного клуба, Шерлок сидел на полу фургона, свесив ноги наружу, и наблюдал, как увозят убийцу, когда рядом с ним присел Уотсон.

— Спасибо, — сказал он легко слово, которое самому Холмсу всегда давалось с огромным трудом, — что спас мне жизнь.

— Хотел избежать бумажной волокиты, — проворчал детектив.

— Ага, я так и подумал, — Джон рассмеялся, облегченно выдыхая всю нервозность вечера, Шерлок не смог его не поддержать и рассмеялся следом.

Пожалуй, во всем мире только эти двое могли искренне смеяться на месте преступления после поимки преступников, оказавшись на пороге смерти меньше получаса назад. Наконец, Джон шумно выдохнул и встал.

— Пока, Шерлок, — попрощался он и пошел ближе к главной дороге, чтобы поймать кэб.

— До завтра, Уотсон, — послышалось у него за спиной.


	5. Холодный закат

Начинать свой день с зарядки — это самое правильное решение. Холмс правилу следовал редко, хотя после того как он стал работать в полиции, ему приходилось чаще о нем вспоминать, так как ежегодная переаттестация всегда маячила на горизонте. Сдать правовые экзамены ему не составляло никакого труда, а вот вылететь из-за того, что на какую-то секунду замешкался на турнике, совсем не хотелось.

Этим утром он проснулся слишком рано для того, чтобы ехать в участок сразу, и потому решил, что небольшая тренировка пойдет на пользу. Шерлок размялся, чувствуя, как из мышц уходит одеревенение после сна, а затем взялся за турник, прикрепленный к косяку, на котором он выполнял большинство своих упражнений. Он как раз качал нижний пресс, зависнув на перекладине и старательно выравнивая дыхание, когда телефон зазвонил и на экране высветился незнакомый номер.

— Да? — спросил Шерлок, стараясь, чтобы его голос не срывался.

— Детектив Холмс?

— Да, это я. Кто вы? — Шерлок не любил подобные звонки, они не предвещали ничего хорошего. И хотя он еще не знал, что именно случилось, внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что дело нечисто.

— Меня зовут Джон Реглан, вы, наверное, не знаете…

— Что вы расследовали большинство из тех убийств, которые начались четыре года назад? Знаю.

— Тогда наш разговор будет проще. Я хочу вам рассказать то, что вы еще не знаете об этом деле. Приезжайте в кафе «Кофе-рум» на Гроув-роад. Я будут там в девять. Только приходите один, никаких копов. Приятной тренировки, детектив, — попрощался мужчина и отключился.

Шерлок медленно сел. Четыре года прошло с тех пор, как он начал заниматься этим делом, а он все еще не мог сказать, кто за этим стоит. В прошлый раз, когда он был так же близко к разгадке, все закончилось плохо, но в этот раз он не собирался упускать свой шанс. Холмс не мог рисковать, ему нельзя было идти одному. Кто бы ни стоял за этими убийствами, он мог устроить ему ловушку, в которую Шерлок не собирался попадать. Если идти одному было нельзя, следовало найти того, кому он мог полностью довериться. И на ум ему приходил только один человек.

Джон свой день с зарядки начинал не чаще чем Шерлок. И хотя перед его внутренним взором не маячили ни экзамены, ни сдача нормативов, он просто намеревался сохранять хорошую форму как можно дольше. Сегодня с утра он решил побегать, поэтому проснувшись на рассвете, он слегка разогрелся и встал на беговую дорожку. Тренажер стоял у окна, так что Уотсон видел, как поднимается над Гайд-парком солнце, отражается в окнах красивых особняков и заполняет светом его полутемную спальню. Пробежав несколько миль, Джон отправился в душ. Едва он вышел, обмотанный полотенцем вокруг пояса, как в дверь позвонили.

— Иду, — крикнул Джон, пытаясь сообразить, кто бы это мог быть в такую рань.

— Привет, — за дверью стоял Шерлок, идеально собранный, одетый и выбритый, но выглядел он слегка обеспокоенным. — Есть минутка?

— Оу, детектив, конечно, заходи, — Уотсон сильнее распахнул дверь, пытаясь справиться с удивлением. Это уже третий раз, когда Холмс сам приходил к нему, и это, конечно, радовало, но все еще удивляло. — Что-то случилось? — немного обеспокоено спросил Джон.

— Я… — Шерлок прочистил горло, — я бы хотел поговорить с тобой.

— Я весь внимание, — Джон показал на диван, но Шерлок удивленно приподнял бровь, показывая кивком на полотенце.

— Ах, да, — Уотсон ослепительно улыбнулся, — не поверишь, я совсем забыл. Подожди меня, я быстро.

С этими словами, Джон прошел в спальню. Шерлок проводил его взглядом, отметив на плече напарника белесый шрам в виде звезды от старого ранения. Ему было уже несколько лет, решил Шерлок, но оно еще должно было беспокоить Уотсона каждый раз, когда город накрывали бесконечные дожди.

Холмс сел на барный стул у кухонного острова и с вожделением посмотрел на кофеварку.

— Я как раз собирался, — подошел и улыбнулся Джон минуты три спустя. — Ты так смотришь на кофеварку, словно она мессия. Может еще и сэндвич с яйцом, м? — спросил он.

— Да, только я начну говорить. У нас мало времени.

— Хорошо, — Уотсон достал фильтр для кофе и весь обратился в слух.

— И не перебивай меня, — строго посмотрел Шерлок на напарника. Джон провел по губам, застегивая символическую «молнию». — Хорошо. Четыре года назад в Лондоне произошло несколько убийств. На первый взгляд, это были просто случайные ограбления, но я сумел связать эти дела между собой, — он увидел в глазах Джона немой вопрос «как?». — Все жертвы были убиты с помощью ножевых ранений, их было много, что должно было наводить на мысль о хаотичном убийце, возможно — наркомане, но на самом деле, осмотрев тела, я понял, что все жертвы были убиты одним ударом, а остальные просто маскировали цель убийства, как и инсценировка ограбления.

Джон увлеченно слушал, понимая, что сейчас Шерлок не просто рассказывает обстоятельства расследования, но и открывает часть своего прошлого. Это было не просто неожиданно, это было невероятно, и Уотсон не хотел спугнуть этот момент откровений. Он молча поставил перед детективом большую чашку кофе и поджаренный сэндвич с яйцом и приготовился слушать дальше.

— Я попытался объединить эти дела в одно. Но мне не дали, Лестрейду вообще объявили выговор и приказали дело не трогать. Все их вел детектив по имени Джон Реглан, но мне не удалось с ним поговорить. Несмотря на приказ я не оставил это дело.

— Почему? — не удержался Джон.

— Потому что это явно заказные убийства, я просто не смог установить мотив, да и просто так приказы не трогать якобы простые ограбления сверху не приходят. Так что я понял — в деле замешана верхушка Скотланд-Ярда. Доказательств у меня нет, но это не мешает мне быть уверенным в собственной правоте.

— И чем я могу тебе помочь? — озадаченно спросил Джон.

— Сегодня утром детектив Реглан позвонил мне и назначил встречу. Он хочет мне что-то рассказать, но не хочет, чтобы при нашем разговоре присутствовала полиция. Я не хочу его спугнуть, но хочу подстраховаться и поэтому прошу тебя пойти со мной, — Шерлок отхлебнул кофе и посмотрел на напарника.

— Я к твоим услугам, — Джон отсалютовал кружкой. — Доедай сэндвич, — он махнул головой на тарелку.

Шерлок не был большим поклонником еды, но он не мог не признать, что готовит Джон восхитительно. Идеально прожаренный белок, жидкий желток и слегка хрустящий кусочек хлеба с беконом как нельзя лучше подошли для этого утра. Холмс все еще не был уверен, что решение пригласить Уотсона поучаствовать в этом деле было правильным. С одной стороны, он говорил себе, что это необходимость, у него просто не было другого выхода, а другая его часть была уверена, что стоит признать — Джон надежный человек.

Мужчины быстро закончили завтрак, Джон надел пиджак и пальто.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Уотсон уже после того, как закрыл дверь и нажал на кнопку вызова лифта.

— На Гроув-роуд. Ехать больше тридцати минут, поэтому советую тебе сразу пристегнуться в машине, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, — я поведу очень быстро.

— Тебя никогда не штрафовали за общественно опасный способ вождения? — сварливо отозвался Джон.

— Ты об этом не узнаешь, Уотсон, — рассмеялся Холмс.

Сев в машину, Джон пристегнулся, опасливо взялся за верхний поручень. Машина лихо тронулась с места, вписываясь в поворот и проскальзывая в гущу других автомобилей на дороге.

— Я все еще не очень понимаю, почему ты так заинтересован в этом деле? Среди погибших был кто-то, кого ты знаешь? — спросил Джон после недолгого молчания.

— Нет, все жертвы никак со мной не связаны. Они и между собой-то не очень связаны, хотя трое из них приблизительно могли быть знакомы, но это так и не было доказано.

— Но ведь ты только полтора года назад пришел в отдел полиции, — задумался Уотсон, — ты тогда работал в другом отделе? Или служил в каком-то другом подразделении?

— А вот это к делу совершенно не относится, — раздраженно бросил Шерлок и резко вывернул руль, уходя в переулок.

— Ладно, ладно, — Джон отступился, — и все-таки, что такого особенного в этих делах?

— Уотсон, если в деле замешана коррупция, а я думаю, что так и есть, разве эти дела не являются приоритетными? Кто-то в полиции просто замаскировал заказные убийства, не дает их расследовать и остается безнаказанным. Это не достаточный повод?

— Хорошо, допустим, — согласился Джон, — но неужели ты так и не вышел ни на кого, кто мог бы быть связан с делом? Даже не заподозрил? За все четыре года?

— Давай поговорим об этом после того, как встретимся с Регланом. Пока все, что тебе нужно знать — ты знаешь, — сказал Шерлок и сосредоточился на дороге, так как время приближалось к моменту встречи, а до места они еще не доехали.

Джон хотел было спросить что-то еще, но решил, что разговор действительно может подождать. В конце концов, часть ответов он мог узнать во время беседы с Регланом. Поэтому он попытался сосредоточиться на тех данных, что у него уже были, и подумал, зачем этот детектив позвонил Холмсу. Неужели совесть замучила? В последнем Джон несколько сомневался, но, кто знает, все в жизни бывает.

Кофейня на Гроув-роад расположилась в старом трехэтажном кирпичном здании с мансардой, аккурат между забегаловкой, обещавшей миланскую пиццу, и арабским заведением, предлагавшим кебаб. Место, как и район, было не самым привлекательным в Лондоне, но и не самым паршивым. Приличный вид улице придавал только небольшой парк напротив.

Шерлок припарковался, и напарники вышли из автомобиля. Мимо них прошли две женщины в традиционных мусульманских нарядах, но в основном улицы были пусты, жители наверняка уже разъехались на работу. Несмотря на то, что места в кофейне было крайне мало, владелец умудрился поставить четыре круглых столика на тротуаре, но за ними никто не сидел.

Детектив вошел внутрь и увидел собеседника, сидящего за столиком у окна. Это был мужчина около шестидесяти пяти лет, лысый и немного сморщенный. Его кожа казалась истонченной, а весь вид говорил о болезненности.

— Я же просил: приходить без копов, — разочарованно сказал Реглан.

— Он не коп, — бросил Шерлок и сел напротив собеседника, Джон занял место рядом.

— А кто же он? Зубная фея? — Реглан рассмеялся каркающим смехом.

— Нет, он тот, кому я могу доверять, — сухо ответил Холмс.

— Доброе утро, — рядом возникла официантка, — могу я предложить вам кофе и булочки?

— Два кофе со сливками, — ответил Шерлок, не сводя пристального взгляда с Реглана.

— Хорошо, — девушка упорхнула за стойку.

— И чего же я не знаю о тех убийствах? — без обиняков спросил Шерлок.

— Врач недавно обрадовал меня, — вдруг рассмеялся мужчина, — лимфома, — он с каким-то особым пониманием покачал головой, словно пытался сказать, что теперь-то он знает ответы на все вопросы. — Мне осталось шесть месяцев.

— Сочувствую вам, — отозвался Джон.

Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на стуле.

— Под моим значком спрятано много грехов, — серьезно проговорил Реглан. — И те убийства — одни из них.

— Почему? — спросил Шерлок. — Из-за того, что вы закрывали дела, представляя их случайными ограблениями?

— Я сделал, как велели, — ответил Реглан. — И я молчал, потому что боялся. Когда полтора года назад в США вы убили наемника Дика Куннана, газеты об этом писали. И они узнали…

— Кто нанял Куннана убить этих людей? — строго спросил Шерлок. Джон в это время переваривал информацию о наемнике, США и убийстве.

— Вы не знаете всей ситуации, — Реглан напрягся, было видно, что он все еще испытывает страх, хотя и нашел в себе силы прийти к Холмсу для разговора, — все началось еще пять лет назад, я тогда даже не знал, кто такой Дик Куннан. Я сделал огромную ошибку, костяшки домино начали падать, — мужчина поднял кружку к лицу, — одной из них стали эти убийства…

Чашка в руках у Реглана неожиданно взорвалась, звон стекла разорвал тишину, а сам детектив упал.

— Всем на пол, живо! — скомандовал Холмс, падая вниз и утягивая за собой Джона.

Шерлок выхватил пистолет и бросил взгляд на окно, на улице послышался визг тормозов, и белый фургон сорвался с места.

— Отойдите как можно дальше от окна! — крикнул Шерлок и обернулся на лежащего на полу Реглана. Он тяжело дышал, на груди расплывалось кровавое пятно, рядом с ним Джон сидел на коленях, он прижимал к ране полотенце.

— Детектив, помоги мне его приподнять, — отрывисто сказал он, — приподними и положи спиной мне на грудь.

Шерлок отложил пистолет и быстро выполнил то, о чем говорил Уотсон. Затем он достал телефон.

— Ты не ранен? — обеспокоенно спросил Джон.

— Нет, я в порядке. Детектив Холмс, стрельба на Гроув-роад, шесть «а», пришлите скорую и подкрепление, преступник, предположительно, скрылся на белом фургоне, — быстро проговорил Шерлок в трубку.

Джон чувствовал, что Реглан пытается что-то сказать, но его тело, сильно обмякшее от быстрой кровопотери, только конвульсивно подергивалось.

— Тише, — попытался успокоить мужчину Уотсон, — не говорите ничего, вы теряете силы, — он сильнее прижал полотенце, но почувствовал, как мужчина в его руках полностью обмяк. — Детектив, проверь его пульс.

— Пульса нет, — сказал Шерлок, после того как попытался нащупать его на шее Реглана. — Он мертв, Уотсон, отпусти его.

Джон аккуратно положил тело. Его руки и костюм были в крови, но он мог смотреть только на лицо старика перед собой. Он уже видел это столько раз на войне, но вдруг осознал, что так и не привык к тому, как люди умирают у тебя на руках.

Он так и стоял рядом с телом, все еще не в силах смириться с тем, как война вдруг проникла в его мирную жизнь. Только когда на место приехала полиция, затем криминалисты, Шерлок осторожно взял его за локоть и вывел из кафе на улицу. Здесь уже стоял Лестрейд.

— Отставной коп застрелен на глазах у моего сотрудника, — спокойно сказал инспектор. — Придется созвать пресс-конференцию. Скажи, что ты пришел сюда не один? — спросил он, зная, что ответ ему не понравится.

— Сэр, я…

— Мы его прикрывали, — отозвался Райан, подходя ближе.

— Да, — добавил Диммок, — мы были тут неподалеку, сразу за парком.

— Да, как же, — усмехнулся Лестрейд, — идите работать, — махнул он рукой. — Что мне с тобой делать? — спросил он у Холмса, который нервно запустил ладонь в волосы.

— Отдайте мне это дело, — сказал Холмс.

— Вижу, что ты этого хочешь, — Лестрейд поморщился, — но ты думаешь о том, что Реглан хотел сказать тебе перед смертью, а должен думать о том, кто его убил.

— Сэр, Реглана убили, потому что он собирался мне рассказать о тех убийствах. Никто не знает об этом лучше меня!

— Но я знаю тебя! Будешь хвататься за все подряд и пороть горячку! — воскликнул инспектор. — И я прошу тебя, не торопись, иди туда, куда ведут улики, а не наоборот! Тебе ясно? — строго спросил Лестрейд.

— Да, сэр, — Шерлок поморщился, но затем открыто посмотрел на инспектора, — мне все ясно.

Лестрейд отошел к журналистам, которые собрались за полицейской лентой в толпе остальных зевак, а Шерлока вдруг кто-то потянул в сторону, подальше от всех.

— Вот что, — Джон отирал руки мокрым полотенцем, которое медленно окрашивалось в розово-красный цвет. — Пришло время говорить начистоту. Ты не все мне рассказал, детектив, верно?

— Уотсон, сейчас не время.

— А, по-моему, сейчас самое время, потому что только что у меня на руках умер твой свидетель. Что произошло в США и кто такой Дик Куннан, которого, если я правильно понял, ты убил?

— Не здесь, — Шерлок огляделся. — Садись в машину и жди, как только я закончу, мы поедем в тихое место и я все расскажу.

— Хорошо, — Джон кивнул и двинулся к машине детектива, а Холмс вернулся на место преступления.

— Мы нашли пулю, — сказал Диммок, едва заметив начальника в дверях кафе. — «338 Magnum», довольно редкий патрон.

— Можно посмотреть траекторию? — спросил Шерлок.

— Да, — Райан включил лазерную указку, больше похожую на небольшую снайперскую винтовку и разбрызгал немного жидкости из баллончика, чтобы путь луча был виден более отчетливо.

— Стреляли явно с дороги, значит, из того белого фургона, нужно отсмотреть записи с камер, Райан, займись этим, — Шерлок обернулся к Диммоку. — Я уверен, что за Регланом следили, поговори с соседями, может быть, они видели кого-то подозрительного, особенно этим утром. Встретимся в участке позже.

Шерлок вышел из кафе, прошел мимо Лестрейда, который беседовал с прессой, и сел в машину. Джон уже вытер руки, хотя на них еще остались небольшие следы крови.

— Тебе стоит переодеться, — сказал Шерлок, — лучше душ принять. Давай заедем к тебе, а потом в участок, идет? — спросил он.

— Да, но по пути ты мне все расскажешь.

— Хорошо, — детектив завел машину и мягко отъехал от парка. — Когда мне не разрешили заново открыть дела, как я уже говорил, я продолжил собственное расследование. Я пытался выяснить, кто мог нанести эти удары, почему были выбраны именно эти люди, но мне ничего не удавалось. Единственное, я был уверен, что этот человек бывший военный. Я пытался сопоставить эти удары с подготовкой разного рода войск, разговаривал с патологоанатомами, но ничего похожего в Британии не нашел. И тогда я решил проконсультироваться с американским профессором, у которого огромный опыт в этой области, в том числе военный. Он рассказал мне, что так учат убивать в американском спецназе, а также то, что недавно к нему на стол попал человек с похожими ранениями. Я поехал в США.

— Что, так просто взял и поехал? — недоверчиво спросил Джон. — И тебя прямо вот так все отпустили?

— Уотсон, ты уже знаешь, что я вырос в непростой семье. Мой брат мне помог, — как-то неохотно ответил Шерлок. — Он политик, только ты не встретишь его фотографию на предвыборных билбордах. Он занимает скромную должность, но пусть тебя это не обманывает. По факту, он и есть британское правительство.

Джон тихо присвистнул и продолжил слушать.

— Профессор жил в Нью-Йорке. Именно там произошло убийство. Я стал работать с местной полицией, и нам удалось более или менее связать эти преступления. Я уговорил капитана участка обратиться в ФБР, чтобы составить психологический профиль преступника. Не то чтобы я сам его не знал, — Холмс хмыкнул, — но я хотел, чтобы мои выводы подтвердили местные агенты, которым американская полиция доверяет больше, хотя никогда в этом и не признается. Мы связались с нью-йоркским отделом ФБР, тогда куратором по связям с Куаинтико там как раз был Виктор Тревор, — Джон поморщился от упоминания этого имени. — Он отправил запрос и нам пришел ответ. Все, что я подозревал — подтвердилось. Это не был серийный убийца или психопат, который убивает от скуки, это была серия заказных убийств, но их мотив понятен мне до сих пор лишь отдаленно. Убийца — мужчина около сорока лет, белый, бывший военный, спецназовец или морской котик, был уволен из армии, возможно, за провинность. В круг подозреваемых могли войти все сорокалетние бывшие спецназовцы, но ФБР нашли еще кое-что: несколько других похожих случаев по стране. Они включились в расследование.

— Почему? — спросил Джон, чтобы точно исключить все возможные недомолвки.

— ФБР не могут подключиться к делам, сосредоточенным в одном штате, но если серия убийств зафиксирована по всей стране — это дело федерального значения и оно попадает под юрисдикцию ФБР, — объяснил Шерлок. — Я прибыл в Куантико, чтобы встретиться с одним из агентов, рассказать о делах в Лондоне, но в итоге остался — мне предложили должность в ФБР.

— Да ладно? — с восхищением спросил Джон. — Нет, я не ставлю под сомнение твои выдающиеся, что греха таить, способности, — он обезоруживающе поднял вверх руки, — но я просто хочу сказать, это же ФБР.

— Брось, Уотсон, такие же вояки, как и полиция, — Шерлок поморщился, — разве что соображают немного шустрее.

— Ладно, тебе виднее, — Джон рассмеялся, оцепенение медленно начало его отпускать.

— Еще год я работал над разными делами, перенимал опыт, попутно выискивал похожие дела, разъезжал по штатам, в основном с Тревором, который стал моим личным гидом и напарником. Особого продвижения в деле не было, пока однажды нам не повезло. Был убит мужчина, якобы связанный с ирландской мафией.

— Что, и в США она не дает покоя?

— Это же ирландцы, — Шерлок пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Мужчину звали Джек Куннан, — Уотсон весь собрался, чтобы не пропустить ни одной детали, — мы установили, что его убили точно так же, как и остальных жертв из нашего дела. Но была одна нехарактерная черта: эту жертву нашли не на улице, а дома. Раньше убийца всегда убивал только в общественных местах, но вдруг совершил преступление прямо в квартире. Это было странно, мы стали копать и нашли связь между убитым и торговлей героином. Его провозил в страну некий Вонг, гуру тренингов, погрязший в долгах. Он рассказал, что убитый собирался пойти в ФБР и сдать торговцев, а в деле также замешан его брат — Дик Куннан. Мы привезли его в отдел, и ради иммунитета он сознался, что заказал брата некоему Ротборну. Он берет заказы по электронной почте и с полной предоплатой, но всегда выполняет их. Мы решили сделать ловушку и заказали ему Вонга, которого на время якобы перевода в тюрьму заменили нашим агентом. Но наемник не пришел.

— Не пришел? Он всегда выполнял заказы и вдруг не пришел? — удивился Джон.

— Именно, — Шерлок кивнул и остановился рядом с домом Уотсона. — Ты весь в крови, накинь мое пальто, иначе твой консьерж вызовет полицию.

— Черт, ты прав, — Джон вышел из машины и надел протянутое пальто Шерлока. Оно было ему явно великовато, но зато отлично скрывало пятна крови. — С меня химчистка, детектив, — он виновато пожал плечами.

— Не стоит, — Шерлок прошел за Уотсоном к лифту, — его все равно нужно было сдавать.

— Иногда ты просто святой, — мечтательно вздохнул Джон.

— Не слишком привыкай, — Холмс нажал на кнопку этажа и двери закрылись. — Рассказывать дальше или ты попробуешь все возможности английского языка для воспевания моих талантов?

— Я не против, если ты будешь рассказывать мне в душе, но лучше в это время завари чай.

— Предупреждаю, что чай — это все, что я умею готовить.

— По крайней мере, я точно знаю, что ты британец, — Уотсон расхохотался.

Двери лифта открылись, Джон снял пальто и оставил его в коридоре, а сам со словами «я скоро» ушел в направлении спальни. Шерлок подумал, что за последнее время он стал слишком часто появляться в этой квартире. Он прошел на кухню, открыл несколько шкафчиков в поисках чая и, наконец, включил электрический чайник, чтобы подогреть воду. Кружки стояли прямо у раковины, в отличие от дома Холмса, они были идеально чистые. Детектив как раз заварил чай, когда появился Уотсон в легких спортивных штанах, футболке и со слегка влажными волосами.

— Ты так и поедешь в участок? — насмешливо спросил Шерлок.

— Переоденусь чуть позже, — Джон махнул рукой. — Рассказывай пока дальше.

— Хорошо, — Холмс вздохнул, сделал глоток и продолжил. — Когда киллер не пришел, я понял, что Куннан нас обманул. Ротборн не мог прийти….

— Потому что Дик Куннан и был убийцей? — спросил Джон.

— Да, схватываешь на лету.

— Просто вижу сюжет, — Уотсон достал из холодильника пирог и поставил на стол.

— Как ты сохраняешь форму с таким количеством углеводов? — спросил Шерлок, посмеиваясь.

— Рассказывай, — напомнил Джон, откусывая пирог.

— Я понял, что Ротборн не мог прийти, потому что в это время собирал вещи, чтобы сбежать, ведь Дика Куннана как раз отпустили из полиции. Информацию мы передали в ФБР, но пока бы бюрократия с его адвокатом тянулась, он успел бы уйти, затеряться или улететь в другую страну. Я и Тревор нарушили кучу правил, не явились на доклад, не дождались разрешения с ордером и пошли в дом подозреваемого. Он напал на нас, сначала попытался вырубить меня, потом кинулся на Тревора, который в драке потерял пистолет. Куннан чуть не задушил его, у меня не было другого выхода, и я выстрелил. Он умер до приезда скорой, ничего нам не рассказав. По делу он все еще проходил как свидетель, а я его убил. Мои слова подтверждал Тревор, но в ФБР нам не особо верили, да и его адвокат сильно подливал масла в огонь. Виктора отослали на Аляску для начала, меня должны были судить за неправомерное убийство.

Шерлок остановился, перевел дух, отхлебнул немного чая и продолжил. Он видел, что Джон весь буквально кипел от количества вопросов, но тот молчал, и это было хорошо.

— Сначала я не принимал угрозы ФБР осудить меня всерьез, но потом понял, что это все не случайно. Кто-то специально давил на начальство сверху, чтобы заставить меня замолчать и не позволить мне копать дальше. Ведь теперь я знал личность убийцы и при желании и определенной доле везения мог найти основных заказчиков убийств. Но этим человеком был кто-то могущественный, он явно имел вес во всей этой структуре. ФБР не любит, когда их промашки попадают в СМИ, поэтому я надеялся решить проблемы тихо, но вдруг пресса взорвалась статьями о том, что ФБР убили свидетеля. Меня называли психом, предлагали бюро лучше проверять кадры, журналисты старались как могли. Кто-то слил информацию и стало еще хуже, но в газетах мелькали не только мои дела в США, но и дела в Англии, причем такие, которые знали только одни люди в Лондоне — полиция. Я понял, что существует связь между верхами Скотланд-Ярда и верхами полиции, ФБР или юридического комитета Конгресса в США. Я позвонил Майкрофту и все рассказал. Он помог мне выбраться, но, как ты понимаешь, я все еще занимаюсь этим делом и очень хочу найти тех, кто за этим стоит.

— Ух… — Джон громко выдохнул. — Обалдеть! Это реально тянет на роман, детектив, — он отпил из кружки, — но вообще все это паршиво, — невесело добавил он. — Получается тот, кто убил Реглана, стоит за убийствами четырехлетней давности? Но он ведь знает, что ты с ним встречался, что ты получишь дело…

— А значит, он получит возможность избавиться от меня, — кивнул Шерлок.

— Не думаешь, что стоит передать дело кому-то, кому ты доверяешь, и понаблюдать за ним со стороны?

— К сожалению, таких людей в полиции нет, а Диммок и Райан — моя команда. Остальные под подозрением. Они могут здороваться со мной утром, болтать как ни в чем не бывало, а на самом деле следить и докладывать, даже если сами не знают, зачем.

— Похоже на паранойю, — Джон издал нервный смешок.

— Поживешь с моим братом — узнаешь, что паранойя еще не означает, что за тобой никто не следит.

— Эрнест Хэмингуэй, — Уотсон кивнул головой, — сразу чувствуется классическое образование.

— Пора в отдел, — Шерлок встал. — Я подожду тебя в машине. Если ты решишь взять выходной…

— Э-э, нет, — запротестовал Джон. — Не могу же я оставить напарника без прикрытия, — он развел руками и улыбнулся.

***

— Лестрейд тебя к себе вызывает, — сказал Райан, едва Джон и Шерлок вернулись.

— Хорошо, сейчас схожу. Удалось что-нибудь узнать? — спросил Холмс.

— Я связался с дорожной полицией, — Райан поморщился, — камеры сейчас отсматривают, пока результатов нет, говорят — слишком много путей отхода, а белых фургонов в Лондоне как собак.

— Что с соседями Реглана? — Холмс сел в кресло.

— Я поговорил с ними и пробил прошлое жертвы, — отозвался Диммок. — Реглан был вдовцом, ушел на пенсию три года назад по выслуге. Родных я не нашел, а комендант сказал, что к нему особо никто не приходил, кроме друга — Гэри Макалистера. Я нашел фотографию в вещах покойного. Они вместе учились в академии, вместе работали.

— Свяжитесь с Макалистером, нужно с ним поговорить, — сказал Шерлок и пошел по направлению к кабинету инспектора. — Сэр? — постучал он.

— Заходи, — Лестрейд сидел за столом, на его уставшем лице отчетливо виднелась тень озабоченности. — Я хотел с тобой поговорить.

— Мы вроде уже выяснили все у кафе, — Холмс удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Шерлок, — инспектор устало вздохнул, — общественность очень обеспокоена этим происшествием, на меня сильно давят сверху. Я прошу тебя уделить этому делу все внимание и все ресурсы.

— Я и так собирался это сделать, — Шерлок только фыркнул.

— Я знаю, но еще раз прошу тебя…

— Боитесь, что я раскопаю в его прошлом что-то, что не понравится общественности?

— Боюсь, что это станет достоянием гласности, — серьезно сказал Лестрейд. — Будь осторожен. Не наживи себе новых врагов, — сказал он. — Все, иди, работай.

— Есть, — Холмс поднялся и вышел, передергивая плечами. Ему не нравилось, когда дело приобретало такой оборот.

Гэри Макалистер такой же отставной коп, как и Реглан, был немного старше, ему уже перевалило за шестьдесят пять. Он был грузнее, но выглядел лучше друга, из которого последние силы высасывала болезнь.

— Мистер Макалистер, — Шерлок вместе с Джоном вошел в одну из комнат, куда мужчину привели несколько минут назад, — я детектив Холмс, расследую дело о смерти вашего друга Джона Реглана.

— Знаете, я отдал этому городу свои лучшие годы и худшие браки, — слегка разозленно проговорил Макалистер, — казалось бы, хватит, но он сожрал и моего лучшего друга, — мужчина достал фляжку из внутреннего кармана и отпил, отсалютовав напарникам.

— Когда вы последний раз виделись? — спросил Холмс.

— Неделю назад, он как раз сказал мне, что умирает, — Макалистер грустно покачал головой.

— Что он еще сказал? — сухо продолжил Шерлок.

— А этого мало? — спросил мужчина.

— Он хотел встретиться со мной этим утром, — продолжил детектив, — собирался мне кое-что рассказать.

— Не понимаю, — Макалистер мотнул головой, — вы стали работать после того, как Реглан ушел на пенсию, — тут Джон удивленно оглянулся на Холмса, но ничего не сказал и стал дальше следить за разговором, — чего он от вас хотел?

— Помогал мне с одним старым делом, — спокойно ответил Шерлок. — Я думаю, что его убили ради молчания. Единственное, что Реглан успел мне сказать — это то, что дело связано с тем, что он сделал пять лет назад. Чем он тогда занимался?

— Чем занимался, — практически выплюнул Макалистер, — Джон Реглан не был ангелом, но я не стану помогать вам копаться в его грязном белье, — грубо ответил он.

— Я не собираюсь ворошить его прошлое, — вкрадчиво отметил Холмс, — но я хотел бы найти убийцу. Убийцу копа, одного из нас, — особенно надавил он на последнюю фразу, показывая свою принадлежность полицейскому братству.

— Говорил я ему, не связываться с тем типом… — начал Макалистер после минутного молчания.

— С кем? — уточнил Шерлок.

— С Велконом Симонсом, — ответил друг Реглана.

— Симонс? — спросил Джон и посмотрел на Холмса.

— Он контролирует половину наркорынка в городе, — ответил детектив.

— Пять лет назад у Реглана умерла жена, — продолжил Макалистер, — он стал играть на скачках, но попал в долгую полосу неудач, задолжал много денег.

— А потом неожиданно расплатился, — тихо сказал Уотсон.

— Так и есть, — грустно подтвердил Макалистер. — Говорили, что он заработал, став наркокурьером у Симонса. Возил товар по городу прямо в полицейской машине, прикрываясь значком. Реглан работал в отделе убийств, а я знаю, что Симонс убивал людей. Если и стоит к кому-то присмотреться, то к Велкону.

Разговор закончился и Макалистер вышел, сопровождаемый офицером полиции. Шерлок задумчиво глядел перед собой.

— О чем думаешь? — спросил Джон, который как раз размышлял, стоит ли уточнить у Шерлока, почему тот не работал в полиции во время службы Реглана или отложить этот разговор до лучших времен. В его, казалось бы, честном рассказе, все еще оставались странные белые пятна.

— Я вспоминал досье всех убитых, — ответил детектив. — Дело в том, что четыре года назад местные жители организовали общественный фонд, который должен был заниматься борьбой с наркоторговлей в Сити.

— Ты говорил, что Куннан был связан с наркоторговлей в США, — заметил Джон. — Симонс мог быть недоволен общественным движением, нанял Куннана, чтобы убить нескольких человек и припугнуть остальных. При этом верный коп Реглан записывает их как случайные ограбления, и вот убийцу уже не отследить. А сейчас Реглан стал угрозой, совесть замучила перед смертью, он хочет все рассказать, и Симонс нанимает кого-то для его убийства.

— Эта версия многого не объясняет, но думаю, что с этим Симонсом стоит побеседовать, — Шерлок встал и направился к столу, — Райан, пробей мне Велкона Симонса, он наркоторговец, у него наверняка есть аресты. Хочу, чтобы вы привезли его на допрос.

— Окей, шеф, — Райан застучал по клавишам клавиатуры. — Он угрожал Реглану? — спросил он.

— Теоретически, — Джон сел на стул рядом со столом Шерлока, — но его друг Макалистер говорит, что пять лет назад Реглан работал на Симонса, чтобы погасить долги на скачках.

— Торговал наркотиками? — с сомнением спросил Диммок.

— Он был бы не первым копом, которого поймали на этом, — отметил Холмс. — Увы, это случается.

— Но он ведь был практически на пенсии. Если бы его дела вскрылись, то он бы не только загремел в тюрьму, но и лишился пенсии, привилегий отставки, — не уступал Диммок. — Большинство копов из тех, что я знаю, не стали бы этим рисковать.

— Значит, долги были очень серьезные, — задумчиво протянул Джон.

— Или он не боялся, что его схватят, — добавил Шерлок.

— Шеф, — Райан помахал рукой, обращая на себя внимание, — Велкон Симонс: нападение, покушение, вымогательство, хранение и распространение, запугивание свидетелей, но за последние пять лет ни одного ареста.

— Он что, вступил на путь истинный? — с сарказмом спросил Уотсон.

— Он поумнел, — заявил Диммок. — Залег на дно и уже не тот человек, который контролировал Сити с помощью оружия. Явно наладил сеть и поднялся выше в иерархии местных преступников.

Симонс обитал в прекрасном районе Лондона, где преимущественно жили топ-менеджеры крупных компаний. Его дом напоминал скорее лос-анджелесский особняк и сильно выделялся на фоне остальных зданий на улице. Он довольно легко согласился приехать в участок, беспрекословно сел в полицейскую машину и теперь сидел в одной из допросных. Шерлок, Джон и Райан с Диммоком смотрели на его внушительную фигуру в дорогом бежево-золотом костюме через зеркальное стекло. Симонсу было около сорока, этот мощный темнокожий мужчина выглядел ухоженным, но выражение его холодных глаз не могло обмануть — перед ними сидел безжалостный и хладнокровный убийца. Шерлок молча кивнул Джону и пошел к двери.

— Мистер Симонс, — начал он, — я детектив Холмс, расследую дело об убийстве бывшего офицера полиции Джона Реглана.

— А я смотрю, вы здесь стены перекрасили, — нагло ухмыляясь, ответил подозреваемый. — Когда я был здесь, вы еще даже не служили в полиции, а дергались на дискотеке с какой-нибудь девчонкой.

— Эй, хватит, — вмешался в неприятный разговор Уотсон.

— А вы ему нравитесь, смотрите, как осмелел, — Симонс кровожадно улыбнулся, он умел заставить собеседника чувствовать себя неуютно.

— Что связывало вас с детективом Регланом? — хладнокровно продолжил допрос Шерлок.

— Тот жадный коп? Никак не мог поставить на победителя, — мужчина ухмыльнулся. — По нашим связям уже истек срок давности.

— Для убийства срок давности очень долгий, мистер Симонс, — ответил Холмс.

— На этой стадии допроса детектив обычно пытается вторгнуться в личное пространство подозреваемого, чтобы усилить давление, — мужчина повернулся к Джону. — А вы хотите попробовать?

— Смотрите на меня, — зло и практически по слогам отчеканил Шерлок, не сводя глаз с Симонса. — Четыре года назад группа активистов хотела очистить Сити от наркоторговцев.

— Похоже, что это вас бесило, — добавил Уотсон.

— Раскрываете тему? Нелепый ход представить преступление глазами подозреваемого.

— Были убиты трое граждан, состоявших в общественной организации. Это сделал наемник Дик Куннан по вашему приказу, а ваш ручной детектив Реглан прикрыл его, — вкрадчиво рассказал Холмс.

— Отличная история, — рассмеялся Симонс, — начните писать книжки, как ваш доморощенный напарник, а мне, извините, пора. Это был визит вежливости, детектив, из уважения к полиции, — мужчина поднялся, застегнул пиджак и вышел, нагло посмеиваясь.

— Черт, — зло выругался Шерлок.

— Успокойся, детектив, — Джон опустил руку на плечо напарнику. — Если он в этом деле действительно замешан, мы найдем доказательства, — он мстительно прищурился, — и тогда ты всю душу из него вытрясешь.

— Нужно найти стрелка, только он может связать нас с заказчиком.

— Тогда нужно найти фургон, — заметил Джон.

— Ребята, — в допросную заглянул Райан, — нам сообщили, что фургон, подходящий под описание, был найден за тоннелем Дартфорд.

— Платный тоннель? — Шерлок оживился. — Нам будут нужны камеры со въезда, попробуй вычислить того, кто бы за рулем.

— Вряд ли он покажет лицо, если он профессионал, — задумался Уотсон.

— И все же нужно проработать эту возможность. Райан, оставайтесь с Диммоком здесь, ждите отчет криминалистов по фургону, а мы поедем, посмотрим, где его нашли и поговорим с владельцем, может быть, он что-нибудь знает.

— Хорошо, шеф, — Райан закрыл дверь.

— Поехали, Уотсон.

— Ты, смотрю, оживился, — Джон готов был рассмеяться.

— Не время хандрить, — Шерлок улыбнулся. — Всегда есть след — это мой жизненный девиз.

— Я запомню, — Уотсон вышел вслед за напарником из допросной и направился к лифту.

— Машину бросили прямо на берегу реки у электростанции, — говорил Холмс на ходу, глядя в телефон, — правда неизвестно, проехал он через тоннель или нет, к нему есть два подъезда.

— А что ты хочешь выяснить у владельца машины? — спросил Джон, с трудом поспевая за длинноногим другом.

— В первую очередь, как была угнана машина. Возможно, он что-то видел, возможно, его запугали и он отдал машину сам.

— Думаешь, такой человек, как этот наемник, оставил бы свидетеля в живых? — с сомнением спросил Джон.

— Зачем ему лишние трупы, — Холмс пожал плечами. — Если хозяин фургона не видел его лица, он мог не связываться с ним, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

— Но разве он тебе поможет, если не видел угонщика? — Джон недоумевал, зачем разговаривать с тем, кто наверняка дал все показания, когда писал заявление.

— Во-первых, — Шерлок зашел в лифт, — многое может сказать его голос, фигура, движения, свидетели помнят гораздо больше, чем обычно рассказывают, их необходимо направить, чтобы активизировать память. Они могут вспомнить запах или сопутствующие преступлению звуки. Это все помогает составить некий образ преступника. Во-вторых, многие не говорят о нападении, боятся, для этого нужно увидеть этот страх, распознать, чтобы получить правду, а в-третьих, он писал заявление в обычном отделении полиции, не думаю, чтобы они серьезно расспрашивали пострадавшего. Угонов в Лондоне огромное количество, у транспортной полиции нет времени, чтобы обстоятельно работать над показаниями, — мужчины как раз приблизились к выходу из Скотланд-Ярда и быстрым шагом направились к машине. — А у нас с тобой нет пока других зацепок, — добавил детектив и сел за руль.

Дорога до Дартфорда растянулась на целый час. Пробки, как главное проклятие Лондона, никогда не оставляли его жителей без своего внимания, и даже такому водителю как Шерлок пришлось смириться и мужественно двигаться в потоке бесконечных машин. Дартфорд находился на окраине, едва заканчивались небольшие жилые коттеджи, как начинался промышленный район со складами, огромными торговыми центрами, преимущественно строительными, и автомобильными дилерами.

Джон во время пути с тоской смотрел в окно и продолжал размышлять о том, что он еще не знает об этом деле. Шерлок, по его мнению, решил, что он пропустил фразу о его работе, но сам Уотсон не собирался отступать. Он просто выжидал нужного момента. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то использует его втемную, а именно этим детектив сейчас и занимался. Однако пока Холмс находился в приподнятом настроении, влекомый загадкой этого дела и появившимися в нем новыми обстоятельствами, Джону не хотелось спрашивать напарника, так как это, наверняка, стало бы причиной размолвки.

Остановившись недалеко от полицейской ленты, которой был окружен фургон, и других машин полиции, Шерлок вышел и сразу направился к местному детективу.

— Детектив Холмс, — представился он и взглянул на автомобиль. — Удалось что-нибудь выяснить? — спросил он, натягивая перчатки.

— Детектив Барсли, — ответил мужчина, — пока ничего, — он вздохнул, — хорошо, что вообще нашли. Такие дела у нас не шибко раскрываются. Угонят фургон и ищи его потом по всей Англии, а то и вообще отправят куда-нибудь на континент, перебьют номера и потом только в новостях его увидишь, когда он собьет толпу людей или подорвется, — Барсли сплюнул. — Тяжкие дела.

— Ну, — Шерлок с иронией посмотрел на коллегу, — из этого застрелили полицейского в отставке.

— Черт возьми! — выругался Барсли. — Вы его заберете или нам с ним возиться? — решил он уточнить.

— Заберем, наши эксперты его осмотрят, а потом увезут для детального анализа.

— Ну, раз так, я поехал, — проворчал детектив. — У меня в разработке еще пятьдесят четыре дела, так что мне тут некогда торчать.

— Конечно, — Шерлок вымученно улыбнулся, разговаривать с таким как Барсли ему никогда не нравилось, — только мне бы хотелось получить адрес владельца машины. Я должен задать ему пару вопросов.

— Он-то вам зачем? — удивился Барсли. — Впрочем, не мое это дело, — он снова сплюнул, — сержант, передайте детективу Холмсу имя и адрес заявителя.

— Есть, детектив, — молодой сержант открыл папку и быстро нашел нужное заявление. — Арав Танвар, проживает в Харингее, Гаторн-роуд двадцать два. Мы ему уже сообщили, что машину нашли, он интересовался, когда сможет ее получить.

— Спасибо, сержант, — Шерлок обернулся в поисках Джона, который как раз рассматривал задние покрышки фургона. — Что-то нашел? — обратился он к напарнику.

— Не особо, — Уотсон выпрямился, — но он ехал по мелкому щебню и битому стеклу, частички застряли, смотри. Дорожные работы мы видели по пути, — заметил он.

— Там было довольно аккуратно, а заехать на стройку днем проблематично. Скорее всего, он стоял в каком-то месте, где был щебень и стекло. Мы можем попытаться это выяснить, если с хозяином машины ничего не выйдет, — он тоже присел, чтобы получше рассмотреть покрышки.

— Может, стекло намекает на заброшку, — продолжал думать Уотсон. — Не просто стройку, где можно переждать ночь. Это должно быть заброшенное здание, где начинали реконструкцию, завезли щебень, но потом дело застопорилось, — Джон смотрел, как Шерлок принюхивается, медленно снимает камушек и упаковывает в пакет для улик, а затем поднимается.

— С этим сложнее, в Лондоне сейчас много заброшенных объектов. Многие заводы так и не открылись после 2008 года. Часть из них купили, часть восстановили, но большинство стоят заброшенными и, как ты понимаешь, их слишком много. Но, возможно, анализ поможет определить хотя бы район. Грязь обычно удается распознать, — добавил Холмс. — Поехали, а то опять застрянем в пробке, — он нервно повел плечами.

— Спокойствие не для тебя? — с ухмылкой спросил Джон.

— Не самая моя сильная сторона, — улыбнулся в ответ Шерлок.

***

Харингей один из тех районов города, в котором можно найти как дворцы, так и трущобы, но Арав Танвар жил где-то посередине на живописной тихой улице. Дома здесь построены единой стеной, с отдельными входами и даже клочками земли перед крыльцом и у задней двери, которые можно назвать лужайкой, но лучше всего использовать для хранения велосипеда и детских игрушек, судя по количеству и того, и другого у каждого входа.

Джон вышел из машины, которую они припарковали в конце улицы, чтобы не ограничивать движение и без того узкого проезда, и вслед за Шерлоком прошел к одному из домиков. Холмс постучал в непримечательную коричневую дверь под оглушительный крик пронесшихся рядом детей. Открыла им пожилая женщина в индийской одежде.

— Добрый день, — Шерлок достал удостоверение, — я детектив Холмс. Мне нужно поговорить с Аравом Танваром, он здесь проживает?

— Да, — она приоткрыла дверь шире, — входите, я позову этого бездельника, — женщина говорила с легким акцентом, а затем перешла на родной язык и очень громко крикнула, обращаясь к лестнице и поднимая голову ко второму этажу. Джон ни слова не разобрал, но по интонации понял, что Араву здесь приходится тяжко.

Пару минут спустя в маленький холл спустился мужчина, на нем были джинсы и футболка, а его круглое смуглое лицо украшали пышные, едва подернутые сединой,черные усы.

— Да? — спросил, судя по всему, Арав.

— Я детектив Холмс, это — Джон Уотсон, — Шерлок показал удостоверение, — мы здесь по поводу вашего фургона.

— Мне уже сказали, что его нашли, — сказал мужчина, — только не сказали, когда я смогу его забрать, — он скрестил руки на груди. — У меня бизнес простаивает, я специи доставляю по магазинам и ресторанам, сегодня пришлось несколько доставок перенести, могу клиентов потерять, — недовольно сказал он.

— К сожалению, придется еще пару дней потерпеть, — сухо ответил Шерлок. — Ваш фургон стал уликой в деле об убийстве.

— Убийство? — Арав недоуменно посмотрел сначала на детектива, а потом на Джона. — Какого убийства?

— Человек, который угнал ваш фургон, сегодня утром застрелил из него бывшего полицейского, я веду это дело и надеялся, что вы сможете немного прояснить ситуацию.

— Да ведь я уже говорил этим полицейским, — громко запричитал Арав, — что найти фургон могу в два счета, а они меня даже слушать не стали, — он активно зажестикулировал руками, всем своим видом показывая возмущение.

— В каком смысле? — заинтересовался Шерлок.

— Пройдемте в гостиную, — мужчина махнул рукой и двинулся в сторону комнаты, — а то стоим на пороге, не по-человечески это.

Мужчины прошли в тесную гостиную. Весь домик был таким, комнаты вытянутые и заставленные мебелью буквально давили стенами, будто вот-вот сойдутся и раздавят незадачливых посетителей.

— У меня все фургоны стоят на стоянке возле склада в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Охрана там не шибко резвая, — начал рассказывать Арав Танвар, — да и мои работнички вечно норовят использовать мои машины, чтобы подзаработать. Я все боялся, что однажды кто-то да угонит их, так что решил потратиться, когда стал сотрудничать с новым крупным клиентом, и поставил на них скрытые передатчики.

— Ваш фургон оказался у наемного убийцы, — терпеливо ответил Шерлок, — он выключил джи-пи-эс, — объяснил он.

— Мои водители тоже думали, что меня так можно обмануть, не договорившись со мной, так что я встроил датчики, которые не отключить так просто. Я вам сейчас покажу, — Арав встал и взял со стола небольшой ноутбук. — Я его все время отслеживал, — сказал он и развернул экран к напарникам. — Видите, сейчас фургон едет в центр, видимо, ваши люди его перевозят.

— Значит, — Шерлок едва скрывал возбуждение и ликование от предусмотрительности этого человека, — у вас есть весь его путь, начиная с момента угона?

— Ну да, я так вашим парням и сказал, но они тоже начали про отключение джи-пи-эс, а потом выгнали меня. Я думал подождать денек, да попросить племянников съездить и постараться забрать мою машину, — закончил мужчина.

— А вы можете переслать мне все маршруты фургона, начиная с момента угона? — осторожно спросил Шерлок, зная, что по-хорошему на это требуется ордер.

— Да, конечно, — Арав только плечами пожал. — Чего мне скрывать, я-то дома был и никого не убивал.

— Если бы все свидетели были такими как вы, полиция осталась бы без работы, — довольно сказал Холмс.

— Слышала, Адия? — громко крикнул Арав по направлению к кухне. — А ты говорила, что я бесполезно потратил кучу денег! Вот, теперь посмотри, как это помогает полиции!

— Клянусь, когда-нибудь я пристукну тебя за то, что ты мешаешь мне, когда я готовлю! — крикнула женщина в ответ, из кухни послышался звук упавшей кастрюли.

— Будем считать, что мы не слышали угрозы вашей жизни, — усмехнулся Шерлок, — спасибо, нам пора, — он встал.

— Ой, да что вы! — Арав рассмеялся. — Какой угрозы, мы женаты уже тридцать пять лет, если она до сих пор меня не прибила, то это настоящая любовь, — он захохотал.

— Рад за вас, — Джон нервно улыбнулся и вышел из дома. — В участок? — спросил он.

— Нет, — Шерлок выглядел так, словно только что получил самый желанный подарок.

— А куда? — Уотсон остановился и посмотрел на напарника.

— К каналу Лаймхаус, — детектив показал Джону карту на телефоне, на которой стоял желтый маячок. — Видишь, до утра фургон стоял припаркованный у этих старых складов. Половина из них заброшена, вот здесь, — Холмс показал на небольшую область. — До других складов далеко, вполне можно переждать какое-то время.

— Может, позвонить Диммоку? — Джон слегка забеспокоился. — Вдруг он еще там, и даже не один, — он многозначительно посмотрел на детектива.

— Он не вернется в это место, — Шерлок только фыркнул. — Он профессионал, из города уходить он сейчас не будет, наверняка ждет одобрения от заказчика и деньги, но не станет подставляться и сменит убежище.

— Тогда поехали, — Уотсон направился к машине. — Что ты надеешься найти там, если не его самого? — спросил Джон, когда Холмс вывернул на шоссе и двинулся по направлению к каналу.

— Это место всего в нескольких минутах езды от кафе, где убили Реглана, и от его дома. Легко было за ним проследить, особенно если знаешь, что он собирается на встречу.

— А откуда он мог узнать, что Реглан собирается на встречу?

— Прослушать телефон старика, который толком не разбирается в новых технологиях — детская забава. Думаю, что за ним и раньше следили, а это место идеально подходит для базы. Не думаешь же ты, что его заказали за двадцать минут до того, как мы должны были встретиться? — Холмс покровительственно улыбнулся. — Уверен, что его желание покаяться стало известно после того, как врач огласил ему диагноз.

— Получается, что это Гэри сдал его? — Джон вспомнил друга жертвы и поймал себя на мысли, что он и правда скользкий тип.

— Знал он об этом или нет, но подозреваю, что так и было, — Холмс кивнул, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги. — Если в этих заброшенных складах стрелок провел некоторое время, то он наверняка оставил следы, нужно только определить, где именно он обустроился. Подъедем прямо на ту точку, где был припаркован фургон, осмотримся и попробуем обыскать пару зданий. Где-то наверняка есть следы недавнего пребывания человека. Соберем все, что найдем: окурки, волосы, если понадобится — вызовем криминалистов.

— А если он все за собой подчистил? — с сомнением спросил Уотсон.

— Я не слышал с утра, чтобы в этом районе произошел крупный пожар, — ответил Шерлок.

— Почему пожар? — Джон непонимающе уставился на напарника.

— Потому что полностью уничтожить за собой улики можно в одном случае — спалить дом дотла. А я не слышал, чтобы какие-то склады горели сегодня в районе канала.

— Черт, иногда я просто поражаюсь тому, как работает твой мозг! — воскликнул Джон.

— Только иногда? — самодовольно спросил Шерлок.

— Почти всегда, если честно.

На город медленно опускались сумерки, край неба уже пылал закатом. Джон даже не заметил, как они прокатались почти весь день по всему Лондону. Только сейчас он почувствовал, что голоден, да и насыщенный день давал о себе знать — захотелось спать. Он почти заставил себя сказать Шерлоку, что неплохо было бы остановиться у какой-нибудь забегаловки, чтобы хотя бы перекусить, но тот выглядел настолько сосредоточенным, что он так и не решился.

Когда они доехали до заброшенного склада, по городу начали зажигаться фонари, но здесь их не было, и пустырь выглядел темным и безжизненным. Шерлок закрыл дверь машины, достал пистолет и снял с предохранителя.

— Ты же сказал, что он сюда не вернется, — прошипел Джон.

— Это не повод пренебрегать безопасностью, — тихо и наставительно ответил Холмс. — Нам в этот склад, — он махнул головой.

— Почему ты так уверен? — Джон толком не мог разглядеть даже дверь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы найти в этих потемках какие-нибудь следы.

— Посмотри, у этих двух зданий провода провисли, а у этого подключены к столбу, — Шерлок нетерпеливо сделал несколько шагов. — Он умеет организовывать себе убежище, он бы не стал сидеть с фонарем или свечками. И мы идем по мелкому гравию, у других складов его не видно. Пошли, пока совсем не стемнело, — поторопил он напарника и двинулся к тяжелой металлической двери.

Внутри было даже темнее, чем на улице. Джон старался дышать тише и ступать аккуратнее, не выпуская из виду высокую фигуру детектива. Они прошли несколько помещений, заставленных металлическими ящиками и старыми баллонами, похоже, пустыми, так как они рождали эхо даже самого тихого звука.

— Смотри, — Холмс показал на следующую комнату. Раньше здесь, наверное, был кабинет кого-то из работников или раздевалка, сейчас стоял только стол и стул. Шерлок включил фонарик и посветил.

— Мог бы и раньше включить, — проворчал Джон, подходя ближе, — что там на стенах? Странные отблески, — заметил он.

Мужчины прошли в комнату, Шерлок направил луч фонарика на стену над столом и застыл, потому что оттуда на него смотрело его собственное лицо.

— Черт, — выругался детектив.

— Эй, он следил за нами, — Джон указал на одно из фото, — это ведь пару дней назад, мы как раз ехали на тот ложный вызов, — на снимке они оба садились в машину.

— Он не забрал это все и не сжег, — задумчиво протянул Шерлок.

— Не думал, что мы найдем это место? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Уотсон, но именно в этот момент раздался оглушительный выстрел, который многократно отразился от пустых баков и бетонных стен.

— Пригнись, — скомандовал Холмс и выстрелил в ответ, с трудом разглядев три темные фигуры в конце коридора. — Надо прорываться на выход, здесь мы в ловушке. Ты первый, я прикрою, — он толкнул Джона в спину и снова открыл огонь.

Уотсон перебежал к близлежащему контейнеру и спрятался за ним. Он осторожно выглянул, и пуля немедленно ударила в железную стенку.

— Детектив, — негромко позвал Джон, — думаю, что вход перекрыт, — сказал он.

— Тогда давай в сторону, попытаемся найти окно или вторую дверь, — Холмс снова приготовился, сжимая в руке пистолет. — Давай, — скомандовал он.

Джон побежал, пригнувшись, лавируя между расставленными ящиками в глубину помещения. За спиной у него раздавались быстрые шаги Шерлока и выстрелы. Еще через несколько метров Джон остановился, привалился спиной к стене и замер в ожидании. Холмс появился мгновение спустя, он вытащил магазин резким движением, заткнул за пояс и одним легким жестом вставил на его место второй.

— Смотри, — Джон показал головой на небольшую полоску голубоватого света слева от них, — похоже, там что-то есть.

— Давай туда, — Шерлок подтолкнул Джона, на них посыпались новые выстрелы, но детектив умело вел стрельбу, не давая противникам подойти ближе.

Уотсон нырнул внутрь контейнера, он был длинным и очень холодным. Когда Холмс забежал следом и закрыл дверь, встав наизготовку, если дверь попытаются штурмовать, Джон заметил в глубине что-то необычное.

— Детектив, мне кажется, что здесь кто-то есть, — тихо сказал Уотсон, с удивлением замечая, как его словам превращаются в облачка пара.

Шерлок не отвечал, он сосредоточился на двери, просчитывал вероятности того, что ему удастся застрелить всех нападавших и не получить серьезное ранение, но пока собственными выводами он доволен не был. В контейнере было ужасно тихо, поэтому, когда громкий скрежет с другой стороны двери, возвестивший, что ее закрыли на тяжелый засов, взрезал ледяной густеющий воздух, Холмс и Джон вздрогнули от неожиданности. Детектив подошел к двери, попытался толкнуть ее, но она была крепко заперта. Уотсон в это время прошел в дальний угол. Он шел очень медленно, но с каждым шагом его уверенность росла — на полу лежал человек. Оказавшись всего в паре шагов от неподвижного тела, на котором уже была заметна сильная изморозь, Джон понял, что это Гэри Макалистер.

— Детектив, — хрипло позвал Уотсон.

— Что? — Шерлок был очень раздражен. Он понимал, что стрелять по двери бессмысленно, телефон показывал отсутствие сигнала, а о том, что они приехали к этим чертовым складам, не знала ни одна живая душа.

— Подойди, — снова позвал Джон. — Тебе нужно это увидеть.

Шерлок шумно выдохнул, затем сделал несколько быстрых шагов к Уотсону и замер рядом.

— Это ведь Макалистер? — спросил Джон, будто пытаясь убедить себя, что ему показалось.

— Мы влипли, — тихо сказал Холмс, глядя на труп с аккуратной дыркой во лбу.

Минут десять-пятнадцать напарники просто осматривали стены в надежде, что появится небольшой шанс выбраться отсюда. Стены были металлическими, ни коррозии, ни отверстий. Пол и потолок не стали исключением, как и задняя стенка, возле которой лежало тело бывшего друга Реглана.

— Не знаю, радоваться мне, что оказался прав, или сокрушаться своей недальновидности, — протянул Джон. — Надо было хотя бы смс Диммоку написать.

— Самое время выбрать виноватого, Уотсон, — рыкнул Шерлок и вернулся к двери.

— Ой, ну прости, гений, кажется, это была твоя идея, — Джон развел руками, потом потер лоб и почувствовал, что пальцы у него начали замерзать. Он подул на них дыханием, но его не хватило. — Ладно, извини, — устало сказал он и сел на пол. — Ты не виноват.

— Да, нет, ты прав, — Шерлок опустил голову. — Скорее всего, эти ребята пришли уничтожить фотографии и все записи нашего стрелка. Значит, он работает не один, — сказал Шерлок, набирая слова в записной книжке смартфона.

— Пытаешься оставить после себя записку? — Джон не мог сердиться, какая теперь разница, как они оказались здесь. — Знаешь, вообще это я заметил этот холодильник. Так что, наверное, я тоже виноват, — сказал он с грустной улыбкой.

— Что за привычка у людей обязательно найти, кто виноват в их бедах? — спросил Холмс. — Давай лучше подумаем, что мы узнали, придя сюда.

— Ну, здесь неизвестный нам киллер строил свои коварные планы, как убить Реглана и как сделать так, чтобы мы не мешались под ногами у его заказчика. Мы все еще считаем, что им был Симонс? — спросил Уотсон, он засунул руки подмышки, уберегая их от холодного воздуха.

— Он, конечно, шишка крутая, но даже для него это слишком, — Шерлок прошелся по контейнеру. — Вставай, надо двигаться, — он поднял напарника на ноги и стал активно размахивать руками и подпрыгивать.

— Только ради такого забавного зрелища, — Джон улыбнулся и присоединился к упражнениям.

— Наш киллер работает не один, у него целая команда наемников, — продолжил детектив.

— Почему ты не думаешь, что он руководит ей?

— Человек его уровня не стал бы просто запирать нас здесь, — Холмс остановился, чтобы перевести дух, — мы были в ловушке — входи и стреляй. Если бы он был здесь, то мы просто получили бы по пуле и больше не разговаривали. Но это были другие люди, они предпочли не связываться — наемники, но шестерки.

— Как думаешь, скоро нас хватятся? — спросил Джон.

— Не думаю, дело шло к вечеру, до утра могут и не сообразить, что мы пропали. Ты живешь один, я тоже. Нас некому будет искать.

— Утро, разговор с хозяином фургона, добраться до места, все обыскать… Да, шансов у нас маловато, — усмехнулся Джон. — Не могу больше, — он остановился. — Нам надо поберечь силы и воздух.

Еще около часа, может, даже больше, напарники прохаживались по контейнеру, постаравшись закрыть все оголенные участки кожи, но их силы истощались. В животе у Уотсона непрерывно ворочалось маленькое чудовище, требовавшее еды оглушительным ревом. При этом Шерлок даже не съязвил по этому поводу и только обеспокоенно посмотрел на Джона.

— Мне нужно посидеть, — не выдержал Уотсон и снова опустился на пол у двери. — Я с ног валюсь, — он закутался в свое пальто, подтянув к себе колени и положив на них голову.

— Только не спи, — Шерлок потряс друга за плечо. — Нельзя спать.

— Да, я знаю, — Джон улыбнулся. — Надо было все-таки попросить тебя остановиться где-нибудь и перекусить, — он рассмеялся.

— О, — протянул Холмс, — думаешь, тебе бы это удалось? — он скептически приподнял бровь и посмотрел сверху вниз.

— Нет, не думаю, — Уотсон рассмеялся. — Но зато я бы попытался. У тебя руки совсем замерзли, — он потянулся и дотронулся до пальцев Шерлока. — Садись, рядом будет теплее, — сказал он.

Шерлок не стал спорить, он и сам устал, ему тоже хотелось присесть. Он знал, что это холод высасывает из них силы, а здесь было действительно холодно не меньше минус тридцати. В Лондоне таких холодов никогда не было, но он помнил, как чувствовал себя в продуваемом ветрами Санкт-Петербурге. Джон растирал его пальцы, пытаясь согреть Шерлоку руки, но не сильно в этом преуспев, положил их себе на грудь и прикрыл пальто.

— Не знаю, когда еще смогу спросить, — начал он, глядя на Холмса, который посмотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением лица, — но что значит, что ты еще не работал в полиции, когда Реглан уходил на пенсию?

— Ох, — детектив вздохнул, то ли от того, что не ожидал этого вопроса, то ли от того, что не хотел отвечать. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, но теперь уже и правда нечего скрывать. Я не работал в полиции, — он серьезно посмотрел в синие глаза Джона, в этом голубоватом свете они казались еще ярче, чем обычно, — я был консультантом.

— Не может быть! — Уотсон не смог удержаться от вскрика.

— Я был консультирующим детективом, — кивнул Холмс. — Я сам изобрел эту профессию, вообще-то, — ворчливо добавил он, прижимаясь к другу сильнее, потому что у того уже начали стучать зубы. — Я и в США поехал не полицейским. Сначала так же был консультантом полиции, потом стал гражданским консультантом ФБР. В отделе поведенческого анализа это не редкость.

— Представляю, какой занозой ты был для Лестрейда, — ухмыльнулся Джон.

— Я думал, ты знаешь, — Шерлок посмотрел на Уотсона, но весь его вид говорил, что он слышит об этом впервые.

— Если ты о той журналистке, Дженнифер Уилсон, то нет, это не я ей сказал про США, — Джон пожал плечами. — Я без понятия, откуда она узнала.

— Черт, извини, — Холмс отвел взгляд

— Да я и не обижался. Я ведь знал, что ни в чем не виноват. Мне потом Молли сказала, что это не из-за меня, а из-за того, что было в твоем прошлом. Так что я решил просто подождать, когда ты с ним справишься. В мире вообще нет ничего, с чем бы ты не справился, — серьезно добавил Джон.

— Если бы это было так, — Шерлок с тоской посмотрел на дверь. — В США мне пришлось нелегко. После убийства Куннана в местных СМИ стали появляться статьи, что в Лондоне на меня заведено немало протоколов и штрафов из-за моих действий на местах преступлений.

— А немало — это сколько? — ехидно спросил Уотсон.

— Не буду утомлять тебя точными цифрами, — с напускной надменностью протянул Холмс. — В общем, я сложил два и два и понял, что информацию слил кто-то отсюда, из Скотланд-Ярда. Мне крепко досталось, и если бы не мой брат, я бы не смог выбраться из Нью-Йорка. За свою помощь он потребовал, чтобы я прекратил частные расследования и устроил меня в полицию.

— С твоим прошлым? — удивился Джон.

— Мое прошлое лежит у меня дома в отдельной коробке.

— Целая коробка протоколов? — Уотсон рассмеялся, несмотря на то, что холодный воздух уже начинал медленно резать легкие.

— Ну, может быть, коробочка, — недовольно проворчал Шерлок.

Напарники помолчали немного. Джон чувствовал, что сон все сильнее наваливается на него. Он с трудом фокусировал взгляд, но держался, не мог сдаться.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Уотсон, стуча зубами, — вот выберемся отсюда, и ты обязательно прищучишь этого гада, который тебя так подставил.

— Какой оптимизм, — Шерлок невольно улыбнулся, — только, если ты мне поможешь, — он чувствовал, что его нестабильный сон именно сейчас решил ему отомстить. Веки наливались свинцом, грозя опуститься.

— Всегда верю в лучшее, — как можно беззаботнее отозвался Джон. — Это мой девиз.

— Я запомню. Я должен бы извиниться за то, что вел себя с тобой не лучшим образом, — детектив пытался говорить так, чтобы это не выглядело прощанием.

— Теперь я понял, что занял твое место, я не в обиде, честно, — с трудом ворочая языком, ответил Джон.

— Мне было приятно работать с тобой.

— Мне тоже, детектив, — сказал Джон и понял, что засыпает.


	6. Поцелуй навылет

Райан разбирал кипу бумаг, которые уже давно должен был сдать в архив. Он уже три часа с момента отъезда Шерлока и Джона пытался хотя бы немного вникнуть в суть написанного, но все время возвращался мыслями к убийству детектива Реглана. Райану казалось, что это убийство слишком тесно связано с шефом. Диммок бы, наверное, высмеял его за излишнюю фантазию, вздумай он поделиться своими предположениями, но офицер все равно не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за всем этим стоит что-то большее, чем просто убийство из мести или ради попытки замести следы прошлых преступлений.

Райан отложил листок, потянулся и решил, что сейчас самое время для кофе. Он встал и отправился на кухню к тому хромированному монстру, который в шумный отдел притащил Уотсон. Джон ему нравился. Он, конечно, был своеобразным типом, этаким щеголем, спустившимся с пентхауса, но и Шерлок не был так прост, как хотел казаться. Они два сапога пара, усмехнулся про себя офицер.

Райан налил себе чашку эспрессо и вернулся за стол.

— Нет новостей от Шерлока? — спросил он, обращаясь к Диммоку.

— Нет, — тот покосился на часы в углу монитора. — Позвонить ему?

— Он не любит, когда его отвлекают, — отмахнулся Райан. — Лучше позвони криминалистам, может, у них есть что-то для нас.

— Ладно, — Диммок даже не стал спорить. Он поднял трубку, набрал внутренний номер и позвал Молли к телефону. — Привет, ты уже видела фургон? — спросил он, не особо надеясь на положительный результат.

— Я в лаборатории, у меня есть для вас новости, — послышался в трубке голос девушки.

— Мы сейчас придем, — сказал Диммок и отключился. — Пойдем, — он встал, — Молли что-то нашла.

— Слава богу, — отозвался Райан и вскочил, радуясь возможности отложить бумаги на неопределенный срок.

Напарники спешно прошли к лифту, спустились на цокольный этаж, в котором распологался морг, и направились к лаборатории. Молли оторвалась от микроскопа, едва дверь открылась, и повернулась к вошедшим.

— Дай нам хоть какую-то зацепку, — практически взмолился Диммок.

— Вам повезло, — смущенно улыбнулась девушка. — Наш стрелок хорошо все за собой вычистил, даже коврик машины был чист, словно он сидел в бахилах, но под сидением я обнаружила капсулу с неким веществом. Я провела экспресс-анализ и выяснила, что это высококонцентрированное успокоительное прозипам.

— Ага, — Диммок на мгновение задумался, — снайперы стреляют между ударами сердца, некоторые из них принимают успокоительное, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение, — добавил он.

— Вот только это куплено не в аптеке. Их сделал кто-то, кто хорошо разбирается в химии. На капсуле я обнаружила маркировку, которой некоторые торговцы помечают свой товар.

— Неужели Велкон Симонс? — спросил полным надежды голосом Райан.

— Нет, если верить нашей картотеке — это некий Чед Родвик.

— Молли, ты нас просто спасла, — Диммок громко выдохнул. — Поехали, найдем Родвика и поговорим с ним, — позвал он напарника.

— Отчет будет утром, — крикнула им вдогонку Молли, — с этими вашими экспресс-анализами я совсем ничего не успеваю, — договорила она, оставшись в одиночестве.

Диммок тем временем набрал номер и попросил у дежурного пробить адрес подозреваемого.

— Он живет в Сохо, на Вардур-стрит, — Диммок повесил трубку и обернулся к Райану.

— Удобное место, днем спи — вечером продавай товар, чуть ли не у собственной двери.

— Сейчас он еще должен быть дома, либо еще не проснулся, либо собирается по своим делишкам, ехать недалеко, — Диммок покосился в сторону коридора, ведущего на парковку.

— Поехали, — Райан серьезно кивнул. — Если вытрясем из него хотя бы фоторобот стрелка, можно считать, что мы его взяли.

Напарники прошли мимо дежурного и вышли на парковку. Автомобиль Диммока принадлежал Скотланд-Ярду, стандартная полицейская модель. Впрочем, правительство не скупилось на субсидии правоохранительным органам: черная машина выглядела эффектно, а главное — была быстрой и маневренной. Диммок сел за руль, Райан — на пассажирское кресло рядом. Дорога заняла не больше десяти минут.

— Под самым носом у полиции, паршивец, — пробурчал Райан, когда они притормозили у дома Родвика.

— Здесь слишком много желающих, — ответил Диммок, — народ гуляет круглые сутки, особенно ночью, бары, рестораны, клубы — есть, ради чего рисковать.

— Да и затеряться в толпе проще, чем где-либо, — Райан поморщился.

Чед Родвик, если верить документам, был студентом-химиком. Жил он в мансарде над клубом «Сохо-Лофтс». В доме не было ни консьержа, ни лифта, как часто бывает в старых постройках, но район считался относительно безопасным, несмотря на то, что на каждом углу торговали запрещенными препаратами. Диммок поднимался первым, дойдя до квартиры, он подождал пару мгновений Райана и громко постучал в дверь. Сначала за ней было тихо, но потом послышались шаркающие шаги и недовольный голос.

— Я же просил не приходить раньше семи, — дверь открылась и на пороге появился худой молодой мужчина со светлыми волосами. У него были блеклые слишком далеко посаженные глаза, которые придавали ему неприятный вид. — Вы кто? — негостеприимно спросил Родвик.

— Полиция, — заявил Диммок и одновременно втолкнул наркоторговца в квартиру. Райан зашел следом и закрыл дверь.

— Вы не имеете права! — закричал Чед.

— А ты везунчик, — начал Диммок, толкнув Родвика на диван в маленькой гостиной, — тебя арестовывали за хранение псевдоэфедрина, поддельных рецептов на лекарства и за изготовление наркотиков, — попутно он открывал все доступные шкафы, тумбочки и ящики, переворачивал подушки в поисках тайника, — но ни разу не судили.

— Это все были недоразумения, — нагло произнес Чед, взяв себя в руки после напористого вторжения. — Я простой студент, а на быстром наборе номер папиного адвоката, — холодно заметил он. — Вы сильно пожалеете, что вломились ко мне без ордера.

— Ты знаешь, почему мы здесь? — спросил Райан, подходя ближе к Родвику, не мешая Диммоку осматривать квартиру.

— Нет, но полагаю, что это все из-за классовой ненависти, — он презрительно ухмыльнулся. — Наверное, приятно допрашивать тех, кто выше статусом.

— Мы здесь потому, что в угнанной машине, из которой застрелили полицейского в отставке, найдены капсулы с прозипамом, на котором стоит твоя маркировка, — Райан говорил медленно и очень вкрадчиво.

— Как на этих, — Диммок вернулся с кухни и бросил на невысокий столик пакет с желтыми капсулами, на них виднелись черные точки рисунка, изображающего старинный ключ.

— Но мы не из отдела по наркотикам, — продолжил Райан, не сводя глаз с Родвика. — Нам на это, — он махнул головой в сторону наркотиков, — плевать. Нам нужно знать, кому ты продал прозипам.

— Я не могу вам помочь, — Чед пожал плечами, усаживаясь удобнее, — вы не можете меня арестовать без доказательств, а этот обыск незаконный. Я скажу, что вы все мне подкинули.

— О-о, — Райан улыбнулся и обернулся к напарнику, — но мы не будем тебя арестовывать. Мы просто проедем в участок, где ты посидишь в камере до выяснения всех обстоятельств и до приезда папочкиного адвоката.

— Ага, — Диммок включился в разговор. — У нас там как раз сидит насильник под два метра ростом, вес девяносто килограммов, кличка — Мятный леденец. Он будет рад познакомиться с человеком твоего статуса.

— Мы знаем, что это ты продал прозипам — это запрещенный препарат, но мы сегодня добрые. Мы лишь хотим знать, кому ты его продал, — Райан наклонился над Родвиком, который начинал значительно нервничать.

— Или можешь поехать в камеру к новому другу, — Диммок достал наручники и сделал шаг к парню.

— Слушайте, я продал их две недели назад, — быстро заговорил Чед.

— Кто их купил? — напирал Райан.

— Джолин, постоянная клиентка.

— Кто она?

— Блондинка, лет тридцати, живет где-то в Кенсал Грин.

— Фамилия? — грозно спросил Диммок, стараясь выглядеть выше и тяжелее, чем он есть.

— Не знаю, — почти закричал Родвик. — Она появляется, когда ей что-то нужно. Клянусь, я не знаю, как с ней связаться.

— Ну-ну, — Райан похлопал Чеда по плечу, — мы тебе верим. Теперь мы пойдем, — он отошел от парня и почти дошел до двери, когда обернулся и добавил, — полиция благодарит тебя за добровольное содействие следствию, — он широко улыбнулся.

— Как думаешь, напишет жалобу? — спросил Диммок, когда они спускались по лестнице.

— Да ни в жизнь, — он усмехнулся.

— Я тоже так думаю, — Диммок рассмеялся.

Напарники вышли из дома и сели в машину.

— Надо связаться с транспортным отделом, пусть пробьют всех Джолин в Кенсал Грин и отберут блондинок от двадцати шести до тридцати пяти лет, — заметил Райан.

Диммок набрал номер и сообщил все данные. Он не стал отъезжать, надеясь на скорый ответ. Ехать и ждать в отдел совсем не хотелось. Он посмотрел на Райана и спросил:

— Тебе не кажется, что Шерлок нам не все рассказал об этом деле с убитым копом?

— Ты тоже так думаешь? — удивился Райан.

— А чего раньше молчал? — спросил Диммок.

— Ты обычно высмеиваешь меня за разные теории, — Райан пожал плечами, — думал, что тебе будет неинтересно.

— Не в этот раз, — он сильнее стиснул руль. — Мне кажется, что за всем этим стоит что-то большее, чем просто коп, который попался на наркоторговле.

— Да, слишком сложно нанимать крутого убийцу, — Райан кивнул. — Причем не просто крутого, а реального киллера. Да и убивать на глазах детектива, оживленным утром в кафе…

— Согласен, — Диммок поправил зеркало заднего вида, — смахивает на серьезное заявление. И адресовано оно, скорее всего, именно Шерлоку.

— Может, нам стоит ему все-таки позвонить? — Райан начинал переживать. Холмс, конечно, и раньше часто пропадал, когда слишком увлекался делом, но сейчас был особый случай.

— Подождем до завтра, — Диммок прищурился, — припрем к стенке прямо в участке, пусть рассказывает нам, почему это дело так дурно пахнет, — на его смартфоне раздался сигнал принятого сообщения. — Пришли данные, — он открыл присланный файл. — В Кенсал Грин всего две подходящие под описание женщины: Джолин Андерс и Джолин Грей.

— С какой начнем? — спросил Райан.

— Смотри, — Диммок передал напарнику телефон, — Джолин Грей сегодня утром дважды пересекала платный тоннель Дартфорд.

— Значит, поехали к Джолин Грей, — довольно улыбнулся Райан.

Район Кенсал Грин больше всего известен своим кладбищем, но Джолин Грей жила далеко от него на Хардиндж-роад. Судя по записям, она работала в банке, жила в частном доме, который купила всего два года назад. Когда Диммок и Райан остановились возле ее коттеджа, в городе совсем стемнело и на улочке уже зажглись редкие фонари.

— Им стоило бы поставить здесь побольше фонарей, — проворчал Райан, выбираясь из машины.

— Район слишком спокойный, — Диммок закрыл дверь и прошел по дорожке к крыльцу. — Дверь открыта, — тихо и собрано сказал он, вытаскивая пистолет, — прикрой меня, — офицер медленно распахнул входную дверь, толкнув ее тыльной стороной ладони. — Джолин Грей, мы из полиции, с вами все хорошо? — закричал он, проходя внутрь и держа пистолет наготове.

В гостиной на бежевом ковре с длинным ворсом лежало тело Джолин Грей, освещенное светом торшера. Ее глаза и рот были открыты, на шее виднелись темные синяки, а вокруг были раскиданы вещи из сумочки. Диммок сделал пару шагов вперед, непроизвольно опуская пистолет, как на его голову обрушился сокрушительный удар.

Райан увидел только то, как его друг оседает на пол и не сразу сообразил, что именно произошло. В следующую секунду на него из-за угла вылетел темный силуэт. Офицер даже не успел выстрелить, как почувствовал сильный удар в горло, начал задыхаться и упал следом за напарником.

Ни Райан, ни Диммок не смогли бы сказать, сколько времени они провели без сознания. Когда они оба очнулись, на их головах были натянуты темные мешки, а рядом слышались злые голоса вероятных похитителей. Офицеры не рискнули шевелиться, а также разговаривать, поэтому не стали подавать друг другу сигналов, решив, что сейчас лучше всего прислушаться к преступникам и попытаться выяснить, чего именно они от них хотят.

— Давай-ка разбудим их и спросим! — громко сказал грубый мужской голос, который гулко звучал в нескольких шагах от Райана.

— Я сам решу, что и когда с ними сделать, Фич, — ответил ему другой, холодный и рассудительный голос.

— Надо убираться отсюда, — Фич не успокаивался. — Скоро здесь будут все бобби в округе, а мы сидим так, будто жаждем отправиться за решетку!

— Заткнись, — лениво проговорил холодный голос, судя по щелчку, который раздался в гулком помещении, в руках у мужчины был пистолет.

— Но я… — начал было Фич, но вдруг воздух взорвался звуком и эхом выстрела.

— Я же говорил ему заткнуться, — спокойно протянул неизвестный, — вынесите его отсюда. Не люблю, когда кто-то шумит, — он встал и сделал несколько шагов к пленникам. — Кажется, наши гости проснулись, пора с ними побеседовать, — сказал он и снова отошел.

Несколько минут Диммок и Райан все еще лежали на полу. Связанные руки у них уже болели, все тело ломило от холода, и Райан понял, что лежит на бетонном полу в какой-то заброшке. Ее много лет не отапливали и все отсырело. Когда их, наконец, грубо дернули вверх, ставя на колени, офицер с трудом сдержал судорожный стон, а затем с них сняли мешки.

— Хочу вас поздравить, — обратился к ним мужчина. Он был высок ростом, накачан, с короткой стрижкой и брутальной щетиной. В руках он действительно держал пистолет, — не знаю, как вы подобрались ко мне так близко, я давно на этой работе, и пока такое никому не удавалось, — добавил он.

Несколько его людей втащили в комнату старый жестяной ящик. Ящик был слишком тяжелый, но когда его поставили прямо перед Райаном с Диммоком, те поняли, почему: он был наполнен водой. Главный, а этот холодный мужчина здесь точно был за главаря, смотрел на офицеров снисходительно, а затем кивнул, и в воду посыпался лед из больших прозрачных пакетов, которые все это время лежали рядом с ними.

«Вот почему было так холодно и сыро», — подумал Райан.

— Проблема в том, что все ваше расследование зашло дальше, чем я ожидал, — заявил мужчина. Несмотря на то, что раньше он говорил, что не знает их, сейчас становилось понятно — он отлично знает, кого именно похитил. И, очевидно, знает, зачем. — Чтобы грамотно закончить свою работу, я хочу выяснить, что именно вам известно обо мне и моем работодателе, — вкрадчиво и спокойно пояснял главарь, пока лед продолжал сыпаться в воду. — Я очень уважаю вас, парни, — он наклонился к Райану, прижав ладони друг к другу в сочувствующем жесте, — правда, — он улыбнулся, его лицо на секунду даже ожило и сделалось нормальным, но глаза оставались холодными и жестокими, — знаете, давайте договоримся: вы мне рассказываете все, что мне нужно, и я пускаю вам по пуле в лоб, — если до этого его голос и казался холодным, то теперь упал до арктических температур, — а если будете валять дурака, — он показал пальцем на Диммока и заглянул тому к глаза, — то будете умолять меня, чтобы я застрелил вас.

Райан оглянулся на напарника, чье лицо говорило о решимости идти до конца, и легонько кивнул. Диммок повторил кивок.

— Предпочитаю второй вариант, — небрежно бросил он.

— Да, — Райан посмотрел на похитителя, — хотим повалять дурака.

— С тебя и начнем, — зло выплюнул главарь.

Райана схватили сзади и подтащили к ящику. Он даже не успел толком вдохнуть, как его голову опустили под ледяную воду. Кожу обожгли тысячи мелких иголочек, инстинктивно захотелось открыть рот и закричать, но офицер пытался удержать воздух, который рвался наружу. Несколько долгих десятков секунд ему это удавалось, но затем он почувствовал, что его запасы иссякли. Он закричал, глотая ледяную воду. Она обжигала нёбо и горло и пыталась добраться до его легких, но едва Райан почувствовал, что начинает терять сознание, как его вытащили из воды, держа за шкирку, будто котенка.

— Слушай, клоун, — сказал Райан едва смог вдохнуть, — я двенадцать лет учился в католической школе, там так наказывали за треп на уроках….

Он не успел договорить, главарь кивнул и Райана снова макнули в воду.

— Ты труп, — зло сказал Диммок, которого держали за веревку, обмотанную вокруг шеи.

— Сначала все храбрые, — рассмеялся тот, — о пощаде молят позже. Это, — он повернул голову Диммока, — ледяная вода, она будет адски жечь, попав в легкие, но сознание он потеряет не сразу. Так что, пока не поздно, лучше говори, что известно копам, — закричал мужчина.

***

Джон спал и видел сон. Ему совершенно не хотелось просыпаться, когда его позвал чей-то смутно знакомый голос. Он попытался приоткрыть глаза и сказать хоть что-нибудь, но увидел только мелькающие огоньки и снова заснул, погружаясь в теплую дрему. В следующий раз он открыл глаза резко, делая сильный вдох и поднимаясь с каталки скорой помощи.

— Спокойно, — обратился к нему медбрат, — сэр, вам нужно прилечь.

— Где детектив? — спросил Джон, вспоминая, как они оказались в том холодильнике и как вместе заснули. — Где Шерлок Холмс? — настойчиво спросил он снова, борясь с небольшой подступающей паникой.

— Он в порядке, — послышался голос Лестрейда, — вы оба в порядке. Мы прибыли как раз вовремя. Уже час вас отогреваем, — добавил он ворчливо, но облегченно.

— У вас переохлаждение средней тяжести, — обратился медбрат к своему беспокойному пациенту, — первое время вы будете чувствовать усталость, но тепло и много жидкости все исправят. Сейчас будет больно, — с этими словами медик вытащил катетер из руки Джона и заклеил пластырем отметину от иглы. Он взял его за руку и потянул. — Присаживайтесь, только медленно, — предостерег он.

Джон приподнялся, сел и огляделся. Шерлока нигде не было видно.

— Долго я был в отключке? — спросил он.

— Где-то час, не больше.

— Хорошо, — он повернулся к Лестрейду, — как вы нас нашли?

— Пробили машину Шерлока по маячку, — ответил инспектор, — я забеспокоился, когда весь ваш отдел исчез из участка, и никто не вернулся.

— Весь отдел? — переспросил Джон.

— Диммок и Райан тоже пропали, — Лестрейд нахмурился. — Их машину мы нашли на оживленной улице без следов. Кажется, вам повезло немного больше, чем им.

— Что они делали, когда пропали? — спросил Шерлок, который подошел к инспектору сзади, закутанный в плотное одеяло. Он бросил мимолетный оценивающий взгляд на Джона, но ничего не сказал.

— А вот это не твое дело! — строго обратился к нему Лестрейд. — Твое дело сейчас поехать домой, пить горячий чай и нормально поспать. Кстати, тебя, Уотсон, это тоже касается, — попал Джон под раздачу.

— Я просто мог бы помочь их найти, если бы знал, где они были, — спокойно ответил Холмс.

— Они были в Кенсал Грин у дома некой Джолин Грей, — неохотно рассказал инспектор, все еще подозрительно поглядывая на Шерлока. — Предположительно, она купила таблетки прозипам для нашего снайпера у торговца Чеда Родвика.

— Ее уже допросили? — спросил детектив.

— Она убита, — Лестрейд вздохнул, — я думаю, что Райан и Диммок пришли туда и застали убийцу. Он их похитил, а машину отогнал подальше. Непонятно только, почему вашу он оставил здесь.

— Его здесь не было, — сказал Шерлок. — Вы нашли что-нибудь в этом здании?

— Только комнату, облитую кислотой, — Лестрейд развел руками.

— Там были наши фото, — Холмс потер переносицу. — Фотографии, перемещения, карта с какими-то точками. Я думаю, что здесь было логово нашего киллера. Он прислал людей подчистить место, но тут оказались мы. Они не стали с нами возиться, просто заперли, машину отогнать не додумались, скорее всего, простые шестерки. Если бы здесь был он сам, мы были бы трупами, — Шерлок задумался. — Вот только он, кажется, был в Кенсал Грин…

— Не хочу даже слышать о том, что Райан и Диммок могли пострадать, — безапелляционно заявил инспектор. — Пока мы не нашли их я считаю, что они живы, но похищены. Все силы, какие я только смог достать, сейчас направлены на их поиски, мы пробиваем все прошлое Джолин Грей, но на это уходит много времени, к тому же, ее семья пока не идет на уступки. Их адвокат не дает нам доступ к данным, так как мы считаем ее пособницей убийцы, по его словам, абсолютно бездоказательно. Пока мы не снимем подозрения, нам не разрешат доступ, а если снимем, не сможем доказать связь с таблетками в фургоне. Так что теперь все зависит от судьи, но это долгий процесс.

— Может быть, ее вещи? — спросил Шерлок, поглядывая на Лестрейда, слегка прищурясь. — На месте ее убийства ведь до сих пор работает полиция, туда вам не могут закрыть доступ.

— Мы попробуем, Шерлок, — инспектор снова вздохнул и обернулся, его кто-то позвал. — Мне пора идти, я должен вернуться в отдел. А вы, — он поочередно показал сначала на Холмса, а затем на Уотсона, — поезжайте по домам.

Лестрейд развернулся и ушел по направлению к своей машине.

— Тебя подвезти, Джон? — невинным голосом спросил Шерлок.

— Буду рад, — он кивнул.

— Я бы рекомендовал вам не садиться сейчас за руль, — обратился к мужчинам медбрат, который осматривал Уотсона. — Лучше вызвать такси. Мы бы и сами вас довезли, но у нас другой вызов.

— Мы очень аккуратно, — вежливо заверил его Холмс и подтолкнул Джона к авто.

— Как ты собираешься найти ее адрес? — спросил Уотсон, когда они сели в машину. — Кенсал Грин — большой район.

— А ты думаешь, что этот полицейский приемник здесь для красоты? — усмехнулся Шерлок и включил радио, из которого послышался монотонный голос дежурного, раздающего указания патрулям. — Я думал, что ты, как врач, будешь уговаривать меня поехать домой, — со смешком заметил он, выруливая с территории складов на дорогу.

— Ни в коем разе, — довольно протянул Джон и включил печку. — Но про тепло лучше не забывать, — отозвался он и прислушался к полицейской волне.

«Нужен еще один патруль в Кенсал Грин, на Хардиндж-роад, тридцать восемь, офицеры запрашивают подкрепление для охраны места происшествия», — зазвучало из динамика.

— Прекрасно, — Шерлок резко повернул руль и выехал на параллельную дорогу, — адрес у нас уже есть, — он плотоядно улыбнулся.

— Долго нам ехать? — невозмутимо спросил Джон.

— Около получаса, но я справлюсь минут за двадцать пять, — сказал Холмс и обогнал слишком медленный семейный минивен, — или даже меньше.

— Я уже вижу, — Уотсон сглотнул. — Как думаешь, что произошло с Райаном и Диммоком? — спросил он.

— Я думаю, что наш наемник не ожидал, что кто-то найдет Джолин Грей. Он хотел удалить ее как ненужного свидетеля, обставив дело как ограбление. Так он гарантировал себе, что Грей не будет болтать, и полностью обрубал все концы. Но каким-то чудом Райан и Диммок нашли ее в тот момент, когда убийца был еще в доме. Он вырубил их и наверняка увез в свое новое логово, чтобы выяснить, что они знают.

— И как ты собираешься их найти? — настороженно спросил Джон.

— Я собираюсь узнать это на месте преступления. У нас преимущество, мы точно знаем, что Грей убил именно он, значит, если он приходил подчистить улики, именно то, что мы должны были найти, но не нашли, подскажет нам, где его искать.

— Выглядит не слишком оптимистично, — протянул Уотсон с сомнением.

— Ты сомневаешься во мне? — с удивлением без капли сарказма спросил Шерлок, поворачиваясь к напарнику.

— Хотя, это же ты… действительно, о чем я вообще. Нет, детектив, в тебе я ни капли не сомневаюсь, — Джон широко улыбнулся, но про себя подумал, что так и не понял, в чем заключается план Холмса.

Машина с огромной скоростью неслась по городу, объезжая все возможные заторы и особенно медленных участников движения. Джон в этот раз на стиль вождения Шерлока внимания не обращал, он и сам понимал, что сейчас счет идет на минуты. Диммок и Райан были хорошими парнями, и им следовало сделать все, чтобы спасти их.

Уже в Кенсал Грин, когда показались знакомые улочки и их безмятежно-обманчивый вид, Джон оторвался от своих мыслей и вновь вернулся в реальность.

— А как мы пройдем на место преступления? — вдруг спросил он. — Лестрейд ведь нам запретил.

— Но от дела он нас не отстранил, — напомнил Холмс. — Он велел нам ехать домой, что мы и делаем.

— Да неужели? — с сарказмом ответил Уотсон, разводя руками.

— Мы просто делаем по пути незапланированную остановку, — возразил ему Шерлок с большим удовольствием в голосе.

— Кто ты, и что ты сделал с Шерлоком «все должно быть по правилам» Холмсом? — возмутился Джон, посмеиваясь.

— Не знаю, никогда о таком не слышал, — ответил Шерлок и вывернул прямо к дому убитой.

Дом Джолин Грей светился всеми окнами, на крыльце, окруженном желтой полицейской лентой, стоял констебль, рядом с домом уже собралась большая толпа соседей и прохожих, которые пытались выяснить, что произошло на их «абсолютно безопасной улице». Шерлок молча протиснулся сквозь собравшихся, показал значок офицеру и прошел в дом, не забыв мимоходом сказать:

— Это — консультант, он со мной.

Внутри детектив взял перчатки у незнакомого Джону криминалиста и подошел к телу Джолин Грей.

— Задушена, — сказал Уотсон, приблизившись к Шерлоку. — Причем руками.

— Отпечатки с тела уже снимали? — спросил Холмс, обращаясь к одному из офицеров.

— Да, сэр, но убийца их не оставил, — ответил тот.

— Ты сам говорил, что он профессионал, — добавил Уотсон. — Вряд ли он бы стал так подставляться.

— Если он профессионал, его, скорее всего, вообще нет в нашей базе, но это бы облегчило установление связи между ним и Грей. Теперь придется доказывать это по-другому.

Шерлок обернулся вокруг себя, глядя на разбросанные вещи: у ног жертвы лежала сумка, чуть дальше — расческа, рассыпанная и разбитая косметика и прочие вещи, которые найдутся почти у каждой женщины.

— Ее телефон, — еле слышно проговорил детектив.

— Что? — переспросил Уотсон?

— Кто-нибудь находил ее телефон? — громко крикнул Шерлок, оборачиваясь ко всем присутствующим.

— Нет, сэр, — ответил ему тот же офицер. — Телефона в доме нет. Мы пытались позвонить на него, но он, кажется, выключен.

— Вот оно! — вскричал Холмс. — Ее телефон не мог пропасть просто так! Значит, они звонили друг другу! Ее телефон мог вывести на него, и он его уничтожил.

— Тогда нам нужно запросить ее звонки, — сказал Джон, — но это пока невозможно, — добавил он.

— Черт, — Шерлок задумался. — А что если…

— Нам посмотреть ее телефонные счета! — Джон обернулся на месте в поисках места, куда бы девушка могла положить свои документы.

— Мыслишь в верном направлении, Уотсон, — с одобрением сказал Холмс, — но сейчас вся детализация приходит на электронную почту. Найдите мне ее компьютер! — Шерлок обратился к офицеру.

— Компьютер может быть запаролен, — с сомнением протянул Джон.

— Девушка живет одна, постоянного партнера нет, работает в офисе, дома держит компьютер для серфинга в интернете и социальных сетей, скорее всего, с собой не берет, иначе у нее была бы хоть одна сумка подходящего размера. Скорее всего, пароля на компьютере нет, — отчеканил Шерлок свои доводы, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой.

Ноутбук девушки нашли в ее спальне. Пароля на нем не оказалось, и Холмс быстро нашел в ее закладках почтовый клиент.

— Детализация доступна только на сайте, — детектив досадливо прикусил губу.

— Ну логин-то мы точно знаем — ее номер телефона, — Джон прикоснулся к плечу Шерлока, прося освободить ему место. — У нас есть почта, значит, мы можем попытаться восстановить пароль.

— Для этого обычно нужен телефон, — Холмс не был настроен оптимистично.

— А если нет доступа к телефону, то нужно только ответить на правильный вопрос.

— Это могут быть огромные вариации всего, что происходило в ее жизни, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Да брось, кто выставляет собственные вопросы для доступа к мобильному клиенту? — Джон рассмеялся. — Берешь первый попавшийся вопрос, которым скорее всего окажется девичья фамилия матери.

— И это тоже есть в нашей базе, — Шерлок оживился и посмотрел, как Джон начинает восстанавливать пароль.

— Продиктуй мне ее номер, — попросил Уотсон. Шерлок показал ему экран своего смартфона и Джон перепечатал с него цифры. — Какая фамилия у ее матери?

— Дежурный, — детектив уже набирал номер участка, — мне нужна девичья фамилия матери Джолин Грей. Да, это связано с поисками пропавших офицеров. Спасибо. Пиши — Гленн.

— С двумя «н» на конце?

— С двумя, быстрее, Уотсон.

— Я и так самый быстрый на Диком Западе, — в шутку огрызнулся Джон, застучав по клавишам. — Все, — сказал он, нажав на значок «получить новый пароль», — теперь нам остается только уповать на то, что у них письма приходят быстро, — в этот момент раздался мелодичный звук нового принятого сообщения.

— Роботы никогда не опаздывают, Уотсон, — хмыкнул Шерлок и замер, так как Джон открывал письмо.

— Получилось, — восхищенно выдохнул Джон, когда на экране после небольших манипуляций по придумыванию нового пароля появился список звонков Джолин Грей.

— Он должен быть одним из последних, — нервно отозвался Шерлок просматривая номера.

— Смотри, — Джон показал на предпоследний входящий вызов. — Остальные номера были сохранены на ее телефоне, а этот нет, видишь значок? Уверен, что это он.

— Согласен, — Шерлок уже набирал номер дежурного. — Детектив Холмс, — сказал он в трубку, — мне нужно определить по мобильному телефону место нахождения подозреваемого в похищении двух офицеров, да, — он продиктовал несколько цифр. — Пришлите в смс, — попросил он и кивнул Уотсону. — Поехали, локацию пришлют через пару минут.

— Насколько точно им удастся засечь его? — спросил Джон, когда они шли к машине.

— По вышкам радиус до пятидесяти метров, — ответил Холмс, — но если он пользовался мобильным интернетом, возможно, удастся определить местонахождение еще точнее, — он открыл дверцу машины и сел за руль.

— Вряд ли он проверял ленту в «Фейсбуке», — с сарказмом протянул Уотсон.

— Такое впечатление, что ты не считаешь преступников простыми людьми, — детектив слегка улыбнулся. — Поверь мне, Уотсон, даже разведчики могут попасться на чем-то безобидном вроде любви к пончикам или тяге просматривать бесполезные мемы с котиками.

— Верится и вправду с трудом, — Джон тоже улыбнулся.

— Едем, — сказал Шерлок, который как раз проверял свои сообщения, — они отследили наемника. Его зовут Хэл Локвуд.

— Он пользуется своим настоящим именем?

— Нет, конечно, — Шерлок только поморщился от такого вопроса. Он протянул Джону телефон. — Прочитай его досье.

— Создано два года назад, приводов нет, один раз вызывался в суд в качестве свидетеля по делу об аварии. Серьезно?

— А чего ему бояться? Ну, записали его в свидетели, сходил в суд, дал показания, на  
этом все закончилось, а его липовое досье приобрело толику достоверности.

— Ладно, это логично, — Джон кивнул. — Но сейчас меня гораздо больше интересует наш план действий, — Уотсон выразительно посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Для начала нужно осмотреться, — коротко ответил Холмс.

— А, может быть, для начала мы вызовем подкрепление? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Джон. — Не думаю, что соваться к такому, как этот, как ты там сказал, Локвуд? Так вот, не думаю, что это самая разумная мысль.

— Подумай сам, Уотсон, — вдруг раздраженно и увлеченно одновременно вскричал детектив. — У них в заложниках два офицера полиции, если мы вызовем подкрепление, они получат возможность прикрыться двумя заложниками и скрыться, Райан и Диммок скорее всего будут уволены после этого, а в худшем случае — убиты во время штурма. Локвуду терять нечего, его команде — тоже. Он не задумываясь убьет и наших ребят, и большую часть своих, если поймет, что так у него больше шансов. Вокруг наверняка стоит охрана, которая заметит группу захвата и не даст им пройти тихо.

— Хорошо, — Джон задумался. Он уже пожалел, что его наградной «браунинг», как обычно, без дела лежал дома. Пора бы начать брать его с собой с такой жизнью. — У тебя есть еще оружие? — спросил он.

— Нет, — Холмс тяжело вздохнул.

— Паршиво, — Уотсон тоже вздохнул. — Хорошо, что я неплохо боксирую.

— В самом деле? — Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Я был чемпионом своего полка, — Джон пожал плечами.

— Я видел шрам на твоем плече, — отметил детектив, — левая рука у тебя уже не такая как раньше.

— Я все еще способен здорово врезать правой, — Уотсон широко улыбнулся

Очередные заброшки доверия Джону не внушали. Едва в окне показался старый текстильный завод, к которому они направлялись, Уотсон нахмурился и поежился. В памяти еще был жив тот момент, когда за ними закрылась тяжелая дверь холодильной камеры. Он мельком посмотрел на Холмса, но тот выражал крайнюю степень сосредоточенности. На его лбу пролегла глубокая морщина, глаза сузились, а губы, обычно полные и привлекающие к себе внимание, сжались. Напарники затормозили подальше, вышли из машины и решили остаток пути пройти пешком. Шерлок вытащил бинокль из багажника и, приблизившись к территории завода, принялся рассматривать ее.

— Смотри, — детектив протянул Джону бинокль, — здоровяк на десять часов. Такой не пропустит ничего. Увидит спецназ и ребят тут же убьют, — он покачал головой.

— Нам нужно как-то подобраться к нему и вырубить, — проговорил Уотсон.

— Как это сделать, не привлекая внимания? — самого себя спросил Холмс. — Согласен на глупые идеи.

— Есть одна. Надо притвориться парой, — Джон был серьезен.

— Что?

— Надо притвориться слегка пьяной прогуливающейся парочкой, я буду фотографировать тебя на телефон, будто мы решили устроить полуночную фотосессию в заброшке. Он ничего не заподозрит, подойдет к нам, чтобы выгнать, и мы его вырубим: тихо и быстро.

— Мысль неплохая, — Шерлок нахмурился. — Ладно.

С этими словами он слегка встряхнулся, распушил рукой волосы и приобнял Джона за талию. Бинокль остался на земле.

— Потом его заберем, — имитируя слегка пьяную речь сказал детектив и потащил Джона по направлению к заводу.

Уотсон, сердце которого вдруг забилось в груди беспокойной птичкой, тоже приобнял Холмса. Он старался идти немного покачиваясь, и только эта сосредоточенность на шагах позволяла ему не задумываться о том, как близко сейчас находится от него тот, кто уже много ночей не дает ему нормально спать, приходя в самых разных снах. Когда охранник уже был виден, Шерлок прижался к Джону еще сильнее, так что тот почувствовал, как его мягкие пряди волос касаются уха. Холмс пьяно хихикал и терся подбородком о макушку напарника.

— Думаешь, я буду хорошо смотреться? — довольно громко спросил он.

— Здесь очень аутен… ти… тично, не находишь? — Джон специально запнулся на сложном слове.

Шерлок слегка отклонился от Уотсона и замер в лунном свете.

— Я хочу красивую фотку! — капризно протянул он.

— Я профессиональный фотограф, детка, — Джон потянул его обратно на себя, — даже на телефон я сфотографирую тебя так, что все полопаются от зависти.

Охранник нахмурился, потянулся к оружию и сделал несколько шагов вперед, чтобы лучше слышать их разговор.

— Он не купился, — еле слышно, протянул детектив на ухо Джону.

Наемник направился к ним, держа руку на пистолете. Уотсон слегка развернулся к Шерлоку и схватил того за шею. Его сердце запнулось, когда он, глядя прямо ему в глаза потянул Холмса на себя и резко поцеловал в губы, не просто отвлекая охранника, а вкладывая в это действие все свои нерастраченные чувства, все то, что он бы на самом деле хотел сказать этому несносному человеку.

Прошло всего несколько секунд, как Шерлок отстранился. Вид у него был ошарашенный, он не ожидал поцелуя, но вдруг, то ли пытаясь убедить все еще подходившего к ним преступника, то ли повинуясь какому-то другому чувству, о котором он, пожалуй, пока даже сам не знал, прильнул к губам Джона сам, увлекая его в новый поцелуй, еще более страстный, чем первый. Он повернул Уотсона спиной к охраннику, обнимая его и наблюдая из-под полуопущенных ресниц, как тот ухмыляется слегка презрительно и отворачивается. Холмс действовал молниеносно: едва наемник повернулся к нему спиной, он оторвался от Джона и в один большой прыжок добрался до охранника, который не успел даже обернуться на шум. Шерлок резко ударил его по затылку, вкладывая в руку всю силу, что у него была. Мужчина тяжело упал, потеряв сознание.

— Надо его убрать, — тихо сказал детектив, тяжело дыша и не глядя на Джона.

— Что? А-а-а… Да, давай оттащим его туда, — потерянно махнув рукой в сторону, ответил Уотсон, который тяжело собирал мысли в голове, напоминая себе, зачем они здесь на самом деле. — Это было потрясающе, — вдруг выпалил он.

Шерлок обернулся, глядя на него слегка испуганно, слегка смущенно и несколько раздраженно.

— То, как ты его вырубил, — добавил Джон, отряхивая руки и отводя взгляд.

— Пошли, — Холмс решил ничего не отвечать и направился ко входу в здание.

Внутри было темно, только из дальнего помещения струился неяркий свет и доносились приглушенные голоса людей, смешанные со странными всплесками. Шерлок ступал так аккуратно, как только мог. Им было важно подойти незамеченными, чтобы сработал эффект неожиданности, дающий им преимущество.

Чем ближе они подходили, тем слышнее становились голоса.

— Ладно, — послышался голос Диммока.

— Ничего не говори эту ублюдку, — задыхаясь прокричал Райан.

— Прости, брат, не могу смотреть. Слушай, — обратился он к кому-то, — ты опоздал, копы уже знают все о нас с твоей мамой.

Райан закашлялся, но рассмеялся, как и Диммок. Шерлок замер у входа в большое производственное помещение. Он увидел четырех человек. Один держал Райана над железным резервуаром с водой, еще один крепко держал Диммока за веревку, обвитую вокруг его шеи. Между ними стоял Локвуд, его Холмс узнал сразу. Четвертый наемник стоял к ним спиной, в руке у него был пистолет.

— Прострели ему колено, — спокойно сказал Локвуд, обращаясь к тому, кто держал Райана.

— Нет, нет, — Диммок заметался, стоя на коленях, но веревка только сильнее натянулась. Райана повалили на пол. — Хватит! — послышался щелчок затвора.

Шерлок понял, что ждать больше нельзя. Он вышел из-за угла, стреляя в грудь наемнику, наставившему пистолет на Райана. Затем резко повернулся и почти не целясь выстрелил в того, кто раньше стоял к нему спиной. Оба мужчины упали, не успев поднять оружие.

Локвуд схватил автомат и отбежал за бетонную перегородку, его примеру последовал еще один наемник: он бросил веревку, на которой держал Диммока и бросился вверх по железной лестнице, посчитав, что со второго этажа ему будет легче достать ворвавшегося к ним копа. Шерлок укрылся за бетонной колонной, отстреливаясь от автоматной очереди Локвуда.

Джон решил не лезть под пули, он мельком осмотрелся и решил, что сзади наверняка есть другой выход. Короткими перебежками он стал передвигаться туда, слыша только звуки стрельбы. Оказавшись в другой части комнаты, он прикинул, откуда идут автоматные очереди, и теперь старался подобраться к Локвуду как можно ближе.

Шерлок сменил магазин, высунулся, чтобы сделать несколько выстрелов и понять, кто и где находится. Локвуд был далеко, туда ему было не добраться, но зато он увидел второго наемника наверху. Переждав выстрелы, он резко выглянул, вскинул руку и спустил курок. Наемник закричал и свалился через перила второго этажа на бетонный пол. Теперь оставалось достать только главаря, причем убивать его Холмс был не намерен. Локвуд нужен был ему живым, потому что только он мог вывести его на заказчика убийства Реглана и всех остальных людей.

Детектив перебежал на несколько шагов ближе, спасаясь от автоматной очереди, и замер за бетонной стеной. Локвуд перестал стрелять. В тишине было слышно, как Шерлок во второй раз меняет магазин пистолета.

Джон же увидел, как наемник медленно выглядывает из-за угла, поднимает автомат и прицеливается. Остатки старой стены, за которой спрятался Холмс, почти посередине были испещрены трещинами. Уотсон понял, что в самой большой из них Локвуд видит голову детектива и готовится выстрелить. О нем самом пока никто не знал, и Джон решил этим воспользоваться. Он медленно и мягко потянулся, приближаясь к Локвуду, тот как раз занес палец над курком, ожидая момента, но Джон сильно оттолкнулся и прыгнул на него. Раздался выстрел и с потолка посыпался штукатурка, автомат отлетел на несколько метров.

Локвуд вывернулся, впечатал кулак Джону в скулу, пытаясь вырваться, но тот будто не обратил на это внимание и, увесисто размахнувшись, ударил правым кулаком наемника сначала один раз, затем второй и третий, пока, наконец, не вырубил. Он смотрел ему в лицо, не отводя руку на случай, если он попытается очнуться.

— Как ты? — спросил Шерлок подходя.

— А? — рука Джона была в крови Локвуда и его собственной, которая сочилась из разбитых костяшек. — Лучше не бывает, — он смотрел на детектива снизу вверх, вдруг осознав, что все закончилось. На улице послышались сирены полицейских машин. — Ты вызвал подкрепление? — спросил Уостон.

— Нет, — Холмс пожал плечами. — Думаю, что Лестрейду передали мой последний запрос на определение места локации телефона Локвуда, и он уже мчится сюда, чтобы в праведном гневе покарать нас за отсутствие уважения к его приказам.

— Надо развязать парней, — Джон махнул головой на Диммока и Райана, которые почти не подглядывали за ними. — А я посторожу гада, — Шерлок кивнул и отошел.

Через минуту старый завод был полон полицейских. Один только Лестрейд, который не переставал кричать, будь то Уотсон, Холмс, Райан, Диммок или другие офицеры, которым он отдавал приказы, мог бы считаться за десять человек. Локвуда заковали в наручники и привели в чувства. Он молчал, по его взгляду становилось понятно, что теперь он не скажет ни слова.

Джона снова увели в машину скорой, Лестрейд, не переставая кричать, отправил его бинтовать руку, разбитую в схватке с наемником. Медбрат как раз закрепил бинт на ладони, когда рядом с машиной появился Шерлок.

— Ну привет, Чак Норрис, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Как рука? — спросил он, проверяя, как держится бинт.

— Ужасно болит, — Джон поморщился, но больше в шутку. — Как Райан и Диммок?

— Переохлаждение и уязвленное самолюбие. Угадай, что пройдет быстрее? Я все еще должен тебе поездку домой, — Холмс улыбнулся, — но Лестрейд отобрал мою машину.

— Отсюда до меня на такси всего полчаса, — Уотсон улыбнулся. — и у меня еще остался пирог.

Шерлок кивнул и вылез из скорой, Джон поблагодарил медбрата и пошел за ним следом, вызывая такси через приложение. Конечно, привычный лондонский кэб ему нравился гораздо больше, но сейчас тащиться на шоссе, чтобы ловить его, совершенно не хотелось. Сумасшедший день, наконец, закончился. Уотсон смотрел на спину детектива, которую он совсем недавно обнимал, и ему казалось, что даже с этого момента уже прошла целая вечность.

***

—Проходи, — Джон открыл дверь в квартиру спустя минут сорок после того, как они покинули заброшенный завод. — я поставлю чай. Тебе нужна новая рубашка? — спросил он, немного суетливо, чувствуя неловкость после всего, что произошло.

— Вряд ли твоя рубашка мне подойдет, — Холмс скинул пальто в коридоре, — но спасибо. Я бы только умылся.

— Ванная рядом с моей спальней с правой стороны, — Джон махнул в сторону комнаты.

Шерлок прошел по небольшому коридору. Дверь в спальню Уотсона была приоткрыта, и он вдруг не удержался, сделал шаг и заглянул в комнату. Кровать была аккуратно застелена, ни одна вещь не валялась на полу или стуле.

«Армейская привычка», — подумал Холмс.

Большое окно, по краям которого висели шоколадного цвета шторы, выходило на тот же Гайд-парк. Рядом стоял длинный стеллаж, заполненный разными книгами, начиная от медицинских и заканчивая коллекцией детективов. На одной полке стояли все написанные Джоном романы. Стены украшали картины, Шерлоку особо понравился один пейзаж, на котором легко узнавалась популярная лондонская улочка рядом с Риджентс-парком.

— Я купил ее у одного студента, — послышался сзади голос Джона. — Талантливый парень, верно? — он улыбнулся, глядя как Шерлок поворачивается к нему. — Чай готов, — Уотсон развернулся и вышел, а Холмс отправился в ванную.

Шерлок вернулся в гостиную через пару минут и сел за кухонный остров, глядя, как Джон шипит, пытаясь нарезать пирог.

— Дай мне, — сказал он и протянул руку, чтобы забрать нож.

— Спасибо, — Джон тяжело вздохнул. — Пора таскать с собой боксерские перчатки и пистолет.

— Ты ведь консультант, помнишь? — Холмс отрезал два куска и положил на тарелки.

— Я бывший военный и у меня есть на него разрешение, — Уотсон улыбнулся.

— Да ты и без оружия отлично справляешься.

— Что будет дальше? — спросил Джон, имея в виду Локвуда.

— Локвуд сядет надолго, как минимум за похищение Райана и Диммока, а так как те дадут показания, что он говорил с ними о Реглане, а также о том, что он выполнял заказ… думаю, что до конца жизни он уже не выйдет из тюрьмы.

— Как думаешь, — продолжил Джон, — он назовет имя заказчика?

— Я посадил многих, Уотсон, — задумчиво ответил Шерлок, — многие из тех, кого я посадил, ненавидят меня, но есть и такие, кто остался мне должен. Я сделаю так, чтобы все они постоянно напоминали Локвуду обо мне. Я буду навещать его в тюрьме каждую неделю, если понадобится, и дождусь того момента, когда он не выдержит и назовет мне имя, — Холмс смотрел в одну точку.

— Не переживай, — беззаботно отозвался Джон. — Ты обязательно все выяснишь. Если в мире и есть кто-то, способный распутать любое дело, то я бы поставил свои деньги на тебя.

— Приятно слышать, — Шерлок потянулся и зевнул. — Мне пора идти, надо бы попытаться выспаться. Кстати, Лестрейд дал нам всем выходной.

— Звучит неплохо, — Джон улыбнулся, — ты так и не съел пирог, — он грустно посмотрел на тарелку. 

— Пожалуй, в другой раз, — Холмс нервно улыбнулся, Уотсону даже показалось, что ему неуютно. 

Джон встал, чтобы проводить гостя.

— Кстати, — детектив неловко обернулся у двери, почти столкнувшись с Уотсоном, который шел следом. — Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо, — он помолчал и добавил, — что прикрыл меня сегодня.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Джон пожал плечами. — Можешь и дальше на меня рассчитывать, — он не мог оторвать своего взгляда от губ Шерлока, которые снова оказались в опасной близости от него.

— Пока, Уотсон, — неловко бросил Холмс, выходя из квартиры и нажимая кнопку вызова лифта.

Джон закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней лбом, будто пытаясь остудить собственные мысли. Он уже не видел, как Шерлок обернулся и посмотрел на закрытую дверь с почти удивленным выражением лица, а затем дотронулся до губ и стремительно влетел в открывшиеся двери лифта.


	7. Не женское дело

Обложка книги — последний рубеж, после которого начинается жесткий период промоушена. Теперь весь интернет, телевидение и городские улицы увидят ее и узнают, что книга совсем скоро появится в печати. Джон должен был бы готовиться к презентации, думать над тем, какой отрывок прочитать на первых чтениях, что рассказать читателям на автограф-сессии, но он не мог.

Этим утром ему звонил Джекселл Хартуорт и напомнил, что помимо приключений в его жизни есть и другая работа, поэтому попросил Джона закончить дела в участке и быть готовым к тому, чтобы посвятить себя читателям. Уотсон знал, что все это значит: у них осталось последнее дело.

Он смотрел на обложку своей книги, сидя за столом и сложив руки, пустым взглядом рассматривал действительно прекрасную иллюстрацию. Мужчина на ней был похож на Шерлока: слегка растрепанные и кудрявые волосы, высокий рост, стройное тело, которое не могло скрыть даже пальто.

После их поцелуя, который состоялся исключительно из-за расследования, детектив не изменился: он был все так же язвителен, все так же напоминал Уотсону о том, что он здесь временно, и по-прежнему не видел в нем никого, кроме напарника. Джон злился на себя, что так и не смог стать Шерлоку по-настоящему нужным, злился, что упускал его из своей жизни и не в силах был даже оттянуть последний момент. Поэтому теперь он сидел на кухне и драматично прощался со временем, которое уже успело попасть в топ-пять его жизни. Впервые его не радовала обложка книги, а это что-то да значило.

За окном стояла глубокая ночь, последние самые темные часы перед рассветом. С момента их приключения, того невероятного поцелуя и откровений Шерлока прошло дней десять, но новых дел не было. Джон вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда мобильный телефон рядом вдруг ожил, завибрировал, и на экране высветилось «Шерлок Холмс».

— Привет, детектив, — Джон выпал из оцепенения и вернулся к своему привычному доброжелательному тону.

— Убийство в Уайтчепеле, — собранно проговорил Шерлок в трубку. — Мне нужно твое мнение, Уотсон. И приготовься, дело не из простых.

— Скоро буду, — ответил Джон и отключился.

Уотсону раньше не доводилось слышать, чтобы всегда холодный Холмс был так встревожен. Он не делал своих удивительных умозаключений, почему Джон не спит, и вообще всячески проигнорировал время. Он вскочил, кое-как нацепил на себя пальто и практически выбежал из квартиры, будучи уверенным в том, что последнее дело будет стоящим.

Джон спустился на лифте на первый этаж, кивнул консьержу и вышел на улицу. Погода была слегка прохладной, в город постепенно приходила осень, поэтому он подумал, что машину стоило заказать еще в квартире. Он слегка поежился под порывом ветра, но решил не возвращаться в фойе. Уотсон наблюдал за точкой на экране смартфона, которой обозначалось его такси. Едва машина показалась у ворот, Джон сам подошел к ней и сел внутрь.

— Дюрвард-стрит, шестьдесят один, — обратился он к водителю, так как заказывал такси без конечного адреса.

— Понял, сэр, будем через тридцать минут, — ответил таксист и вырулил на шоссе.

Полчаса — это не так уж мало, чтобы попытаться определиться с тем, что делать дальше со своей жизнью, даже если ты едешь смотреть на чью-то смерть. Быть консультантом было не так просто, как он считал поначалу, но оказалось, что ему это нравится не только потому, что в Скотланд-Ярде существует Шерлок Холмс.

Все это давно перестало быть игрой. Расследования стали не только прототипами книжных преступлений, но и реальными делами. Он увидел всю сущность этой работы, смог стать полезным, почувствовал новый приток адреналина в кровь. Он нашел в отделе хороших друзей. В конце концов, Джон не мог не признать, что влюблен, впервые за долгое время, он действительно влюблен, и этот человек невероятный и потрясающий.

Джон знал разницу между своим персонажем и Шерлоком, не путал их, хотя и не смог остановиться, когда писал, и добавил в своего Чарли Колда то, что хотел бы увидеть в Холмсе. Но Уотсон точно знал, что Шерлок гораздо глубже и гораздо прекраснее, чем любой персонаж. Он был удивительным человеком, со сложной душой и тяжелым прошлым, но Джон не сомневался в том, что детектив — самый достойный из всех, кого он встречал.

Провидение то ли наградило его, то ли посмеялось над ним, когда столкнуло их в одной плоскости. Однако сейчас Джон не жалел ни о чем. Он признавал, что поступил бы так снова, лишь бы не пропустить это чудо в своей жизни. Одно все еще оставалось неясным: как жить без такого подарка судьбы дальше.

Машина приближалась к Уайтчепелу, Джон узнавал улицы, которые проносились за стеклом машины, но так и не пришел в своих мыслях к согласию. Он не мог не знать, что Шерлок мечтает от него избавиться, как и то, что его бесполезно просить — в конце концов, уговор есть уговор. Джон мог только надеяться на то, что детектив передумает. Уотсон нахмурился и решил, что сделает все, чтобы убедить Шерлока изменить решение. Это ведь и правда его последний шанс.

Впереди показались машины полиции, которые перекрыли проезд к нужному Джону адресу.

— Спасибо, я выйду здесь, — он открыл дверь и легко выскочил из машины. — Привет, детектив, — он помахал рукой Шерлоку.

— Уотсон, — Холмс кивнул, — тело в переулке, я сейчас подойду, — бросил он и вновь повернулся к мужчине, с которым разговаривал.

— Что стряслось? — озадаченно спросил Джон, подходя к Райану.

— Сейчас сам увидишь, — отозвался тот; он выглядел несколько бледнее обычного, — надеюсь, что ты не успел плотно поесть по пути?

— Неужели все настолько плохо? — усмехнулся Джон.

— И даже еще хуже, — раздался за его спиной голос Холмса. — Дело крайне необычное! — он взмахнул руками. — Пойдем.

— Ты будто бы рад, — протянул Джон с сомнением, следуя за детективом к большим мусорным бакам.

Может, когда-то переулок и был темным, но сейчас в свете полицейских прожекторов можно было увидеть каждую трещинку на кирпичной кладке. Джон сделал несколько шагов вперед к мусорным бакам, у которых остановился Холмс.

— Серийные убийства всегда интересные, — протянул Шерлок и отступил. — Ты сейчас сам все поймешь.

Джон опустил взгляд и увидел тело. Несчастный сидел привалившись спиной к стене, боком он опирался на мусорный бак. Глаза жертвы были распахнуты, но шее виднелся глубокий порез от очень острого инструмента. Кровь залила все в радиусе метра, но рана на горле была не единственной: живот мужчины был вспорот, внутренности отделены и выложены рядом с ним.

— Черт возьми, — Джон невольно поморщился. — Это точно рука маньяка.

— Жертву обнаружил таксист, который остановился недалеко от станции Уайтчепел в надежде на поздних пассажиров, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Холмс, присаживаясь рядом с погибшим. — В общем, парень решил посетить небольшой переулок, чтобы справить естественную нужду, но наткнулся на труп. Личность мужчины сейчас выясняется.

— Это с ним ты разговаривал, когда я приехал? — спросил Джон.

— Да, но он ничего и никого не видел, как и все они, — Холмс поморщился. — Говорит, что не сразу понял, что мужчина мертв, пытался потрясти его за плечо, думал, что тот перебрал. Он включил фонарик на телефоне и увидел кровь, выбежал, заперся в машине и вызвал полицию.

— Негусто.

— Верно, но я кое-что все-таки узнал от него.

— И что же? — Джон, кажется, начал перенимать азарт Шерлока.

— Кровь была горячей, когда он коснулся ее.

— Хочешь сказать, что он мог видеть преступника и соврать? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Уотсон.

— Нет, я хочу сказать, что убийца мог быть все это время позади него. Напуганный мужчина запирается в машине, он только что видел труп, он вызывает полицию, оттирает руки, может ли он увидеть, как кто-то тенью выскальзывает из переулка и уходит?

— Зеркало заднего вида? — ехидно заметил Джон.

— Ему точно было не до этого, — Шерлок снова склонился над убитым, — у него руки тряслись, когда я брал у него показания.

— Значит, убийца слишком опасен, он полностью контролирует себя, — Джон нахмурился. — Посмотри, эти разрезы абсолютно чистые, их нанесли уверенной рукой, очень острым ножом, хирургически острым, если честно. На то, чтобы вскрыть брюшную полость, нужно время, мужчина довольно упитанный, но жир убийце не помешал. К тому же, жертва должна была находиться в другом положении — лежа. Он точно не спешил уходить с места преступления, ведь он усадил его и выложил на нем все это, — Джон обвел рукой внутренности.

— Что ты можешь сказать по отделенным органам? — спросил Шерлок, с интересом наблюдая за выводами Уотсона.

— Все вырезаны профессионально, — Джон запнулся. — Слушай, я знаю, что это сейчас прозвучит банально, но… Уайтчепел, выпотрошенная жертва, убийца, который знаком с медициной… У нас что, завелся подражатель Джека Потрошителя?

— Боже, Уотсон, на тебя так действуют людские предубеждения, — Шерлок практически фыркнул и скривил губы. — Детали похожи, но ты забываешь, что Потрошитель убивал женщин, к тому же — проституток.

— Подражатель может обладать другой сексуальной ориентацией, это бы объяснило выбор жертв.

— Уайтчепел и раньше притягивал к себе всяких психов, — отозвался Райан. — Здесь нередки странные преступления.

— Ладно, — Джон пожал плечами, — нет в вас литературной жилки. Только представьте: он воображает себя перерождением Джека Потрошителя, но его тянет к мужчинам. Тогда он начинает ходить по гей-барам и выбирает своих жертв среди тех, кто предлагает себя за деньги. Кстати, а что если и наш убитый не гнушался подобным? — он выразительно посмотрел на Холмса.

— Твои фантазии не позволяют тебе заметить кольцо на его руке — наш убитый женат, — Холмс скептически посмотрел на напарника. — Давай по делу, Уотсон, сейчас не то время, когда я готов слушать твои нелепые теории.

— Теории или нет, — не сдавался Джон, — но убийца точно знаком с анатомией, причем очень хорошо. Он отделил почку по всем правилам, с хирургической точностью.

— Посмотрим, что скажет Молли, — проворчал Шерлок и отошел, продолжив осмотр места убийства. — В этом районе много темных переулков, подобных этому, возможно, убийца выбрал его за удачные места укрытия. Здесь легко можно было спрятаться, поджидая жертву.

— Думаешь, он убил первого, кто вошел в переулок? — Джон снова засомневался. — Но почему тогда он отпустил таксиста?

— Есть много факторов, Уотсон, но наш убийца высокорисковый, он убивает практически на виду. Возможно, он следил за жертвой, зашел за ним в переулок, возможно, он действительно простоял здесь в ожидании подходящего под его фантазии мужчины. В одном я уверен на сто процентов: это не последнее его убийство, — Шерлок остановился напротив жертвы и все присутствующие не смогли отвести взгляда от тела.

***

Утро хмурой поступью вошло в сонный Лондон и залило его дождем. Джон как раз возвращался из кофейни рядом со Скотланд-Ярдом, когда он начался, поэтому в отдел он вернулся мокрый и в еще более плохом расположении духа, чем раньше. С места преступления он вместе со всей командой отправился в отдел, но уже несколько раз пожалел об этом. Спать хотелось все больше, а Холмс сегодня, по одному ему известной причине, был еще более язвителен, чем всегда.

— А вот и кофе, — Джон поставил добычу на стол напарника. — Есть что-то новое? — спросил он, присаживаясь на свой стул.

— Молли пока не звонила, — сварливо ответил Шерлок. — Личность тоже не установили. Все идет слишком медленно! — он был зол.

— Почему ты злишься? — спросил Уотсон, отпивая горячий живительный напиток. — Ты думаешь, что преступник убьет снова так быстро?

— Я убежден в этом, Уотсон, но тебе и твоему вечно отдыхающему мозгу, конечно, не понятно, почему я так думаю, поэтому ты отвлекаешь меня от работы и задаешь глупые вопросы!

— Ты сегодня как с цепи сорвался, — меланхолично ответил Джон и уткнулся в экран смартфона, предпочитая ленту новостей этому вредному гению.

Несколько минут напарники сидели в тишине: Шерлок копался в бумагах, с завидной регулярностью закатывая глаза и возмущенно фыркая, а Джон наблюдал на видео за пушистым серым котом, который носился по кровати за мышкой на веревочке. Наконец, тяжелый воздух, в котором отчетливо ощущалось напряжение, исходящее от Холмса, взорвался звонком телефона.

— Да, — практически выкрикнул Шерлок. — Спускаюсь, — он положил трубку. — Быстрее, Молли нас ждет, — крикнул он и сорвался с места.

Джон замешкался, едва не пролил кофе, почти выронил телефон, но все же вскочил со стула и бросился вслед за Шерлоком. В двери лифта он влетел, когда они практически закрылись.

— Мог бы меня и подождать, что за муха тебя укусила?

— Тебе стоило бы почаще заниматься спортом, — огрызнулся Холмс.

— А тебе стоило бы помнить, что существуют правила приличия! — Джон начал выходить из себя. — В чем дело, детектив? Неужели я тебя настолько раздражаю? Так ты не волнуйся, книга почти готова к выходу, это наше последнее дело вместе! — выкрикнул Уотсон, хотя не собирался об этом говорить.

— Вот как? — Шерлок странно посмотрел на напарника. — Тем лучше! — воскликнул он. — Хоть одна хорошая новость за сегодня! — он повернулся к дверям, которые распахнулись на этаже морга, и вышел. Джон только тяжело вздохнул.

— Привет, ребята, — Молли улыбнулась, едва Шерлок влетел в лабораторию. При этом он совершенно не позаботился о защитном костюме. — Шерлок, я же просила!

— Сейчас не самое лучшее время, Молли, — Холмс подошел ближе. — Что ты смогла выяснить?

— Джон, — девушка кивнула вошедшему Уотсону и повернулась к своему столу. — Вот что я вам скажу: четыре слоя жировой ткани сняты очень аккуратно, буквально как слой масла. Ран, полученных при защите, нет, как и случайных царапин, поспешных ударов. Все разрезы методичные и планомерные. Я думаю, что убийца обладал некими медицинскими навыками. Органы вырезаны аккуратно, ткани рядом не задеты. Что касается жертвы, то он почти не ел тем вечером, но очень много выпил, скорее всего, едва держался на ногах.

— Разрез на горле жертвы?

— Чистый слева направо, шестнадцать сантиметров девять миллиметров.

— Сексуальное насилие?

— Нет. Синяков и гематом я также не нашла.

— Можешь сказать что-то по орудию убийства?

— Это тонкий нож, скорее похож на скальпель. У меня нет данных, чтобы сделать модель, но, судя по всему, он был очень острым. Я все изложу подробнее в отчете к вечеру.

Шерлок выглядел задумчивым, но не удовлетворенным. Джон, напротив, не мог скрыть улыбку, ведь все, что он говорил, подтвердилось словами эксперта.

— Что думаешь, детектив? — обратился он к Холмсу.

— Что? — Шерлок вынырнул из своих мыслей и немного потеряно посмотрел на Уотсона.

— Что ты думаешь обо всем этом? — повторил свой вопрос Джон.

— Надо навестить бары неподалеку и опросить работников, он наверняка пил в одном из них. Если он был сильно пьян, значит, далеко не мог уйти. Жертва не ожидала нападения, судя по отсутствию следов борьбы, — он повернулся к Молли. — Рану нанесли спереди, я прав?

— Да, хотя характер раны такой, что при определенном угле ее могли нанести и сзади. Я делаю вывод, что, скорее всего, жертва находилась ниже убийцы, возможно, на коленях, когда был нанесен удар, вероятнее всего, спереди.

— Я так и думал.

— Что именно? — Джон не понимал половины из того, о чем говорил Шерлок.

— Наш убитый либо знал своего убийцу, либо считал, что он не представляет для него угрозы, — ответил Холмс. — Возможно, они были вместе в баре, познакомились на выходе, он мог притвориться пьяным и попросить сигарету, — что угодно, чтобы привлечь внимание, но не казаться угрозой. Он высокоорганизован, действует по своему четкому плану, — у Шерлока зазвонил телефон. — Да, Диммок. Хорошо, я сейчас буду, — детектив отключился и замолчал. — Нас ждет посетитель, — он обернулся к патологоанатому. — Спасибо, Молли, если что-то еще выяснишь, сообщи мне.

— Кто пришел, детектив? — спросил Джон на обратном пути к лифту.

— Не знаю, — Шерлок выглядел обеспокоенным и заинтересованным одновременно. — Диммок сказал, что он спросил, не было ли у нас странного убийства мужчины.

— Ты думаешь….

— Что это наш убийца? — Шерлок улыбнулся. — Пока нет, но это возможно.

— Я слышал, что многие маньяки пытались принимать участие в расследовании своих преступлений, — отметил Джон.

— Так и есть, но на твоем месте я бы не делал поспешных выводов, — Холмс нахмурился.

На этаже их уже ждали Диммок, Райан и неизвестный молодой человек. Он был слегка болезненного вида, худощавый и с легкой щетиной. На нем была белая рубашка в тонкую полоску и темные джинсы, в руках он держал куртку.

— Это детектив Холмс, — представил Диммок Шерлока, едва они с Джоном вышли из лифта. — Шерлок, это — Билл Ламантейн, его отец служил в отделении полиции Уайтчепела. Он говорит, что у него к тебе дело.

— Здравствуйте, детектив, — мужчина пожал руку Шерлоку, — мы могли бы поговорить где-то? Это действительно важно.

— Конечно, сюда, — Холмс открыл дверь в одну из комнат для бесед с родными. — Это Джон Уотсон — консультант моего отдела.

— Очень приятно, — Ламантейн протянул руку, и Джон пожал ее.

— Вы спрашивали о странном убийстве мужчины, почему? — Шерлок решил сразу идти в наступление.

— Мой отец много лет проработал в полиции Уайтчепела, но полтора года назад погиб. Перед своей смертью он расследовал три убийства, очень жестоких убийства. После первого ему пришло странное письмо, но оно затерялось, как и второе, и он нашел их все только после того, как получил третье письмо. Это были письма от убийцы, детектив Холмс.

— Он рассказывал вам о них?

— Немного, отец не говорил мне ничего, что могло бы быть тайной следствия, если вы об этом, но иногда он не мог сдержаться.

— Но причем здесь эти письма и ваш визит? — Шерлок хищно раздул ноздри.

— Дело в том, что сегодня утром я получил письмо, адресованное моему отцу, я вскрыл его и решил, что оно нужно полиции. Вот, посмотрите, — он протянул Шерлоку файл, в котором был лист бумаги и конверт.

«Привет Босс. Моя месть продолжается. Хочу, чтобы вы знали. С последним парнем все было несложно: он засиделся допоздна, шел домой пьяным. Я с наслаждением вырезал у него органы, хотел послать вам один. Он сам лез под нож, вы так не думаете, босс? Искренне ваш», — зачитал Шерлок.

— Как звали вашего отца? — спросил он.

— Уильям Ламантейн, — ответил посетитель.

Шерлок вскочил и бросился к своему компьютеру, а Джон остался с Биллом. Он тоже взглянул на письмо.

— Простите, — Джон достал мобильный и вбил в поисковик «Джек Потрошитель». Он открыл страницу в «Википедии» и не успел дойти до третьего абзаца, как неожиданно вскочил. — Посидите здесь, никуда не уходите.

Джон понял, почему это обращение «босс» было ему так знакомо.

— Детектив! — вскричал он, подбегая к столу Шерлока. — Послушай…

— Не сейчас, я должен найти те дела, о которых говорил Ламантейн, — отмахнулся Холмс.

— Нет, сейчас, — Джон проявил твердость. — Дюрвард-стрит — это бывшая Бакс-роу! — громко и быстро начал Джон. — На месте нынешней станции раньше находился конюший двор, где произошло первое убийство Джека Потрошителя! Наше убийство совершено всего в ста метрах. И еще Джек Потрошитель писал письма в полицию, и ты не можешь этого не знать! Но самое главное — он начинал их точно так же: «Привет, Босс», — Уотсон замолчал, пытаясь отдышаться от своей тирады.

— Я знаю, — Шерлок вернулся к компьютеру. — Я уже все понял, — он поднял взгляд на Джона. — Да, ты был прав, доволен?

— Да, — Джон развернулся и направился обратно к Ламантейну.

Мужчина все еще сидел в комнате, когда Уотсон вернулся.

— Детектив Холмс ищет дела моего отца? — спросил он, когда Джон сел напротив него.

— Да.

— Боюсь, что он их не найдет, точнее, найдет не все, — Ламантейн покачал головой.

— Что? — Джон напрягся.

— Дело в том, что полтора года назад в участке Уайтчепела произошел пожар. Конечно, часть информации успели занести в базу, но далеко не всю. Дела находились в работе и …

— Они сгорели? — уточнил Уотсон.

— Вместе с моим отцом, — Ламантейн слегка нахмурился, ему было неуютно говорить о смерти родного человека. — Он задержался допоздна, в соседнем кабинете произошло замыкание. Он не успел выбраться, я думаю, что он заснул за рабочим столом и не сразу почувствовал запах дыма. Пожарные были согласны с этой версией. Огонь уничтожил несколько кабинетов и большую часть дел из тех, что расследовались тогда. Был большой скандал.

— Черт, — выругался Джон. Дверь открылась и в комнату зашел Шерлок. — Детектив, мистер Ламантейн…

— Уже рассказал о пожаре? — спросил Шерлок. — Признаюсь, полтора года назад я был занят совсем другим делом, пожар и те убийства прошли мимо меня, но я уже нашел в базе информацию о них и все то немногое, что осталось от расследования вашего отца. Я могу задать вам несколько вопросов?

— Конечно, — мужчина кивнул.

— Вы говорили, что иногда ваш отец не мог сдержаться и говорил вам что-то о расследовании. Можете припомнить что-то об этих делах?

— Отец только сказал, что это были очень жестокие убийства. В прессу просочилось немного информации, но я не знаю, что из этого было правдой, а что нет. Отец рассказал мне о письмах, это правда, но никаких подробностей, только о том, что они приходят. Не знаю, что он сам о них думал. И еще был странный звонок.

— Звонок? — Шерлок насторожился.

— Да… Я уже рассказал мистеру Уотсону, что мой отец погиб в том пожаре. Пожарные, как и я, думают, что он заснул за столом, потом проснулся, но везде был дым. Он попытался выбраться, но у него не вышло. Тогда он позвонил мне, меня не было дома, я был с девушкой, но он оставил мне сообщение на автоответчике. Он сказал, что любит меня, а еще… «это был Бакстон».

— Бакстон?

— Я не знал, что думать об этих словах. Сначала решил, что он о поджоге, но пожарные уверены, что это было простое замыкание, тогда я подумал, что он говорит об этом деле, я передал сообщение его напарнику, но он сказал, что у них нет ни одного подозреваемого с таким именем или фамилией. В общем, никто так и не понял, что именно он хотел этим сказать, но я не думаю, что он стал бы думать о каком-то другом деле. Эти убийства не давали ему покоя, детектив.

— Спасибо, что все рассказали мне, мистер Ламантейн, — Шерлок поднялся. — Я попрошу проводить вас вниз. Если у меня возникнут какие-то вопросы, я могу с вами связаться?

— В любое время, я попробую помочь, — ответил мужчина и вышел вслед за констеблем.

— Итак, — Шерлок сложил руки под подбородком, как делал всегда, когда анализировал полученную информацию, — получается, что у нас уже четвертое убийство, а не первое. Значит, я был прав, и это действительно серийный убийца. Он хочет, чтобы его считали современным Джеком Потрошителем, — тут Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, — и в этом прав оказался ты.

— Приятно слышать, что ты не забываешь мои заслуги, — Джон сложил на груди руки. — Но получается, что он начал заново? Бакс-роу — первое место убийства, раз он вернулся к началу, то это новая серия преступлений?

— Возможно. Или раньше он не так сильно отождествлял себя с Потрошителем. В любом случае, у нас мало времени. Убийца молчал долгие полтора года, но снова вернулся, теперь он захочет наверстать упущенное.

— Странно, как он мог не убивать полтора года? — спросил Джон.

— Хороший вопрос. Думаю, что он либо был в отъезде, либо попал в тюрьму на это время. Придется постараться и проверить правонарушителей, которые получили срок в полтора года или около того сразу после пожара.

— Кстати, насчет этого… — Джон нахмурился. — Тебе не кажется, что это не простое совпадение?

— О, нет, — Шерлок улыбнулся. — Во-первых, многие серийные убийцы были поджигателями, во-вторых, пожар — самый простой способ избавиться от большинства улик. Но попасть в полицейский участок не так-то просто. Сложно будет выяснить, кто приходил, кто был в здании. С прошлыми жертвами то же самое, родственников опрашивать бесполезно, большинство отчетов и собранных улик уничтожены. Так что все, что у нас есть — это последняя жертва. Начнем все заново, так, будто это первое убийство.

— А что насчет записи на автоответчике? — спросил Джон.

— О, я уверен, что в свои последние минуты он хотел сказать что-то действительно важное. Я думаю, что он связал этого Бакстона с делом, поэтому и произошел пожар.

— Можно ли устроить короткое замыкание в полицейском участке? — задумался Уотсон.

— Наш убийца обладает достаточным интеллектом, — отметил Шерлок. — Сделаем так, — он прошелся по комнате, — пусть Диммок поищет правонарушителей, которые получили срок в полтора года, а Райан займется сбором публикаций из прессы, которая выходила в то время. Мы должны установить личность погибшего и поговорить с его родными. Нам нужно понять, как преступник выбирал жертв.

— А что с другими жертвами? Известно, кем они были?

— Механик, риелтор и повар, на первый взгляд — никакой связи, — ответил Шерлок. — Нужно ввести в курс дела Диммока с Райаном, — он вздохнул и остановился. — Повезло тебе с последним делом, Уотсон, — Холмс слегка улыбнулся.

— Не думаю, что это слово применимо к данной ситуации, — Джон не смог держать ответную улыбку, — но в чем-то ты прав. Разве тебе не жаль, что оно станет последним? — спросил он с надеждой, но в этот момент дверь открылась и в проеме показался Райан.

— Шерлок, мы установили личность погибшего, — офицер махнул головой в сторону столов отдела.

— Отлично, — Холмс резко вышел из оцепенения. — Кто он?

— Сэм Раймс, служащий банка, его жена заявила о пропаже час назад, мы уже связались с ней, она едет к нам.

Пока Шерлок посвящал Райана и Диммока в подробности всего, что они успели узнать за это утро, Джон решил досконально изучить дела Потрошителя. В конце концов, если у них есть подражатель, то он обязательно захочет повторить «подвиги кумира». Уотсон и не думал, что в сети так много сайтов, посвященных первому серийному убийце. В самом начале своей писательской карьеры он интересовался знаменитыми маньяками, читал и про Джека Потрошителя, но дальше общеизвестных фактов не заходил, потому что их мотивация интересовала его куда сильнее. Правда, он и здесь преуспел не так сильно, как хотел бы.

Уотсон методично просматривал один сайт за другим, выписывал подробности. Многие из них копировали информацию друг друга, но были и такие, которые утверждали, что жертв было больше, многие писали о том, что убийства продолжились в других странах. Для себя Джон решил, что будет рассматривать пять канонических жертв: Мэри Энн Николз, Энни Чэпмен, Элизабет Страйд, Кэтрин Эддоус и Мэри Джейн Келли.

— Нашел что-нибудь? — спросил Шерлок, когда Диммок и Райан отправились выполнять его поручения.

— За столько лет никто ничего не нашел, вот бы им тебя в 1888-й, ты бы раскрыл это дело. Пока все происходит по старым убийствам. Вот что интересно: полиция официально заявила, что все письма были мистификацией местного журналиста, который хотел подстегнуть интерес к убийствам. Однако большинство людей считают, что Потрошитель действительно писал их, — Джон замолчал, обдумывая что-то.

— Закончи мысль, — обратился к нему Шерлок.

— Я не уверен, что мой вывод правильный, но мне кажется, что наш убийца не фанат Потрошителя, он знает о нем то же, что и все.

— Для ассоциаций на себя не обязательно быть ярым фанатом, возможно, это говорит о том, что человек не знает других ярких убийц или его привлекает способ преступления, район, где орудовал Потрошитель.

— Здесь многие говорят, что Потрошитель вымещал злобу на женщин, потому что его мать плохо обращалась с ним в детстве, — Джон снова вернулся к страничке в интернете, которую читал, и прокрутил в поисках нужной информации.

— Это вполне возможно, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Большинство серийных убийц подвергались сексуальному, физическому или психологическому насилию в детском возрасте. Почти все они — нежеланные или нелюбимые дети. Так что да, все это возможно.

— Выходит, наш убийца может вымещать так злобу на отца? — уточнил Джон.

— Тут сложно, — Шерлок нахмурился. — Это может быть отец, брат, любовник — список длинный. Мы должны понять, что связывает жертвы между собой, чтобы выяснить это. Тогда получим психологический портрет преступника и сможем его поймать.

— А что насчет алкоголя? Думаешь, это часть его стратегии?

— Пьяный человек более беззащитен, у него замедлены реакции, снижено чувство самосохранения. Возможно, алкоголь привлекает убийцу еще чем-то. Но мы не можем делать выводы на основе одного убийства.

Шерлока окликнул один из констеблей.

— Идем, — он кивнул в направлении одной из комнат для бесед, — нас ждет жена жертвы.

— Быстро она приехала, — заметил Джон.

— Она как раз была в отделении полиции, отказывалась уходить, когда ей сказали, что мужчина с похожими приметами был убит ночью. Фотографию направили нам, личность подтвердилась, так что она сразу выехала, — Шерлок открыл дверь и вошел в комнату, — миссис Раймс, я — детектив Холмс, это — консультант Джон Уотсон, мы занимаемся делом вашего мужа. Вы опознали его?

— Да, — голос женщины звучал глухо, она с трудом сдерживала рыдания. — Это мой Сэмми.

— Мне необходимо задать вам несколько вопросов, вы можете уделить мне немного времени?

— Да, конечно, — женщина глубоко вдохнула, — я все понимаю, детектив.

— Хорошо, расскажите, где вчера был ваш муж?

— Он пошел выпить с друзьями, — миссис Раймс промокнула глаза платком. Джон встал и налил ей стакан воды, — спасибо. Да, около семи часов. Он приходит домой к этому времени каждый день. Вчера тоже. Он не стал ужинать, была пятница и он сказал, что хочет встретиться с друзьями. Я не возражала. Сэм переоделся, поцеловал меня и ушел, — женщина всхлипнула. — Я знала, что он вернется поздно, поэтому не стала ждать и легла спать около полуночи. Утром проснулась, а Сэма нет. Я обзвонила всех его друзей, но они сказали, что он ушел домой, тогда я пошла в полицию.

— А что еще говорили его друзья?

— Они были в трех барах, после третьего Сэм понял, что пьян, решил идти домой. Вроде как бар назывался «Белый олень». Оттуда до нашего дома несколько кварталов, но такси он не вызвал, сказал, что хочет прогуляться, — миссис Раймс снова расплакалась, но быстро смогла успокоиться. — Больше они его не видели. Сами они еще пару часов пили, но уже в пабе напротив, он работает дольше.

— Он никому не звонил по пути?

— Нет, они не видели от него звонков, и я тоже.

— Скажите, ваш муж когда-нибудь интересовался мужчинами? Не поймите меня неправильно.

— Нет, нет, — женщина покачала головой, — Сэм точно был натуралом. Он не был гомофобом, но с мужчинами у него не было отношений.

— Спасибо, миссис Раймс, последний вопрос, — Шерлок запнулся, — ваш муж никогда вам не изменял с другими женщинами?

— Если и были измены, то я о них не знала, детектив, — женщина пожала плечами. — Он почти никогда не задерживался на работе, с друзьями виделся нечасто, они все дружат со школы, раз в пару месяцев ходят выпить, иногда ездят на рыбалку. Ездили на рыбалку, — уточнила женщина и снова расплакалась.

— Спасибо, миссис Раймс, офицер вас проводит, если вы захотите поговорить с психологом, то вас отведут к нему.

Женщина кивнула и уткнулась лицом в ладони, а Шерлок поднялся.

— Мне нужно к Лестрейду, — сказал он и направился к кабинету начальника.

— Почему он спрашивал все это? — обратилась миссис Раймс к Джону. — Про моего мужа и его связи с мужчинами? Почему? — она вдруг поняла весь смысл этих вопросов, словно раньше не могла сконцентрировать на них внимание.

— Мне жаль, если они расстроили вас, — Джон сел рядом с женщиной и дотронулся до ее плеча. — Не поймите детектива неправильно, он должен понять, как именно ваш муж стал жертвой этого преступления. Сейчас это возможно сделать только через его жизнь. Каждый из этих вопросов показывает, как убийца мог привлечь жертву, как он мог привлечь внимание Сэма. Никто не обвиняет вашего мужа в связях с мужчинами, просто детектив пытается понять, мог ли он пойти с мужчиной… или с женщиной, или наоборот понять, что этого не могло быть, и убийца действовал по-другому.

— Что случилось с моим мужем? — спросила она, заглядывая Уотсону в глаза. — Как он умер?

— Я понимаю ваше желание узнать обо всем, но я не вправе говорить эту информацию, — Джон печально посмотрел на миссис Раймс. — Иногда лучше не знать каких-то вещей, чтобы не травмировать душу сильнее. Поговорите с нашим психологом, пусть он попробует вам помочь, — Уотсон кивнул вошедшему констеблю, который увел женщину.

Шерлок в это время докладывал Лестрейду обо всем, что успел узнать.

— Мы предполагаем, что в ближайшее время будут совершены другие убийства. Пока у меня нет данных для того, чтобы их предотвратить, но я предложил бы усилить патрули в Уатчепеле. Отдельно — в месте следующего убийства Потрошителя.

— Только подражателя нам не хватало, — инспектор потер переносицу, а затем и все лицо ладонями. — Совсем никаких идей, как избежать следующей жертвы?

— Нет, — Шерлок развел руками, — сам понимаешь, сведений никаких нет, ДНК на теле — тоже, а в этом переулке — проходной двор. Пока мы просматриваем списки правонарушителей, но не уверен, что это даст нужный результат.

— Если пресса прознает, нас с тобой живьем съедят, — почти простонал Лестрейд.

— Попробуем не допустить этого, — Холмс не был уверен в том, что это получится. — Можем организовать засаду на месте следующего убийства.

— Хорошо, направлю туда пару констеблей, — Лестрейд кивнул.

— Только не на полицейской машине.

— Не учи меня работать, Шерлок, — инспектор нахмурился и улыбнулся одновременно. — Мне нужен профиль преступника. Мы должны понимать, кого искать.

— Я работаю над ним, но пока представлять особо нечего.

— Хорошо, иди работай, — Лестрейд махнул рукой и потянулся к телефону.

Детектив вышел из кабинета начальника и сел за свой стол. Джона нигде не было видно, и он подумал, что тот уже уехал домой, чтобы выспаться, но Уотсон вдруг появился из двери архива, в руках он нес карту Лондона.

— Я подумал, что стоит отметить все места преступлений Джека Потрошителя, а также все близлежащие бары, — Джон сел за один из свободных столов и разложил карту. — Это упростит процесс патрулирования.

— Хорошая идея, — Шерлок подошел к столу. — Но не стоит сильно зацикливаться на барах.

— Следующее убийство Потрошитель совершил на Ханбери-стрит, вот здесь, — Джон поставил жирную красную точку маркером, — он убил Энни Чэпмен. Кстати, он забрал у нее несколько органов, но они связаны с женской физиологией.

— Если убийца захочет, ему не помешает проделать нечто похожее с жертвой-мужчиной, — ответил на это Шерлок.

— Ладно, посмотрим, какие бары есть неподалеку. В округе в основном ресторанчики, коктейль-бар есть рядом, через два дома, и паб — вот здесь, на углу, — Джон поставил синие точки, — «Гордость Спиталфилдс». Такое себе название, если честно, — он усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, я передам эту информацию патрульным. Сделай то же самое с другими убийствами, — Холмс собрался отойти.

— Ты думаешь, что они понадобятся? — спросил Джон.

— Нельзя этого исключать, — Шерлок поморщился. — Я не уверен в том, что мы поймаем его быстро, к тому же, он может изменить очередность убийств. Когда закончишь — иди домой, отоспись. Лучше будет, если ночью ты будешь в участке.

— Хорошо, детектив, — Джон зевнул. — А как же ты?

— Прикорну ненадолго на диване, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Жду тебя часов в десять.

Оставшиеся отметки не отняли у Уотсона много времени, и через двадцать минут он уже садился в такси, которое отправилось в сторону его дома. Спать и правда хотелось невероятно. Едва войдя в квартиру, Джон собрался упасть на диван, который так манил его своими мягкими подушками, но заметил, что на автоответчике висит новое сообщение.

— У вас одно новое сообщение, — проговорил механический женский голос, когда Уотсон нажал на кнопку. — Джон, это Джекселл, я договорился о твоем участии в шоу Грэма Нортона. У них оказалось окно из-за какого-то рэпера, которого замели за наркотики пару недель назад, так что ты сможешь рассказать о книге. Не помню, кто будет с тобой вместе в этом шоу, потом пришлю тебе список. Я знаю, мы планировали твое участие после выхода романа, но так даже лучше. Позвони мне, надо обсудить детали.

Джон тяжело вздохнул, прошел в спальню и разделся. Глупо спать на диване, если в доме есть кровать, решил он. В полутемной комнате, куда благодаря шторам свет почти не проникал из окна, он думал о том, что всегда радовался своей жизни, даже когда было тяжело, когда вернулся с войны. А сейчас его не радовало ничего, кроме звонка Шерлока, сообщающего о новом убийстве. Может, ему самому пора было показаться психологу, но только вряд ли он сможет помочь с этим. Джон бы и дальше, наверное, терзался мыслями, но сон благословенно пришел у нему и укрыл от невзгод хотя бы на несколько часов.

Проснулся Уотсон на закате, в комнате было совсем темно. Он сел, включил лампу на столике у кровати. Часы показывали половину девятого. Джон почувствовал, что страшно хочет есть, но первым делом решил отправиться в душ. Вправду говорят, что перед сном все проблемы кажутся тяжелее, чем они есть на самом деле. Выспавшись, Уотсон чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, даже тоска, которая преследовала его весь день, почти прошла. После хорошего куска лазаньи, которую он вчера заказал из ресторанчика неподалеку, жизнь стала еще легче. Правда, в голову просочилась непрошенная мысль о том, что Шерлок наверняка забыл поесть, но с этой мыслью Джон справился, решив по пути в Скотланд-Ярд навестить пиццерию. Именно поэтому в участок Джон входил с несколькими коробками в руках, основательно не видя, что творится под его ногами.

— Привет, детектив, — поздоровался он с Холмсом, который уже сидел за своим столом, читая отчет Молли по убийству Сэма Раймса. — Я принес пиццу, будешь?

— Не сейчас, Уотсон, — он перевернул страницу. — Может, позже. Я перекусил час назад с Виктором.

— О, наш хмурый друг еще навещает участок? — спросил Джон, чувствуя, как в груди расползается зеленый огонь ревности.

— Поверь мне, он хотел приплести меня к очередному делу, но я не дался, — ответил Холмс, не поднимая глаз. — Так что обед — это плата за мое потраченное время.

— А если бы ты согласился, расценивался бы как взятка, — проворчал Джон.

— Не могу же я променять Джека Потрошителя на какое-нибудь дело об очередной неуплате налогов. Не выспался? — спросил Шерлок. — Ты какой-то язвительный, не похоже на твою обычную доброжелательность.

— Ну, бывают и плохие дни, — вздохнул Уотсон. — Какие у нас планы?

— Дочитаю отчет и поедем в Уайтчепел. Будем патрулировать район, если произойдет новое убийство, мы прибудем на место первыми, возможно, это даст нам шанс узнать немного больше.

— Может, посидим в засаде на Ханбери-стрит? — спросил Джон.

— Нет, там будут констебли Фоус и Марвери. Они не так сильно будут привлекать к себе внимание. Парень с девушкой в машине в субботу вечером — что может быть проще.

— Неплохо, — Джон усмехнулся. — Главное, чтобы они не увлеклись друг другом, а то некому будет ловить маньяка.

— Если у тебя все мысли сводятся только к одному, не приписывай этого остальным, — огрызнулся Шерлок.

— Зло вернулось, — Уотсон закатил глаза.

— А в твоем детском саду снова утренник, — не остался в долгу Холмс.

К машине напарники спускались в тишине. Очевидно, что перепалка могла продолжиться, поэтому Джон сделал усилие над собой и постарался не выводить детектива из себя дальше. Однако едва машина отъехала со стоянки Скотланд-Ярда в направлении Уайтчепела, как Уотсон достал планшет.

— Смотри, — обратился он к Шерлоку. — Пока ехал в участок, решил сделать карту интерактивной, — он показал детективу экран. — Разместил на ней убийство Джека Потрошителя и нынешнее убийство, отметил бары. То же сделал с остальными.

— И надо было тебе карту пачкать маркерами в участке?

— Там обзор больше, но эту с собой удобно брать. Не думал же ты, что я сумку таскаю ради удовольствия. Я люблю делать записи на бумаге, но прогресс есть прогресс.

— Что расскажешь по убийству Энни Чэпмен?

— О, ты тоже почитал ход расследования?

— Освежил в памяти. Уотсон, я исследовал большинство самых известных серийных убийств, неужели ты думал, что я ничего не знаю о Джеке Потрошителе?

— Тогда зачем тебе мой рассказ?

— Ты первым догадался, что это подражатель, может быть, ты сможешь увидеть еще что-то. К тому же, пока ты говоришь, я могу думать, это довольно удобно.

— Ах, — Джон картинно вздохнул, — жаль, что мои полезные уши в скором времени тебя покинут.

— Я не буду переживать об этом, ведь они идут в комплекте с твоим невыносимым языком.

— Я бы мог сейчас пошутить, но ты так быстро едешь, что выпрыгнуть из машины не получится, поэтому я, пожалуй, расскажу тебе о том вечере восьмого сентября. Энни Чэпмен вышла из своего дома около двух часов ночи, она хотела найти клиента, чтобы получить немного денег и заплатить за жилье. Она наверняка отправилась в ближайший паб, чтобы выпить стаканчик-другой и подцепить мужчину.

— Ты не можешь рассказать нормально? — Шерлок поморщился.

— Я рассказываю тебе историю! — возмутился Джон.

— Мне нужны только факты! — упрямо заявил детектив.

— Все факты будут в истории! — не уступал Уотсон. — Итак, Энни немного выпила, но никто не захотел дать бедной женщине несколько пенсов за ее услуги. Тогда она вышла из паба в ночной туман Лондона. Улицы были темные, людей почти нет, только бандиты, подвыпившие работяги и немногие искатели удовольствий…

— Уотсон!

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Джон поднял руки, — ты совсем не любишь истории. В общем, Энни не повезло, и она нашла клиента. Свидетельница Элизабет Лонг рассказала, что в половине шестого утра она разговаривала с неизвестным мужчиной слегка за сорок. Миссис Лонг заявила, что на нем было темное пальто и коричневая шляпа охотника за оленями…

— Ну, это точно враки, — поморщился Шерлок.

— А вот и нет, это было в полицейских отчетах! — Уотсон возмутился. — Не перебивай, я же сказал, что будут только факты! Итак, на нем было темное пальто и шляпа охотника за оленями. Они разговаривали на заднем дворе дома двадцать девять по Ханбери-стрит. Сейчас там торговый центр, кстати. Но был и второй свидетель: плотник Альберт Кадош вошел в соседний двор дома номер двадцать семь по Ханбери-стрит в то же время, когда миссис Лонг видела жертву, и сначала услышал голоса во дворе, а затем звук падения какого-то предмета напротив забора. Через полчаса, около шести утра, тело Энни Чэпмен нашли на земле возле дверного проема на заднем дворе дома. У нее было перерезано горло, внутренности извлечены, кишечник обвит вокруг шеи, отсутствовала матка.

— Это все? — уточнил Шерлок.

— Да, в общем-то, все. Толком тело никто не осматривал. Есть версия, что органы изъяли врачи для продажи, ну, кроме кишечника, конечно. После этого убийства по подозрению был арестован польский еврей Джон Пайзер по прозвищу «Кожаный фартук», он приставал к проституткам, вроде как отбирал у них деньги, но его отпустили, когда его алиби подтвердилось, — Джон кивнул головой, сверяясь с записями на планшете.

— Мы почти приехали, — Шерлок как раз въезжал в район Уайтчепел. — У нас нет точного маршрута, что думаешь?

— Ну, мы можем засесть в ресторанчике напротив…

— Нет, думаю, что нам не стоит покидать машину, как и останавливаться. Надо только выяснить маршрут, по которому мы будем курсировать. Известно, откуда Энни Чэпмен вышла в ночь своей смерти? Где она жила?

— Последний известный адрес — Дорсет-стрит тридцать пять, но это двадцать минут на машине от места, где ее убили. Там больше семи километров.

— Не хотелось бы так далеко уезжать от возможного места убийства. Можешь посмотреть маршрут, близкий к Дорсет-стрит?

— Сейчас, — Джон открыл карту на планшете. — Хотя, подожди, ты же и так все знаешь, зачем тебе?

— Хочу посмотреть, сходятся ли наши выводы.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я делаю бесполезную работу, — проворчал Джон.

— Это твой крест, неси его, — Шерлок слегка улыбнулся.

— Можем зацепить Скраттен-стрит, там есть бар, и коктейль-бар на Уоршип-стрит, Коммершиал-стрит и, — Джон немного помолчал, — и Форнье-стрит, там есть старый паб «Десять колоколов». Предположительно, Энни Чэпмен и Мерри Келли были в нем незадолго до смерти.

— Отличный план, Уотсон, — Холмс усмехнулся, — видишь, ты помог в первую очередь себе, а не мне.

— Очень смешно, — Джон нахмурился. — Думаешь, что он будет в этом пабе сегодня вечером?

— Думаю, что да. Вопрос только в том, сможем ли мы его поймать.

Время приближалось к полуночи, когда Шерлок и Джон добрались до паба «Десять колоколов». Отсюда до Ханбери-стрит было всего несколько минут. Улицы в этой части Уайтчепела довольно узкие, поэтому Шерлоку пришлось снизить скорость. Людей все еще было много, кто-то выходил из небольших ресторанчиков, кто-то спешил домой, перед машиной беспрестанно кто-то перебегал дорогу.

Шерлок начал свой путь по направлению к Коммершиал-стрит.

— Кстати, паб имел название «Джек Потрошитель» в семидесятых-восьмидесятых годах, — протянул Джон. — Ух ты, — вскричал он, — оказывается, в 1880-х годах пабом владел прадед Джейми Оливера!

— Вылези из «Википедии» и вернись в реальность, Уотсон, — проворчал Холмс. — Нашей задачей сейчас является отслеживание всех подозрительных мужчин, если ты что-то заметишь, сразу говори мне.

— А что насчет других патрулей? — спросил Джон.

— Если они заметят кого-то, то передадут по рации, — Шерлок махнул головой в направлении приемника. — Мы сразу выдвинемся туда, если подозрения не подтвердятся, вернемся к своему маршруту, — сказав это, детектив повернул руль и выехал на Джером-стрит.

— Ты ведь изучал маньяков, так? — вдруг спросил Уотсон.

— Я изучал серийных убийц, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Не суть, — отмахнулся Джон. — Что ты думаешь про Джека Потрошителя?

— Это был страстный, импульсивный преступник, он демонстрировал сексуально-агрессивное поведение, так как его агрессия была направлена, в том числе, на половые органы жертв. Я думаю, что ему было от двадцати восьми до сорока лет, — Шерлок выехал на Брик-лейн. — Также я думаю, что для своих преступлений он использовал специальную одежду, не повседневную. Возможно, это было сделано для того, чтобы показать наличие денег, возможно, для того, чтобы не быть узнанным. Вероятно, он вырос в семье, где доминировала мать, агрессивное поведение с ее стороны по отношению к Потрошителю также возможно. Убийства совершались в выходные дни, что предполагает наличие работы в будни, значит, он был достаточно социализированным членом общества. Агрессия в отношении женщин также может свидетельствовать о том, что у убийцы были некие дефекты с речью или физиологией, например, шрамы.

— Ого, — Джон присвистнул, глядя в окно, как они проезжают мимо бара «Кулпепер». — Почему он остановился? — обратился Уотсон снова к Холмсу.

— Я не думаю, что Джек Потрошитель совершил самоубийство. Он относится к тому типу преступников, которые ценят собственную жизнь и не способны к раскаянию. Об этом говорят и его жертвы. Он слишком сильно был зациклен именно на категории проституток. Даже сейчас это одна из самых уязвимых социальных групп. В девятнадцатом веке все было еще хуже. Он мог остановиться, только если ему угрожало разоблачение, если он был арестован по другому преступлению, если погиб, но не по своей воле, или если он переехал.

— Кстати, некоторые считают, что Потрошитель был женщиной, — заметил Джон.

— Женщины крайне редко совершают преступления на сексуальной почве, особенно — агрессивные преступления, — Шерлок вернулся к бару «Десять колоколов» и поехал снова по Коммершиал-стрит. — Исходя из современного опыта расследования серийных убийств, с большой вероятностью это был белый мужчина, который жил или работал в Уайтчепеле. Рядом находился Лондонский госпиталь, убийца обладал навыками хирурга. Я предполагаю, что он мог там работать, а свои преступления совершал в привычном для себя районе. Также я думаю, что он посещал питейные заведения недалеко от мест убийств, потому что без алкоголя был тихим и замкнутым, но спиртное раскрепощало его, и он выходил на охоту.

— Признайся, ты ведь уже думал об этом?

— Я составлял психологический потрет Джека Потрошителя для одной из курсовых работ в колледже, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — С тех пор мое мнение не сильно изменилось. Хотя раньше я думал, что он не оказывался в руках полиции. Сейчас мне кажется, что его опрашивали неоднократно, вряд ли он целенаправленно следил за ходом расследования, но он мог быть предположительным свидетелем или даже одним из подозреваемых.

— Невероятно, — воскликнул Джон. — Нет, правда, это очень круто! Спустя столько лет ты делаешь такие выводы… А что насчет нашего преступника?

— Пока рано говорить, — Шерлок засомневался.

— И все же? — продолжил настаивать Джон. — Почему, например, он отождествляет себя с Потрошителем?

— Этот образ может быть ему близок по многим причинам, — Шерлок прислушался к рации, но на волне все было спокойно. Время едва перевалило за полночь, а гуляющих не убавилось, несмотря на довольно прохладную ночь. — Я думаю, что наш субъект потерял свою личность в связи с жестоким обращением в детстве или трагическим событием в прошлом. Потрошитель может быть ему близок, потому что он вырос в Уайтчепеле и слышал с детства рассказы и страшилки про этого серийного убийцу. Возможно, его привлекает способ убийства и вымещения злобы. Из этого я делаю вывод, что у него могут быть схожие фантазии о расчленении.

— А его личность? Что ты думаешь о нем самом?

— Об этом точно рано говорить, — суровым тоном отрезал Шерлок. — Мы можем пойти по ложному пути, но я с удовольствием послушаю, что о нем думаешь ты, — Холмс усмехнулся.

— Я уверен, что это очередная ловушка, но я выскажусь, — Джон улыбнулся. — Не могу отказаться, раз уж мне предоставили слово, — он сделал вид, что поклонился. — Мне кажется, что наш убийца производит хорошее впечатление, знаешь, как все эти плохие парни в баре, которые пытаются подцепить девчонку? Я думаю, что он довольно привлекательный, потому что привлекательных людей мы опасаемся гораздо меньше, хотя и зря, — Джон развел ладони и пожал плечами. — Еще мне кажется странным то, как он заманивает мужчин. Может, он переодевается в женщину? — Уотсон слегка рассмеялся.

— С чего ты это взял? — Шерлок откровенно расхохотался.

— Ну, а что? — возмутился Джон. — Если, как ты говоришь, наша как минимум последняя жертва точно не была связана с миром гомосексуальной романтики, то что могло его заставить пойти с незнакомым человеком в укромный уголок?

— Желание облегчить мочевой пузырь? — ехидно спросил Холмс.

— Или желание подцепить красотку! — не сдавался Уотсон. — Несмотря на фонари, район здесь по-прежнему довольно темный. Пьяный мужчина мог бы и спутать реальную женщину и переодетого мужчину. Он мог заманить его обещанием секса, а затем убить.

— Версия так себе, но для тебя неплохо, — Шерлок продолжал посмеиваться. — Используй в каком-нибудь романе, читатели будут в восторге.

Следующие пару часов напарники кружили по району, изредка меняя направление, заезжая на узкие улочки и прослушивая сообщения на полицейской волне, однако ничего не происходило. Подозрительных мужчин в районе не было, хотя были остановлены несколько драк. Ближе к четырем утра Шерлок все-таки решил остановиться, припарковавшись рядом со знаменитым пабом.

— Мы теперь каждую ночь будем колесить по городу? — спросил Джон и зевнул.

— Тебя могу отстранить от дела и спи спокойно, — недовольно отозвался Шерлок.

— Что за муха тебя укусила? — возмутился Уотсон. — Ты с самого утра на меня взъелся. Я думал, что мы поладили, но, кажется, ошибся, — довольно грустно заключил Джон и отвернулся к окну, посматривая на уже закрывающееся заведение.

— Раньше тебя мои слова не задевали, — Шерлок тоже смотрел на паб «Десять колоколов», дверь уже закрыли, сейчас внутри оставались только работники, которые убирались после закрытия и подсчитывали выручку. — Разве что-то изменилось? — уточнил Холмс.

— Странно, что ты так и не догадался, особенно после того, как пришел ко мне за помощью, — огрызнулся Джон.

— Нам стоит еще раз объехать квартал, — сказал Шерлок и завел мотор, Джон вздохнул и решил не продолжать этот разговор. Он и так сказал больше, чем хотел.

Холмс выехал на Форнье-стрит, решив в этот раз изменить направление движения и подъехать к Ханбери-стрит с другой стороны.

— Кстати, а что стало с домом двадцать девять? — спросил Шерлок в попытке немного разрядить обстановку. Он вдруг подумал, что и правда жесток с Уотсоном весь день, и хотел немного сгладить их последние дни в совместной работе.

— Его снесли, — Джон повернулся и посмотрел на детектива. — Но ты ведь это знаешь, к чему вопрос?

— Нет, я никогда не интересовался тем, что стало с тем местом, да и с другими тоже, только про «Десять колоколов» читал, — Шерлок пожал плечами, следя за дорогой, мимо пронеслось здание, о котором велась речь.

— Насколько я понял, здание снесли, даже фундамент. Дорогу расширяли, на его месте сейчас стоит торгово-офисный центр, квартир в нем нет.

— Хм, — Шерлок задумался.

— Думаешь, что он захочет попасть на задний двор центра? — спросил Джон. — Но мы туда сейчас никак не попадем.

— Энни Чэпмен нашли на заднем дворе жилого дома, — Холмс нахмурился. — Если наш подражатель следует правилам, то он захочет скорее повторить это, а не то, что жертва была найдена в доме двадцать девять.

— Почему ты так думаешь? Мэри Энн Николз нашли прямо под фонарем рядом с воротами конюшего двора, а нашу жертву в переулке.

— Думаю, что в первом убийстве самым важным фактором для убийцы было само преступление, а сейчас он начнет возвращаться к тому, чтобы следовать своим фантазиям, которые связаны с Потрошителем, — Шерлок в очередной раз повернул у паба и проехал дальше, время приближалось к пяти часам утра.

— Разве он не должен следовать почерку? — задумался Уотсон.

— Почерк не самое главное в серийных убийствах, — объяснил Шерлок. — Дело в том, что все серийные убийцы развиваются, нельзя просто выйти и начать убивать, их что-то подталкивает к этому, а после того, как они начинают свои преступления, они как бы эволюционируют, находят то, что им нравится, совершенствуют метод, растут, исключительно в их собственных глазах, конечно. Поэтому почерк не всегда соответствует первому убийству и, например, последнему, которое они совершают перед поимкой, но самым важным в этом остаются их фантазии, которые они переносят на преступления.

— Как ты вообще смог до этого додуматься?

— Это не я, а команда ФБР в семидесятых, когда отдел поведенческого анализа только появился в бюро. Они выяснили, почему убийца может изменить почерк, даже жертв, но почему он все равно остается узнаваем для полиции.

— Прямо мурашки по коже, — поежился Джон. — Я тоже изучал серийных убийц для одной из своих книг, довольно неплохо вник в тему, но ты точно забрался в глубь их сознания. Не представляю, каково это.

— О, поверь, по началу это может казаться странным, но в результате понимаешь, что привлекает так много людей увлекаться этой темой. Серийные убийцы — люди с совершенно другой моралью, в их голове отличный от привычного нам мир, который скрывает в себе ответы на огромное количество вопросов. Если бы мы больше уделяли внимания тому, что превращает, казалось бы, обычных людей в маньяков, мы могли бы сделать этот мир лучше, — заметил Шерлок.

Он как раз проехал дом двадцать девять и двигался дальше по Ханбери-стрит, когда на дорогу выбежала испуганная девушка. Она размахивала руками, привлекая внимание, и громко кричала.

— Он мертв! Мертв!

Шерлок резко затормозил, Джона отбросило на переднюю панель и только ремень безопасности спас его от разбитого носа.

— Что произошло? — закричал детектив, выскакивая из машины.

— Он мертв! — кричала девушка в слезах. — Там, на заднем дворе, дом четыре!

— Всем постам, дом четыре по Ханбери-стрит, труп на заднем дворе, — прокричал Шерлок в рацию. — Быстрее, Уотсон, мы должны первыми все осмотреть!

Холмс оставил машину и побежал вперед, Джон, наконец, отстегнул ремень и бросился за ним к темному, не презентабельному на вид дому. Дверь была открыта, из-за нее до носа Уотсона доносился не самый приятный запах.

— Черт возьми, — пробормотал Джон. — Такое впечатление, что трупу там уже неделя.

— Это притон, Уотсон, — ответил Шерлок, — наркоманский притон, здесь всегда такой запах.

— Боже, — простонал Джон и протиснулся вслед за Холмсом в открытую дверь.

Напарники прошли по длинному коридору, за их спинами послышались сирены полицейских машин, но Шерлок не отвлекался и уверенно шел вперед, подсвечивая путь фонариком, вероятно, захваченным из машины. Он прошел в первую комнату, здесь, среди заплесневелых остатков еды и старой плохо пахнущей одежды, угадывалось несколько стульев и кресел. Диван стоял посреди разрухи, полностью погребенный под упаковками от пиццы и разбросанными окурками. Людей видно не было. Шерлок заметил дверь слева и приоткрыл ее. За ней находился туалет, который не видел уборки, возможно, лет десять: в раковине лежал чей-то плохо переваренный ужин, на полу были разбросаны шприцы и салфетки.

— Господи, — Джон смахнул испарину, выступившую на лбу, — я не видел ничего подобного со времен работы в неотложке.

— Приятные были деньки? — спросил Шерлок, проходя дальше и отвлекая разговором Джона от увиденного.

— Не сказал бы, — Уотсон постарался делать маленькие вдохи, потому что от запаха его уже мутило.

Следующая комната с ободранными обоями была вдвое меньше. В ней прямо на полу валялось три старых матраса, одеял или подушек не было. Здесь также была целая куча мусора, начиная от старых бутылок и заканчивая кусками пирога, которые покрылись плесенью всех цветов радуги. В конце комнаты Шерлок заметил приоткрытую дверь, из которой прорывался легкий ветерок. Он сделал несколько больших шагов, пересекая пространство, и вышел на улицу.

У самой двери, ближе к забору, отделяющему двор от соседнего, лежал мужчина. На вид ему было около тридцати лет. На лице у него застыло выражение всепоглощающего ужаса, а вокруг натекла большая лужа крови. Горло у него было перерезано, живот вспорот, вокруг шеи убийца намотал его собственные кишки, а в ногах лежала куртка с логотипом ливерпульской футбольной команды. Джон с трудом смотрел на это ужасающее зрелище, не понимая, какое чудовище могло сотворить такое. В доме послышались шаги, и на маленький задний двор вбежали еще двое констеблей.

— Оцепите все, задержите девушку, которая обнаружила труп. Узнайте, кто владеет домом, и вызовите сюда экспертов, — отдал Холмс распоряжения, а сам присел рядом с трупом. — Руки у него холодные, как и лицо, — проговорил он, продолжая ощупывать тело, — а ноги слегка теплые. Что скажешь, доктор?

— Крови много, поэтому руки и лицо мгновенно похолодели, но смерть произошла не более получаса назад, кровь не успела свернуться, — ответил Джон, тоже присаживаясь рядом. Шерлок протянул ему пару перчаток, которые всегда носил в карманах своего пальто. — В этот раз у него было больше времени, посмотри. Он отделил кишечник, как и в убийстве Энни Чэпмен, для этого ему нужно было хотя бы пять минут, не говоря уже об остальном, что он сделал с телом.

— Что-то еще? — серьезно спросил Холмс.

— Горло перерезано одним точным движением, скорее всего, слева направо, — Джон показал направление. — И снова удар нанесен сверху вниз. Подожди, — он наклонился ближе к жертве, пытаясь рассмотреть низ живота, — здесь несколько ударов ножом по его половым органам.

— Верно, — Шерлок тоже склонился, рассматривая раны в свете фонарика. — Черт возьми, убийца становится все более агрессивным.

Мужчины поднялись, из дома слышались крики полицейских, перед зданием уже начала собираться толпа, того и гляди могли нагрянуть журналисты.

— Все очень паршиво, Уотсон, — спокойно заметил Шерлок.

— А что у него во рту? — обратил внимание на лицо погибшего Джон.

— Во рту? — Шерлок мгновенно присел и заглянул в рот убитого. — Там… бумага.

— Он оставил послание во рту жертвы? — переспросил Уотсон. — Это уже не Потрошитель.

— Верно, — Шерлок оживился, — это его собственный почерк, он меняется, добавляет свои фантазии, свою личность в преступление! — Холмс взмахнул руками и полы его пальто взметнулись вверх. — Отлично! То, что надо! Ничего не трогай, Уотсон, я сейчас вернусь.

— Хочешь оставить меня здесь одного? — возмутился Джон.

— Поболтайте, я скоро.

Шерлок вернулся в комнату с матрасами, прошел дальше в подобие гостиной, где несколько констеблей собирали возможные улики.

— Где девушка, которая обнаружила труп? — спросил он у одного из них.

— Она на улице в машине с констеблем Марвери, — ответил тот и вернулся к растягиванию полицейской ленты.

Шерлок вышел на улицу, дом оцепили, вокруг него стояло не меньше пяти полицейских машин, но эксперты еще не подъехали. Холмс огляделся и заметил мисс Марвери в штатском в одной из машин.

— Детектив Холмс, — представился он подходя ближе, игнорируя людей вокруг. — Как вас зовут? — спросил он, садясь в машину на переднее сидение и разглядывая свидетельницу.

— Дебора Смит, — девушка всхлипнула.

— Вы знаете покойного?

— Нет, — она покачала головой.

— Вы уверены? — надавил Холмс.

— Да, черт возьми, я уверена, — вскричала Дебора. — Никогда его не видела, да и одет он слишком хорошо для этого места.

— Вы часто бывали в доме?

— Я искала там сестру Элис, — глухо отозвалась девушка. — У нее проблемы с наркотиками, а мы живем недалеко отсюда. В этом притоне я находила ее чаще всего, а вчера вечером она пропала. Я подождала несколько часов, но когда она не вернулась, решила сходить в этот дом. Я знала там пару ребят, которые торчали вместе с Элис, но сегодня там никого не было. Я решила проверить задний двор на всякий случай, а там… — она снова всхлипнула и икнула. — Боже, лишь бы с Элис ничего не случилось.

— Передайте приметы вашей сестры констеблю Марвери, — сказал Холмс и вышел из машины.

Он прошел мимо других полицейских, которые сдерживали любопытных местных жителей и журналистов, уже успевших прознать о том, что в Уайтчепеле что-то случилось. К дому как раз подъезжала машина экспертов, когда Шерлок вернулся ко входной двери.

— Молли, — он кивнул девушке, — труп на заднем дворе, там сейчас Уотсон, ты мне нужна.

— Конечно, Шерлок, — Молли Хупер слегка зарделась, что было видно даже в темноте.

— Детектив, — обратился к нему другой констебль, — здесь пара мужчин, они искали друга, остановились, чтобы узнать, что произошло, я подумал, что вам может быть интересно.

— Отлично, констебль, — Холмс кивнул, — Молли, не доставай то, что у него во рту без меня, — обратился он к эксперту и пошел за констеблем.

В стороне от основной толпы у стены соседнего дома остановились двое молодых людей, им на вид было около тридцати, как и погибшему.

— Детектив Холмс, — представился Шерлок в очередной раз за этот вечер, — что у вас случилось?

— Джейсон Истверк, а это Ричард Гарринг, мы ищем своего друга Уильяма Спаркса. Мы отдыхали в коктейль-баре недалеко отсюда, решили пройтись до паба «Десять колоколов», — начал рассказывать мужчина, — была очередь Уилла платить, а мы вышли покурить. Прошли метров сто, остановились, чтобы его подождать, но он так нас и не догнал. На вход мы не смотрели, если честно, просто болтали. Это было около половины четвертого. Мы прождали минут десять, но когда Уилл так и не вернулся, пошли обратно, подумали, может, он девушку подцепил, но в баре его не было. Мы решили осмотреться вокруг, потом подумали, что он нас не заметил и ждет в пабе, пришли в «Десять колоколов», но тот уже готовился к закрытию, народ расходился, и Уилла мы не нашли. Тогда мы решили вернуться, посмотреть еще раз, вдруг ему плохо стало.

— Как выглядит ваш друг? — спросил Шерлок.

— Ну, Уиллу тридцать два года, у него темные волосы, стрижка короткая, на нем были темные джинсы и голубая футболка, сверху куртка такая спортивная, в цветах «Ливерпуля», — перечислил Джейсон.

— У него есть семья?

— Он сам из Ипсвича, там у него родители, а здесь только невеста, — ответил мужчина. — У них свадьба через две недели, а это был вроде как скромный мальчишник.

— Передайте этому констеблю данные о невесте мистера Спаркса, — заявил Холмс, — констебль, — обратился он к полицейскому, — доставьте этих людей в участок. Мне очень жаль, но похоже, что ваш друг был убит этой ночью, мне нужно, чтобы вы его опознали, давайте не будем заставлять проходить через это его невесту, — обратился он к друзьям жертвы.

— Боже, — Джейсон грязно выругался и присел на корточки.

— Констебль, проследите за ними.

— Есть, сэр, — ответил полицейский, а Шерлок развернулся и вошел обратно в здание.

Внутри стало заметно светлее, но людей тоже прибавилось, он протиснулся в небольшую комнату, из которой можно было попасть на задний двор, кивнул знакомому констеблю и присоединился к Молли и Уотсону, кроме них на заднем дворе был только еще один полицейский, который следил за забором.

— Молли, что у тебя?

— То же, что уже сказал тебе Джон, — ответила девушка. — Горло перерезано слева направо, одним движением. В этот момент убитый, как и предыдущая жертва, стоял на коленях, я думаю. Множественные ножевые удары в области паха, живот вспорот, так же аккуратно, как и в прошлый раз. Кишечник вырезали чисто. Еще не хватает почки и части мочевого пузыря, — добавила она. — Остальное скажу тебе после вскрытия и анализов. Судя по запаху, он тоже сильно выпил. В его кармане документы, вот они, — она протянула Шерлоку целлофановый пакет.

— Уильям Спаркс, — прочитал Холмс на правах. — Я только что говорил с его друзьями, — заметил он.

— Где ты их нашел? — восхитился Джон.

— Это они его искали. Говорят, что праздновали мальчишник, вышли из коктейль-бара, который здесь недалеко, надо будет поговорить с работниками, погибший расплачивался и должен был догнать их, они шли в «Десять колоколов», но Спаркс не пришел. Они поискали его в пабе, а затем вернулись, думали, что ему стало плохо. Наткнулись на полицию и решили выяснить, что случилось.

— Но почему ты был уверен, что это точно их друг? Ты ведь уже знал имя, когда прочитал, — отметил Джон, — я по лицу заметил.

— Один из них описал его куртку в цветах «Ливерпуля».

— Черт, — Джон потер лоб. — Подожди, ты сказал, что они отмечали мальчишник?

— Да, именно, у него свадьба должна была быть через две недели, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Они подумали, что он подцепил…

— Девушку! — вскрикнул Джон. — Послушай, я помню, что ты говорил про серийных убийц, но что если наш убийца — женщина? Что еще может отвлечь парня, который пришел не один? Первая жертва тоже была с друзьями, но неожиданно ушла, вторая вообще бросила друзей. Если мы уверены, что все они натуралы, что подтверждают все, кто их знал, то только одно может заставить мужчину забыть обо всем — это женщина, причем очень красивая! — закончил Уотсон.

— Не хотел бы этого говорить, но ты прав, — Холмс нахмурился, — и это кардинально меняет дело.

***

Шерлок стоял возле доски для расследований, вокруг него собрался почти весь отдел убийств, а также около двадцати констеблей, в дверном проеме своего кабинета, скрестив на груди руки, замер инспектор Лестрейд.

— Мы ищем женщину, — начал Холмс свой рассказ о профиле преступника, — она привлекательна и сама подходит знакомиться с мужчинами. Преимущественно ее интересуют посетители баров в сильном алкогольном опьянении, которые сразу же ведутся на ее предложение ни к чему не обязывающего секса. Ее ассоциации себя с Джеком Потрошителем, а также сексуальная агрессия, которую она демонстрирует, говорят о том, что она может быть жертвой сексуального насилия, возможно, со стороны родственника, но скорее всего — со стороны такого же обычного мужчины, посетителя бара. Причем дело заведено не было, я думаю, что ее обвинили в провоцировании, а, возможно, в том, что она была проституткой, — Шерлок перевел дух и продолжил. — Она утратила свое я, не справилась с психологической травмой и теперь мстит мужчинам, которые испытывают к ней влечение. Ей не хватает самоуважения, но она это успешно скрывает, с виду она ухоженная, одета со вкусом. Кроме того, у нее есть медицинское образование, возможно, незаконченное.

Джон следил за тем, как Шерлок переводит взгляд с одного полицейского на другого. Ему вдруг на секунду показалось, что он не уверен в том, что они воспримут его слова всерьез. Однако вокруг стояла тишина, и на лицах слушателей была только сосредоточенность.

— Серийные убийцы-женщины — крайне редкий вид, — продолжал Шерлок. — Наш субъект движим страхом и паранойей. Она не ищет известности, как мы могли предположить в связи с письмами, в них она пытается оправдать свои преступления, добиться понимания. В своем последнем послании, которое мы обнаружили во рту Уильяма Спаркса, она обращается к какому-то знакомому мужчине, либо к отцу, либо к детективу Ламантейну, который вел предыдущие три убийства, она говорит, что мужчины заслуживают смерти и просит ее понять. Она находится в глубокой депрессии, не управляет своим гневом и страхом. Эта женщина способна на что угодно, поэтому будьте очень осторожны при ее возможном задержании. Она не собирается сдаваться полиции и может попытаться убить, — Холмс снова всех оглядел и поймал взгляд Лестрейда, который ему коротко кивнул. — Она убивает каждый день, это говорит о ее эмоциональной нестабильности, поэтому мы ожидаем нового убийства уже сегодня. Известно, что третья и четвертая жертвы Джека Потрошителя были убиты в один день с разницей в сорок пять минут. Полицейское управление приняло решение организовать мощное патрулирование и засады на местах обоих возможных убийств. Первое находится на Хенрикс-стрит, в 1888-м году она называлась Бернер-стрит. Убийство произошло во дворе дома номер сорок. Мы не можем сейчас доподлинно установить, где именно находился дом, но предполагаем, что на этом месте сейчас находится спортивная площадка местной начальной школы «Харри Гослинг». Второе место предполагаемого убийства находится на Митр-сквер Гарден. Это единственное место, которое сохранилось в том же виде по сей день. Там также должна быть организована засада. В первую очередь обращайте внимание на одиноких женщин, которые одеты стильно, но вызывающе, особенно, если они сами подходят к мужчинам. То же касается тех, кто будет следить за обстановкой в ближайших барах. На этом все, остальные подробности получите у руководителей патрулей, — закончил Шерлок и увидел, как его поманил Лестрейд.

— Шерлок, присядь, у меня плохие новости, — устало заявил инспектор, буквально падая в свое кресло.

— В чем дело? — Шерлок мгновенно ощетинился. — Они хотят запретить операцию?

— Нет, — Лестрейд достал газету и положил перед ним. — Кто-то рассказал прессе о том, что убийства совершаются по Джеку Потрошителю, — он показал на обложку, где крупным шрифтом поперек кровавой иллюстрации мужчины в темном пальто с ножом шла надпись «ДЖЕК ПОТРОШИТЕЛЬ ВОССТАЛ ИЗ МЕРТВЫХ». — Сейчас это во всех новостях, разошлось очень быстро, перед тем, как ты давал консультацию, мне звонил комиссар, на него очень давят сверху.

— Кто это сделал? — зло выплюнул Холмс. — Кто рассказал это прессе? — закричал он, вскакивая со стула.

— Я выясню это, — Лестрейд попытался успокоить взбесившегося детектива, — обещаю тебе, я найду гада, который слил информацию. Я просто хочу попросить тебя не отвлекаться ни на что! Делай свою работу — поймай мне убийцу. Если сегодня нас ждет неудача, боюсь, что все мы сильно пострадаем, Шерлок. Особенно ты и я.

— Теперь репортеры будут крутиться под ногами, — Холмс почти застонал. — Представляешь, сколько будет прессы? Они ищут информацию не хуже нас, Лестрейд! Знаешь, что это значит? — инспектор тяжело вздохнул и попытался прервать Шерлока, но тот не собирался молчать. — Пока мы будем разгонять журналистов, поклонников маньяков и просто толпу любопытных, убийца спокойно найдет жертву и прирежет ее в укромном уголке! Утром мы найдем сюрприз и пойдем увольняться!

— Шерлок, успокойся, — Лестрейд поднялся и подошел к детективу, — я понимаю, поверь, знаю, что это такое. Комиссар обещал выдать нам подкрепление. Будем надеяться, что нам хватит людей. Кстати, ты сам определился, в какой засаде ты будешь?

— Пока нет, — бросил Шерлок и вышел из кабинета.

Холмс сел за стол, рядом на стуле сидел Джон, который с любопытством смотрел на явно злого детектива.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Кто-то слил прессе информацию, что убийства совершаются по Джеку Потрошителю, — тихо ответил Шерлок, было отчетливо слышно, как он при этом скрипнул зубами.

— Ого, — Уотсон придвинулся ближе, — и что теперь?

— Ничего, кроме того, что под ногами будут путаться лишние несколько сотен человек, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — И если мы не поймаем убийцу сегодня, завтра нас всех уволят.

— Даже тебя? — уточнил Джон.

— Меня в первую очередь, — ответил Холмс. — Или ты думаешь, что моя фамилия всем здесь так нравится?

— Ладно-ладно, извини, был не прав, — Уотсон откинулся на стуле и замолчал, попутно зевнув.

— Иди домой, — пожалел его Шерлок. — В десять должен быть тут.

— Ты уже который день не спишь и ничего, — попытался остаться Джон.

— Боюсь, что на твою работоспособность это повлияет сильнее, чем на мою. Уотсон, не зли меня, иди домой, — отрезал детектив и занялся отчетами.

Джон кивнул, поднялся и медленно пошел в сторону лифта. Конечно, Шерлок был прав, и ему действительно нужно было хотя бы немного поспать, но уходить все равно не хотелось, как и оставлять друга в таком состоянии, а детектива он и правда считал другом, несмотря на свои собственные чувства и его отношение.

Уотсон спустился на первый этаж, вышел из здания Скотланд-Ярда и как раз собирался поймать кэб, когда к нему подошла привлекательная девушка в черном костюме.

— Мистер Уотсон? — обратилась она к нему, едва взглянув на него, все ее внимание было сосредоточенно на телефоне в руках.

— Да, — Джон слегка улыбнулся. — Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Конечно, садитесь в машину, мой босс хочет с вами поговорить, — она тоже мимолетно улыбнулась и кивнула головой в сторону дорогой черной машины.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Джон слегка занервничал. В его голове всплывали образы: подходит к мужчинам сама, привлекательна, письма, адресованные «боссу». — Пусть он мне лучше позвонит, —Уотсон попытался вручить ей визитку.

— У него есть ваш телефон, но мой босс хотел бы поговорить с вами лично. Не волнуйтесь, я не имею ничего общего с вашим расследованием, — она посмотрела ему в глаза. — Меня зовут Антея.

— Это похищение? — нервно улыбнулся Джон.

— В каком-то роде, но ненадолго, — она обернулась к машине и открыла дверь.

Несколько секунд Джон размышлял, что ему делать. Потом ему пришли на ум слова Антеи о том, что это не связано с расследованием. Он вдруг подумал о том, откуда ей это известно, и решил, что ее босс, вероятно, редактор какой-нибудь газеты, а также о том, что в участке точно завелась крыса. Решив, что было бы недурно выяснить, кто это, он уже более спокойно шагнул по направлению к машине.

— Долго нам ехать? — спросил Джон, когда автомобиль вывернул на шоссе.

— Минут десять, — отозвалась Антея, которая сидела рядом с ним на заднем пассажирском сидении.

Автомобиль был действительно дорогой, салон выполнен из светлой натуральной кожи, с отделкой, явно сделанной на заказ. Джон недоумевал, кому он мог так срочно понадобиться и зачем, но радовало, что телефон у него не забрали, и, в случае чего, он сможет набрать Скотланд-Ярд и сообщить… что-то сообщить. Пока у него было не очень много идей, зачем его везут к таинственному боссу.

Спустя десять минут поездки Уотсон начал немного волноваться, когда автомобиль повернул к заброшенному зданию на Спер-роуд за вокзалом Ватерлоо.

— Вам туда, — с улыбкой проговорила Антея, не отвлекаясь от экрана телефона.

— Вы уверены? — переспросил Джон.

— Абсолютно.

Уотсон слегка напрягся, но все же вышел из машины. Вместе с ним на улицу вылез водитель, который строго смотрел за тем, чтобы пассажир непременно вошел в здание. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.

Дом был построен в начале двадцатого века, сейчас его явно реконструировали, но, несмотря на ранние часы, рабочих внутри не было. Спиной к нему стоял высокий мужчина, на нем был изящный костюм в тонкую полоску, а сам он опирался на зонт-трость. Едва дверь за Джоном закрылась, он повернулся и посмотрел на него с довольно неприятной улыбкой.

— А вот и вы, мистер Уотсон, — Джон подошел ближе и встал перед неизвестным, сцепив руки в замок позади себя. — Рад встрече с вами.

— Ответил бы тем же, если бы знал, с кем именно веду беседу.

— Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс. Полагаю, вы хорошо знакомы с моим братом Шерлоком, не так ли?

— О, так вот оно что, — Джон начал понимать еще меньше во всей этой сюрреалистической картине, но имя брата детектива его несколько успокоило. — Приятно познакомиться, мистер Холмс. Чем обязан?

— Да вот, решил взглянуть на человека, который несколько недель бегает за моим братом, как машинка на веревочке. Не подскажете, с чем связан такой интерес?

— Я писатель, — лаконично ответил Джон и решил посмотреть, что дальше будет говорить этот человек.

— Как интересно, — Майкрофт придвинулся ближе к собеседнику. — Вы служили в Афганистане, в пятом Нортумберлендском полку, вы военный хирург. Писать начали несколько лет назад по возвращении с войны.

— Да, все так, — Джон пожал плечами.

— Ваш издатель Джекселл Хартуорт говорит о вас как о человеке весьма достойном, но я бы хотел убедиться лично. Не поймите меня неправильно, но вокруг моего младшего брата часто возникают, как бы это сказать, проходимцы, которые портят ему жизнь и карьеру в полиции.

— Вот как? — переспросил Джон, облизнув губы. — На мой взгляд, вам стоило бы поинтересоваться проходимцами в участке, которые сливают информацию прессе о расследовании, из-за чего ваш брат может серьезно пострадать.

— Мне кажется, что вы не очень-то боитесь, мистер Уотсон, — задумчиво проговорил Майкрофт.

— Вы не очень пугаете, — ответил Джон со злой улыбкой.

— Ваша книга уже закончена, почему вы еще в участке?

— Это мое последнее дело с детективом, — ответил Джон, — после него я уйду.

— Прекрасно, может быть, после вашего ухода мой брат перестанет нарушать правила и вернется к спокойной работе, — лениво протянул Майкрофт.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — насторожился Джон.

— Как? Вы уже забыли, как вместе с ним нарушили прямой приказ инспектора Лестрейда и отправились в одиночку задерживать наемного убийцу?

— Вот уж не думаете ли вы, что вашего брата можно было к этому принудить? — Уотсон едва не рассмеялся.

— Не думаю, — ответил Майкрофт с улыбкой. — Однако последнее время Шерлок вел себя осмотрительно и следовал приказам, но после вашего появления принялся за старое и того и гляди вернется в консультанты по вашему примеру, — он слегка помахал зонтом. — Кстати, а вы всех своих напарников целуете во время расследований или только моего брата?

— Не думаю, что вас это касается, но в той ситуации у нас не было другого выхода, — постарался спокойно ответить Джон.

— К вашей радости? — уточнил Майкрофт. — Я наслышан о ваших победах, мистер Уотсон. Вы весьма медийная личность, все ваши романы запечатлены на страницах желтых газет. Не думайте, что я буду спокойно смотреть на то, что вы делаете. Шерлок кажется бессердечным, но сердце у него есть, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы его снова разбили, — с каждым словом улыбка Холмса-старшего становилась все более ядовитой.

— Не беспокойтесь, — Джон развернулся в направлении выхода, — здесь разбито только одно сердце — мое. Разговор окончен, мистер Холмс. Всего доброго, — сказав это, Уотсон вышел, не потрудившись прикрыть дверь, которая гулко захлопнулась.

— Я вас подвезу, — сказала Антея, которая стояла прямо возле входа в здание. — Найджел, в Найтсбридж, пожалуйста.

— Спасибо, я поймаю кэб, — ответил Джон, внутри которого закипала настоящая буря гнева.

— Здесь сложно поймать машину, мистер Уотсон, садитесь, — повторила Антея и первой села в автомобиль.

Несколько секунд Джон раскачивался с пятки на носок, думая над тем, как лучше поступить, но затем вспомнил о времени и, плюнув на все, сел в машину. Он хотел спать, он был зол и голоден, так что времени на то, чтобы вызывать такси, у него не было. От вокзала Ватерлоо до его дома — не более пятнадцати минут езды, но в этот утренний час дороги были забиты до отказа, так что поездка затянулась. Уотсон молчал, Антея тоже не начинала разговор. Ближе к дому Джон повернулся к ней и неожиданно спросил:

— Он всегда такой? — девушка вопросительно посмотрела на Уотсона. — Лезет в чужие дела, похищает людей?

— Мой босс умеет быть убедительным, если ему это нужно, — ответила Антея с легким смешком.

— Занозой он умеет быть, — тихо проговорил Джон и снова замолчал.

Наконец, автомобиль притормозил у въезда в жилой комплекс. Уотсон молча вышел из машины, не утруждая себя прощанием, и вошел в здание. Квартира встретила его звуками уборки, он совсем забыл, что по воскресеньям к нему приходит помощница по хозяйству.

— Доброе утро, Джон, — поздоровалась с ним немолодая женщина.

— Привет, Патриция, — Уотсон устало сел на диван. — У вас все хорошо?

— Да, спасибо, Джон. А вот у вас расстроенный вид, — заметила женщина. — Хотите чего-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо, — он покачал головой. — Пойду, пожалуй, спать, — Уотсон поднялся. — Это была тяжелая ночь.

— Вы про этого ужасного убийцу? Я с утра как увидела новости, запретила внуку выходить из дома. Просто ужасно! — Патриция взмахнула руками.

— И правильно, — пробормотал Джон.

— Моя уборка вам не помешает? — спросила женщина.

— Что? А-а, нет, пожалуйста, только спальню не трогайте, и если вы еще не пылесосили, то оставьте это мне, — он улыбнулся.

— Отдыхайте, Джон, — женщина ушла на кухню, а Уотсон отправился в спальню, на ходу все еще перебирая воспоминания о том, что сказал ему Майкрофт Холмс.

Ему впору было бы задуматься о том, откуда он узнал о поцелуе, но почему-то в глубине души Джон помнил только о словах: «сердце у него есть, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы его снова разбили».

***

В десять вечера весь отдел убийств был забит людьми. Формы ни на ком не было, но все они были полицейскими, которые прямо сейчас группами отправлялись в патрули и засады. Джон с трудом прорвался через кольцо журналистов, которые выстроились перед входом в Скотланд-Ярд, чуть поодаль от них собралась и толпа людей. У них были какие-то плакаты, но Уотсон, у которого и так болела голова от кучи мыслей и плохого сна, не обратил внимание на то, что на них написано.

Шерлок переходил от одной группы к другой, раздавая последние указания, координируя маршруты и переживая, казалось, за все подряд. Джон не стал его отвлекать и подошел к Райану с Диммоком.

— Привет, — поздоровался он. — Все готово?

— В основном, да, — ответил Диммок, — только Шерлок никак не определится, кто из нас едет на Хенрик-стрит, а кто на Митр-сквер Гарден.

— Странно, — протянул Джон, разглядывая приближающегося к ним детектива, выглядел он довольно усталым. — Что нового? — спросил он.

— Райан, забери у Молли отчет, он мне понадобится, — обратился Холмс к офицеру, который кивнул, и они вместе с Диммоком отправились к лифту. — Я поговорил с парнями, которые живут в притоне, дом принадлежит одному из них, — начал Шерлок, садясь за свой стол. — Вечером к ним пришел неизвестный и за довольно внушительную сумму денег попросил предоставить квартиру на ночь. У парней была ломка, так что они схватили деньги и с радостью смылись, — закончил он задумчиво.

— Они смогли описать того, кто к ним приходил? — заинтересованно спросил Джон.

— Да, это был некто в темном пальто и шляпе охотника на оленей, — Холмс поморщился. — Больше от них я ничего не добился.

— Она скопировала тот образ, который видела свидетельница в прошлом, — Уотсон покачал головой.

— Точно, — Шерлок не спешил выдвигаться на место засады. — Я все думаю, где она скорее появится, — заметил он.

— Появится? — переспросил Джон.

— Я не уверен, что она совершит двойное убийство. Даже в исторических материалах указывается, что убийство Элизабет Страйд могли приписать Потрошителю по ошибке, просто из-за перерезанного горла. Вообразить, что кто-то может совершить преступления с разницей в сорок пять минут и так немыслимо, а уж с учетом того, что произошла огласка…

— Ты пытаешься определить, куда она скорее всего пойдет, — подытожил Джон. — Знаешь, я не эксперт, как ты, но я бы скорее поставил на Митр-сквер Гарден.

— Почему? — заинтересовался Шерлок.

— Это единственное место, которое осталось с тех времен в том же виде, — Джон пожал плечами. — Оно не изменило названия, не переносилось и не застроилось. Я думаю, что там она бы могла почувствовать самую сильную связь со своим вторым я.

— Хорошая теория, — Холмс задумался. — Нет, я серьезно, — уточнил он, заметив на лице Уотсона недоверчивое выражение лица. — Я и сам об этом думал, но после твоих слов… Поехали, — он поднялся и увидел возвращающихся напарников. — Отправляйтесь на Хенрик-стрит, — бросил он проходя мимо, Джон только плечами пожал на вопросительный взгляд Райана. — Если что-то произойдет, немедленно сообщайте мне, — закончил Холмс и вошел в лифт.

— Итак, какой у нас план? — спросил Джон, пока они спускались на парковку.

— На площади есть камеры, поэтому там очень сложно совершить преступление. Я предполагаю, что она захочет пройти мимо, возможно, не одна, а с мужчиной, которого затем убьет в окрестностях. Я распорядился, чтобы на всех окружающих Митр-сквер улицах находились группы констеблей, все они в штатском под видом гуляющих. Основная группа захвата будет находиться у площади, контролировать протестующих и журналистов. Сложность заключается в том, что сегодня там соберется несколько сотен человек.

Мужчины вышли на парковку и сели в машину. У выезда также собралась небольшая толпа репортеров. Они попытались обступить машину, но констебли расчистили путь.

— Что за митинг? — удивился Джон.

— Опять, наверное, полиция плохо работает, — Холмс поморщился. — Мы будем сидеть в машине подальше от толпы, с другой стороны Митр-сквер Гарден, — добавил он, показывая, что не намерен дальше обсуждать тему с протестами.

— А что насчет сообщения, которое оставил Ламантейн своему сыну? — спросил Уотсон.

— Мы не нашли связи в тех материалах, которые остались от дела. В публикациях местных газет и интернет-порталов тоже. Мы начали просматривать всех женщин, которые получили срок за правонарушения в полтора года, но и там ничего похожего. Правда, дело идет медленно, — Шерлок повернул на шоссе в сторону Уайтчепела. — Я весь день готовил операцию, так что успел пообщаться только с теми наркоманами.

— Значит, вся надежда на эту ночь, — Джон достал планшет. — Пройдусь по убийствам Потрошителя.

— Давай вслух, — Холмс слегка расслабился, хотя все еще выглядел уставшим.

— Ладно, — Уотсон открыл нужную страницу. — Итак, тело Страйд обнаружили в час ночи во дворе Международного рабочего мужского учебного клуба. Местный управляющий въехал на повозке во двор, его лошадь дернулась, обходя тело женщины. Сначала он заметил просто темный предмет, но, подойдя ближе, понял, что это труп. Страйд была убита минут за десять до того, как ее тело обнаружили. У нее было перерезано горло, но никаких посмертных увечий.

— Хорошо, а что со следующей жертвой? — спросил Шерлок, следя за дорогой.

— Тело Кэтрин Эддоус было обнаружено в час сорок пять, причем в час тридцать пять ее еще видели живой. У нее было перерезано горло, живот вспорот, часть кишечника вытащена наружу, еще часть — отрезана и брошена рядом, раны печени и паховой области. Также сильно пострадало ее лицо: кончик носа отрезан, ранено левое веко, отрезана мочка правого уха, — зачитал Джон. — Кто-то из докторов отмечал, что все было сделано быстро и небрежно, видимо, убийца чувствовал, что у него не так много времени.

— Значит, ни со Страйд, ни с Эддоус он не получил должного удовлетворения, — покачал головой Холмс.

— Это в целом объясняет, почему следующая жертва была убита не на улице и с такой жестокостью.

— Согласен. Главное, чтобы в нашем случае так не произошло, — заметил Шерлок.

— А если она сегодня вообще не выйдет на охоту? — задумчиво спросил Джон.

— В целом это возможно, — детектив ответил после небольшого раздумья, — но я в этом сомневаюсь. Она на грани, она не хочет быть пойманной, но не может устоять перед своими болезненными желаниями. Я скорее склоняюсь к мысли, что она может попытаться переместиться в другой район из-за всей этой шумихи, но она обязательно должна показаться хотя бы на одном из мест прошлых преступлений.

— Тело Эддоус нашли прямо за скамейкой на площади, — отметил Джон. — не думаешь, что стоит поставить кого-то в непосредственной близости от этого места?

— Нет, можем спугнуть нашего убийцу, — Шерлок въезжал в Уайтчепел, Митр-сквер была совсем недалеко.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Джон.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Шерлок, который остановился на светофоре и повернулся к Уотсону. — Ты сам не свой с тех пор как пришел. Плохо спал? Да, но что-то еще.

— Не бери в голову, — Уотсон отвернулся к окну, разглядывая вечерний город, время приближалось к одиннадцати, до первого предполагаемого убийства оставалось немногим больше двух часов.

— Как скажешь, — Шерлок выглядел слегка раздраженным, но Джон решил не выяснять, что именно стало этому причиной.

Въезжая на Митр-сквер Гарден, Джон уже понял, что вся сегодняшняя ночь будет одним большим провалом. Несколько машин полиции загородили выход на площадь, но за ними собралась огромная толпа людей. В первых рядах, разумеется, стояли вездесущие журналисты, многие приехали со съемочной группой, на улице можно было заметить телевизионные фургоны.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, детектив, — начал Джон, разглядывая творящееся безумие, в том числе толпу людей, которые поднимали таблички «Убирайся обратно в ад», — но на месте даже самого тупого маньяка я бы обходил это место стороной.

— Ты же сам говорил, что она скорее захочет появиться здесь, чем на Хенрик-стрит! — возмутился Шерлок. — Кстати, я тоже так думаю.

— Это было до того, как я увидел вот это, — Джон повел руками в сторону толпы. — Мы не сможем уследить даже за ними, чем ближе будет время убийства, тем больше они будут бесноваться. Черт возьми, кто же им все это слил?

— Мой брат сейчас занимается этим вопросом, — заметил Холмс, а Джон подумал, уж не поэтому ли он встречался с ним утром.

Нет, конечно, было логично опросить кого-то не из участка, консультанта, но ему все еще было обидно за это недоверие, а щеки обожгло румянцем, когда он вспомнил о словах Майкрофта Холмса по поводу их поцелуя. Вкус губ Шерлока неожиданно и совершенно не вовремя возник на его языке, и Джон ощутил прилив возбуждения и стыда одновременно. Боже! О чем он только думает.

— Что ж, думаю, это хорошо, — заметил он немного невпопад, чем заслужил новый настороженный взгляд от детектива.

— Райан, ответьте, что на вашей позиции, — запросил Шерлок в рацию, решив не отвлекаться на Джона сейчас. Он и без того слишком много времени уделял мыслям об этом человеке. Холмс поймал себя на мысли, что не слушает ответ офицера.

— Все спокойно, — раздавалось из динамика. — Здесь очень много репортеров, Шерлок, все может пойти не по плану.

— Держите меня в курсе и постарайтесь избегать прямых столкновений с журналистами, — ответил детектив и отключился.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты совсем не слушаешь, что тебе говорят, — задумчиво протянул Джон.

— Это только видимость, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Следи за той стороной, а я сосредоточусь на этой, — он отвернулся, в надежде, что на его лице не отразились истинные чувства.

Час спустя на точке ничего не изменилось. Толпа не расходилось, наоборот, казалось, что все репортеры Лондона собрались сегодня здесь и на Хенрик-стрит.

— Ни одной женщины, — заметил Джон, у которого уже в глазах двоилось от бесконечного разглядывания улицы в окно машины. — Ни красивой, ни страшненькой, ни хорошо одетой, ни плохо — никакой, — он вздохнул, не отрывая при этом взгляда.

— Райан, что у вас? — спросил Шерлок в рацию.

— Час до убийства, здесь все с ума сошли, уже двоих человек задержали с фаерами, боимся, как бы толпа не вышла из-под контроля, — заговорил он. — Такое впечатление, что их всех кто-то собрал сюда специально, — заметил офицер. — Они не собираются расходиться, хорошо подготовлены, и мы боимся начала открытого противостояния.

— У нас примерно то же самое, — сказал Холмс. — Будьте осторожны, помните, что главное — задержать женщину до того, как толпа до нее доберется.

— Да, Шерлок, — ответил Райан и отключился.

— Ты думаешь, кто-то действительно мог специально пригнать сюда столько людей? — недоверчиво спросил Джон.

— Поверь мне, это не редкость.

— Но зачем? — Уотсон действительно удивился.

— Вариантов много, — Холмс пожал плечами, они оба не отвлекались от рассматривания прохожих, — например, политика: если произойдут беспорядки, то это обязательно можно на кого-то свалить, снять с должности, убрать с дороги, протащить нужных людей. Для кого-то это шанс дать пару-тройку обещаний в предвыборной кампании, пропиариться на критике полиции.

— Звучит логично, но ужасно, — лениво заметил Джон, провожая взглядом трех молодых девушек, ни одна из них даже не взглянула на место убийства Кэтрин Эддоус, они были очень увлечены каким-то разговором. — Но неужели тот, кто это делает, не понимает, что создает отличный шанс для убийцы?

— Ах, Уотсон, иногда твоя романтическая наивность меня поражает, — отозвался Холмс. — Когда войска посылают на смерть, кому интересно, что солдаты погибают за очередной клочок земли или несколько миллионов баррелей нефти?

— Ты прав, — Джон зевнул. — Я и сам об этом пишу, но как-то никак не могу привыкнуть, что каждый из этих сюжетов существует в реальной жизни.

— В отличие от твоих книг, здесь чаще всего побеждает не добро, — заметил Шерлок.

— Что мы будем делать, если сегодня она так и не появится? — спросил Джон.

— Завтра попробуем снова, на этот раз будем действовать тише, чтобы полицию нельзя было заметить. Мы и сейчас, по официальной информации, разгоняем митингующих, а не следим за местами преступлений, но беда в том, что журналисты нам не очень верят.

— Почему бы не наладить с ними отношения? Я слышал, что в США газеты иногда помогают ФБР в поимке маньяков.

— Ты же знаешь, наши СМИ громче всех кричат о свободе слова. К тому же, наши власти не готовы потом предоставлять им эксклюзив. Обычно все это происходит неофициально, но в этой ситуации моих связей бы не хватило. Да и твоих тоже, — Шерлок вдруг стянул пальто и отбросил на заднее сидение.

— Готовишься побегать? — рассмеялся Джон.

— Нет, просто жарко, — Холмс улыбнулся. — Вернись к своей стороне улицы и не отвлекайся, — проговорил он и отвернулся.

— Ты слишком жесток, — картинно вздохнул Уотсон.

— А ты любишь болтать больше, чем работать, — не остался в долгу Шерлок.

— Вот она свобода слова, даже поговорить не дают, — в шутку возмутился Джон.

Пока Джон и Шерлок сидели в засаде на Митр-сквер, Райан смотрел на переполненную людьми Хенрик-стрит. Диммок еще час назад запросил подкрепление, но людей все равно не хватало, многие находились на других позициях. Жильцы соседних домов не могли спать из-за стоящего на улице гвалта, поэтому выходили на улицы и тоже кричали на полицию. Вокруг творилось настоящее безумие, а между тем время приближалось к часу ночи.

— Черт возьми, — выругался Диммок, — в этой толпе можно прирезать кого угодно и сбежать как ни в чем не бывало. Узнать бы, кто такой умный разболтал все прессе, я бы с ним поговорил один на один.

— Не распаляйся, — заметил Райан. — Плохо, что мы даже не успели узнать, где точно находился этот дом. Поставили бы там констебля и все, — он разочарованно покачал головой.

— Да брось, думаешь, пара сотен метров принципиальна для этой сумасшедшей?

— Думаешь, что она чокнутая? — с сомнением заметил Райан.

— Она потрошит мужчин как свиней, думаю, что у нее точно не все в порядке с мозгами.

В этот момент на телефоне Райана зазвонил будильник — ровно час ночи.

— Уф, — Диммок тяжело выдохнул. — Вроде все спокойно… Может, нам повезло? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Шерлок, прием, час ночи у нас все чис… — Райан не успел договорить в рацию, потому что на улице раздался истошный крик женщины.

Напарники выскочили из машины и побежали к основной части полиции и толпы. Дверь жилого дома Бернхарда Барона последние несколько часов была открыта, потому что жильцы то и дело пытались заставить полицию разогнать собравшуюся толпу, однако сейчас у самого лифта лежало тело мужчины. У него было перерезано горло.

— Задержите всех, — прокричал Райан. — Ищите женщину с пятнами крови на одежде! — он подошел к телу, рядом с мужчиной лежала табличка «Твое место в аду, Джек». — Он из протестующих, значит, его сюда заманили, — офицер достал рацию. — Шерлок, у нас убийство в жилом доме напротив, — он отключился и растеряно посмотрел на Диммока. На улице начинались беспорядки. — Вызывай машину с водометом, — с мрачной решимостью обратился он к напарнику.

На Митр-сквер Гарден Холмс зло ударил по рулю.

— Как они могли ее пропустить! — вскричал он. — Черт!

— Детектив, — Джон дотронулся до руки Шерлока, — успокойся, у нас меньше сорока пяти минут, чтобы решить, как действовать! Если она убила на Хенрик-стрит, она обязательно доберется и сюда!

— Нужно выяснить, как именно она смогла совершить убийство под носом у полиции, — с этими словами он достал мобильный и набрал номер Диммока.

Джон прислушивался к разговору, но больше размышлял о том, что толпа, кажется, уже знала о совершенном недалеко отсюда преступлении. Люди начали кричать громче, журналисты пытались прорваться на площадь.

— Убит один из протестующих, — заговорил Шерлок, убирая мобильный, — рядом с ним нашли табличку. Его убили у лифта. Весь вечер дверь в дом была практически открыта, потому что жильцы пытались заставить полицию разогнать толпу.

— И никто ничего не видел? — удивился Джон.

— Не совсем. Один из тех, кто заявил, что стоял рядом с погибшим, говорит, что он сцепился с одной из жительниц дома. Больше его никто не видел.

— Так не бывает, — Уотсон покачал головой, — она должна быть невидимкой, потому что иначе хоть кто-нибудь ее заметил бы!

— Ты не понял? — спросил Шерлок, но в ответ Джон только послал ему новый вопросительный взгляд. — Она была той самой женщиной, которая вступила в перепалку с погибшим.

— Подожди… что? Она же не может жить в этом доме?

— Господи, Уотсон, хотя бы немного подумай, — почти закричал Шерлок. — Она выходит в халатике, возмущается и начинает ругаться с мужчиной, они отделяются от толпы и вдруг она предлагает ему не ругаться, а выпить и поболтать у нее дома. Она поджидает момент, когда дверь открывается, заходит в дом, а пока они ждут лифт — убивает жертву. После ей остается только достать сумку, которую она наверняка спрятала там же, накинуть пальто и выйти из дома. Через минуту тело находят, а ее уже нет!

— Она просто не может быть настолько ловкой, — Джон потер лицо руками, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Хорошо, но что теперь делать?

— Она обязательно придет сюда, — Шерлок хищно раздул ноздри. — Теперь просто обязана. Скорее всего, будет действовать так же и попытается убить кого-то из тех, кто находится прямо у площади.

— Но мы не можем прогнать толпу, я вообще не уверен, что это получится без слезоточивого газа! — Джон взмахнул руками.

— Диммок уже вызвал водомет. Предчувствую завтра заголовки о беспределе полиции.

— Ты намерен изменить план?

— Нет, сейчас это нереально сделать, — Шерлок прищурился глядя на другую сторону улицы. — Попробуем оставить все так, как есть, только надо предупредить патрули, чтобы постарались следить за толпой. Если кто-то из них отделится — это может быть наш клиент. Здесь она не сможет притвориться кем-то еще, — с этими словами детектив достал рацию и передал предупреждение.

Время тянулось медленно, словно все в мире замерло, Джон чувствовал, что с каждой минутой начинает нервничать все сильнее. У него вспотели ладони, а со стороны толпы слышались все более громкие выкрики. Часть людей зажигала фаеры, но задержать их было сложно, тогда полиции пришлось бы отступить и часть людей могла прорваться на площадь.

— Осталась минута, — нервно заметил Уотсон.

— Без тебя вижу, — огрызнулся Шерлок, которому тоже было не по себе.

— Некто, предположительно, женщина, в странной шляпе движется по Церковному проходу, — раздался в динамике голос неизвестного констебля, — она прямо сейчас окажется на площади.

В этот момент со стороны темного узкого прохода и правда показалась фигура в длинном пальто и шляпе охотника на оленей, судя по высоким каблукам, это и правда была женщина, она остановилась у скамейки и замерла.

— Немедленно арестуйте ее! — закричал Холмс и выскочил из машины.

Часть констеблей побежала на площадь, они схватили неизвестную женщину и потащили к полицейскому фургону, но в этот момент толпа прорвалась через оцепление и рекой вытекла на Митр-сквер Гарден. Шерлок и Джон оказались отрезаны от задержанной. Холмс врезался в людей, которые не хотели пропускать его, и принялся расталкивать их с криками «полиция». Однако толпа двигалась вместе с ним к фургону, который стоял в стороне от площади. Джон едва не потерял друга из вида, но все-таки успел схватить того за плечо.

— Быстрее, Уотсон! — закричал он.

Через пару долгих минут и они, наконец, оказались среди группы констеблей, которые продолжали сдерживать толпу, пытавшуюся добраться до машины.

— Откройте! — крикнул Шерлок и подбежал к фургону. Внутри сидела молодая женщина с рыжими волосами, на ней была шляпа и пальто.

— Китти Райли, газета The Sun, — с улыбкой обратилась она к Холмсу, прижимаясь к решетке, — у вас есть пара слов для меня, детектив Холмс?

Шерлок замер, он с ненавистью смотрел на женщину, но затем очнулся.

— Кто-нибудь остался на площади? — громко крикнул он. — Кого нет? — он схватил одного из полицейских.

— Констебль Фоус мог остаться там, — сказал один из констеблей, оглядывая коллег.

— Не пускать никого на площадь, слышите! — крикнул Холмс и опрометью бросился вперед, огибая фургон.

Джон не отставал, он бежал за напарником так быстро, как только мог. Они выбежали с другой стороны улицы и увидели уже пустынную площадь, на земле возле скамейки лежал полицейский, судя по жилету со светоотражателями. Детектив подбежал к нему, но было уже поздно.

— Это Фоус, — глухо отозвался Шерлок, разглядывая молодое изуродованное лицо констебля. — Черт! — он пнул скамейку и опустился на корточки рядом с трупом полицейского. — Единственный человек, который вспомнил о том, что нельзя оставлять место предполагаемого преступления, в отличие от этих идиотов!

Шерлок схватился за голову и остался в этой позе на несколько секунд. Затем он поднялся и достал рацию из кармана.

— Всем патрулям, кто из вас видел проходившую мимо женщину? — быстро проговорил он.

— Патруль один, мы у фургона, преступника ведь задержали, — раздался первый ответ. — Патруль два, движемся к фургону мимо нас никто не проходил. Патруль три, мы ничего не видим, на нас оттеснили часть толпы. Патруль четыре, мы видели только задержанную, сразу после этого двинулись к точке сбора.

— Идиоты, — зло выплюнул Шерлок и отключил рацию. — Лестрейд голову с меня снимет.

***

— Ты отвечал за операцию! — кричал Лестрейд. В Лондоне было ранее утро, весь Скотланд-Ярд, который, казалось, никогда не затихает, был погружен в молчание, поэтому Джон, Райан и Диммок отлично слышали все, что происходило в кабинете инспектора. — Я предупреждал тебя, Шерлок, что в случае провала мы первыми попадем под раздачу! Мало того, что пришлось разгонять толпу, так утром все напишут о том, что под самым носом полиции за ночь были убиты два человека! В городе начнется паника! Запись с камер видеонаблюдения уже гуляет по сети! Полиция просто уходит, утаскивая журналистку, а убийца появляется и убивает констебля! Ни лица, ни свидетелей!

Шерлок молчал. По его лицу было видно, что он мог бы сказать очень многое, но Холмс сдерживался и просто смотрел в стену.

— Я не знаю, что говорить матери Фоуса, Шерлок, — Лестрейд понизил голос. — Не представляю! Ему было всего двадцать четыре, — он сел и тяжело вздохнул. — В общем, у нас есть сутки на то, чтобы поймать преступницу. Если к утру не будет результатов, то меня снимут с должности, а тебя уволят.

— Я понял, — зло проговорил Шерлок. — Я могу идти?

— Иди, — инспектор махнул рукой.

Шерлок вышел из кабинета и подошел к своему столу. Райан и Диммок потупились. Джон тоже не горел желанием смотреть на злого детектива.

— Что будем делать, шеф? — спросил Райан, нарушая молчание.

— Мы знаем, что последнее убийство произошло недалеко от «Десяти колоколов» и Мерри Келли, скорее всего, была там с Потрошителем. Мы могли бы… — начал Джон.

— Нет, — прервал его Шерлок.

— Что? Но ведь это…

— Хватит! — закричал Холмс и обернулся к Джону. — Я уже наслушался этой исторической чуши, пошел у тебя на поводу и посмотри, чем все закончилось! В этот раз мы будем действовать иначе! Райан, Диммок, — он обернулся к офицерам, — вы едете спать, днем пройдетесь по всем барам, где были или могли быть убитые, опросите работников, завсегдатаев, не забудьте «Десять колоколов». Попробуйте выяснить, видели ли с жертвами женщин, и если да, то как они выглядели.

Райан кивнул, Диммок взял пиджак. Они молча развернулись и пошли в направлении лифта.

— А мы прямо сейчас едем к Ламантейну-младшему! — рявкнул Шерлок на притихшего Джона. — Надо выяснить, что это за Бакстон, и как он связан с этим делом.

— Ты время видел? Сейчас четыре утра! — Уотсон показал Шерлоку телефон.

— Ничего, как-нибудь переживет, — заявил Холмс мрачно и взял пальто. — Ты едешь или нет? — спросил он, глядя Джону в глаза.

— Конечно, еду, — возмутился Уотсон. — Ты что, подумал, что я тебя брошу?

— Была такая мысль, — Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Это признание, что я тебе нужен? — с улыбкой спросил Джон, проходя за Холмсом к лифту.

— Я же пропаду без своего напарника, — рассмеялся детектив.

— Это, разумеется, приятно слышать, — заявил Уотсон, — но что мы будем делать? Если я правильно понял, у нас всего сутки, чтобы поймать преступницу.

— Так и есть. К тому же, у нас всего сутки до того, как она повторит самое жестокое убийство Джека Потрошителя.

— Я имею в виду, мы же справимся, да? — уточнил Джон.

— Ну же, Уотсон, больше оптимизма! — Шерлок нажал на кнопку и лифт отправился на подземную стоянку.

— Я теряюсь, когда у тебя так быстро меняется настроение, — проворчал Джон.

— Я могу и дальше на тебя кричать, если тебе это нравится, — детектив приподнял бровь.

— Ладно-ладно, какой у нас план?

— Надо поговорить с Биллом, выяснить, как звали напарника его отца, в их отделе было десять человек, я не смог точно установить, с кем он работал. Потом поговорим с напарником, он должен знать, что имел в виду Ламантейн, когда оставлял сообщение.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросил Джон.

— Они вели расследование вместе, значит, они либо говорили с кем-то, либо были в месте, которое связано с этим словом. Возможно, он просто не смог связать его с преступлениями.

Шерлок подошел к машине и сел за руль, Джон — рядом на пассажирское сидение. Билл Ламантейн жил в доме отца на Уилкс-стрит. Было около пяти утра, когда Шерлок притормозил рядом с синей дверью, окруженной небольшим кованным забором.

— Надеюсь, он нам вообще откроет, — сварливо заметил Джон. — Лично я в пять утра открыл бы тебе только в том случае, если бы ты пришел не по работе!

— То-то ты отвечаешь на мои звонки даже в три часа ночи и не жалуешься! — Шерлок отстегнул ремень безопасности. — Пошли, — он вылез из машины, перешел дорогу и позвонил в дверь.

Пару минут было тихо, Холмс снова нажал на звонок, и на этот раз из-за двери послышался сонный голос.

— Я иду, иду! —Билл открыл дверь, на нем были только спортивные штаны. — Эм, детектив? — он широко зевнул. — Проходите, я вас не ждал, но…

— Простите наше вторжение, мистер Ламантейн, но это очень срочно, — Шерлок шагнул в дом, Джон не отставал.

— Проходите, — Билл открыл дверь в гостиную и, неловко ежась, сел в кресло, кутаясь в плед, который в нем лежал. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросил он.

— Как звали напарника вашего отца?

— Джером Смит, для друзей Смитти, — ответил Билл.

— Вы разговаривали с ним о Бакстоне?

— Да, я говорил ему, что отец оставил мне сообщение, но он сказал, что это не имеет к нему никакого отношения.

— Он сказал так сразу или спустя какое-то время? — уточнил Шерлок.

— Сразу, мы встретились с ним после похорон отца в баре, он сказал, что это не имеет отношения к делу. Спрашивал, что мне об этом известно, но я знал только имя.

— У вас есть его телефон?

— Боюсь, что нет. После похорон он сам мне звонил, извинился, что не смог прийти на церемонию. Я хотел с ним поговорить, и мы договорились о встрече. Вот только я не сохранил номер.

— Спасибо, мистер Ламантейн, извините за ранний визит, это было действительно важно, — Холмс поднялся.

— Если что-то понадобится — обращайтесь, я знаю, что такое работа полиции, — он слегка улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Джон и вышел из дома вслед за Шерлоком. — Что теперь? — спросил он, когда напарники сели в машину.

— Сейчас пробью этого Смита, — Шерлок достал телефон.

— Думаешь, он что-то знает?

— Скажи, Уотсон, ты бы смог так быстро ответить? Даже не проверив информацию, если бы тебе сказали, что это было последнее, что твой напарник сказал перед собственной смертью?

— Не знаю, — Джон задумался, — если бы знал, что это, то мог бы сказать.

— Вот именно, а это значит, что он как минимум знает, кто такой Бакстон или что это такое! — Шерлок закончил читать досье и завел машину. — Смит живет за городом, пристегнись.

— За городом — это где? — решил уточнить Уотсон.

— В Эйлсбери.

— Ничего себе за городом, мог бы уже и в Оксфорд перебраться! Сейчас по утренним пробкам мы будем туда три часа ехать.

— Брось, в основном все едут в Лондон, день рабочий, так что главное — выбраться из города.

— Что он вообще там делает? — спросил Джон, поудобнее устраиваясь на сидении.

— Вышел в отставку год назад, продал дом в Лондоне и уехал за город.

— У него есть семья? — спросил Уотсон.

— Нет, с женой развелся много лет назад, детей нет. Получает пенсию за выслугу лет, больше в досье ничего нет, — ответил Холмс.

— Не уверен, что он нам сам все расскажет, — засомневался Джон. — Ты, конечно, из полиции, но если станет известно, что он знал о том, как предотвратить убийство и не сделал этого, он может потерять пенсию. Сам знаешь, никто на это не пойдет.

— О, — Шерлок улыбнулся. — Я умею уговаривать людей, — он притормозил, пропуская автобус, — черт, слишком много машин.

— Ну, главное же из города выбраться, — усмехнулся Уотсон и вытянулся на сидении.

Путь до Эйлсбери прошел нервно, потому что Шерлок беспрестанно ругался на пробки, слишком медленно едущие машины и вообще на все, что мешало ему гнать по дороге как сумасшедшему. Джон, который уже привык к манере вождения друга, большую часть дороги только посмеивался, хотя пару раз и успокаивал его после перепалки с каким-нибудь водителем.

Этот небольшой город в графстве Бакингемшир имел древнюю историю и развитый туризм. Поэтому даже достаточно ранним утром, а Джон и Шерлок въехали в него около половины девятого, был заполнен людьми. Смит жил достаточно далеко от центра — на Литл Клоуз в большом кирпичном коттедже.

— Отлично, — выдохнул Шерлок, припарковав машину на небольшой круглой площади, вокруг которой стояли одинакового вида дома. — Его дом — девятнадцать.

— Кажется, тот, — Джон махнул рукой в сторону одного из строений.

— Да, точно, пошли.

Мужчины вышли, пересекли улицу и постучали в дверь. Электрического звонка здесь не было, как и, кажется, хозяина дома.

— Постучи еще раз, — попросил Джон, заглядывая в окно.

— Бесполезно, я уже три раза стучал, его нет, — Шерлок тоже заглянул в дом через окно, но никакого движения не заметил.

— Может, он ушел по делам?

— В любом случае, нам придется его подождать, — сказал Холмс.

Друзья вернулись к машине и снова замерли в ожидании, на этот раз — свидетеля.

— Пробьешь его номер? — спросил Джон через двадцать минут.

— Я уже это сделал, но у него нет зарегистрированного мобильного телефона.

— Как это? — удивился Уотсон.

— Возможно, он ему и не нужен. Есть же городской номер. Зачем ему мобильник? Он на пенсии, живет в пригороде.

— Позвони на домашний, — пробормотал Джон устало.

— Ты серьезно? — переспросил Шерлок.

— А что? А-а, ну да.

Джон запомнил только то, как он посмотрел на часы. Они показывали девять утра, а после этого он открыл глаза только тогда, когда его за плечо потряс Холмс.

— Что? Смит пришел? — спросил он, сонно потирая лицо.

— Не знаю, — Шерлок кажется злился. — Мы заснули, черт возьми! Ладно ты, но я!

— Надолго? — все также отстраненно спросил Джон.

— На три часа, Уотсон! Пошли, он мог вернуться.

Солнце и правда было в зените, отметил про себя Джон, прежде чем догадался посмотреть время на телефоне. Шерлок уже был у двери и довольно громко постучал, когда Джон, наконец, пришел в себя и догнал его. Дверь открылась быстро, на пороге стоял крепкий седовласый мужчина.

— Чем могу помочь? — вежливо спросил он.

— Добрый день, мистер Смит, я — детектив Холмс из Скотланд-Ярда, это — Джон Уотсон, мой консультант. Мы можем войти? — спросил Шерлок.

— Конечно, — мужчина распахнул дверь. — Я всегда рад коллегам из полиции.

Джон прошел в дом и почувствовал сильный запах рыбы.

— Ездили на рыбалку? — спросил он.

— Да, тут рядом озеро Уотермид, — Смит улыбнулся и пригласил гостей в гостиную. — Что вас привело ко мне? — спросил он. — Далековато вы забрались от Лондона.

— Мы бы хотели поговорить о детективе Уильяме Ламантейне. Он ведь был вашим напарником?

— Уилл? Да, точно, но он ведь умер полтора года назад.

— Мы знаем, — Шерлок изобразил на лице сочувствие. — Нас интересует дело, которым он занимался перед смертью. Может быть, вы помните его? Три жестоких убийства.

— Точно, помню, — Джером Смит непонимающе посмотрел на Холмса. — Были убиты три молодых парня, горло перерезано, живот вскрыт. Ужасные были дела.

— Вы слышали, что убийца снова открыл охоту?

— Я телевизор не смотрю, — пожал старик плечами. — Правда, вчера мне на глаза газета попалась, что, мол, Джек Потрошитель восстал из мертвых, уж не про это ли речь?

— В целом да, но заголовок, конечно, так себе, — усмехнулся Холмс, и Смит его поддержал.

— Эти пиявки нам много крови попортили в свое время, — усмехнулся он с пониманием.

— Мистер Смит, вы знаете, что перед смертью Ламантейн оставил сообщение своему сыну на автоответчике? — перешел Шерлок к тому, зачем они приехали.

— Да, помню, какое-то слово.

— Бакстон, — напомнил детектив, хотя отлично видел, что Смит в этом не нуждается.

— Если вы думаете, что это имеет отношение к делу, то заблуждаетесь! — он вдруг рассердился. — Это пустая болтовня! Я и Биллу так же сказал.

— Но что означает это слово? — спросил Холмс.

— Да это паб в Спиталфилде. Паб и отель, — заявил старик раздраженно.

— Почему Ламантейну вдруг вздумалось оставить это слово на автоответчике, ведь это были его последние минуты? — спросил Шерлок, стараясь говорить спокойно.

— Не знаю я, слышите? Не знаю!

— Мистер Смит, я не стану напоминать вам о том, что существует статья о препятствовании следствию, потому что уверен, что вы знаете ее лучше меня. Мне повторить свой вопрос? — голос детектива вдруг стал жестким, и Смит посмотрел на него уже другими глазами.

— Насолить он мне хотел даже перед смертью, ясно? Чертов Ламантейн. Я его сыну говорить не стал, но последние пару лет мы только работали вместе, дружбе конец пришел.

— Почему? — не сдавался Холмс.

— Да потому что этот идиот считал, что я неправильно работаю! Вот почему! Четыре года прошло! Нас тогда вызвали в Бакстон, был Хеллоуин, сами знаете, что весь город с ума сходит в этот день. Какая-то девчонка заявила, что ее изнасиловали в одном из номеров отеля. Она была пьянющая, познакомилась с парнем в пабе внизу, он ей предложил уединиться. Свидетели говорили, что она добровольно с ним пошла, а за ними и второй. Все она знала, когда уходила, а потом обвинила ребят. Одного из них я знал, парнишке такие проблемы ни к чему были, а девка хотела просто денег срубить. Я ей сразу сказал, что этот фокус не пройдет.

— То есть, вы защитили насильников, а не жертву насилия? — спросил Джон, у которого желваки ходили все время, пока он слушал эту чудовищную историю.

— Да какую жертву! — вскричал Смит. — Я же вам говорю — девка была пьяная, в костюме таком, что все равно что без него! Я вообще хотел ее арестовать за проституцию! Чего хотела, того и получила! Только видать о цене не сговорились!

— Как звали девушку? — перебил его Шерлок, который видел, что Джон скоро не выдержит.

— Буду я еще имя каждой шлюхи запоминать, — бросил Смит.

— А что насчет парнишки, м? — снова вступил в разговор Джон. — Того самого, которому вы жизнь портить не хотели.

— Я и сейчас не хочу, — Смит наклонился вперед. — Дело это выеденного яйца не стоит, ясно вам?

— Мистер Смит, даже сейчас вас можно посадить в тюрьму за ваши действия. Это должностное нарушение. Вы запугали жертву насилия, использовали свое положение, чтобы закрыть дело и отпустить преступников на свободу. Из-за вас девушка получила тяжелую психологическую травму, которая привела к тому, что она начала убивать. На ваших руках кровь семи человек. Если вы не скажете мне имя этого, как вы выразились, парнишки, я прямо сейчас арестую вас и разбираться мы будем в участке, вам ясно?

— Лайнел Трибидо, — скрипя зубами ответил Смит.

Шерлок и Джон одновременно встали и молча покинули дом бывшего полицейского. В машине Холмс первым делом достал мобильный телефон.

— Райан, пробей Лайнела Трибидо, возраст около двадцати пяти лет, проживает в Уайтчепеле. Найдите его адрес и доставьте в отдел. После можете ехать по барам. Я сейчас в Эйлсбери, потом расскажу. Да, выезжаю обратно в Лондон, — Шерлок отключился, завел машину и выехал на дорогу. — Ты в порядке? — спросил он, обращаясь к Уотсону.

— Знаешь, во время работы в неотложке я видел много жертв насилия, никогда не забуду этот затравленный взгляд, который появляется у всех, кто пережил такое. Будто перед тобой не человек, а зверек, — Джон смотрел в окно. — Таких полицейских, как этот Смитти, — он специально презрительно назвал мужчину его прозвищем, — я бы… неважно.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, я солидарен с тобой, но большинство людей не способны чувствовать чужую боль. Миф о людском сострадании слишком преувеличен. Не думай, что я в самом деле винил его в тех убийствах, которые совершила она. Я использую те слова, которые помогут мне разговорить человека, но даже с учетом всего, что рассказал Смит, она свой выбор сделала сама. Не забывай это, — Шерлок похлопал Джона по плечу.

***

— Лайнел Трибидо, двадцать четыре года, работает в компании отца по перевозке товаров, проживает на Трол-стрит, — Райан передал Шерлоку папку с делом, едва они вышли из лифта. — Я его посадил в третью допросную, но он буянит, требует объяснить, в чем дело, и вызвать адвоката, уже грозил жалобой.

— Спасибо, Райан, — Шерлок снял пальто и бросил на стул. — Дальше я сам, отправляйтесь по барам, если что-то узнаешь — напиши мне.

— Окей, шеф, — кивнул офицер и отошел.

— Уотсон, будет лучше, если я пойду один, — Шерлок направился к допросной. — Ты принимаешь близко к сердцу эту историю. Это неплохо для тебя, как человека, но плохо для меня, как полицейского.

— Может, ты и прав, — Джон покачал головой. — Удачи, детектив, — он улыбнулся и вошел в соседнюю комнату, чтобы посмотреть на разговор из-за стекла.

Шерлок вошел в допросную, кинул папку на стол и сел на стул, сложив на груди руки.

— Какого черта происходит? — спросил парень; он был модно одет, с хорошей стрижкой, и вел себя нагловато. — Ты оглох, что ли?

— Я — детектив Холмс, мистер Трибидо. Вас сюда привезли, потому что я хочу поговорить о происшествии в отеле Бакстон четыре года назад.

— А разве было какое-то происшествие? — мерзко ухмыльнулся Лайнел.

— Я знаю, что бывший полицейский Джером Смит использовал свое служебное положение, чтобы вы избежали уголовной ответственности за содеянное. Я даже не буду пугать вас возобновлением дела, если вы просто назовете мне имя девушки.

— Я не помню никакой девушки, никакого Смита и никакого отеля, — заявил парень с улыбкой. — Если у вас есть какие-либо официальные свидетельства об этом — предоставьте их мне. А пока я могу идти?

— Нет, не можете, вы задержаны на семьдесят два часа до выяснения обстоятельств по моему вопросу.

— Мне нужен адвокат! — заявил Лайнел и откинулся на стуле.

— Телефон скоро принесут, — усмехнулся Холмс.

Пока Джон смотрел за тем, как Шерлок пытается вытянуть правду из парня, Райан и Диммок двигались в сторону первого паба на своем пути — паб «Замок» на Коммершиал-роуд. Вход располагался на углу дома, что давно стало традицией многих лондонских заведений. Внутри было достаточно многолюдно, но у барной стойки сидел пока только один посетитель.

— Привет, — поздоровался Райан с барменом и достал удостоверение. — Офицер Райан, офицер Диммок, мы хотели бы задать вам пару вопросов.

— Привет, конечно, — отозвался молодой мужчина и отложил в сторону тряпку, которой протирал стойку.

— Вы когда-нибудь видели этих людей? — спросил Диммок, выкладывая на стойку фотографии двух первых жертв — Сэма Раймса и Уильяма Спаркса.

— Здесь много посетителей, — парень пожал плечами. — Не могу вам точно сказать.

— В последние два-три дня, не позже, — не сдавался Райан.

— Я работаю два через два, так что в пятницу и субботу здесь был мой сменщик, он будет завтра, его зовут Кит.

— Хорошо, спасибо за помощь, — ответил Диммок и собрал фотографии.

Напарники вышли на улицу, сели в машину и отправились дальше.

— Сдается мне, что это нашему делу не поможет, — проговорил Райан, пока они направлялись к следующему пабу.

— Хватит ныть, — Диммок поморщился.

— Да брось, — Райан достал из кармана шоколадный батончик, раскрыл и откусил кусок, — сам знаешь, как все наши свидетели любят узнавать жертв и подозреваемых.

— Приехали, — вместо ответа Диммок остановился у паба «Десять колоколов». — Хватит есть, пошли, — бросил он Райану и вышел из машины.

«Десять колоколов» имели настолько древнюю историю, что еще помнили семь колоколов на часовне неподалеку. Здесь всегда было полно туристов, которые приходили за темной историей Уайтчепела, а сегодня, учитывая все происходящие события, в баре было не протолкнуться.

— Привет, — обратился Диммок к бармену, показывая удостоверение, — найдите для нас минутку.

Брутальный мужчина с татуировками, который вполне мог работать здесь вышибалой, кивнул и продолжил разливать пиво. Несколько минут спустя он шепнул что-то официантке, которая заняла его место, и придвинулся поближе к полицейским.

— Привет, — поздоровался он. — Чем помочь?

— Посмотрите на эти фотографии, — Райан кивнул на снимки, которые как раз выложил на стойку Диммок. — Знаете кого-то из этих людей?

— Это Уилл, он с друзьями иногда заходит выпить, хороший парень. У него проблемы? — спросил бармен.

— К сожалению, мы не имеем права обсуждать эту информацию, — заявил Диммок строго. — Вы видели его когда-нибудь здесь в обществе девушки?

— Ну да, — парень посмотрел на официантку, которая звала его обратно, не справляясь с наплывом желающих выпить этим вечером, — с его невестой, красивая блондинка, но она редко с ними приходила.

— Спасибо, — Райан разочарованно забрал фотографии, и они с Диммоком вышли на улицу. Начинался мелкий дождь. — Сколько у нас еще баров? — спросил он, забираясь в машину.

— Много, — Диммок завел мотор, — но сначала мы должны заехать в «Белый олень» и «Слепой нищий», там была первая жертва с друзьями. Если ничего не найдем, тогда придется объехать еще штук десять заведений, — он вздохнул и включил дворники, дождь усиливался.

— Еще и погода мерзкая, — Райан нахмурился и смешно сморщил нос.

— На твоем месте я бы думал о том, что ты будешь делать, если мы ничего не найдем, — отозвался Диммок слегка раздраженно. — Думаешь, только Шерлока уволят? Да весь наш отдел выкинут на улицу! Мы с тобой полетим с пинком под зад сразу после Лестрейда и Холмса! Если сильно повезет, тебя за красивые глаза переведут в регулировщики!

— Не нагнетай, пожалуйста, — Райан достал начатый батончик и снова откусил. — Я просто сказал, что погода испортилась, а ты во всем видишь дурные знаки.

— Ирландская мифология и предсказания — по твоей части, — Диммок повернул на светофоре, в конце улицы показался бар «Белый олень». «Слепой нищий» находился на другой стороне.

— А все лондонцы — чокнутые, но я же не кричу об этом каждый раз, когда у тебя нервы сдают, — усмехнулся Райан.

— Разделимся? — спросил Диммок.

— У нас один комплект фотографий, умник, — Райан засунул обертку от шоколадки в карман и вышел из машины под дождь.

Друзья перебежали дорогу и толкнули тяжелую дверь бара. Здесь было довольно громко, играла музыка, по пути домой забегали рабочие пропустить по стаканчику, поэтому было многолюдно.

— Привет, — крикнул Райан бармену, перекрикивая шум, — офицер Райан и офицер Диммок, — он показал удостоверение. — Хотим задать пару вопросов.

— Сейчас? — бармен поморщился. — Видите, сколько людей? Мне работать надо!

— Парень, мы можем прямо сейчас забрать тебя в участок, — Диммок нахмурился. — Не глупи, ответишь нам и мы уйдем, — он достал фотографии и положил их на стойку. — Видел этих людей?

— Этого, — он ткнул пальцем в фото Сэма. — Не помню, как его зовут, но он иногда заходит. Говорят, что его убил Потрошитель, да?

— Мы не можем это обсуждать, — Диммок забрал фотографии. — Видел с ним каких-нибудь женщин?

— Нет, — мужчина пожал плечами, — они обычно мужской компанией приходили.

— В последний раз он был здесь в пятницу? — спросил Райан.

— Да, — бармен снова оглянулся, — только он пришел уже готовым, так что осилил пинту и сказал, что домой пойдет.

— Вы видели, как он уходил? — поинтересовался Диммок.

— Да где там! Посмотрите, сколько народу! — возмутился мужчина. — Слушайте, мне работать надо.

— Ладно, спасибо, — процедил Райан и отвернулся. — Нам точно не везет, — заметил он, когда они выходили из теплого бара на холодную улицу.

Ветер клонил деревья к земле и, казалось, что в скором времени на город обрушится настоящая буря. Диммок махнул в сторону следующего паба, и офицеры, перебежав дорогу, снова нырнули в теплое пространство заведения. Здесь было значительно тише, чем в «Белом олене», хотя людей тоже было много. Угрюмый бармен что-то считал и записывал в тетрадь.

— Привет, — в очередной раз поздоровался Райан, стряхивая с костюма капли дождя. — Офицер Райан и офицер Диммок. Мы хотели бы задать вам пару вопросов, — он подошел ближе к стойке.

— Если вы насчет Сэма, то тут уже все знают, что его прикончил чокнутый маньяк, — отозвался мужчина не очень вежливо. — Нас тут скоро всех прирежут, а вы только вопросы и умеете задавать, — он зло сплюнул и продолжил подсчеты.

— Напомнить вам, что в нашей стране еще существует ответственность за препятствование следствию, а также оскорбление офицера полиции? — Диммок и так был в плохом настроении, поэтому решил церемоний не разводить.

— Гляди-ка, — мужчина усмехнулся. — Нечего меня пугать, спрашивайте и проваливайте из моего бара!

— Вы узнаете кого-нибудь из этих людей? — спросил Райан.

— Я ж уже сказал, что Сэма знаю! — бармен ткнул пальцем в фотографию первой жертвы.

— А второго? — спросил Диммок.

— Этого не видел, — мужчина отрицательно качнул головой.

— Сэм часто бывал в вашем заведении?

— Да мы ж дружили с ним, — он убрал тетрадь и облокотился на стойку. — Я и на рыбалку с ним и его компанией пару раз ездил. Так что они частенько заходили, пили в меру, платили исправно, что еще надо для хорошего клиента?

— А девушки в их компании бывали?

— Нет, они ребята не из гулящих были, ясно? Выпивали иногда — это да, а за бабами не бегали, у всех и без того семьи, еще девиц им не хватало.

— А в пятницу вы его видели? — спросил Райан, не особо надеясь на положительный ответ.

— Видел, — вдруг ответил бармен.

— С этого места поподробнее, дружище, — попросил Диммок и положил на стойку десять фунтов, — все, что вспомнишь.

— Пива налить? — спросил мужчина.

— Себе нальешь, — посмотрел Диммок многозначительно.

— Ладно, было часа четыре, может, чуть меньше, я вышел из паба проводить одного клиента, мужик перебрал, даже до такси не мог дойти. Ну, посадил я его в машину, а сам смотрю — по другой стороне улицы идет Сэм, только он тоже едва на ногах стоял. Я его взглядом проводил — вроде идет, ну и пошел обратно.

— А больше на улице никого не было? — спросил Райан.

— Да шла за ним девчонка, наверное, тоже с бара вышла, мне еще показалось, что я ее знаю.

— Знаете? — Диммок весь горел предвкушением.

— Ну, я не уверен… — мужчина колебался. — Слушайте, девчонку я эту и правда знаю, хорошая она, только несчастная, не хочу я на нее наговаривать ничего.

— Так и не надо, — Райан улыбнулся. — Мы просто поговорим с ней, может быть, она видела что-то, а рассказать боится, ей же самой легче станет!

— Я пару лет назад квартиру снимал на Бэк-черч Лейн. Она жила по соседству. Ее зовут Сара Данвин.

— Спасибо за помощь, — Диммок собрал фотографии и потянул Райана к выходу. — Пиши Шерлоку, — быстро сказал он, забираясь в машину и заводя мотор.

— Пишу уже, — отмахнулся Райан, которого вжало в кресло, когда автомобиль рванул с места и помчался в сторону Скотланд-Ярда.

В отделе Шерлок сидел в допросной и смотрел на Лайнела Трибидо, который надрывался и кричал, что его удерживают незаконно. Лестрейд, который наблюдал за этим сквозь зеркальное стекло вместе с Джоном, начинал нервничать. Неожиданно Холмс достал телефон.

— Ее звали Сара Данвин, верно? — спокойно протянул он, не обращая внимания на крики Лайнела. Тот запнулся и остановился. — Ага, понятно. Не смею вас больше задерживать, мистер Трибидо.

Он поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

— Откуда ты узнал ее имя? — спросил Джон, догоняя Шерлока, который бежал к своему столу.

— Райан и Диммок выяснили, что ее видел управляющий паба «Слепой нищий», — отрывисто бросил Холмс и ввел пароль на компьютере. Минут десять он молчал, глядя в монитор. — Нашел, Сара Данвин, двадцать пять лет, проживает с отцом на Бэк-черч Лейн в доме сто двадцать девять. Она училась в Лондонском медицинском колледже, но бросила последний курс четыре года назад.

— Мы поедем к ней? — спросил Джон.

— Я сомневаюсь, что мы застанем ее дома, — Шерлок отправил запрос на отслеживание телефона и кредиток подозреваемой, — ты сам говорил, что последнее убийство было совершено на съемной квартире. Она живет не одна, значит, домой жертву не позовет. Попробуем отследить ее кредитки, сейчас снять квартиру за наличные сложно.

— А если она снова пойдет в какой-нибудь притон? — засомневался Джон.

— Вряд ли, в ее фантазиях все должно быть не так: в прошлый раз ей нужен был задний двор дома именно на Ханбери-стрит, и она нашла его.

— Кстати, а как она узнала? — задумался Уотсон. — Может быть, у нее тоже проблемы с наркотиками?

— У нее медицинское образование, она могла проходить стажировку или подрабатывать в скорой. Ты тоже бывал в подобных местах во время работы в неотложке.

— Логично, — Джон снова задумался. — Хорошо, но ведь она наверняка понимает, что по кредитке ее могут очень быстро вычислить. Что на это скажешь?

— Не думаю, что в ее голове сейчас осталось место для предосторожности, хотя ты и прав.

— Она может использовать краденую кредитку, а это значит, что мы никогда ее не найдем, — Джон запрокинул голову, проводя рукой по лбу.

— Успокойся, Уотсон, мы ее найдем, попробуем вычислить по телефону. Но съездить к ней домой все равно нужно, если мы найдем хоть какие-нибудь улики, то получим доступ к любой информации о ней.

Шерлок быстро посмотрел на кабинет Лестрейда. Джону показалось, что он принимает решение, докладывать о своих действиях инспектору или просто делать то, что он считает нужным, а после разбираться с последствиями.

— Шерлок, — раздался от лифта голос Диммока, он вместе с Райаном только доехал до участка. — Что с Данвин?

— Собирайтесь, — заявил Холмс, надевая пальто, — возьмите с собой двух констеблей, вот адрес Сары Данвин, поговорим с ее отцом и осмотрим комнату. Если найдем хоть одну улику, связывающую ее с делом, поедете за ордером на арест. Перекроем весь Уайтчепел, если понадобится.

Детектив поманил Джона и направился к лифту. Они спустились на парковку и сели в машину.

— Еще немного, и я врасту в это кресло, — пошутил Джон, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

— Послушай, Уотсон, — Шерлок был невероятно собран и серьезен, — если мы найдем Сару Данвин этой ночью, она может не захотеть сдаться.

— То есть, решит вынудить вас стрелять? — уточнил Джон.

— Да, именно это я и имею в виду, — Шерлок с визгом покрышек выскочил на шоссе и погнал в сторону Уайтчепела в бессчетный раз за последние три дня. — Послушай, с нами не будет психолога, но ты неплохо разговариваешь с людьми, — детектив вспомнил первое совместное дело, когда Уотсон помог Берил Степлтон, — поговори с Сарой, убеди ее сдаться, — закончил он мысль.

— Я и так собирался это сделать, — Джон нахмурился. — Что бы ты ни говорил о ее выборе убивать, я думаю, что девушка больна. Она не должна пострадать. Сомневаюсь, что ее ждет суд, скорее всего — принудительное лечение на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я, как и ты, не хочу трагедии. Мне жаль ее.

— Вот и славно, — Шерлок резко повернул, и Уотсона отбросило к двери.

— Это почти похоже на признание моих талантов, — снова шутливо заметил Джон.

— А я никогда их и не отрицал, — усмехнулся Холмс. — В тебе много загадок, Уотсон. Нельзя сказать, что они не привлекают. Хотя, признаться, когда я увидел тебя впервые, то был разочарован, но потом ты открылся с другой стороны, — он рассмеялся.

— Не верю своим ушам, — Джон обернулся на детектива. — Последние два дня я был уверен, что ты меня ненавидишь!

— Вовсе нет, — Шерлок поморщился. — Хотя иногда ты продолжаешь меня бесить, я вынужден признать, что ты хороший напарник. Даже жаль, что наше сотрудничество заканчивается, — протянул он хитро улыбаясь.

— А вдруг ты передумаешь? Когда все это закончится? — сердце Джон застучало так часто, словно боялось остановиться хоть на секунду.

— Как знать, Уотсон, как знать! Может быть, я и передумаю, — Шерлок рассмеялся. — Мы слишком отвлеклись, сейчас надо вернуться к расследованию. Мы почти у цели.

Джон всмотрелся в окно, за которым пролетали цветные пятна домов. Он почти поверил в удачу в этот самый миг. Он вдруг ощутил невероятный подъем, силы, которые почти закончились. Сейчас он был способен на все, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Призрачная надежда на то, что Холмс останется для него хотя бы другом, замаячила, словно маяк, словно огонек, к которому он тянулся как Гэтсби в своих мечтах.

Конечно, он хотел бы большего. Боже, как он мечтал, что Шерлок увидит в нем не только напарника! Излечит его душу, истерзанную этими неделями невзаимности. Пожалуй, только сейчас Джон сам осознал всю силу своей любви и понял, что он никогда не любил так, что это чувство выше и прекраснее всего, что было в его жизни до этого момента. Он вдруг отчетливо ощутил: мир замкнулся на его имени.

— Приехали, — Шерлок резко затормозил. — Райан с Диммоком будут через несколько минут.

Они остановились у трехэтажного кирпичного здания, вход в квартиры располагался на каждом этаже отдельно, а слева располагалась широкая железная лестница. Со всех сторон его окружали офисы и магазины. Шерлок открыл небольшую калитку, вошел во внутренний двор и постучал.

— Кого там принесло? — раздался грубый голос из-за двери. — Убирайтесь или я вызову полицию.

— Детектив Холмс, Скотланд-Ярд, — громко сказал Шерлок. — Мистер Данвин, откройте дверь, мы разыскиваем вашу дочь.

— Покажите удостоверение, — крикнул мужчина. — Каждый сейчас полицейский!

— Вот мой значок, — Шерлок поднял его на уровень глазка. — Мистер Данвин, у нас мало времени, где ваша дочь?

Послышался щелкающий звук замка, и дверь приоткрылась на несколько сантиметров.

— Все начинают поиск моей развеселой доченьки с ее старого отца, — гнусаво заявил мужчина, он был довольно стар. Джон подумал, что Сара должна была быть поздним ребенком. — Что натворила эта девка?

— Позволите войти? — строго спросил Шерлок.

— С чего бы? — мистер Данвин не собирался сдаваться.

— У нас есть причины полагать, что ваша дочь может быть связана с серией серьезных преступлений. Вам объяснить, что мне не нужен ордер, чтобы осмотреть квартиру?

— Полиция сейчас не то, что раньше, — заворчал старик, отпирая цепочку и открывая дверь. — В стране творится беспредел, но никому и дела нет. Что натворила моя дочь?

— Где ее комната? — спросил Шерлок, позади него остановилась машина Диммока, из которой уже появились офицеры и констебли.

— В конце коридора! — рявкнул хозяин дома и отступил, видя подкрепление. — Только если вы думаете, что я позволил этой шлюхе водить сюда клиентов, то вы заблуждаетесь, сэр! Нет, в моем доме этого никогда не будет! Так и знайте! Я ей сказал то же самое.

— Почему вы считаете свою дочь проституткой? — спросил Джон, пока Шерлок открывал каждую дверь на пути и заглядывал в комнату, чтобы убедиться, что Сары здесь нет.

— Потому что приличные женщины не шляются ночью, как она! — старик потряс кулаком. — Она всегда была с гнильцой! Вечно на уме одни мальчишки! Плакаты развесит, на свидание сбегает! Я пытался выбить из нее дурь, да только она попалась! Мне тот полицейский все о ней рассказал!

Джон не стал отвечать этому выжившему из ума старику и прошел вслед за Шерлоком по коридору. Холмс уже стоял посреди комнаты Сары. Он включил свет и разглядывал ее стол, книги и разобранную постель.

— Придурок, — Джон пыхтел от негодования, — он же сам усугубил ее проблемы!

— Помоги мне осмотреть ее вещи, Уотсон, — Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону шкафа. — Сокрушаться будем позже.

Детектив взял в руки книгу.

— Полная история Джека Потрошителя, автор Филипп Сугден, — зачитал он.

— Детектив, — Уотсон отошел от шкафа на пару шагов.

— Что там? — Шерлок метнулся к нему.

— Внизу, под платьями, — Джон, кажется, был в шоке.

Холмс отодвинул несколько вешалок с одеждой, которая свисала почти до самого пола, и увидел несколько банок у задней стены, которые стояли в ряд. В каждой из них плавал какой-то орган. В одной из них Шерлок заметил почку, в другой часть печени. Банок было гораздо больше семи.

— Райан, — крикнул он, — экспертов сюда живо!

Следующие полчаса Джон провел на улице. Он не был готов вернуться в эту комнату. Уотсон дышал прохладным воздухом, даже дождь ему не мешал, и думал, где заканчивается его жалость к больной девушке и начинается понимание того, что она превратилась в чудовище.

— Отец ничего не знает, — заявил Шерлок, подходя к напарнику, — или не хочет знать, — добавил он. — Ее телефон в комнате, так что мы не можем отследить ее.

— Что с ее кредитками? — спросил Джон.

— Ничего, она не пользовалась ими. Она может быть где угодно.

— Я знаю, что ты против истории, — вдруг заявил Уотсон, — но давай вернемся к Потрошителю и вспомним, что убийство Мери Келли стало самым жестоким среди всех, что он совершил, — Джон нахмурился, подумал секунду, а потом продолжил. — Да, она убивала всех мужчин, которые, предположительно, соглашались на ее предложение провести ночь, но ведь, совершая убийства, она желала мести, то есть, направляла свою злобу против…

— Против тех, кто ее изнасиловал, — закончил за него Шерлок. — Черт! Ты прав! Своих насильников она ненавидит сильнее всего! Она может попытаться убить кого-то из них!

— Да, но Лайнел Трибидо сейчас вряд ли где-то развлекается, он час назад уехал из участка, скорее всего, домой. Значит, остается второй.

— Имя которого мы не знаем, — Шерлок выругался.

— Нужно еще раз поговорить с Трибидо.

— Подожди, — Холмс остановил Джона, который решительно направился к машине. — Если ее ненависть направлена на насильника, то значит и на место, где это произошло! Там отель, но внизу паб с громкой музыкой. Там наверняка хорошая звукоизоляция!

— К тому же, — Джон вдруг оживился, — зачем красивой девушке платить за номер? Она заставит заплатить жертву и таким образом останется неизвестной!

— Мы идиоты, Уотсон! — Шерлок бросился в дом. — Диммок, вызови подкрепление на Осборн-стрит, отель Бакстон! — он бросился обратно к машине, Джон уже открыл дверь и сел. — Как далеко Бакстон от места, где убили Мери Келли? — спросил он, срываясь с места.

— Всего четыреста метров, — ответил Джон после того, как сверился со своей картой.

— Во сколько произошло убийство?

— Около трех часов ночи. Потом Потрошитель не меньше двух часов был на месте преступления, разделывая тело.

— У нас еще есть возможность спасти последнюю жертву, — заявил Холмс и прибавил скорость.

До отеля было не больше одного километра от дома Сары Данвин, но Шерлок гнал так быстро, что Джону показалось, будто они долетели, а не доехали. Весь путь занял три минуты. Едва машина остановилась, как Холмс сорвался с места и побежал внутрь, Джону оставалось только поспевать за ним.

В пабе действительно оглушающе ревела музыка. Шерлок схватил первого попавшегося на его пути официанта и спросил, где управляющий. Парень нырнул в подсобные помещения, и через минуту в баре появилась средних лет женщина.

— Я управляющая, — обратилась она к Шерлоку. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросила она с улыбкой.

— Детектив Холмс, — Шерлок нетерпеливо показал удостоверение, — в одном из ваших номеров может произойти убийство. Мне нужен доступ ко всем комнатам, — заявил он безапелляционным тоном.

— Откуда у вас эта информация? — женщина испугалась, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Я не могу предоставить вам доступ в занятые номера, это против политики нашего отеля. Вам понадобится ордер на то, чтобы их осмотреть, — закончила она, переводя взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и обратно.

— Если у меня есть информация о готовящемся преступлении, я могу осмотреть здесь все, что пожелаю, — выплюнул Холмс. — Я лишь хотел, чтобы вы не жаловались на выбитые двери, — заявил он и направился к лестнице на второй этаж: именно там располагались номера.

— Постойте, — закричала управляющая, но в этот момент в баре появились шесть констеблей и Райан.

— Диммок отправился за ордером, — сказал офицер, перекрикивая громкую музыку.

— Отлично, осмотрите второй этаж, — Шерлок побежал по лестнице. — Уотсон и два констебля со мной на третий.

Джон побежал следом, перескакивая через ступеньку. Внизу слышались возмущенные крики посетителей. Шерлок уже стучал в первую дверь, когда Уотсон появился в коридоре. За ним поднимались констебли.

— Полиция, откройте, — закричал Холмс, барабаня по двери.

Джон пробежал в конец коридора, он постучал в одну из дверей, но никто не ответил. Он решил перейти к следующей.

— Откройте, полиция, — решил он крикнуть. В конце концов, это была небольшая ложь в сложившихся обстоятельствах, решил он про себя.

— Что случилось? — раздался женский голос.

— Откройте дверь, пожалуйста, — прокричал Джон, а сам приложил ухо к двери. — Это полицейская проверка, — добавил он, не очень зная, что говорят в таких ситуациях.

— Я не одета, — женщина нервничала.

— Сара? — прокричал Джон, привлекая к себе внимание Шерлока, тот отступил от двери, в которую намеревался зайти, и бросился к нему.

— Уходите! — крикнула женщина.

— Уотсон, посторонись, — быстро сказал Холмс. Он отошел на шаг назад и одним движением ноги вышиб дверь в комнату.

Сара Данвин сидела на кровати, точнее на мужчине, который был привязан к кровати. Очевидно, он думал, что это будет любовная игра, но сейчас на нем красовалось несколько глубоких порезов, во рту был кляп. Сара только начала свое кровавое преступление, когда ее прервали. Нож в ее руке был приставлен к горлу жертвы.

— Сара, — осторожно обратился к ней Джон, делая шаг в комнату, — меня зовут Джон.

— Не подходите! — вскричала она. — Иначе я убью его! — ее глаза блестели лихорадочным блеском, она была не в себе, раскрасневшаяся прекрасная фурия с растрепанными волосами. Девушка в самом деле была красива, даже сейчас.

— Послушай меня, Сара, все закончилось.

— Это никогда не кончится! — девушка сильнее надавила на нож, и на горле мужчины выступила красная капля, он зажмурился.

— Я знаю все, — Джон сделал еще один медленный шаг. — Я знаю, почему ты делала это, Сара, знаю, почему ты писала эти письма. Я понял тебя, Сара.

— Ты мужчина, — презрительно крикнула женщина, — что ты можешь понять!

— Сара, я врач, как и ты. Кто, если не врачи, понимают всю боль мира? — спросил Джон. Он старался не делать резких движений, его руки были вытянуты и открыты. Он знал, что за ним несколько констеблей наставили пистолеты на девушку, но пока он стоял перед ними, они все равно не могли стрелять. — Послушай меня, отдай мне нож. Я прошу тебя. Отдай мне нож и это закончится, Сара.

— У меня слишком мало времени, — она вдруг ошалело улыбнулась. — Так мало времени и так много мужчин!

— Сара, твоя боль не уходит с их жизнью, правда? — Джон попытался сделать еще один шаг, но девушка угрожающе сжала оружие, и он остановился. — Твоя душа все еще болит, я знаю это, Сара. Боль не уйдет, если ты убьешь его. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

— Хочешь мне помочь? — спросила она и посмотрела Уотсону прямо в глаза. — Хочешь меня? — спросила она, улыбаясь. — Вот этого ты хочешь?

Женщина закричала и вдруг бросилась прямо на Джона, выворачиваясь, как кошка. В ее руке по-прежнему был нож, и Уотсону пришлось поднять левую руку, закрываясь от удара. Боль полоснула по предплечью. Едва она занесла руку для нового удара, как Джон перехватил ее, а в следующий миг Шерлок крепко сжал оба ее запястья, вынуждая бросить оружие.

— Сара Данвин, вы арестованы по подозрению в убийствах Сэма Раймса, Уильяма Спаркса, Теодора Приклза и Генри Фоуса, а также попытку убийства. Остальные обвинения вам будут предъявлены позднее. Вы не обязаны говорить что-либо. Однако это может навредить вашей защите, если вы не упомянете при допросе то, на что впоследствии собираетесь ссылаться в суде. Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано как доказательство, — зачитал Шерлок ее права.

Джон почувствовал, как у него слегка кружится голова, затем услышал щелчок наручников, и в ту же минуту Холмс обхватил его за шею и повернул к себе.

— Джон? Ты в порядке? — Шерлок вгляделся в глаза напарника. — Рана не должна быть слишком серьезной, но тебе надо в больницу! Скорая уже едет, — он выглядел потрясенным и обеспокоенным.

— Успокойся, детектив, — Джон слегка улыбнулся. — Порез глубокий, но не смертельный, это я тебе как врач говорю.

— Дурная была идея просить тебя поговорить с серийным убийцей, — Холмс закатил глаза, — напомни мне больше так не делать.

— Эй, я ведь герой, а ты снова ворчишь, — Уотсон рассмеялся. — Парень жив, девушка тоже, тебя не уволят, так что все закончилось хорошо, верно? — он вгляделся в лицо Шерлока, на которого медленно спускалось облегчение.

— Она целилась тебе в шею, — детектив опустил взгляд на вырез рубашки Джона.

— Я заметил, — Джон зажимал рану и чувствовал, как по пальцам стекает кровь. — Давай спустимся отсюда, — попросил он.

— Конечно, — Шерлок осторожно взял Уотсона за талию и повел прочь из комнаты.

Бар опустел, все посетители столпились на улице, которую перегородили полицейские машины. Оказавшись на воздухе, Джон глубоко вдохнул, скидывая все накопившееся напряжение. Он осмотрелся и увидел, как Сару Данвин усаживают в машину, она продолжала кричать. Уотсон с жалостью проводил ее взглядом, но Шерлок вновь потянул его, разворачивая к себе.

— Скорая приехала. Тебе нужен врач, — проговорил он и увел Уотсона к углу здания, где светились огни медицинского фургона. — Рана предплечья, — обратился он к медбрату, усаживая Джона.

— Только никакой больницы, — Уотсон поморщился. — Я сам врач, так что справлюсь дома, — добавил он, не обращая внимания на укоризненный взгляд Холмса.

— Я отвезу его домой, так что никуда его не отпускайте, — заявил Шерлок. — Жди меня здесь, я закончу и приду, — детектив кивнул врачу и ушел обратно к зданию.

— Сэр, посмотрите на меня, — обратился к Джону медбрат. — Сколько пальцев я показываю?

— Три, — ответил Джон, мельком наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок отдает распоряжения констеблям.

— Можете оценить боль от одного до десяти?

— Четыре, — Уотсон слегка скривился, когда с него начали снимать пиджак.

— Я вколю вам немного обезболивающего, — врач придвинул к себе ящик с медикаментами. — Вам нужно будет сдать анализы через пару дней, чтобы исключить возможность передачи других болезней… — начал он.

— Коллега, я отлично знаю это, — Уотсон усмехнулся. — Отлынивать не буду, обещаю.

— Хорошо, — мужчина ответил улыбкой. — Сейчас сделаю укол и промою рану.

От швов Джон отказался, поэтому порез заклеили медицинским клеем и забинтовали. Уотсон мужественно выслушал заученную речь о том, что не следует напрягать руку, а также о том, как часто необходимо менять повязку, после чего с помощью медбрата надел пиджак и вернулся к машине Шерлока.

— Я, кажется, просил ждать меня в скорой, — улыбнулся Холмс, подходя к автомобилю минут двадцать спустя.

— Не могу же я задерживать врачей, правда? — Джон поежился. — Ребятам работать надо, а тут я со своей рукой.

— Отлично сработано, Уотсон, — Шерлок подошел ближе. — Я обещал отвести тебя домой, так что садись, — он кивнул головой на машину.

— Странно, но там наверху мне показалось, что ты назвал меня по имени, — Джон хитро улыбнулся.

— Правда? — детектив приподнял бровь. — Не припоминаю.

— Жаль, — обронил Уотсон и сел в машину.

В машине Джон быстро согрелся и задремал, поэтому весь путь до дома пропустил. Уже у ворот Шерлок осторожно похлопал его по здоровому плечу.

— Приехали, — он отстегнул ремень безопасности. — Помогу тебе выбраться, — сказал детектив.

— Эй, рука у меня еще пока на месте, — шуточно возмутился Джон.

— Только дверь ты ей не откроешь, — Холмс тоже улыбнулся. — Я пытаюсь быть хорошим, а ты снова не доволен. У кого еще из нас невыносимый характер, — ответил Шерлок и вышел из машины.

Джон боялся улыбнуться самому себе, когда Шерлок протянул ему руку и помог выбраться. Ему хотелось бы сейчас попросить его остановиться, не играть его сердцем, но он не мог. Потому что все это ложилось на душу, как лучшее на свете лекарство. Холмс был спокойным, заботливым и таким близким, что Уотсон боялся спугнуть мимолетное счастье, залетевшее в его жизнь.

— Дай мне ключи, — попросил Шерлок, когда лифт остановился на нужном этаже.

— Они в сумке.

Холмс слегка покопался в ней, затем выудил связку ключей и открыл дверь.

— Что ж, ты дома, — он остановился на пороге, едва Джон вошел. — Пожалуй, я поеду.

— Как? — Джон обернулся, он только что закончил неловко снимать испорченный пиджак. — И бросишь меня одного?

— Хочешь, чтобы я побыл сиделкой? — детектив криво усмехнулся.

— А ты бы согласился? — Уотсон приблизился почти вплотную и облизнул губы.

— Если бы ты попросил, — Шерлок не мог отвести взгляд от лица Джона. — Но ты никогда не просишь правильно, — он горько улыбнулся.

— Вот так?

Джон чуть приподнялся и прикоснулся к Шерлоку в почти невесомом поцелуе. Холмс отвернулся, закрыл дверь, затем скинул пальто.

— Вот так, — сказал он и развернувшись, поцеловал Джона.

Это уже не было мимолетным прикосновением. Шерлок был страстен, он прижимался к Уотсону так крепко, будто он стал единственной земной опорой в мире без гравитации. Джон хотел бы ущипнуть себя, почувствовать, что это не сон, не видение, но не мог оторваться от этих губ и прикосновений. Он так долго ждал их, что мог бы принять свои фантазии за реальность, но руки Шерлока обжигали по-настоящему, и ему этого вполне хватало.

— Боже, — выдохнул Джон в губы Шерлока, когда он вдруг разорвал поцелуй. — Скажи мне, что это не сон? — он восторженно смотрел в его глаза.

— Ты не спишь, Джон, — тихо ответил Холмс.

— Не думал, что это когда-нибудь будет возможно, — Джон улыбнулся. — Это твой способ лечения?

— Можно и так сказать, — Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, а затем утянул Уотсона в новый, не менее глубокий поцелуй.

В квартире было темно, никто не включал свет, только из панорамных окон, просачивались огни города, окутывая целующуюся пару своими лучами. Джон терялся в ощущениях, ловил вдохи и выдохи Шерлока и не мог сдвинуться с места. Он не заметил, как с него слетела рубашка, пока теплые ладони не прикоснулись к его обнаженной спине. Джон разорвал поцелуй, а затем позволил себе то, о чем мечтал не одну ночь, и зарылся правой рукой в кудри Шерлока, одновременно зацеловывая его шею.

Холмс слегка подтолкнул его в направлении спальни, и Джон позволил себе улыбку, после чего уже сам потянул Шерлока. Он не запомнил, как они преодолели коридор, но едва оказавшись у кровати, они оба упали в ее объятия не разрывая своих. Уотсон не видел ничего, кроме силуэта Шерлока, но этого и не было нужно. Он потянул его рубашку вверх, и Холмс сам избавился от нее, лишив его возможности расстегнуть каждую из этих мелких пуговиц.

— Жестокий, — рассмеялся Джон, проводя ладонями по столь желанному телу.

Он чувствовал каждую мышцу под гладкой кожей, пока не дошел до груди, где его ладонь слегка замерла над бьющимся сердцем, он приподнялся и прикоснулся губами к солнечному сплетению, двигаясь все выше, слыша учащенное дыхание Шерлока и его пока тихие стоны. Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок тянется к его брюкам, как он расстегивает пуговицу и тянет молнию вниз. Он как раз добрался до ключиц, когда хриплый голос прошептал ему на ухо.

— Предпочитаю быть раздетым.

Джон усмехнулся и откинулся на кровать. Шерлок стянул с него брюки вместе с боксерами, затем выпрямился, в полутьме четко обрисовался его длинный силуэт, послышался звук расстегиваемой молнии и шорох ткани. Джон мог бы поклясться, что к его щекам прилила кровь, когда Шерлок медленно навис над ним, и он ощутил его наготу. Холмс прижался к нему, позволяя почувствовать набухший член, он поцеловал его за ухом, чуть прикусывая кожу, так что Джон застонал и сам прижался теснее.

Уотсон слегка повернул голову, чтобы поймать губы Шерлока в новый плен, действуя смелее, он дотянулся рукой до его члена, провел по головке, затем по стволу. Холмс задрожал от прилива нового возбуждения. Несколько мгновений он подавался навстречу руке Джона, а затем разорвал поцелуй и скользнул вниз.

Уотсон успел только вдохнуть, как губы Шерлока сомкнулись на его возбужденном члене. Кровь прилила к вискам и в голове застучало от жара этого рта. Шерлок только дразнил его, но Джон не мог сдержать ни стонов, ни собственные руки, которые так и норовили запутаться в этих локонах, касающихся его бедер. Он прикусил губу, в попытке унять возбуждение и стук сердца, как Холмс сам остановился и потянулся вверх.

Джон приподнялся, обхватил любовника за шею и вновь поцеловал. Он чувствовал терпкий вкус на языке Шерлока, и это убеждало его в действительности происходящего. Он слегка повернулся, обхватил Холмса за талию и перевернул на спину, не разрывая поцелуя. Джон обхватил его член, массируя головку, невесомо проходился пальцами по стволу, опускаясь до самых яичек, чувствуя, как Шерлок дрожит от каждого прикосновения. Он зацеловывал его шею, становясь с каждой секундой все более жадным, пока Холмс не заметался по подушке, почти срываясь от накатившей волны удовольствия.

— У тебя есть смазка? — хрипло спросил Шерлок, разбивая их тишину, оттягивая момент оргазма и продлевая сладкую муку.

Джон потянулся к тумбочке и достал флакон.

— Что ты хочешь, Шерлок? — прошептал он ему на ухо, открывая крышку.

— Давай, Джон, — низко проговорил Холмс.

Уотсон пропустил вдох и как минимум один выдох, словно легкие застыли, но затем Шерлок потянулся к нему за новым поцелуем. Джон на ощупь выдавил немного смазки на пальцы правой руки, потянулся вниз и помассировал круговым движением мышцы ануса. Шерлок слегка зашипел от холода, но лишь сильнее открылся, позволяя Джону сделать все, что он захочет.

Уотсон слегка отклонился назад, оглядывая едва видимого в полутьме любовника, а затем сместился вниз. Он опирался на раненую руку, но боли не ощущал: все, что сейчас ему было нужно — это почувствовать Шерлока на вкус. Он вобрал головку его члена и протолкнул палец внутрь. Джон старался не подводить Холмса к краю, балансируя на грани возможного наслаждения, проходя языком по его члену и растягивая пальцами анус. Шерлок едва сдерживался, чтобы не застонать в полный голос, хотя Джон именно этого и добивался. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы этой ночью с губ Шерлока срывались не приказы или колкости, а только его имя.

Детектив метался по подушке, выгибался от ласки, цепляясь за плечи Уотсона, пока, наконец не потянул его на себя. Джон приподнялся, медленно отпуская его твердый член из плена своего рта. Шерлок обхватил его длинными ногами за талию, поймал руки и притянул к себе, выдыхая полушепотом:

— Не теряй время, Джон.

Уотсон, едва сдерживаясь, увлек Шерлока в новый поцелуй. Он нащупал смазку и выдавил насколько капель на свой член. Холод обжигал и только усиливал все ощущения. Джон растер ее по стволу и приставил головку ко входу, медленно проникая в Шерлока.

Он сам не заметил, как зажмурился от этих ощущений, но Шерлок только нетерпеливо качнулся, позволяя ему войти глубже, зацеловывая его скулы. Джон толкнулся чуть сильнее, чувствуя, как дыхание сбивается, а из груди вырывается громкий, долгий стон, на который Холмс ответил своим. Детектив обхватил его с двух сторон руками, поддерживая, сам Джон опирался на правую руку, а левой снова зарылся в волосы любовника. Несколько долгих секунд растянулись, казалось, в вечность, пока Джон не решил, что можно двигаться. Он осторожно качнулся, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Шерлока. Дыхание их переплелось, и в отблесках глаз напротив Уотсон видел лишь звезды Вселенной. Он слегка сместил колени и вошел чуть по другим углом, пытаясь задеть простату. Шерлок чуть слышно вскрикнул, подаваясь ему навстречу, и Джон вновь толкнулся, проходя по точке, чтобы на этот раз услышать громкий протяжный стон. Он не спешил, хотя Шерлок и сжимал его коленями, заставляя увеличить темп. Он отпустил локоны любовника и прошелся ладонью по груди, спускаясь к пульсирующему члену, вырывая новые стоны и громкое:

— Джон, — таким низким, вибрирующим тоном, что у него едва хватило сил не сорваться прямо сейчас.

Уотсон толкнулся сильнее, сжимая рукой головку члена Шерлока, а затем снова и снова, увеличивая темп и давление, сбивая дыхание, в котором слышались бессвязные слова. Он и сам не знал, что шепчет, только чувствовал, как Холмс подается вперед и отвечает на каждое его прикосновение. Наконец, Шерлок выгнулся, Джон почувствовал, как его член дернулся и семя выплеснулось ему в руку. Он сделал несколько движений, продлевая его удовольствие и срываясь в свое собственное, оглушительное настолько, что он упал на грудь любовника без сил.

Несколько мгновений в тишине раздавалось только шумное дыхание, потом Джон все же поднялся, хотя поглаживающие по спине движения рук Шерлока и манили его задержаться. Он осторожно вышел из любовника и дотянулся до салфеток, чтобы привести их обоих в порядок. Джон знал, что нужно поговорить, но не знал, как именно нарушить это молчаливое единение.

— Это было… — начал он.

— Не стоит, — Шерлок дотронулся до его губ рукой. — Ты прав. Нам стоит поспать, — было отлично слышно, как он усмехнулся. — До утра совсем немного времени, а Лестрейд все равно будет ждать меня в отделе.

— Да, — Джон встал и расправил одеяло, которое они в порыве страсти почти скинули с кровати, затем лег, положив руку на теплый живот Шерлока. В темноте он не мог видеть его лицо, но надеялся, что тот улыбается. Веки его мгновенно потяжелели. — Надеюсь, теперь ты передумаешь насчет нашего сотрудничества, — спутанно пробормотал он и провалился в сон.

***

Джон проснулся поздно, время давно перевалило за полдень. Он слегка потянулся, но поморщился от боли в руке и зашипел. Открыв глаза, Уотсон осмотрелся, но Шерлока нигде не было. Впрочем, решил про себя Джон, он сам говорил, что Лестрейд будет ждать его в участке, значит, искать его стоит именно там. К тому же, ему не терпелось узнать подробности окончания дела: его волновала судьба девушки, обвинения против ее насильников, да и здоровье спасенного мерзавца, признаться, тоже.

Поднявшись с кровати, Уотсон вдруг вспомнил все произошедшее этой ночью и улыбнулся. Шерлок Холмс спал в его кровати, целовал его ночью, отдавался ему и принимал его. Боже, Джон почти готов был покраснеть и закрыть лицо руками, если бы не знал, что это ужасно глупо.

Быстрый душ, в котором не участвовала левая рука, стакан воды и муторное одевание, сопряженное с шипением, заняли около часа, прежде чем Уотсон все-таки выбежал из дома. Он уже воображал, как вечером закажет ужин из ресторана, и они снова сядут у окна, чтобы на этот раз поговорить откровенно. За всеми этими мыслями Джон не заметил, как добрался до участка, забежал в кофейню за кофе и булочками и даже поднялся на этаж. Из собственных счастливых мыслей его вырвала в реальность только кудрявая, лохматая макушка, торчавшая из-за монитора компьютера.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, водружая на стол еду и напитки. — Прости, что так поздно, но я забыл будильник завести, — сказал он, усаживаясь на свой стул.

— Как рука? — сдержанно спросил Шерлок.

— Болит, но не сильно, — Джон сиял, как свежеотчеканенный пенс и буквально не мог скрыть счастья, написанного на его лице огромными неоновыми буквами. — Что я пропустил?

— Лестрейд немного покричал, как обычно, но затем доложил об успехах, и нас, кажется, передумали увольнять, — ответил детектив, не отрываясь от экрана и каких-то документов. — Китти Райли, ту журналистку, что вышла на площадь, освободили под залог, она уже написала в Фейсбуке огромный пост о беспределе полиции и ее незаконном задержании.

— А девушка? — Джон постарался придать лицу более спокойное выражение лица, так как Шерлок, кажется, собирался скрыть произошедшее от коллег.

— Ее поместили в клинику, проведут несколько тестов, но ты прав, ее, скорее всего, признают невменяемой. Пока она ничего не сказала о пожаре, хотя я уже больше склонен к тому, что это было чудовищное стечение обстоятельств. Зато мы узнали, куда она пропадала на полтора года. Отец закрыл ее в монастыре или какой-то лечебнице в Гилфорде. Правда, она оттуда сбегала, потому что мы нашли как минимум три убийства, похожих на наши. Сейчас их связь с Данвин устанавливается.

— А что насчет ее насильников?

— Второго парня зовут Карл Абберроу, он в порядке, даже от госпитализации отказался. Я поговорил с Лестрейдом, им с Трибидо, а также Джерому Смиту будут предъявлены обвинения.

— Хорошая новость, — Джон снова ослепительно улыбнулся. — Кстати, — он наклонился ближе к Шерлоку, — я тут подумал, мы могли бы вечером поужинать вместе. Могу заказать…

— С чего нам ужинать? — спросил Шерлок, не поднимая глаз от бумаг.

— Эм-м, — Джон замялся, на его лице появилось растерянное выражение, — мы могли бы поговорить… обо всем, что произошло.

— Произошло? — Холмс поднял тяжелый взгляд и недоуменно посмотрел на него. — Ах, кажется, я забыл поздравить тебя с очередной победой? Что ж, поздравляю, Уотсон.

— Шерлок, — Джон нервно рассмеялся, — это неудачная шутка. Ты же знаешь…

— Знаю, конечно, ты хотел продлить наш контракт, — Шерлок усмехнулся. — Пока мне нечего тебе предложить, правда, мне передали дело об одном самоубийстве, которое им не являлось, но там все слишком банально для тебя. Я позвоню, если будет дело поинтереснее, — он снова вернулся к своим бумагам, не глядя на то, как с лица Джона сползла улыбка.

— Мне кажется, что ты что-то неправильно понял, — сказал Уотсон.

— Брось, Уотсон. Я, конечно, зарекался попадать в твой список, но не настолько же я глуп, по-твоему?

— Именно настолько, — вспылил Джон и повысил голос, уже не очень заботясь о том, что их могут услышать. — Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, кроме как о глупых сплетнях желтых газет. Все это время я пытался узнать тебя настоящего, а ты так и видел во мне рекламный проспект успешного писателя с плохой репутацией! Я никогда тебе не лгал, всегда открыто восхищался тобой, не скрывал того, что ты мне нравишься. А теперь ты думаешь, что я лишь собираю трофеи?

— Тебя расстроило, что я не захотел поиграть с тобой перед тем, как окажусь за бортом? — довольно зло спросил Холмс. — Это не по правилам, да? Извини, в этот раз тебе придется смириться.

Джон поднялся со стула и отошел на пару шагов назад, ошарашено глядя на друга, напарника, любовника, которым он считал этого человека.

— Привет, Джон! — раздался сзади него голос Райана. — Как рука?

— Это все? Больше ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — спросил он, разглядывая Шерлока.

Холмс несколько мгновений смотрел на него со странным выражением лица, но затем жестко ответил:

— Нет, ничего.

— Прощай, Шерлок, — глухо проронил Джон и ушел.


	8. Кровавая Мэри

Джексел Хартуорт сидел в своем офисе в издательстве «Блумсбери» на Сохо-сквер. День был солнечный, и в комнате было душно, поэтому он открыл окно и был вынужден наслаждаться счастливыми звуками, которые издавали отдыхающие в парке напротив люди. Самому Джекселу было отнюдь не весело, потому что его лучший автор не хотел писать. 

Предзаказы на книгу о Чарли Колде били все рекорды, рекламные контракты текли рекой со всей Европы, а рейтинг ожидания был наивысшим за все годы его работы. Больше, чем этот детектив, ожидали только книги о Гарри Поттере, и здесь было, чем гордиться. Три дня назад Джон, наконец-то, оставил Скотланд-Ярд, но вместо облегчения издатель ощущал только растерянность. Мало того, что Уотсона ранили, так он еще и отказался начинать работу над новой книгой о Чарли Колде! 

— Неслыханно! — себе под нос ругался Джексел, подписывая рабочие бумаги, почти не глядя. — Такой успех! Любой писатель был бы на седьмом небе от счастья! — воскликнул он уже в полный голос. В дверь постучала секретарь с вопросом, все ли у него хорошо, и Джексел, бросив «все отлично, Миранда», снова замолчал, нахмурив переносицу. 

Джон Уотсон был его детищем, именно он превратил интересные, но суховатые рассказы этого упрямца в те книги, которые он пишет сегодня. Он вспомнил, как впервые увидел его, такого сурового, нахмурившегося при входе в его кабинет, словно он ожидал здесь засаду… Джексел читал его романы и удивлялся тому, как можно было так закрутить историю, он поддерживал его в любых начинаниях, даже согласился с идеей прекратить книги о Мэри Морстен, но сейчас все зашло слишком далеко! Нет, он не позволит ему так просто уничтожить персонажа, который может принести ему поистине мировую известность! 

— Миранда, напомни мистеру Уотсону, что съемки шоу Грэма Нортона начнутся в три, и скажи, что я тоже буду! — попросил Джексел секретаря, нажав кнопку связи на телефоне.

— Да, мистер Хартуорт, — ответила девушка. 

Издатель поднялся, потянулся, разминая затекшие от долгого сидения мышцы, и засобирался. Ему предстояло заехать еще в три места, прежде чем он отправится в Шеперд-Буш, где находился телевизионный центр и место съемок шоу. Перед самым уходом он взял первое отпечатанное издание «Невыносимого Колда» и тщательно убрал в портфель: никто не должен был увидеть эту книгу раньше времени. 

Промотавшись по городу несколько часов, в студию Джексел прибыл в еще более отвратительном настроении. Джона он заметил издалека. Обычно, оказываясь на съемках, его было невозможно заткнуть, он общался с продюсерами, гостями, музыкантами, но в этот раз понуро стоял возле выхода на сцену, где происходило шоу, и выглядел не лучшим образом.

— Привет, Джон, — поздоровался Хартуорт. — У гримеров уже был? Почему ты здесь? Джон, пообещай, что ничего не будешь говорить об отказе писать продолжение! 

— Привет, Джексел, — Уотсон мужественно вздохнул. — Прошу тебя, успокойся. Да, был, мне нужно было подумать. Хорошо, я пока ничего не скажу. 

— Джон, послушай меня! За прошедшие три дня после того, как мы запустили рекламу книги, я получил столько предложений о рекламе, столько отзывов и предзаказов, сколько ни одна книга о Мэри не получала! У тебя галстук съехал, подожди, — он потянулся, чтобы поправить аксессуар, но Джон уже схватился за узел. — Слушай, Чарли Колд — самый удивительный персонаж, о котором ты когда-либо писал. Заканчивать на одной книге просто нелепо! Представь, если бы Джоан Роулинг после первого романа о Гарри Поттере сказала бы, что больше не станет писать о нем? 

— Ты говоришь ерунду, Джексел, — Уотсон слабо улыбнулся. — Как ты вообще додумался сравнить мои детективы с этими добрыми книгами? 

— Ладно, хорошо, ты прав, но Колд — твой лучший персонаж, Джон. Ты не можешь закончить на одном романе, особенно с тем финалом, который ты оставляешь читателям. Да мне просто издательство разнесут! 

— Отстроишь новое, — почти серьезно отмахнулся Уотсон. 

— Не знаю, как с тобой еще говорить, — Хартуорт покачал головой и удрученно посмотрел на Джона. На сцене уже загремела музыка — видимо, был дан старт съемке. Грэм Нортон в своей обычной манере представлял гостей. — Тебя скоро позовут. Умоляю, Джон, держись веселее и ничего, пожалуйста, ничего не говори о… — он протянул ему первое издание романа.

— О том, что я не намерен писать следующую книгу, я понял, Джексел, — Уотсон похлопал его по плечу, поправил в последний раз галстук и приготовился выходить на сцену, стараясь не обращать внимания на обложку, которая так и манила его взгляд.

— Ты оставил телефон в гримерке? 

— Черт, нет, — Джон залез в карман пиджака. — Пригляди за ним, ладно?

— Сегодня у нас в гостях: потрясающий и невероятный Джон Уотсон, который совсем скоро представит миру свой новый роман! Чувствуете этот запах? Это запах бестселлера, которым книга станет в считанные минуты! Я уверен! Еще один наш гость тоже представит новую книгу. Джейми Оливер расскажет нам о том, как он учит британцев готовить экономичные и при этом вкусные и полезные блюда. Позднее к нам присоединится непревзойденная Ребекка Фергюсон и даже исполнит для нас песню со своего нового альбома! А вот и они, встречайте: Джейми Оливер, — в зале раздались бурные аплодисменты, — и Джон Уотсон! — студия взорвалась бурными криками, едва Джон показался в проходе. 

— Привет всем! — Уотсон улыбнулся и сел на красный диван рядом с Джейми Оливером. — Как здесь много людей, — он помахал в камеру и слегка откинулся назад, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Едва Джон вышел на сцену, как телефон в руках Джексела пискнул, извещая о новом сообщении. Хартуорт опустил взгляд на экран, ведь это могло быть что-то срочное.

«Ты убил Мэри, и за это ты поплатишься, Ник Хотсон, или как ты теперь себя называешь — Джон Уотсон. Она не прощает ошибок и предательств, верно ведь?», — прочитал мужчина, перед тем как экран телефона погас. 

«Какого черта происходит?», — подумал про себя Джексел и вернулся к происходящему на сцене.

— Прежде чем начать говорить о ваших новых книгах, ребята, я просто не могу не отметить того, какие у тебя потрясающие носки, Джон! — отчаянно жестикулируя и беспрестанно улыбаясь, начал разговор Нортон. 

— Да? Мне они и самому очень нравятся. 

— Стильно, правда, Джейми? 

— Да, очень, — Оливер рассмеялся. — Такие… полосатые… 

— Полосатые, да, — Нортон сделал серьезное лицо, как бы говоря: «это не та шутка, Джейми», но затем снова рассмеялся. — Хорошо, чуть позже к нам присоединится Ребекка Фергюсон, она приготовила нам сюрприз, а пока давайте в чисто мужской компании обсудим новый потрясающий роман Джона Уотсона. 

— Грэм, ты ведь его даже не читал! — попытался пошутить Джон. 

— Боже, да мне и не надо, верно? — он обернулся к залу, поднимая вверх руки. — Просто посмотри на них! Эту книгу ждет дьявольский успех! 

— Спасибо, — Джон не выдержал и тоже рассмеялся, прикрывая лицо ладонью. — Ты меня в краску вгоняешь. 

— Ладно, тогда я задам самый главный вопрос: Джон, скажи мне, ведь ты принес роман? 

— Если скажу нет, то ты меня выгонишь? — Уотсон усмехнулся. 

— В ту же секунду, даже не сомневайся, посажу на свой стул, нажму рычаг и все: пока, Джон!

— Звучит устрашающе, — он покачал головой, глядя в зал. — Конечно, Грэм, конечно, я принес книгу, — Уотсон жестом фокусника достал экземпляр и передал его Нортону. 

— Вау! Вот это да! Давайте все вместе посмотрим на эту обложку! Ух, у меня прямо все похолодело, разумеется, в предвкушении от удовольствия! — ведущий показал книгу со всех сторон в камеру. 

***Спустя две недели***

— Джон, расскажи нам, ты долго работал над этим романом? 

Вопрос ведущего донесся до Шерлока, который смотрел новый выпуск шоу Грэма Нортона. Он включил телевизор, решив хоть один вечер провести без работы над делами, загадками со своего сайта и вообще без своего детективного амплуа. Холмс как раз лег на диван, закутавшись в длинный синий халат, когда нажал кнопку на пульте и увидел лицо Уотсона на экране. С момента их последней встречи прошло уже больше двух недель. 

— Нет, — Джон слегка поморщился и задумался на секунду. — Семь недель, да, или около того. 

— Вот это скорость! — Нортон выразил удивление. — Здорово. Кстати, ты ведь работал все это время в Скотланд-Ярде, я прав? 

— Да, — Джон слегка помрачнел, Шерлок только сильнее закутался в халат, увидев его выражение лица, и продолжил смотреть передачу. — Это было довольно увлекательно. 

— Кстати, мне сказали, что в последнем деле ты был даже ранен, — публика в зале ахнула, как по команде.

— Несильно, уверяю тебя, — Джон усмехнулся и немного покраснел. 

— Расскажешь нам об этом деле? Мы, конечно, все читаем свежую прессу, я прав? — продолжал Нортон, обводя взглядом зал. — Но разве что-то сравнится с твоими захватывающими историями? 

— Простите, ребята, — Уотсон тоже посмотрел в зал и в камеру, так что Шерлоку показалось, что Джон смотрит прямо на него, — боюсь, что мне нельзя ничего говорить, но я, пожалуй, мог бы сказать, что в расследовании этих преступлений мы вспоминали Джейми Оливера! — он обернулся ко второму гостю.

— Вот как? — Нортон прямо заерзал от нетерпения. — Расскажи нам о нем всю нелицеприятную правду, какую только можешь. Джейми преступник? — спросил он, строго глядя на Оливера.

— Нет, что ты, уверяю тебя, никаких связей Джейми с преступным миром мы не нашли, но так получилось, что многое в этом деле было связано с пабом, которым в конце девятнадцатого века владел его прадед.

— Ты говоришь о «Десяти колоколах»? — спросил Оливер, подсаживаясь к Джону чуть ближе. Это движение было вполне безобидным, но Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что слишком сильно стиснул зубы.

— Да, именно, — Джон улыбнулся Джейми. — Мы несколько дней кружили на машине недалеко от него. Я, признаться, не знал, что у этого бара такая обширная история.

— Невероятно интересно! — воскликнул Нортон, в зале раздались новые аплодисменты. — Давай все же вернемся к твоему роману, Джон. Что ты можешь о нем рассказать? 

— Разумеется, — Уотсон развел руками, — это снова детектив. 

— И мы все этому очень рады, — заверил его ведущий, которого поддержала публика. 

— Да, этот роман про детектива Скотланд-Ярда, который обладает невероятными способностями. Он может по вашему лицу, по каким-то мельчайшим деталям вокруг понять, кто говорит правду, а кто врет, что именно произошло на месте преступления. Казалось бы, все слышат то же, что и он, но только Чарли Колд может сделать из этого невероятно простые и при этом ошеломительные умозаключения. 

— Ты рассказываешь о нем так, будто влюблен в этого Чарли Колда, — слегка поддел его Нортон, подмигивая. 

— Отчасти, — Джон снова покраснел и не смог сдержать улыбки, от которой сердце Шерлока слегка защемило. Он недовольно поежился, размышляя, не переключить ли канал, но не смог и продолжил смотреть дальше. 

— Кстати, о влюбленности, — Грэм поменял местами карточки в своей руке. — Это правда, что персонаж Чарли Колда в твоей книге будет встречаться со вторым главным героем — журналистом Джеком Уайлдером?

— Да, это так, — в студии послышались удивленные вздохи, шаловливый свист и одобрительные выкрики. 

— Я слышал, что многие ЛГБТ-организации уже высказались о том, как важна твоя книга для всего сообщества, даже разместили в сети приглашения на прайд-парад в июне. Ты уже согласился возглавить чью-нибудь колонну? — спросил Нортон.

— Пока нет, но обещаю подумать над этим, — заявил Джон, услышав звуки разочарования.

— В твоей предыдущей серии о Мэри Морстен было очень много книг. Скажи, когда все читатели смогут надеяться на продолжение? — спросил он.

— О, Грэм, ведь книга еще даже не вышла в продажу! — Джон рассмеялся. — Пока рано говорить о продолжении, — отметил он, и Грэм переключил свое внимание на Джейми Оливера. 

Шерлок всмотрелся в лицо Джона на экране. Он казался ему не таким уж и веселым, несмотря на то, что мастерски держал улыбку на своем лице. Когда же он заговорил о продолжении, Холмс поймал себя на мысли, что видит, как Джон не договаривает. Это было странно, ведь обычно Уотсон с удовольствием говорил о своем романе, но сейчас будто делал над собой усилие. 

Детектив прикрыл глаза, и перед внутренним взором снова возникло лицо Джона в тот день, когда он ушел из участка и больше не возвращался. Что же в нем было такого особенного? Шерлок вспомнил, как смотрел на него и думал, что говорит нечто неправильное, хотя все его слова были полностью оправданны после того, что между ними произошло. 

Между ними… Холмс натянул халат почти на голову, почти не слушая пространные размышления Джейми Оливера о кухне, экономии и полезной еде. В тот день он почти решился на то, чтобы признаться: Джон нравился ему, действительно нравился, даже больше, чем он сам того хотел. Жаль только, что Уотсон делал все только ради себя и этого идиотского соглашения. Холмс почти уверился в том, что на самом деле он совсем не такой, каким предстает перед прессой и хочет казаться сам, как Джон снова его переубедил. 

Удивительно, что он сам не подумал об этом, поддался этому чертовому искушению, чувствам, которые с определенного момента стал избегать. Он еще не забыл, чем все закончилось в прошлый раз, когда Виктор вместо того, чтобы поддержать его, просто отправился на Аляску, оставив расхлебывать последствия дела Дика Куннана в одиночку. То разочарование, когда Виктор не отвечал на звонки и просто перестал выходить на связь, ощущалось слишком остро, чтобы забыть его так легко, даже сейчас.

Шерлок снова открыл лицо, взглянув на экран. Там как раз выступала певица, имя которой он не знал и не хотел знать. Ему стоило бы уже лечь спать, время перевалило за полночь, но он продолжал смотреть, как женщина заканчивает свое выступление и присаживается на диван к остальным гостям.

— Кстати, Джон, ты же знаешь, что я специализируюсь на людских историях, — Грэм приподнял бровь и взглянул на него.

— Обычно на тех, после которых ты выкидываешь бедняг из кресла, — рассмеялся Уотсон. 

— Сейчас не тот случай. Одна милая девушка написала мне, когда узнала, что ты придешь на мое шоу, и попросила узнать, не захочешь ли ты сделать с ней селфи? — зал зашумел, раздались новые аплодисменты. — Давайте, давайте, покажите нам Дженни, а вот и она! Итак, Джон, что скажешь? Мы можем исполнить ее желание? 

— Конечно, — Уотсон помахал рукой зрительнице. — Спускайся к нам, Дженни. 

— Вот он — образец джентльмена, дамы и господа! — разводя руки в стороны, прямо в камеру заявил Нортон, пока девушка спускалась на сцену. Она была полненькая, но очень милая, отчаянно стеснялась и сжимала в руке телефон. 

— Селфи — это когда ты сам снимаешь, так? — уточнил Джон. 

— Посмотри на нее, у нее же руки трясутся. Я вас сфотографирую. Так, еще ближе, отлично, — Грэм поднял телефон, в объективе показалась довольная Дженни и слабо улыбающийся Джон. — Давайте, шире улыбки, — громко вскрикнул он и сфотографировал. — Тебе сегодня очень повезло, Дженни, — с улыбкой сказал он, возвращая девушке телефон. — А мы переходим к моей любимой части — истории в красном кресле! 

Шерлок поморщился и выключил телевизор. Сил больше не было слушать крики ведущего и наблюдать за тем, как расстроенный Джон пытается шутить. Холмс думал, что после того, как напарник ушел, он больше никогда его не увидит, но реальность сталкивала их даже тогда, когда сами они не разговаривали. 

«Почему же Джон так расстроен?», — снова и снова спрашивал себя Шерлок, не в силах проигнорировать сам факт такого душевного равновесия Уотсона. — «Все ведь пошло не так, как он хотел!», — жестко вернул он себя к реальности и решил, что сейчас самое время отправляться спать.

Две недели — немалый срок для того, чтобы понять собственные ошибки. Шерлок ловил себя на мысли, что не должен был поступать так уж жестко. Однако он все еще пребывал в своем прошлом, в своих тех, старых, чувствах, в которых обида была сильнее любви. Впрочем, Джон не выходил у него из головы, и это заставляло его снова и снова возвращаться к той ночи и тому утру. В результате ему пришлось признать, что, несмотря на все свои старания, он проникся к надоедливому напарнику некими чувствами, но категорически отказывался устанавливать их истинную силу. 

Шерлок повалился на кровать в спальне прямо в халате и укрылся тонким одеялом. С тех пор, как Джон появился в его отделе, все пошло наперекосяк. Он столько раз зарекался не отвечать на его улыбки и заигрывания, не поддаваться этому мальчишескому очарованию, но в итоге все равно сдался. Каждый день игнорировать факт отсутствия в его жизни Уотсона становилось все сложнее. Шерлок решил только на секундочку закрыть глаза, но сам не заметил, как проспал до самого утра.

Часы показывали только пять часов, когда он открыл их снова и резко сел на кровати. Сердце его стучало чуточку сильнее, чем обычно. Шерлок попытался вспомнить, что же ему снилось, но не смог. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, чтобы успокоить пульс, и отправился под холодный душ. 

Сборы на работу обычно занимали у Холмса полчаса, не больше. Сегодня он не изменил своей привычке, и в половине шестого уже выскочил на улицу и сел в машину. Скотланд-Ярд за ночь никуда не делся, не провалился в воды Темзы и даже не был взорван каким-нибудь психопатом, а в отделе все скучные бумаги с его стола не исчезли, а остались лежать там, где он их оставил прошлым вечером. Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и сел за работу. Пару часов спустя отдел стал заполняться людьми. Первым, как обычно, пришел Лестрейд, слегка прихрамывая на больную ногу. Он ее здорово сломал, когда гнался за преступником в своем последнем перед повышением деле. Чуть позже появились вечно шумные Диммок и Райан. 

— Шерлок, — окликнул Райан начальника, — кофе будешь? 

— С чего такая забота? — он усмехнулся и прищурился.

— Ну, раньше тебе с утра Джон кофе приносил, — Райан пожал плечами. — Кстати, а о нем ничего не слышно?

— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок и вернулся к работе. 

Все скучали по Джону, даже Диммок, который не сознался бы в этом даже под пытками. За эти две недели он устал отвечать на вопросы о том, где Джон, что с ним, почему он не приходит в Ярд. Холмс и сам задавался этим вопросом. Ведь если он добился от Шерлока разрешения остаться в отделе, почему же им не воспользовался?

— Простите, — раздался над ухом детектива интеллигентный голос, — мне необходимо увидеться с мистером Холмсом. 

— Детектив Холмс, — Шерлок слегка нахмурился, — у вас ко мне дело? 

— О, это вы, — посетитель присел рядом со столом на стул, на котором обычно занимался ерундой Уотсон. — Меня зовут Джексел Хартуорт, я издатель, и я бы хотел поговорить об одном важном деле, касающемся Джона Уотсона.

— Вряд ли я могу вам чем-то помочь, — сказал Шерлок, поднимаясь. — У меня куча работы и никакого желания говорить об Уотсоне.

— Послушайте! — Джексел тоже встал, тон его голоса стал возмущенным, несколько человек за соседними столами даже обернулись. — Ситуация крайне серьезная! Я не думал, что в полиции так легко отмахиваются от граждан, особенно тех, которые получили ранение, помогая в раскрытии дела! Или вы уже забыли об этом? 

— В чем, собственно, проблема? — недовольно спросил Шерлок, чувствуя, что разговора избежать не удастся.

— Дело в том, что Джону угрожают! Ему пишут сообщения с угрозами, присылают письма, в том числе на адрес издательства. А вы вместо того, чтобы помочь другу, роетесь в бумажках! 

— Вы уверены, что это не простой чокнутый фанат? То есть, что дело может дойти до чего-то серьезного? 

— Я ни в чем не уверен, детектив, — Джексел подался вперед. — Но за последние две недели эти угрозы превысили чашу моего терпения. Впереди презентация книги, и я бы хотел, чтобы она прошла с живым автором!

— Хорошо, — Шерлок сосредоточился, — я сейчас перенаправлю вас в отдел, который занимается преследованием. 

— Что здесь происходит? — Лестрейд подошел к столу Холмса и обратился к посетителю. — Инспектор Лестрейд, что произошло? Я услышал крики… 

— Джексел Хартуорот, — очень недовольно представился издатель, — простите, инспектор, но я не знал, что в вашем отделе работают настолько неблагодарные люди! — он скривился. — Дело касается Джона Уотсона, он получает угрозы, но детектив Холмс, кажется, отказывается мне помогать. 

— Отдел, в который я собирался вас направить, специализируется в том числе на преследованиях, там работают отличные профессионалы, — начал было Шерлок. 

— Детектив Холмс, мистер Хартуорт, пожалуйста, пройдемте в мой кабинет, — попросил Лестрейд, открывая дверь и оглядывая остальных сотрудников, которые уже без стеснения прислушивались к разговору. — Итак, — инспектор сел в кресло, — расскажите поподробнее об угрозах мистеру Уотсону. 

— Я заметил их впервые две недели назад. Джон участвовал в съемках шоу Грэма Нортона и оставил мне свой телефон. Именно тогда пришло сообщение, в котором говорилось об убийстве какой-то Мэри и о том, что Джон поплатится за это. Признаться, я не сразу понял, о чем речь. Я поговорил с Джоном об угрозах, но он только отмахнулся. С ним вообще черт знает, что творится, он даже не хочет писать продолжение о Чарли Колде! Впрочем, это к делу не относится. Через пару дней похожее письмо пришло в издательство, тогда я понял, что речь идет о персонаже прошлой серии книг Джона — Мэри Морстен, которая, к слову, в книгах осталась жива. Я приехал к нему, просил обратиться в полицию, но Джон уперся, сказал: «не пойду и все». Я увидел у него и другие письма, которые приходят к нему домой. Кроме того, я стал свидетелем телефонного звонка на его домашний номер телефона! Я не детектив, чтобы принимать решение, насколько опасны эти угрозы, но вы должны понять меня, инспектор. У нас выходит книга! Конечно, пиар есть пиар, но мы бы не хотели привлекать к этому инциденту пристальное внимание. Я решил обратиться к детективу Холмсу, так как Джон называл его другом, но, очевидно, я ошибся, — Джексел с трудом перевел дух, закончив свой монолог. 

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Хартуорт, — Лестрейд бросил суровый взгляд на Холмса, — мы обязательно во всем разберемся, но вы должны понимать, что нам необходимы показания самого мистера Уотсона, а в идеале — его заявление об инциденте. 

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы уговорить его, инспектор, — Джексел решительно кивнул.

— Хорошо, тогда детектив Холмс сейчас проедет с вами к мистеру Уотсону, — Лестрейд снова посмотрел на Шерлока, у которого внутри все похолодело от осознания скорой встречи с Джоном. — Вообще, такие дела не совсем наш профиль, но мы всегда будем помнить помощь, которую мистер Уотсон оказал отделу, поэтому с радостью поможем в решении вашего дела. 

— Спасибо, инспектор, — Хартуорт поднялся, — не знаю, как вас благодарить! Я уже почти отчаялся!

— Ну что вы, — Лестрейд пожал Джекселу руку. — Подождите немного детектива, мы кое-что обсудим, всего пару минут.

— Разумеется, — издатель вышел и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. 

— Шерлок… — начал говорить инспектор. 

— Хорошо, — недовольно фыркнул Холмс, — я понял, я займусь этим делом. 

— Не ерничай! Не знаю, что у вас произошло с Уотсоном, — он предупредительно поднял ладонь вверх, призывая детектива к молчанию, — и даже знать не хочу, но твое поведение недопустимо! 

— Ох, ну, разумеется, — Шерлок вскочил и прошелся по кабинету. — Святой Джон, все любят Джона! Чем он таким нам помог? 

— Благодаря ему и его связям с мэром мы получили средства на новое оборудование, дотации на несколько десятков новых рабочих мест, Шерлок. Реклама в СМИ принесла нам неплохое повышение рейтинга. Ты уже забыл, как все облажались с подражательницей Потрошителя? Если бы у нас не было поддержки мэра и газет, нам бы не спустили тогда все так легко даже после поимки преступницы! Я знаю, что тебе его участие в расследованиях не нравилось, но когда-то ты сам был консультантом! Ты знаешь, как влияет его работа на отдел. Ты уже забыл, как твои собственные слова о моем участии в расследовании сделали меня инспектором? Не слова коллег, мэра или полицейских чиновников, а твои, Шерлок! Да, отдел в долгу перед Джоном, смирись с этим и разберись в его деле! Это все, о чем я тебя прошу. 

Детектив замер и громко вздохнул. 

— Хорошо, я еду к Уотсону, привезу его сюда, пусть пишет заявление, — сказал он и, не глядя на начальника, вышел из кабинета. Джексел Хартуорт ждал его у стола. — Едем? — спросил Шерлок, забирая свое пальто. 

— Может быть, мне позвонить Джону? — спросил Джексел, пока они с Шерлоком шли к лифту. — Я почти уверен, что он дома, но если он вышел…

— Если его не будет, тогда начнем звонить, а пока не стоит говорить ему, что мы едем, — Шерлок нажал на кнопку вызова лифта и повернулся к Хартуорту. — Не будем давать ему возможность уйти или не разговаривать с нами. Вы ведь хотите, чтобы он написал заявление? Попробуем взять спонтанностью. 

Холмс вошел в лифт и подождал Джексела. Тот, видимо, все еще терзался мыслями о звонке Джону, но Шерлок решил больше эту тему не поднимать. Признаться, ему было неловко снова возвращаться в ту квартиру и встречаться с Уотсоном после их ссоры, но в груди при этом что-то сладко и надрывно болело, словно он соскучился. От этой мысли детективу стало еще больше не по себе, и он даже помотал головой, вызывая у Джексела удивленный взгляд.

Уже в машине, пока Шерлок заводил мотор, а Хартуорт пристегивался, разговор возобновился.

— Вы меня извините, детектив, — вдруг сказал Джексел, — я вовсе не хотел кричать на вас в участке, просто вся эта история совсем выбила меня из колеи. Книга выходит через пару недель, столько мероприятий запланировано, а тут еще эти угрозы и Джон, которого невозможно сдвинуть с места. 

— Почему? — сухо спросил Хомлс.

— Не знаю, — Хартуорт только плечами пожал. — Правда, с ним это бывает. Знаете, Джон очень милый человек, вечно стремится всем помочь, часто не может отказать в просьбе. Я видел эти его черты еще в самом начале. Иногда его можно было заставить сделать что угодно, проехать через весь город по просьбе друга или что-то в этом роде. При этом он очень открытый и дружелюбный, говорит, что думает, легко заводит знакомства. Мы создали ему образ этакого ловеласа, чтобы немного добавить хорошему Джону нотку «плохого парня». Только в итоге из-за его дружелюбности люди стали думать, что он и правда ловелас. Все его романтические увлечения заканчивались вопросами: «Ты думал, что будет нечто большее?», — а он впадал в депрессию. Его, конечно, пытались затащить под венец некоторые искательницы богатого кошелька, но Джону это неинтересно. А для остальных он стал своего рода призом, кубком, который передают новой, выигравшей раунд, команде. Это так печально, — Джексел вздохнул, а Шерлок вздрогнул. Он посмотрел на собеседника в надежде найти признаки того, что весь этот разговор — чертов заговор, но кроме искренности и тревоги на лице издателя ничего не было. — В общем, он, очевидно, расстался с новым увлечением и теперь не пишет. 

— Да, вы говорили, что он не хочет писать о Чарли Колде, кажется, — бросил Шерлок как бы невзначай.

— Да, — Хартуорт едва не застонал, — вы не представляете, какой ажиотаж поднялся после анонса романа! Рейтинг ожидания был выше только у великой Роулинг! А это, поверьте, серьезный повод для гордости. Уже сейчас надо думать над следующей частью, чтобы читатели получили ее еще на фоне своих эмоций от первой книги, но Джон не хочет писать. Я уже пару раз вытаскивал его из депрессии, но в этот раз я, похоже, бессилен. Он просто сидит и ничего не делает. Если Джон не одумается, то уничтожит свою карьеру… Я сам едва сдерживаю совет компании, прошу не торопить, но еще несколько недель, и члены совета все узнают.

— Может на него так влиять критика или угрозы? — спросил Шерлок. Они почти доехали, оставалось всего несколько минут пути.

— Новая книга получила отличные отзывы! — Джексел отрицательно покачал головой. — Что касается угроз, то он не воспринимает их всерьез, его явно заботит что-то другое. Уверен, он снова оказался чьим-то трофеем и теперь корит себя за это, — Хартуорт печально вздохнул.

Шерлок поморщился и крепче сжал руль так, что почти побелели костяшки. Он редко ошибался, но, как сам любил говорить, его ошибки обычно носили фатальный характер. Вдалеке уже показался дом Уотсона, а Холмс все еще пытался разобраться в том, действительно ли он неправильно понял любовника, или все происходящее — успешно разыгранный сценарий. Его внутренняя паранойя могла бы предположить второй вариант, если бы сердце не признавало поражение в этой борьбе с чувствами к Джону Уотсону. 

Машину детектив припарковал на подземной стоянке. Раньше он делал это снаружи, но у Джексела был пропуск, а за каждой квартирой было закреплено парковочное место. Пока ехали в лифте, Шерлок почувствовал, что его пульс ускоряется. Эта встреча его действительно волновала, он не мог не признать, что, несмотря на общую двойственность чувств, действительно скучал по напарнику, что ему хотелось бы увидеть его лицо. Решение оттолкнуть Уотсона уже не выглядело таким правильным, как раньше.

— Звонить в дверь бесполезно, — Джексел порылся в кармане и вытащил наружу увесистую связку ключей. 

— У вас есть ключи от его квартиры? — спросил Шерлок. — Это несколько необычно. 

— У меня есть ключи от квартир всех писателей, которыми я занимаюсь, — усмехнулся Хартуорт. — Вы не поверите, как они любят притворяться, что их нет дома, когда приходит время сдавать рукописи. Джон в этом деле вообще мастер. Однажды он закрылся в ванной, переписывая страницы, которые мы уже утвердили, так что мне пришлось выломать дверь.

— Успел? — усмехнулся Холмс. 

— Пришлось принять исправления в качестве извинений за дверь, — скривился Джексел. 

Он подошел к двери, вставил ключ в замок и повернул, открывая ее. 

— Джон, — крикнул он проходя в квартиру, — это Джексел, мне нужно с тобой поговорить! — он направился в спальню. 

Шерлок малодушно помедлил, прежде чем зайти, затем все же переступил порог и закрыл дверь за собой. Ощущение дежавю усиливалось с каждым шагом и брошенным взглядом, воспоминания накрывали его с головой, несмотря на то, что прошло уже так много времени. Холмс помнил все в мельчайших деталях, его память подкидывала ему самые страстные мгновения их поцелуя и последующей ночи, будто нарочно мучая и усугубляя чувство вины, вдруг появившееся после разговора с издателем. Раздражение на Джона, которым он успешно подавлял свои чувства, улетучилось в один миг, и теперь он окончательно уверился: он, черт возьми, влюблен. Вот только что с этим делать?

— Джексел, если ты снова пришел, чтобы говорить о новой части, то я уже сказал тебе, что не бу… — раздался голос Уотсона с другой стороны квартиры. Он как раз спускался со второго этажа в пижамных штанах. Он был небрит, под глазами залегли тени и мешки. — Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, глядя на Шерлока. В его голосе не было агрессии или недовольства, только удивление. 

— Не знал, что ты носишь бороду, — заметил Холмс, предпочитая не отвечать на первый вопрос. 

— Да, это так… — Джон, кажется, не знал, что сказать, и остановился на полпути, на ступеньках. 

— Вот ты где! — Джексел вышел в гостиную. — Ты переехал на второй этаж? — спросил он удивленно. 

— Временно, — Уотсон, наконец, справился с собой и спустился. Он подхватил с дивана футболку и надел ее. — В чем дело? — спросил он у Хартуорта, не глядя на детектива. 

— Я обратился в полицию из-за угроз, — заявил Джексел и сел на диван. 

— Зачем? — Джон пожал плечами и ушел на кухню, где открыл холодильник, достал сок и налил его в высокий стакан. — Я же уже сказал, что меня это не беспокоит, — он сделал глоток и пожал плечами. 

— Зато меня это беспокоит, Джон! — возмутился Хартуорт. — Ты забываешь, что издательство тоже может обратиться в полицию в связи с угрозами, потому что они приходят и на наш адрес, но так как все они адресованы тебе, только твое сотрудничество поможет разобраться в ситуации. Не могу поверить, что тебе все равно! Неужели ты не переживаешь за свою жизнь?

— Не особо, — Джон слегка ухмыльнулся. — Не знал, что отдел убийств занимается такими делами, — он посмотрел на Шерлока впервые с их неловкой встречи несколькими минутами ранее. 

— В исключительных случаях, — сказал Холмс довольно серьезно. — Для тебя, как видишь, мы сделали исключение. 

— Я польщен, — Уотсон только фыркнул: кажется, эту дурную привычку он перенял у детектива. 

Джексел наблюдал за этой перепалкой со стороны и начинал понимать, что же _именно_ произошло с Джоном. Воздух вокруг этой парочки так и искрился напряжением. Они смотрели друг на друга с какой-то тоской, словно искали возможность увидеть невысказанное, намек на что-то. Он переводил взгляд с одного на другого и понимал, что был абсолютно прав: Джон действительно влюбился, и объект его чувств он сам к нему и привез. 

— Уотсон, как часто ты получаешь звонки с угрозами? — спросил Шерлок, подходя ближе и садясь на барный стул за кухонным островом. 

— Да какие там угрозы, — Джон слегка отодвинулся, будто боялся приближаться к Холмсу ближе, чем на полметра. — Пару раз в день мне звонит какой-то ненормальный и говорит, что я поплачусь за то, что сделал с Мэри. Кажется, кому-то концовка романа не зашла. Не бери в голову. 

— Тебе напрямую угрожали смертью? — продолжал задавать вопросы детектив. 

— Вроде бы нет, но я не слишком внимательно слушаю эту чушь, — он рассеянно улыбнулся. 

— Это может быть серьезно, — настаивал Шерлок. 

— Да брось, у всех знаменитостей есть сумасшедшие фанаты, в какой-то степени я могу даже гордиться, — попытался пошутить Уотсон. 

— Не лучший повод для гордости, — Шерлок криво усмехнулся.

— Думал, ты будешь в первых рядах кричать, что надоедливый Уотсон получил по заслугам! — чуть жестче, чем хотел бы, сказал Джон.

— Я никому не стал бы желать такой участи, — уклончиво ответил Шерлок, слегка отводя взгляд. 

Джексел поднялся: ему стало совершенно ясно, что эти двое в ссоре, по крайне мере, пока, и лучше оставить их наедине, чтобы они разобрались со своими отношениями, а заодно и с делом. На него никто не обращал внимания, а между тем уровень напряжения многократно увеличивался. Казалось, скоро сам воздух начнет подрагивать и искриться от надвигающейся бури. 

— Эм, в общем, Джон, — протянул Джексел, напоминая о своем присутствии, — мне срочно нужно в издательство. Напиши, пожалуйста, заявление и разберись с этим. Ну, пока, — он быстро ретировался к двери, бесшумно ее открыл и под недружное прощание вышел из квартиры.

Если бы он только знал, что причиной состояния Джона был именно этот детектив, он бы много раз подумал, прежде чем обращаться к нему за помощью. Правда, сейчас он не жалел о сделанном. В конце концов, если эти двое смогут поговорить и решить проблему, он мог надеяться на продолжение романа, а это было куда важнее угроз!

В квартире Джон и Шерлок неловко молчали, оставшись наедине. Разговаривать было слишком трудно, особенно с учетом того, что Холмс видел — последние недели дались Уотсону нелегко. Он был весь какой-то уставший и помятый, дружелюбие и легкость канули в Лету, и Шерлок скучал по тому Джону, который доставал его своим оптимизмом.

— Послушай, — начал было детектив, спустя несколько долгих минут. 

— Нет, ничего, — перебил его Уотсон, — я понимаю, Джексел на тебя насел, и тебе пришлось приехать. Я не буду отнимать у тебя время. Эти угрозы закончатся, когда их автору надоест. 

— Ну нет, — Шерлок скрестил руки на груди. — Заявление ты мне напишешь, — с коварной улыбкой ответил Холмс. — Даже не мечтай, что сможешь выпроводить меня.

— Неужели все так плохо? — спросил Джон. — Никакого интересного убийства? Лестрейд настоял на том, чтобы ты занялся этим? Или, не дай бог, мэр звонил? 

— Уотсон, иногда ты поражаешь меня какой-то наивностью, смешанной с глупостью. Ты и правда думаешь, что это дело можно просто спустить на тормозах?

Джон не ответил и перевел взгляд на окно. Он будто боролся с собой, не зная, сказать ли то, что вертится у него на языке, или снова промолчать, не унижаясь напоследок. В этот момент тишину квартиры нарушил телефонный звонок.

— Если это неизвестный, включи громкую связь, — быстро сказал Шерлок и подал Уотсону трубку.

Джон принял вызов и почти сразу переключил разговор на громкую связь. 

— Ты убил Мэри Морстен, Ник! — раздался из телефона измененный программой или устройством голос преследователя. Шерлок знаками показал, что Уотсону следует разговорить его. 

— Никого я не убивал, она вышла замуж, помнишь? И я не Ник, черт возьми.

— О, нет, ты убил Мэри, ты убил ее жизнь, — голос в трубке рассмеялся. — Знаешь, что я сделаю?

— Снова мне позвонишь? — спросил Джон. 

— Нет, дорогой, я убью тебя! — крикнул неизвестный и отключился.

— Значит так, пока мы с тобой пререкались, ты получил реальную угрозу смерти в присутствии представителя полиции. Собирайся, поедем в участок. Нужно досконально изучить твою жизнь и выяснить, кто может хотеть твоей смерти. 

— Мне надо принять душ, — неуверенно сказал Джон, который не ожидал такого напора со стороны напарника. Бывшего напарника.

— Точно, и побриться, — Шерлок улыбнулся.

— О, так теперь тебе и моя борода не нравится? 

— Предпочитаю гладковыбритых писателей. 

— Слишком много запросов для одного дня, — Джон в шутку скривился. — Заявление напиши, бороду сбрей, — он вымыл стакан и включил кофеварку. — Сделаешь кофе? 

— Легко, — Холмс скинул пальто на диван и прошел на кухню, где неловко столкнулся с Джоном.

— М-м-м, извини, — протянул раскрасневшийся Уотсон, — я быстро, — сказал он и ретировался на второй этаж. 

Джон уже больше двух недель обитал в другой спальне, которая расположилось на втором этаже. Он перетащил сюда часть вещей, сразу как вернулся из участка весь разбитый после последнего разговора с детективом. Он просто физически пока не мог находиться в своей комнате. Воспоминания душили его и заставляли думать об упущенном. Самое отвратительное во всем это было то, что Джон даже не знал, почему все так закончилось. Он прокручивал в голове все события того дня и не понимал, что могло стать причиной такого поступка Шерлока. Пару раз он порывался позвонить ему, особенно когда перебирал с виски, чтобы выяснить раз и навсегда, за что стал объектом подобной жестокости, но останавливал себя, считая, что слишком переоценил внимание со стороны Холмса. В конце концов, он уже не в первый раз сталкивался с тем, что с ним хотели провести ночь, но не хотели чего-то большего. 

За эти две недели он похудел и не написал ни строчки. Он просто не мог вернуться к Чарли Колду, потому что все в этом персонаже напоминало ему Шерлока, а его отношения с Джеком Уайлдером становились горькой шуткой над реальностью. Он бы, пожалуй, мог остаться с детективом друзьями, если бы не узнал, каково это — обнимать его и целовать, чувствовать эту, пусть и кратковременную, но взаимность. Сейчас ему требовалось сделать большое усилие над собой, чтобы вытерпеть еще несколько дней в его обществе и не влюбиться сильнее. Сердце и так трещало по только что наложенным швам.

За всеми этими мыслями Джон принял душ и в раздумьях остановился перед зеркалом, размышляя, стоит ли терять время и бриться. Отражение ему категорически не нравилось, борода, конечно, добавляла ему брутальности, но старила лет на десять. 

— Я бреюсь не ради Шерлока Холмса, а просто потому что так лучше! — заявил он зеркалу и взял в руки крем для бритья. 

Спустя минут десять Уотсон спустился в гостиную чисто выбритый, в костюме и с пальто, перекинутым через левую руку. 

— Я хотел было сделать что-то к кофе, — сказал Шерлок, довольно рассматривая то, что Джон привел себя в порядок, — но у тебя холодильник совсем пустой, — он кивнул головой в сторону техники. 

— Забыл заказать продукты, — спокойно отозвался Уотсон, который уже успел привести свои чувства в подобие нормальности. — К тому же, я последние дни много работал и заказывал готовую еду, — добавил он для пущего эффекта.

— Пишешь продолжение? — Холмс хитро прищурился. — Так быстро? 

— Как говорит Джексел, нельзя терять время, когда читатели раскупают книгу как горячие пирожки, — он одним махом выпил эспрессо. — Мне взять с собой письма, которые приходили? 

— Да, будь любезен, — ответил Шерлок, все еще размышляя над нелепой попыткой Уотсона обмануть его. — Кстати, ты бы сказал о своей работе мистеру Хартуорту, а то он сильно переживает. Всю дорогу до тебя твердил о том, что ты не пишешь следующую книгу, можешь потерять карьеру…

— Джексел, как обычно, слишком преувеличивает трагедии, как и с этими угрозами, — отмахнулся Джон, но Холмс заметил, как у него покраснели уши. «Врет», решил он про себя и усмехнулся. 

Уотсон достал из ящика комода несколько конвертов и положил в свою сумку, которую вечно таскал с собой. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока, и тот развернулся в сторону двери. Мужчины молча вышли, Джон запер квартиру и вызвал лифт. 

— Все еще считаю этой дурацкой затеей, — отметил он по пути на парковку. 

— Ты сейчас рассуждаешь очень односторонне, Уотсон, — вдруг очень серьезно заявил Шерлок. — Что если этот человек действительно опасен? Даже если он не причинит вреда тебе, он может переключить на другой объект. Люди, которые болезненно преследуют других, редко останавливаются, это измененное сознание, которое не дает им возможности остановиться. Они чувствуют, что связаны с объектом своего преследования, их фантазии заменяют им реальность. Трагедия рано или поздно произойдет. Ты готов отвечать за то, что сейчас проигнорируешь его, а потом он убьет кого-то другого? 

— Когда ты так говоришь — нет, — Джон покачал головой. 

— Никто не должен оставаться безнаказанным, разве что в исключительных случаях, — Холмс улыбнулся. — Позвони своему издателю — нам потребуется вся почта, которая приходила на твое имя. 

— Наберу ему из машины, — ответил Джон. 

В автомобиль Шерлока он садился с тяжелым сердцем. Дело могло затянуться, а его самообладание уже было практически на нуле. Сколько еще дней ему предстоит терпеть эту муку, видеть это лицо без возможности изменить все, что произошло? Детектив, кажется, чувствовал себя спокойно: он уверенно вывел машину со стоянки и поехал по направлению к Скотланд-Ярду. Джон же таким профессионализмом похвастаться не мог и едва сдерживал бурю в своей душе, которая грозила перерасти в тропический шторм.

Он достал телефон и позвонил издателю. После короткого разговора он повернулся к Шерлоку и сказал: 

— Коробки с письмами привезут через пару часов, — он усмехнулся. — Если в участке не хватит места, можем переместиться в мою квартиру. 

— Хвастаешься? — Холмс остановился на светофоре и тоже повернулся к Джону.

— Ну что ты! — Уотсон мгновенно отвернулся и уставился в окно. — Предупреждаю. Зеленый, кстати. 

— Сам вижу, — Шерлок двинулся дальше. — Место найдем, — сказал он, следя за дорогой, — приготовься к тому, что мы будем копаться в твоей жизни, по крайне мере, в том, что ты делал последний год. 

— Я уже догадался, — Джон кивнул. 

— Ничего не хочешь рассказать, пока мы еще не приехали в участок? 

— Хочешь знать, не скрываю ли я в своем прошлом случайно убитых подружек, закопанных конкурентов или денежные махинации? 

— А вдруг? — Шерлок прищурился. — Если подумать, я ведь вообще ничего о тебе не знаю. 

— Вот тут ты прав, — то ли грустно, то ли разочарованно сказал Уотсон. — Но все мои скандалы запечатлены на страницах желтых газет. Извини, других у меня нет. 

— Так даже проще, — Шерлок скривился при упоминании газет. — То есть, ты считаешь, что абсолютно чист перед законом? — он хитро улыбнулся.

— Уверен, что ты знаешь о том случае, когда я голым вел машину, — Джон не сдержался и расхохотался. — Мы поспорили с подружкой, что я не доберусь так до дома, и она выиграла. Пришлось купить ей то дорогущее бриллиантовое колье. Сущее разорение, детектив, особенно если учесть, что это стало моим последним ей подарком.

— Сколько же ты выпил, чтобы согласиться на это? — спросил Холмс. 

— Абсент — очень коварная штука, а я его никогда до того дня не пил. 

— Управление автомобилем без прав в состоянии алкогольного опьянения и оголение в общественном месте, — перечислил Шерлок. — Штраф был примерно таким же, как цена того колье? 

— Нет, что ты, колье обошлось дороже, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Самое расточительное расставание в истории. А вот полицейские оказались отличными ребятами, кстати. Даже одолжили мне одежду. 

— Какая забота, — хмыкнул Шерлок.

— Уверен, ты бы оставил меня замерзать, — проворчал Уотсон. 

— Сначала сделал бы фотки, — не удержался от шпильки Шерлок, — а потом бы прикрыл твою наготу, сознаюсь. 

— Так противно смотреть? — снова из Джона вырвались слова, которые он не хотел говорить, но это случилось непроизвольно, как тошнота, словно он перенасытился общением с детективом.

— Мы почти приехали, — сказал детектив, игнорируя эмоции Уотсона: у них еще будет время поговорить. 

— Ага, — Джон кивнул, глядя на приближающееся здание. 

Скотланд-Ярд ни капли не изменился: те же запахи и шум встретили Уотсона, едва он вошел. Он сразу почувствовал, как скучал по этой суетливости и беготне. На мгновение Джон будто вернулся в прошлое, и тем сложнее было убедить себя в том, что все окончательно изменилось, и это время осталось позади. 

— Что дальше, детектив? — спросил Джон, останавливаясь на первом этаже. 

— Ты забыл, где лифт? — Шерлок посмотрел на него со странным выражением лица. 

— Но очередь, вроде как, здесь, — Уотсон огляделся. — К кому мне подойти, чтобы оставить заявление? 

— Не доводи меня, — Холмс взял его под локоть и потянул к лифту.

Наверх ехали молча, но локоть Джона Шерлок не отпустил. Тот хотел было попытаться вырваться, состроив недовольную гримасу, но, получив угрожающий взгляд от Холмса, притих. В конце концов, пусть держит, если ему так спокойнее. Из лифта детектив вывел его под руку, быстро прошагал к своему столу так, что Джон едва успевал за ним, и усадил на стул. 

— Вот тебе бланк заявления, — Шерлок положил перед ним лист бумаги и ручку. — Сиди и пиши, — он строго посмотрел на него. — Дай мне письма, я отнесу их Молли — может быть, она что-то обнаружит на них. 

Джон молча вытащил несколько конвертов и передал их Холмсу, а затем бросил взгляд на бумагу. Он вздохнул и начал заполнять бланк. 

— Джон, — послышался от кухни радостный голос Райана спустя минут десять после того, как Уотсон начал писать заявление, — ты все-таки вернулся! Мы почти перестали надеяться! — он стремительно подошел, расплескав кофе по дороге, оставил кружку на своем столе и метнулся вперед, чтобы обнять Джона. — Что это? — спросил он, бросая взгляд на листок. 

— Привет, Райан, — он тепло улыбнулся офицеру, — я тоже рад тебя видеть. Диммок, — он пожал ему руку, — и тебя тоже. 

— Долго же тебя не было, — проворчал Диммок, при этом на его лице была написано, что он тоже рад возвращению Уотсона. 

— Я, кстати, не вернулся, — сказал Джон, и Райан слегка поник. — Скорее, я стал жертвой преступления, — он усмехнулся. — Мне поступают угрозы, и так вышло, что этим будете заниматься вы. 

— Ничего себе! За две недели успел нажить себе врагов? — воскликнул Райан. — Всё, больше мы тебя не отпустим, а то снова натворишь что-нибудь. 

— Поддерживаю Райана, — усмехнулся Шерлок, подходя к собравшимся. — Молли проанализирует письма и позвонит, когда закончит, — сказал он. — Ты написал заявление? 

— Почти, это оказалось не так-то просто, — проворчал Уотсон. — Что поставить в этих графах? — спросил он. 

— Оставь это, главное — опиши ситуацию, а остальное я проставлю сам, — Холмс ткнул пальцем на длинные строчки, где Джон должен был написать о случившемся. — Постарайся вспомнить даты, когда все началось, а главное — укажи, что тебе угрожали смертью. 

— Кому ты мог так насолить? — спросил Райан. — Вообще кто-то объяснит нам, что происходит? 

— Займем вторую переговорную, — детектив махнул головой в сторону одной из дверей на этаже в дальней его части. — Принесите туда все, что нужно, а потом соберемся и я все объясню. 

— Окей, шеф, — Райан кивнул, подмигнул Джону и ушел выполнять распоряжение. 

— Готово, — сказал Джон, бегло просматривая написанное. 

Шерлок наклонился к нему со спины так, что его голова почти касалась плеча Уотсона, быстро прочитал, что тот написал, и удовлетворенно кивнул. 

— Сойдет, — он схватил листок. — Констебль, зарегистрируйте это обращение, — обратился Холмс к одному из полицейских. 

— Мне передать это в соответствующий отдел? — спросил констебль, просмотрев заявление.

— Нет, этим делом займется наш отдел, — бросил детектив и отошел, не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд полицейского. 

— Что теперь? — бодро спросил Джон. — Будешь меня допрашивать? 

— Что у тебя сегодня за нелепые фантазии? — спросил Шерлок, собирая в папку документы, с которыми, видимо, работал перед тем, как поехать к Уотсону. — Ты, конечно, потерпевший, но будешь, как и раньше, работать над этим делом в качестве консультанта. Без тебя будет слишком долго, ты — ключ ко всему в этой истории, — он поднял на Джона взгляд и заметил в глазах проблеск чего-то странного — то ли боли, то ли отчаяния. — Пойдем, — он снова решил не поднимать тему: пока еще рано, — Райан и Диммок нас ждут. 

Он прошел в переговорную, за ним потянулся Джон, который в очередной раз за сегодняшний день подумал о том, где он так согрешил в своей жизни и кому сделал столько зла, что теперь ему предстоит так мучиться. 

— Итак, сразу после того, как мы задержали подражательницу, на следующий день Уотсон получил первую угрозу, так? — спросил Шерлок, обращаясь к Джону, тот кивнул. — В сообщении неизвестный отметил, что Джон убил Мэри Морстен — своего литературного персонажа из другой серии книг, — и обещал наказать его за это. 

— Сумасшедший фанат? — спросил Диммок, глядя на начальника. 

— Думаю, да, пока все указывает именно на это, — Холмс задумался. — Диммок, ты займешься технической стороной вопроса. Попробуй узнать, откуда приходили сообщения, Молли сейчас занимается письмами, которые приходили Уотсону домой, остальные скоро доставят из издательства. Главное — нам надо разобраться, действительно ли это фанат или кто-то просто пытается насолить тебе или запугать, — эти слова были обращены к Джону, на которого в этот момент уставились три пары глаз. — Есть кто-то в твоем окружении, кто мог бы желать тебе зла? — спросил Шерлок. 

— Кому я нужен? — риторически спросил Джон и пожал плечами. 

— Я серьезно, Уотсон, — Шерлок сел напротив бывшего напарника и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Вспоминай все свои конфликты, особенно в последние месяцы. Романы, в которых мог остаться ревнивый муж или парень, или ты отверг кого-то, кто мог слишком близко это принять? Перешел дорогу кому-то из конкурентов? 

— Я что, по-твоему, совсем с катушек съехал? — Джон возмутился как-то лениво, скорее для проформы. — У меня несколько месяцев не было романов, — на этих словах он отвел взгляд от лица Шерлока, — я не сплю с замужними людьми или теми, кто находится в отношениях, у меня нет каких-либо серьезных конкурентов… Хотя, релиз моего предыдущего романа и совпал с выходом книги одного из авторов нашего издательства, который, кстати, тоже пишет детективы, но это была недоработка отдела продвижения. Я даже лично написал отзыв на его довольно неплохую книгу на своем сайте и для Лондонского книжного обозрения, чтобы уладить этот конфликт, и все остались довольны. 

— Все равно нужно имя этого автора, — сказал Шерлок. 

— Майкл Рутберг, но, уверяю тебя, у меня нет с ним никаких конфликтов, — Джон говорил с абсолютной уверенностью, — это было недоразумение, которое встречается довольно часто, тем более, у нас в основном разные читатели. 

— Хорошо, оставим его пока в разряде возможных недоброжелателей, — сказал Шерлок и записал имя на листке бумаги. — Дальше. 

— Да что дальше? — Джон немного повысил голос. — Повторяю тебе, у меня нет врагов.

— А что насчет отвергнутых дружков и подружек? 

— Со мной часто пытаются познакомиться на светских мероприятиях, чаще всего модели обоих полов, которые хотят удачно выйти замуж, но я редко знакомлюсь с этой категорией людей. Меня больше привлекают те, кто сам состоялся в жизни. Да, иногда, я отказываю в свидании или в продолжении вечера, но я всегда действую деликатно и стараюсь, чтобы нас не услышали. Если это просачивается в прессу, то это сливает исключительно тот, кому предназначались мои слова. Кстати, отличный тест на то, кто из себя и что представляет. 

— Не хватает нимба над головой, — рассмеялся Райан. — Джон Уотсон, который перевстречался с половиной богемной тусовки, щадит чувства отвернутых поклонников! 

— Очень смешно, — Джон сложил руки на груди и насупился. 

— Хорошо, тогда давай поговорим о твоих фанатах. Были ли у тебя случаи, когда кто-то пытался слишком близко подойти к тебе, выяснял, где ты живешь, караулил у дома или издательства? 

— У всех это бывало, — Уотсон задумался. — На одной из вечеринок по случаю выхода одной из книги о Мэри Морстен была девушка, которая хотела взять мой автограф и кричала, что убьет себя, если у нее это не получится. Я тогда вышел к поклонникам, раздал автографы, сфотографировался со всеми, закончилось все вроде мирно. У дома иногда появляются фанаты, но все они спокойные, просят подписать книгу или сделать фото, я никому не отказываю. Не знаю, как они узнают, где я живу, но подозреваю, что кто-то из моего фан-клуба все-таки проследил за мной. В целом это довольно распространенная практика.

— Автограф-сессии? 

— Там и без того дурдом, так что сразу вспомнить не могу, но обычно все ведут себя довольно мило, — Джон развел руками. — Мои фанаты — любители детективов, небольшой процент скучающих домохозяек и малое количество тех, кому я просто нравлюсь как медийный персонаж. Меня иногда приглашают читать лекции, некоторые студентки влюблены в меня как в писателя: по той же схеме, по которой они любят режиссеров, актеров или мистера Дарси из «Гордости и предубеждения» — придуманный образ. Мужчин меньше, но женщины в принципе больше читают, об этом говорит даже статистика. У меня нет агрессивных фанатов, в основном это милые юные девушки или женщины среднего возраста. 

— Не может же быть все настолько радужно, — засомневался Диммок. — Неужели у тебя нет бывших партнеров, которые бы злились на тебя? 

— Я таких не знаю, — усмехнулся Джон. 

— А как же та актриса, шикарная блондинка? — спросил Диммок. 

— Она бросила меня после того, как контракт на съемки фильма про Мэри Морстен не состоялся.

— А твоя бывшая подружка, которой ты купил то дорогое бриллиантовое колье? — задал вопрос Шерлок.

— Вернулась к бывшему, — Джон только руками развел. 

— Погоди, а тот модельер? Вы еще с ним появлялись на Met Gala, — отозвался Райан припоминая все пикантные статьи, что читал в интернете. 

— Нашел себе любовника помоложе, — усмехнулся Уотсон. — Последний раз я был инициатором расставания в колледже, когда застал свою девушку с моим другом на вечеринке. 

— То есть ты… — начал Райан.

— Неудачник, ага, — Джон только горько рассмеялся. — Спасибо, что не напоминаете об этом, ребята. 

— Я больше не хочу быть известным писателем, — Райан поморщился. — Спасибо, Джон, ты разрушил мою мечту.

— Ну, извини, — Уотсон состроил виноватую рожицу.

Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока, который задумчиво разглядывал его. Несколько секунд он смотрел ему прямо в глаза, надеясь, что тот поймет, как не прав был. В груди все клокотало от бури невысказанных слов, но он старался держаться. Наконец, Холмс разорвал зрительный контакт и заявил: 

— Обвинения в плагиате были?

— Упаси бог, — Джон только головой покачал. — Мы с Джекселом тщательно следим, чтобы даже намека на параллели не возникало. В плагиат один раз вляпаешься и больше никогда не отмоешься. В третьей книге у меня появилась проблема: когда я писал, в США вышел роман о девушке-консультанте ФБР, которая чуть не стала жертвой серийного убийцы в детстве и теперь помогает их искать. Так мне пришлось переписать половину книги, потому что мой маньяк был слишком похож на того. 

— Значит так, — Холмс задумался на секунду, а затем продолжил, — Диммок пытается вычислить, откуда были отправлены сообщения, Райан будет искать фотографии с презентаций книг, автограф-сессий, конвентов и других мероприятий, где Уотсон мог общаться с фанатами. Обращай внимание на странный взгляд, заплаканное или раскрасневшееся лицо, причем не только рядом с Уотсоном, но и на заднем плане, — Райан только тяжело вздохнул и придвинул к себе ноутбук. — А мы займемся тем, что будем просматривать электронную почту, все письма в издательство, сообщения на его сайте и сайте Джона. 

— У тебя есть свой сайт? — спросил Райан. 

— Да, — Джон с удивлением посмотрел на Шерлока. — Детектив, а ты откуда знаешь? 

— Знать — моя работа, — с непроницаемым видом заявил Холмс. — Когда кто-то из вас освободится, подключается к нам. А теперь за дело, — он хлопнул в ладоши, придвинул к себе другой ноутбук и открыл сайт издательства.

— Попрошу у Джексела доступ к корпоративной электронной почте, — он достал планшет и открыл мессенджер, чтобы написать сообщение. 

Следующие пару часов все усиленно работали. Изредка доносились редкие комментарии от Шерлока, который оценивал уровень умственного развития отдельных комментаторов, а также Райана, который восхищался тем, что Джон знаком с большинством знаменитостей. Затем Шерлоку позвонили. 

— Прибыли коробки с письмами, — сказал он. — Их сейчас принесут, — детектив выдвинул несколько стульев для коробок. 

Стульев не хватило. После того, как несколько полицейских занесли в переговорную первые коробки с письмами, заваленными оказались стулья и половина стола, еще одна коробка осталась на полу. После этого констебли отправились за второй партией.

— Я думал, реальная почта вымерла, — ошарашенно сказал Райан, пока в комнату заносили оставшиеся коробки, расставляя где придется. 

— Уотсон заботится о почтовой службе, — сказал Шерлок, который как раз стоял, уперев руки в бока, и смотрел на первую коробку. 

— Ха-ха-ха, — с каменным лицом пробормотал Джон, продолжая просматривать электронную почту. 

— Нашел что-нибудь? — спросил Холмс. 

— Нет, — вздохнул Уотсон. 

— Тогда закрывай, — детектив махнул головой в сторону планшета. — Будем просматривать письма. 

Джон убрал планшет и подтянул к себе одну из коробок. 

— Выкладывай на середину стола все негативные послания, — отметил Шерлок, тоже начиная разбор корреспонденции, — если найдешь те, в которых будут серьезные угрозы или кто-то будет слишком одержим тобой — передавай сразу мне.

— Ладно, — Джон раскрыл первое письмо. — О-о, — протянул он, — это так мило, она меня любит, — он показал письмо Райану. 

— Уотсон, — Шерлок поднял тяжелый взгляд на Джона, — у тебя писем больше, чем у королевы, пожалуйста, не отвлекайся на восхваление собственной персоны и ищи то, что поможет нам разобраться с делом. 

— Лишаешь меня всех радостей жизни, — слишком серьезно для ситуации протянул Джон, отложил письмо и открыл следующее. 

Работа шла медленно. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок просил не отвлекаться, Джон не мог устоять и читал послания фанатов, которые признавались ему в любви, называли самым любимым автором, отмечали его улыбку или рассказывали о том, как книги помогли им. Все это странным образом влияло на него, вдруг возвращая потерянную веру в себя. Может быть, Джексел не был так неправ, когда говорил, что Джон не имеет права прекращать серию? Ведь эти книги кто-то ждет, они помогают этим людям справиться с их переживаниями, например, одинокими вечерами после развода, раскрашивают их жизнь совершенно другими красками. 

Конечно, когда он принял решение прекратить писать о Чарли Колде, он был слишком расстроен этой ссорой с детективом, слишком ассоциировал себя и его с персонажами, но если подумать, то это решение было спонтанным и недальновидным. Не только потому, что его карьера могла пострадать, но и потому, что он забыл самое главное — писать нужно от души. Именно за это поклонники так любят его книги. 

Джон вдруг подумал о том, что было бы с ним через несколько месяцев после того, как он бы добровольно отказался от творчества. Нет, он не смог бы не писать. Боль пройдет, возможно, не сразу, возможно, не пройдет до конца, но только в этих книгах он может исправить все ошибки, вылечить собственное сердце и попытаться вылечить пару чужих. Он встал и вышел из комнаты под не очень довольным взглядом Шерлока. За дверью, Уотсон достал телефон и набрал Джексела Хартуорта. 

— Джон, — издатель отозвался через пару гудков, — удалось что-то выяснить? 

— Эм, нет, — Уотсон прокашлялся, — я звоню по другому поводу.

— Что случилось? — настороженно спросил Джексел. 

— Я просто хотел сказать тебе, что поторопился с решением не писать продолжение, — он оглянулся на дверь, но детектив и офицеры работали дальше. — Я напишу новую книгу, может, даже не одну, — он улыбнулся. 

— Боже, свершилось, к моему другу вернулись мозги, — почти в духе криков «аллилуйя» воскликнул Хартуорт. — Бегу докладывать совету, посмотрим, сколько книг они захотят, — радостно добавил издатель и отключился.

— Черт, Джексел как всегда, — Уотсон слегка наморщил лоб. — Я же сказал одну! Или чуть больше. 

Он убрал телефон, вернулся в комнату и снова сел за стол. 

— Так-так, — Райан покачал головой, — тайные звонки, — он многозначительно приподнял брови. — Звонил новой пассии? 

— Райан, — Джон посмотрел на офицера почти уставшим взглядом, — ты когда-нибудь думаешь не о девушках? 

— Нет, — ответил за него Диммок и хихикнул. 

— Разве что во время обеда, — добавил Холмс. 

— Да уж, хороши, — беззлобно пожурил их Райан и продолжил просматривать фотографии. 

Джон прочитал еще несколько писем, прежде чем наткнулся на первое негативное послание. Он дочитал до конца и, недовольно морщась, выложил его на середину стола. 

— Первый пошел? — спросил Райан и подмигнул.

— Тоже мне критик, — Джон фыркнул.

— Эй, так только Шерлок делает, — засмеялся Райан. — Заразился? 

— Что? — Джон удивленно вскинул брови. — Не понимаю, о чем ты, — он вернулся к письмам, стараясь скрыть смущение. Он сам не знал, когда эта привычка появилась в его жизни, но от этого становилось только хуже. Слишком сильно Холмс запал ему в голову, сердце и душу.

— Ну да, ну да, — протянул Райан, но получил толчок от Диммока под столом. — Что? — спросил он, и напарник качнул головой в сторону Шерлока, который снова задумчиво рассматривал Джона. 

— Райан, что у тебя с фото? — вдруг спросил Холмс, отворачиваясь к офицеру. 

— Я нашел несколько. 

— Покажи, — попросил Шерлок, подходя к нему и становясь за его спиной. — Уотсон, тебе тоже стоит посмотреть, может быть, ты кого-то узнаешь. 

Джон обошел стол и встал с другой стороны от Райана, вглядываясь в снимок.

— Помню этот день, — Уотсон улыбнулся, — это книжная ярмарка в прошлом году, у меня там были чтения и автограф-сессия. 

— Кто эта женщина? — спросил Шерлок, указывая на пышную даму средних лет, раскрасневшуюся и широко улыбающуюся в камеру.

— Это Фрэнсис, — Джон рассмеялся, — она очень милая и руководит моим фан-клубом. Не пропускает ни одного чтения, всегда приходит на презентации. 

— Хм, — протянул детектив. 

— Нет, даже не думай, — строго сказал Уотсон. — Фрэнсис — отличная женщина, она обожает детективы, всегда следит за порядком на всех мероприятиях и первая старается успокоить особо буйных поклонников. Она также организовывает всякие флешмобы к выходу книг или поздравление с днем рожденья. Она там самая адекватная. А еще она замужем уже двадцать пять лет и у нее шестеро детей. Ей просто некогда заниматься всякой ерундой, — усмехнулся Джон. — До сих пор удивляюсь, как она находит время просто на чтение, не говоря уже обо всем остальном. 

Райан открыл следующую фотографию.

— Вот здесь есть странная девушка, взгляд у нее какой-то безумный, — офицер поежился. 

— Ее я тоже знаю, — Джон рассмеялся. 

— Может, ты знаешь всех своих фанатов, и мы зря копаемся в этих снимках? — несколько ворчливо заметил Шерлок. 

— Всех я бы не запомнил, — отмахнулся Уотсон. — Просто на фото обычно попадают те, кто приходит чаще всех, вот я и помню их. 

— И кто это? — спросил детектив.

— Это Хелен, она — журналист светской хроники. Обычно совмещает приятное с полезным: с помощью аккредитации попадает на все мероприятия со мной, берет небольшой комментарий и потом пишет об этом на портале. Кстати, она любит путешествовать, — Шерлок недоуменно посмотрел на Джона. — Ну, в том смысле, что иногда она ездит на мои выступления в другие города, разве что в США не приезжала, — он задумался. — Нет, точно не приезжала. 

— Занесу ее в список, — скупо сказал Холмс. 

— Да брось, ты серьезно? 

— На всякий случай. А что по поводу презентации книги и плачущей девушки? — спросил Шерлок обращаясь к Райану. 

— Нашел несколько фанатских снимков, но на них ничего, — он пожал плечами. 

— Свяжись с отделом рекламы в издательстве, — сказал Джон. — У нас всегда свой фотограф на крупных мероприятиях. Пусть он скинет фотки. 

— Отличная мысль, Уотсон, — похвалил Шерлок, это вышло у него так легко, словно они снова были в начале, в том, первом, деле, когда Джон впервые показал, на что способен. — Учись, Райан, — он похлопал офицера по плечу и сел обратно за стол разбирать письма. — Да, это надолго, — он окинул взглядом количество коробок. 

— Сейчас к вам присоединюсь, — ответил Диммок. — В общем, я попытался отследить сообщения через все возможные сервисы, но тот, кто их посылал — не дурак. Он пользуется интернет-ресурсами, а сам сидит через мощный ви-пи-эн или вообще в даркнэте. 

— То есть, мы не знаем, кто и откуда отправлял сообщения? — уточнил Холмс.

— Да. Со звонками история похожая — интернет-телефония, виртуальные сим-карты, защищенные каналы выхода в сеть. 

— Для этого нужны какие-то особые навыки? — спросил Джон.

— Не очень, — Диммок нахмурился, — скорее, нужно знать, что все это существует. Хотя защищенный канал меня смущает.

— У меня здесь странный парень на заднем фоне, — вдруг заявил Райан. Шерлок подошел к нему, Уотсон тоже не отставал. — Знаешь его? — спросил офицер Джона. 

— Нет, — тот отрицательно мотнул головой. На фотографии молодой мужчина стоял за Уотсоном, который фотографировался с девушкой, на его лице застыло презрительное выражение. 

— Пробей по базе, — распорядился Шерлок.

— Хорошо, шеф. 

Диммок закрыл ноутбук, убрал его подальше и тоже пододвинул к себе коробку с письмами. 

— Меня сейчас стошнит от обилия сердечек, — заявил он, просматривая первое послание.

— Не завидуй, — со смешком отозвался Джон. 

— Работайте, — рыкнул на них Холмс, отодвигая первую коробку и притягивая к себе следующую, — тянете время только. 

Уотсон снова приступил к чтению, минуты тянулись бесконечно долго, ему было душно, и он хотел кофе. Правда, больше всего он сейчас хотел бы оказаться дома. Он все время отвлекался от писем, бросая неловкие, полные какой-то сентиментальной нежности взгляды на Шерлока. 

Работа хоть и отвлекла его от всего происходящего, а письма вернули стойкое решение писать, но его разбитое сердце этим залечить было невозможно. Он все еще надеялся на то, что слова Холмса были спровоцированы слухами, тем, что он сам никогда ничего не опровергал в свой адрес, и теперь Шерлок должен был понять ошибку. Вот только тот вел себя как прежде, и надежда на то, что их ссору можно будет исправить, таяла. Быть может, дело было вовсе не в этом? За подобными мыслями Уотсон едва не пропустил нужное письмо.

— Детектив, — Джон слегка побледнел, — может, нам и не придется осматривать все коробки, — он протянул ему письмо. 

«Своим решением ты просто убиваешь нашу любовь. Ты убил веру и все то, что взросло между тобой и мной, ты просто покидаешь меня! Ты пожалеешь об этом, обещаю тебе, Ник Хотсон. Тебе не спрятаться от меня под твоим новым псевдонимом, потому что я все равно найду тебя! Ты выставил все, что между нами было, как выдуманные истории, но ты забыл, что я знаю — это все правда! Берегись меня! М.», — прочитал Шерлок. 

— Так, — он аккуратно отложил листок, достал файлик и поместил письмо внутрь. — Надо отнести это Молли, только сначала сфотографирую, — Холмс достал телефон. — Просмотрите остальные коробки: возможно, этот человек писал и другие письма, если в ходе поисков найдете еще угрозы — хорошо, но пока остановимся на этом. 

— «М» — это ведь Мэри, да? — спросил Джон. — То есть, это — женщина, и она отождествляет себя с моим персонажем? 

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил детектив. 

— Хочешь сказать, что это может быть мужчина? — Джон удивился. 

— Например, если это мужчина, у которого есть гендерное расстройство. Это очень малая вероятность и, разумеется, вариант с женщиной более жизнеспособен в силу того, что у тебя огромное количество женщин-поклонниц. Но я бы не стал пока исключать никаких вариантов. Пойдешь со мной к Молли? 

— Хорошо, — Уотсон кивнул. — Как мы будем ее или его искать? — спросил он по пути к лифту.

— Письмо было без конверта, его, скорее всего, опустили в ящик для корреспонденции в издательстве, но дата не стоит, поэтому по камерам мы отправителя не вычислим. Попробуем найти ДНК — скорее всего, их будет много, но какое-то может оказаться в нашей базе, — ответил Шерлок.

— А если нет? 

— Есть еще твой сайт, попробуем сравнить стиль письма с сообщениями на форуме, через профиль аккаунта тоже многое можно узнать. 

— Диммок говорил о защищенном канале…

— В любом случае, стоит попробовать, — Холмс нахмурился. — Вообще все это слишком напоминает мне постановку, — протянул он, напарники как раз спускались в лифте на этаж морга и лабораторий. — Защищенные каналы, интернет-телефония… Все слишком сложно для обычного преследователя. Он вроде бы не прячется, сам приносит письма, что к тебе домой, что в издательство. Кстати, а почему последние письма с угрозами были замечены, а это оказалось в коробках? — спросил Шерлок. 

— Джексел стал тщательно просматривать письма только после того, как узнал, что я получаю угрозы домой. До этого письма складывали в коробки, иногда я их просматривал. Даже забыл, как это приятно, — он улыбнулся.

— Ты выходил, чтобы согласиться на новые книги? — спросил детектив, безошибочно улавливая настроение Джона. 

— Как ты?.. В общем, да, — он кивнул. — Я подумал, что это было бы нечестно по отношению к себе самому, да и к читателям. 

— Хотел тебе сказать, — Шерлок повернулся к Джону, но в этот момент двери открылись, на этаже были люди, и Холмс замолчал. — Ладно, потом, — бросил он и вышел, заворачивая к одной из лабораторий. 

— Костюм надевать? — спросил Уотсон. 

— Нет, Молли не в морге, — ответил детектив и толкнул дверь в комнату, куда раньше Джон не заходил. — Нашла что-нибудь? — спросил он с порога.

— Привет, Молли, — поздоровался Уотсон, заходя следом. 

— Я так рада, что ты вернулся, Джон, — она смущенно улыбнулась. Уотсон хотел было ответить, что это не так, но она уже начала говорить о письме. — Здесь есть ДНК, но оно принадлежит мужчине, скорее всего — Джону, отпечатки точно его — я пробила по базе. Ездить пьяным за рулем без прав ужасно глупо, кстати. Больше я ничего не нашла, — она грустно посмотрела на Уотсона. — Ты в порядке? 

— Конечно, не волнуйся, — Джон улыбнулся девушке. — А бумага, чернила? 

— Самая простая офисная бумага, в чернилах я тоже не нашла никаких отклонений от нормы. 

— Как можно написать письмо и не оставить хотя бы одного отпечатка? — спросил Уотсон, ни к кому не обращаясь.

— В перчатках, — ответил ему Шерлок. — А конверт? 

— Конверт простой, с отклеивающейся лентой.

— То есть ДНК слюны… 

— Нет, — Молли отрицательно покачала головой.

— Слишком сложно, — снова задумался он. — Джон, ты абсолютно уверен, что этому Майклу Рутбергу незачем устраивать тебе подобное? 

— Детектив, во-первых, Майкл — отличный парень, а во-вторых, большинство знаменитостей воспринимают преследователей как великолепный способ пиара. Да Майкл бы скорее провернул эту ситуацию с собой в попытке привлечь внимание, чем отдавал бы мне такой шанс. 

— Кстати, а почему ты не раздаешь об этом интервью? — спросил Холмс. 

— Я скромный, — Джон поднял вверх большой палец, — и мне не нравится такой пиар. Как и любой другой, несмотря на обилие статей о моей личной жизни. Я ведь никогда сам не давал интервью на тему расставаний, и все, что написано газетчиками, они придумали сами или написали со слов тех, кто любит распускать сплетни. Так что я — пас, — эти слова снова пробудили в нем воспоминания о ссоре, в которой Шерлок упрекал его именно этими статьями, его мифическим «списком побед». Тень обиды и боли на секунду мелькнула на его лице, но Джон снова взял себя в руки. 

— Ясно, — Шерлок задумался, взгляд его бесцельно блуждал по комнате. — Все равно с ним придется поговорить, если у нас не останется других зацепок. 

— Он будет первый, кто расскажет все журналистам, — усмехнулся Джон. — Придется пообещать ему новый отзыв для Лондонского книжного обозрения. 

— От тебя не убудет, — отмахнулся Шерлок.

— Конечно, не тебе ведь читать его книги на шестьсот страниц об этом морском офицере, — возмутился Уотсон. — На самом деле, пишет он шикарно, но главный герой постоянно попадает в неприятности из-за очередной красотки.

— Каждый раз? — улыбнулась Молли. 

— Каждый, — Джон выпучил глаза, и на его лице отразилось бесконечное страдание. — Предыдущая серия у него была лучше, — поделился он с девушкой. 

— Вы закончили? — спросил Шерлок, с интересом наблюдая за ними. — Молли, есть еще одно письмо, — он протянул ей файл, — это пришло в издательство довольно давно, я думаю, что его писал один и тот же человек. Проверь на наличие отпечатков и ДНК, а также закажи лингвистическую экспертизу. 

— Хорошо, Шерлок, — она положила файл перед собой, — но это будет немного позже, сейчас мне нужно на вскрытие. 

— Я понимаю, — он кивнул. — Вернемся к сайту, — сказал Холмс и направился к выходу. 

— Ты сможешь узнать его ник по нескольким письмам? — спросил Джон, нажав на кнопку вызова лифта. 

— Скорее — по фантазиям, — уклончиво ответил детектив. — Если у преследователя стойкая связь с персонажем, по его мнению, он не сможет скрыть этого в своих сообщениях.

— А если это, как ты сказал, постановка? 

— Тогда будет еще легче, — Шерлок усмехнулся, — потому что он будет нарочно выставлять это на обозрение.

***

— Вы как хотите, а я домой! — Джон оторвался от экрана планшета, потер слезящиеся глаза и потянулся. На часах было почти восемь вечера. — У меня буквы расплываются и скачут по экрану, я больше не могу! — в животе заурчало. — А еще я есть хочу, — он заблокировал экран. — Пожалуйста, давайте продолжим завтра, — взмолился он. 

— Шерлок, и правда, пошли домой, — Райан тоже потянулся. 

— Господи, что только не пишут эти люди! — Диммок оторвался от экрана. — Они считают, что будущий муж Мэри Морстен — Ник Хотсон — должен был быть не с ней, Джон, а с главным злодеем твоей книги — загадочным Генри Эмпти. Понятно? 

— Ничего, — он усмехнулся, — этим отлично зайдет новая серия про Чарли Колда. 

Несколькими часами ранее напарники разделили поиски по форуму на временные отрезки. Каждый выставил в настройках отображение за два месяца. Таким образом они надеялись просмотреть сразу восемь месяцев переписки. В их почти идеальный план вмешалось то, что на форуме было просто невероятное количество комментариев. Поклонники Джона приходили сюда не только оставить отзывы на книги, для которых была отдельная тема, но также поделиться событиями дня, поругаться, обменяться рецептами, пообсуждать любимых персонажей, оставить их рисунки и даже ссылки на какие-то странные тексты. 

— Ладно, — Шерлок выдохнул и отодвинулся от компьютера. — Все равно я ничего пока не нашел, даже намека на твоего преследователя, — Холмс забрал в работу именно последние два месяца и пока продвинулся лишь на неделю. — Завтра с утра продолжим, возможно, стоит попросить Джексела организовать нам встречу с Майклом Рутбергом. Просто чтобы понять, стоит ли рассматривать эту версию дальше. 

— Мне позвонить ему сегодня? — спросил Джон, который как раз поднялся и собирал свои вещи.

— Нет, — Шерлок вдруг задумался. — Я сам свяжусь с ним завтра. 

— Только не говори, что Джексела ты тоже подозреваешь? — Джон искренне возмутился, впервые приблизившись к Холмсу ближе, чем на полметра. 

— Нет, — детектив постарался ответить так, чтобы все сомнения отпали. — Точно нет, уверяю, — повторил он. — Просто Джексел может позвонить Рутбергу тоже сегодня и тем самым даст ему время подготовиться. Вдруг это он? Тогда наш разговор будет бесполезен.

— Ладно, — Джон вдруг ощутил, как близко стоит к Шерлоку и отступил от него на несколько шагов. — Хорошо, тогда до завтра, — попрощался он со всеми и уже собирался открыть дверь. 

— Далеко собрался? — спросил Холмс, обманчиво ласковым тоном.

— Ну, мы же домой? — зачем-то переспросил Уотсон. 

— Ты не поедешь один, — Шерлок взял пальто, — я тебя отвезу. 

— Да что со мной может случиться, детектив? — удивленно и как-то испуганно спросил Джон.

— Ты уже забыл, что тебе угрожают смертью? — Шерлок вскинул бровь. — Все что угодно. Собьют машиной, прирежут в лифте, мне продолжать? 

— Нет, не очень заманчивые перспективы, — Джон сглотнул, а про себя подумал, что не знает, что лучше: столкнуться с сумасшедшим фанатом или фанаткой или снова ехать с Шерлоком к себе домой в замкнутом пространстве.

— Райан, Диммок, — Холмс кивнул офицерам и открыл дверь, пропуская Уотсона вперед. 

— До завтра, ребята, — Джон вышел и направился к лифту. 

— Ты все еще несерьезно относишься ко всей этой истории, — укоризненно заметил Шерлок, когда они спускались на парковку. 

— Наверное, потому что я не привык видеть в своих поклонниках угрозы, — Уотсон слегка поежился. — Знаешь, когда я был в Афганистане, то опасность была повсюду. Постоянный адреналин, боль, смерть, все смешивалось, и я ни на минуту не мог забыть о войне. Вернувшись в Лондон, я привез угрозу с собой, но с тех пор, как начал писать, война постепенно перешла только на страницы моих книг, — он улыбнулся. — Во время работы с вами ко мне вернулся адреналин, ощущение погони, риска, но война не пришла снова. Поэтому мне, видимо, сложно сейчас воспринимать все это как реальную опасность. 

— Надо же, — довольно холодно протянул Холмс, открывая дверь машины, — ты решился рассказать о себе. Даже не в качестве допроса, — он горько улыбнулся. — День чудес: узнал за сутки о тебе больше, чем за все недели совместной работы.

Шерлок сел в машину и завел мотор, а Джон застыл, будто его ударили под дых и лишили возможности вдохнуть и убежать. Он слегка помотал головой, а потом подумал, что все так и есть. Это детектив делился с ним прошлым, посвящал в свою жизнь, а он сам никогда ничего не рассказывал о себе, словно боялся снова подпустить кого-то ближе, чем положено. Холмс перегнулся через пассажирское сидение и открыл дверь. 

— Садись, пожалуйста, в машину, — сказал он устало.

До дома Уотсона ехали в тишине. Всем было, о чем подумать. Шерлок не собирался срываться, держался ведь день и в целом не хотел ранить Джона, ведь и так понял, что был неправ, основывая свое мнение о нем на манере поведения и статьях в газете, что не захотел, не сумел копнуть поглубже, обижаясь на него за занятое место консультанта, и вовремя не понял: Джон не стал бы через постель добиваться выигрыша в споре, в котором и смысла-то не было. Однако то, что Холмс сам раскрылся перед ним, доверил то, что практически никому не доверял, а ответного доверия не получил, неожиданно обижало и причиняло боль. 

Сам Джон тоже думал о том, что, кажется, разучился рассказывать о себе. Неудачные романы, в которых его пассии видели в нем именно известного писателя, статус, даже без имени, а не реального человека, почти отучили его от того, чтобы говорить о прошлом. Всем была интересна его жизнь автора детективов, контракты, шутки, дорогие покупки, отличная квартира, умение веселиться, но никто не хотел узнать, что скрывается за образом успешного и богатого человека, те, другие, мысли, с которыми он давно остался наедине. И как бы ему не хотелось злиться на Шерлока, он начинал его понимать.

Впереди показался дом Джона. Вечерние огни уже разгорались на улицах, зазывая прохожих перекусить или выпить, зайти за цветами по пути домой. Шерлок медленно въехал на площадку перед домом. 

— Будешь заезжать на подземную парковку? — спросил Уотсон, нарушая молчаливую то ли войну, то ли перемирие. 

— Да мне и здесь неплохо, — ответил Холмс. — В прошлый раз так захотел твой издатель. 

— Понятно, — Джон отстегнул ремень безопасности. — Тогда я пошел, завтра буду в отделе с самого утра, — он вышел из машины и увидел, что Шерлок последовал за ним. 

— Забыл, что я говорил про лифт? — он приблизился. — Провожу до квартиры. 

— В доме консьерж днем и ночью, камеры, — Джон шел ко входу рядом с детективом.

— Уотсон, проникнуть можно куда угодно, если сильно захотеть. 

— Даже в Букингемский дворец? — спросил вдруг Джон с интересом, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей и размышляя над сказанным. 

— Не святотатствуй, — ухмыльнулся Холмс.

Джон кивнул консьержу, и они прошли к лифту, в холле было тихо. Он не очень хорошо знал соседей, но видел их в основном по утрам или по возвращении домой в ночное время. Вечерами в доме было довольно пустынно. Наконец, лифт остановился на нужном этаже и двери открылись. Шерлок вышел первым, слегка осматриваясь. 

— Ну все, как видишь, ничего страшного, — Джон копался в поисках ключей. — Дальше я сам.

— Тихо, — остановил его Шерлок. 

— Что? 

— Дверь открыта, — очень тихо и очень быстро бросил Холмс. 

Он одним движением достал табельный пистолет из-под пальто, снял его с предохранителя и медленно двинулся в сторону квартиры. За дверью было темно, и Шерлок подумал, что, оставайся внутри кто-то, ее закрыли бы, чтобы вызвать эффект неожиданности, но все равно предпочитал проверить. Он резко ударил по двери, чтобы та отворилась, впуская из коридора свет. 

— Черт, — выругался Холмс. — Тебе это не понравится, Уотсон. 

Детектив щелкнул выключателем и гостиная осветилась. Джон приблизился и замер, глядя на развернувшуюся ужасающую картину, пока Шерлок вызывал экспертов и наряд полиции по его адресу.

На светлом ковре, диване и кресле яркими алыми росчерками была разлита то ли кровь, то ли краска. В середине самого большого пятна на полу лежало сердце какого-то животного (Джон порадовался, что не человеческое), а вокруг него — раскиданная требуха. Посуда была разбита и ее осколки разбросаны по всему дому, как и цветы, которые раньше стояли в вазах, теперь тоже разбитых. С люстры свисал картонный складывающийся манекен с его фотографией вместо лица и с его галстуком на шее, на которой также болталась петля. На зеркале в прихожей красовалась кровавая надпись: «Умри, Ник Хотсон. М».

— Неплохой арт-объект развел, — Джон даже присвистнул. — Бедная Патриция, ее удар хватит, когда она это увидит. 

— Патриция? — спросил Шерлок, убирая телефон в карман. 

— Моя домработница, — объяснил Уотсон. — Я не пользуюсь службой уборки дома, нашел женщину по объявлению. 

— Часто она приходит? — спросил Холмс. 

— По воскресеньям, — ответил Джон. — Новый подозреваемый? 

— В целом — нет, но с ней стоит поговорить: она могла видеть кого-то, кто крутится поблизости в твое отсутствие. Послушай, взлом квартиры — это уже очень серьезно, — Шерлок развернул Уотсона к себе за плечи, — ты понимаешь? 

— Конечно, понимаю, — Джон провел ладонью по лицу. 

— Это способ запугать тебя, да, но главное — показать, что она все о тебе знает: где ты живешь, когда тебя нет дома, как попасть в твою квартиру. 

— Ты сказал «она»? — переспросил Уотсон. 

— Я почти уверен, что это женщина, мужчина с гендерным расстройством так или иначе привыкает вести себя в мужской модели поведения, если не меняет пол. Соответственно, это уже стопроцентно женщина, потому что только она могла бы оставить надпись на зеркале. 

— Почему? — Джон не очень понял. 

— Если бы ты хотел оставить надпись, чтобы запугать вошедшего, где бы ты это скорее сделал? 

— Чтобы видно было от входа? 

— Да. 

— На той стене, — Джон указал рукой. 

— А она оставила на зеркале, потому что это романтично, чисто в женском стереотипном понимании, — Шерлок развернул его лицом к зеркалу, оставшись за его спиной. — Она смотрит в зеркало и пишет тебе послание, и, несмотря на то, что хочет убить тебя, она тебя любит, а значит — это любовное письмо. Когда ты его читаешь, ты сталкиваешься с ее отражением — извращенное свидание. 

— От версии, что это происки врагов, мы уже отказались? — немного ошалело проговорил Джон, который не знал, что больше его волнует: то, что он смотрит в зеркало, куда только недавно смотрелся человек, мечтающий о его смерти, или то, что Шерлок по-прежнему не отпустил его плечи, впиваясь в них длинными пальцами, почти как той ночью. 

— Пока нет, — Шерлок смотрел в его глаза через отражение в зеркале. — Ничего нельзя исключать, пока точно не подтвердится, что это невозможно. Нам лучше подождать у лифта, — отметил он и потянул Джона из квартиры. 

Первый наряд полиции поднялся на этаж минут через пять. Они оцепили квартиру, которой до конца расследования предстояло стоять опечатанной. Едва констебли заняли позиции у входа, Шерлок вновь потянул Уотсона в лифт. 

— Надо поговорить с консьержем, на камерах наблюдения должно быть видно, как она проникла в квартиру.

— Этот замок очень сложно взломать, — отметил Джон. 

— Я не вижу явных следов взлома, дверь осталась открытой не потому, что ее нельзя было закрыть, а для демонстрации власти.

— Но как же она попала внутрь? 

— У нее были ключи, разумеется, — заявил Шерлок и нажал на кнопку первого этажа. 

Консьерж был очень взволнован, когда Холмс и Уотсон появились внизу. 

— Детектив Холмс, — представился Шерлок, — вы уже просмотрели камеры наблюдения? 

— Только начал, детектив, — он часто закивал головой. — Я на этой работе уже несколько лет, но никогда ничего подобного не происходило! — он был напуган. — Правда, я на смену пришел два часа назад, а до этого здесь был Джером, я посмотрел камеры, это произошло в его смену, — он выглядел очень расстроенным. 

— Покажите, — потребовал Шерлок, и консьерж пустил его в свое кресло. 

— Вот здесь, — мужчина перемотал запись на два часа дня. — Днем черный ход на камеры не выводится, потому что через него постоянно ходят уборщицы, в половине второго они уходят на обед, а в два часа появляется он, — на экране появилась фигура в черном, почти военном костюме, лицо скрыто маской, волос не видно, а за спиной — большой черный рюкзак. 

— Она, — поправил охранника Холмс. — Видишь, — он обратился к Джону, — несмотря на скупые движения и довольно объемный костюм, все равно можно различить женскую пластику. 

— Как она заходит? — спросил Уотсон. 

— Дальше я еще не смотрел, — заявил охранник и запустил видео. — У нее есть ключ-карта, — совсем несчастным голосом проговорил консьерж. На экране фигура зашла в здание и прошла по направлению к холлу. Мужчина переключил камеру — женщина выглянула из-за угла и посмотрела на Джерома. Она сверилась с часами на руке, еще раз посмотрела на консьержа, а затем быстро переместилась в сторону лестницы. 

— Камер на лестнице нет? — спросил Шерлок, прекрасно зная ответ. 

— Нет, — работник развернул видео этажа, где находилась квартира Уотсона, но здесь никого не было. 

— Она воспользовалась слепыми пятнами камер, — Шерлок поморщился.

Наконец, фигура словно из ниоткуда появилась у самой двери, достала ключи, открыла квартиру и вошла.

— У нее правда есть ключи? — Джон почти закричал. 

— Ты оставлял где-нибудь без присмотра свою сумку? — быстро спросил Холмс, поднимаясь из кресла. 

— Не знаю, — Уотсон замешкался. — В участке оставлял, в твоей машине, на съемках в гримерной, иногда в кафе, когда отходил к кассе или в уборную, — перечислил он. 

— Слишком много, даже если выбросить из этих мест Скотланд-Ярд. 

— Но у меня не пропадали ключи, — заметил Джон, не совсем понимая детектива. 

— Зато в гримерную на съемках просочиться не так уж сложно под видом работника студии, курьера, кого угодно, даже — преданной поклонницы, а затем сделать слепок с твоих ключей и так же спокойно уйти. 

— Безумие, — пробормотал Джон и невольно поежился.

В холле появились Райан и Диммок, за ними в здание вошли несколько констеблей и команда криминалистов.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил Райан, приблизившись к Холмсу с Уотсоном. 

— Ничего не в порядке, — отозвался Джон, он выругался и отвернулся.

— Поднимайтесь наверх, — ответил Шерлок. — Отправьте все на экспертизу, пальчики можете не искать, она была в перчатках. 

— Она? — переспросил Диммок. 

— Да, мы уже посмотрели занимательное видео, — детектив кивнул на монитор. — Заберите копию, также пусть техники просмотрят камеры видеонаблюдения вокруг этого района. Ищите подозрительную женщину с большим рюкзаком или сумкой. Проверьте ванную, она не могла не запачкаться, пока устраивала всю эту инсталляцию. 

— Что устраивала? — переспросил Диммок. 

— Увидите, — только и сказал Холмс, поворачиваясь к расстроенному Джону. — И еще выясните у местных работников, кто сегодня потерял пропуск и при каких обстоятельствах. 

Райан серьезно кивнул, попытался сказать что-то еще, но Диммок уже потянул его к лифту. Шерлок помолчал несколько мгновений, а затем сказал, обращаясь к напарнику: 

— Ты не сможешь остаться здесь этой ночью. 

— Сниму номер в каком-нибудь отеле, — устало ответил Джон. 

— Ты в своем уме? — детектив разозлился. — Какой к черту отель?! Что если она следит за нами прямо сейчас и потом заявится к тебе в номер? 

— Ну, дай мне кого-то из констеблей для охраны, — отмахнулся Уотсон. 

— Не жалко полицейских? — Шерлок приподнял брови. — Его она точно убьет, не задумываясь, если захочет добраться до тебя.

— Отлично! — Джон тоже вспылил. — И что мне делать? Ночевать на вокзале Виктория? Или под Тауэрским мостом? Купить билет в Канаду? 

— Переночуешь у меня, — серьезно сказал Холмс и пошел к лифту. 

— Что? — Джон оторопел. — Ты куда? 

— А ты поедешь без вещей? 

— Я вообще к тебе не поеду! — слегка истерично заметил Уотсон, который не знал, как вообще реагировать на подобное заявление. Видит бог, он и так пережил за сегодня слишком много потрясений!

— Уотсон, ты соберешь свои вещи, сядешь в машину и поедешь со мной, потому что только так я могу гарантировать твою безопасность и не думать о том, что кто-то из твоих охранников станет жертвой твоей сумасшедшей преследовательницы! И если ты хотя бы ненадолго включишь мозги, то поймешь — этот вариант самый правильный. 

Джон не мог сдвинуться с места. В его голове вспыхивали мысли одна за другой, терзая его то картинами прошлого, то надеждами будущего. Все сводилось к тому, что он любит его, черт возьми, любит так сильно, что, пожалуй, пусть это и было лишь вежливостью, заботой о деле и неважно, о чем еще, но он согласится. Он согласится не потому, что у него почти нет выбора, а потому, что не может устоять. 

— Мне нужно пару минут, — уже спокойно отозвался Уотсон, догоняя детектива у лифта. 

— Наконец-то, — заметил Шерлок. 

Поднявшись на этаж, Джон снова ощутил укол тревоги, который почувствовал ранее при просмотре видео. Квартира стала местом преступления, каждый уголок его фотографировали, констебли расставляли метки, а криминалисты собирали материал. Уотсон поежился: он столько раз видел это в чужих домах, что был уверен — он привык к этому. Однако в своем доме это вызывало совершенно другие эмоции. 

Он поднялся в спальню на втором этаже, собрал смену белья, пару рубашек, брюк и туалетные принадлежности, когда понял, что сумка осталась в той спальне, порог которой он не хотел переступать. Джон зажмурился, глубоко вздохнул и решительно спустился. 

— Ты еще не собрался? — с удивлением спросил Шерлок. 

— Мне нужна сумка, забыл ее в той комнате, — ответил Уотсон, почти не глядя на детектива.

В его спальне тоже были криминалисты: сюда ни Джон, и Шерлок не заходили, ограничившись тем, что увидели в гостиной, хотя в комнате был полный бардак. Его вещи были вытащены из шкафов (стало понятно, откуда на манекене взялся его галстук), многие были испорчены, кровать — изрезана. Уотсон даже застыл на пороге от неожиданности, потом попросил разрешения взять сумку, схватил ее и практически выбежал из спальни. Кто бы она не была, но она разрушила то, что Джон оставил нетронутым. Этот сентиментальный памятник их единственной ночи, которого Уотсон боялся и который боготворил. 

Спустя минут пять Джон загрузил сумку в автомобиль Шерлока и сел на пассажирское сидение. Холмс завел мотор, медленно выруливая на дорогу. 

— Далеко живешь? — поинтересовался Джон, пристегиваясь. 

— Десять минут от тебя, — усмехнулся Шерлок. 

— О, так я не один любитель центра? 

— А кто откажется жить в самом центре Лондона? — ответил Шерлок вопросом на вопрос. 

— Неплохо для детектива. 

— Детектива с трастовым фондом, — напомнил Холмс. 

— И то верно, — Джон хмыкнул. — Ты живешь один? — спросил он с осторожностью. 

— Что за вопрос? — Шерлок покосился на напарника. — Конечно, один, если не считать того, что на первом этаже живет миссис Хадсон, которая сдает мне квартиру. 

— О, хорошо, — Джон облизал губы и замолчал. 

Еще несколько минут ехали молча, пока Шерлок, наконец, не припарковался у кирпичного четырехэтажного здания. 

— Бейкер-стрит? — Джон улыбнулся. — Не знаю почему, но тебе подходит это место. 

— Рад, что ты оценил, — спокойно ответил Холмс, — идем? — зачем-то спросил он. 

— Да, — Уотсон кивнул и выбрался из машины. 

Он забрал свою сумку, посмотрел, как Шерлок закрывает машину. Наконец, детектив поднялся на небольшое крыльцо, открыл дверь и пропустил напарника в дом. 

— Шерлок, дорогуша, это ты? — послышался из-за единственной двери на этаже женский голос. — Ты сегодня рано! 

В небольшую прихожую вышла женщина. Она была довольно пожилой, но прекрасно выглядела. На ней было строгое фиолетовое платье, мягкие домашние туфли. Лицо лучилось приветливостью.

— О, ты не один! — она оживилась. — Вы же Джон Уотсон? — она захлопала накрашенными ресницами. 

— Вы правы, Уотсон, это — миссис Хадсон, она сдает мне квартиру, — представил Шерлок свою домоправительницу, слегка закатывая глаза и предвкушая дальнейшие восторги.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон, — Джон обворожительно улыбнулся. 

— Боже мой! — воскликнула женщина. — Я так рада с вами познакомиться! Я читала, что вы с Шерлоком работаете вместе, но он никогда не приводит домой друзей, — пожаловалась она. — Я просто обожаю ваши книги, — доверительно сообщила миссис Хадсон, — и даже заказала новую! Вы же подпишете ее для меня? 

— С удовольствием, — Джон рассмеялся. — Я очень рад с вами познакомиться. 

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, нам пора, — окончательно устав от этого обмена любезностями, протянул Холмс.

— Принесу вам чай! — крикнула им вдогонку миссис Хадсон.

— Милая старушка, — Джон рассмеялся. 

— Согласен, — Шерлок слегка улыбнулся. — К тому же, она сдает мне эту квартиру с большой скидкой.

— Не думал, что тебе это нужно, — удивился Джон: они как раз остановились перед дверью в квартиру. 

— Это не значит, что мне не приятно. Я помог ей в одном деле много лет назад — ее мужа обвиняли в наркоторговле и собирались казнить в одной из африканских стран. 

— О, — протянул Уотсон, — так ты спас его? 

— Нет, что ты, — он усмехнулся, — ускорил казнь. 

Шерлок открыл дверь и пропустил Джона внутрь. В квартире царил полумрак, пока Холмс не зажег свет. Уотсон поставил сумку у входа и прошел вглубь комнаты. Он ценил порядок и минимализм своей квартиры, но знал, что ей не хватает уюта. Здесь же, несмотря на пыльные книги и стопки старых дел, веяло удивительным теплом. Внимание Джона привлек камин и череп на полке. 

— Почему я не удивлен? — Джон улыбнулся. 

— Не обижай его, — Шерлок снял пальто. — Он мой лучший собеседник. 

— Вот как? 

— Конечно, он никогда не перебивает, — Холмс усмехнулся. 

— Было бы странно, если бы он мог, — заметил Джон и перешел к книжным полкам рядом. 

Среди медицинских справочников, книгах об оружии, ботанике и много о чем еще он вдруг заметил знакомые корешки. 

— Нет, не может быть, — воскликнул Уотсон, он потянул книгу на себя и в руке у него оказался его собственный первый роман. — Так ты читал? 

— Одной тайной меньше, — вздохнул Шерлок. 

— Здесь все мои книги, — Джон прошелся пальцем по корешкам. — Думал, полный набор только у меня и самых преданных читателей. 

— Не выдумывай лишнего, — Шерлок подошел ближе.

— Какая твоя любимая? — спросил Уотсон, хитро прищурившись. 

— Спроси меня об этом, когда решишь прекратить писать, — Холмс улыбнулся. 

— Я не понимаю, — Джон ошарашено посмотрел на книги, потом на детектива, — я думал, ты ненавидишь то, что я делаю. 

— Не преувеличивай, — Шерлок забрал книгу и открыл на титульном листе. Здесь, сразу под названием, стояла размашистая подпись Уотсона и надпись «Для Уильяма». — Конечно, я знал, кто преступник, возможно, даже раньше автора, но то, как ты пишешь, мне нравится. Есть в твоих книгах нечто похожее на то, как я сам раскрываю дела. 

— Назвался чужим именем? — Джон наблюдал за тем, как Холмс ставит книгу на место. 

— Не совсем, — Шерлок загадочно улыбнулся. — Мое второе имя Уильям. Так что это сложно назвать ложью. 

— Я все еще впечатлен, — Джон рассмеялся несколько легче, почти как раньше.

— Надеюсь, — протянул Холмс. — Как тебе моя квартира? 

— Здесь… здорово, — Уотсон оглянулся вокруг себя. — Гораздо уютнее, чем моя, на самом деле. 

— Холодильник у меня пустой, — Шерлок открыл дверь и тут же закрыл ее, словно Джон мог увидеть что-то, не предназначенное для него, — но можно заказать тайской еды. 

— А вот и я, — миссис Хадсон вплыла в комнату с подносом в руках. — Ах, мистер Уотсон, — начала она. 

— Просто Джон, — отозвался тот. 

— Вы такой милый, — домоправительница поставила поднос на столик между двумя креслами у камина. — У Шерлока почти никогда нет еды, он использует холодильник, чтобы хранить свои эксперименты и разводить плесень. Поэтому я подумала, что вам пригодится это, — она сняла салфетку с тарелки, и Джон даже облизнулся, глядя на румяный пирог. 

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, — Уотсон с теплотой посмотрел на женщину: он почти забыл, как сильно голоден. 

— Шерлок, дорогой, твой гость останется? — спросила она с легким смешком. 

— Да, Уотсон переночует у меня, — Холмс принес с кухни пару тарелок.

— Могу принести комплект постельного белья, если вам нужны раздельные спальни, — сказала она доверительно. 

— Нужны, — в один голос ответили Джон с детективом и неловко переглянулись. 

— Вот как? — старушка, кажется удивилась, но затем рассмеялась. — Оставлю на кровати в спальне наверху, — с этими словами миссис Хадсон вышла.

Шерлок положил кусок пирога на тарелку и молча протянул напарнику. Несколько минут она не разговаривали, предпочитая общество еды друг другу. Когда с пирогом было почти покончено, в квартире вновь появилась домоправительница. Она поднялась в спальню и несколько минут оттуда слышалось только ее ворчание. 

— Шерлок, я подниму тебе арендную плату, если ты снова прожжешь мой пол своими реагентами, — заявила она, спустившись, но Холмс только хмыкнул. Кажется, этот разговор проходил не в первый раз. — Понравился пирог? — спросила она с мягкой улыбкой уже у Джона. 

— Восхитительно, — Уотсон расслабился, наелся и почти успокоился после всего, что произошло. — Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, вы не дали мне умереть. 

— Хвала небесам, — она рассмеялась. — Вспомните мою доброту, когда будете писать новый роман, — женщина подмигнула, забрала поднос и оставила мужчин одних. 

Шерлок проводил ее взглядом, затем выбрался из кресла, присел перед камином и отточенными движениями зажег огонь. Время медленно приближалось к полуночи, но, несмотря на насыщенный день, спать Уотсону пока не хотелось. 

— У меня есть недурной портвейн, — сказал Холмс, обернувшись к Джону, когда пламя весело затрещало в камине.

— Это было бы очень кстати, — Уотсон как завороженный наблюдал за игрой огня. 

— Держи, — Шерлок оторвал его от созерцания спустя несколько минут, протягивая небольшой бокал, напоминающий винный, но меньший по размеру и зауженный к верху, наполненный рубиновым напитком. 

— Так здорово, — сказал Джон. — Я про камин, — уточнил он. — В моей квартире огонь электрический, никакого сравнения. Я уже почти забыл, как хорошо бывает посидеть вот так, у живого огня. 

— Почему ты не сказал мне ничего о том, что я неправ? — спросил Холмс, зная, что Уотсон поймет, о чем он. 

— Не знаю, — Джон пожал плечами. — Я думал, что ты говоришь это не всерьез, наверное. Я не особенно следил за тем, что обо мне пишут, считал, что те, кто меня знает, будут судить меня по тому, что я делаю, а не по тому, что придумал какой-то журналист. Я не думал, что ты действительно считаешь меня таким, но в этом и правда есть моя вина. Я так привык прятаться за образом дружелюбного шутника, что совсем забыл, каково это — открыться кому-то. Устал, понимаешь? Стал бояться этого после стольких неудач. А как ты поверил? 

— Не увидел расхождений того, о чем писали, с тем, как ты себя вел, — Холмс усмехнулся. 

— Я был так плох? — удивился Джон. 

— Не то чтобы, — Шерлок сделал маленький глоток. — Просто поддерживал образ этакого соблазнителя, а я ужасно не люблю такой тип людей. 

— Прости, — легко ответил Джон, снова вглядываясь в пламя. — Я не подумал об этом, — он улыбнулся скорее своим мыслям, чем детективу, и замолчал. 

— На самом деле, я тебя понимаю, — вдруг сказал Холмс. — Я сделал почти то же самое, когда мы расстались с Виктором. Просто ты остался дружелюбным, а я наоборот. 

— Он тебя сильно обидел? — спросил Джон серьезно. 

— Не знаю, как тебе рассказать, — Шерлок тоже уткнулся взглядом в пламя, стараясь не погружаться сильно в собственные воспоминания. — Когда я оказался под арестом в США, газеты призывали к моему суду, а ФБР не сильно мне верило, я надеялся, что Виктор будет на моей стороне. Он ведь был там со мной, знал обо всем. Окажись он на моем месте, я бы не бросил его, использовал все свое влияние и возможности, чтобы доказать, что он невиновен, но Виктор просто уехал. Ему приказали не вмешиваться, пригрозили увольнением, предложили перевестись в провинциальное отделение, пока все не утихнет, и он согласился. Бросился спасать свою карьеру, — Шерлок скривился. — Первое время я думал, что он тянет время, а потом понял, что ему все равно. 

— И ты можешь с ним общаться после всего этого? — с легкой ноткой неодобрения спросил Джон. 

— Я не общался с ним, пока он не оказался в Лондоне. Сейчас мне уже нечего с ним делить, не за чем ему мстить, я ничего не чувствую к нему. Зато могу использовать без зазрения совести, — он улыбнулся. — Виктор, конечно, пытается вернуть утраченное, но он просто слишком глуп. Не знаю, где раньше были мои глаза. 

— И все же, ты переживал, когда он попал в больницу, — Джон грустно покачал головой. 

— Несмотря на распространенное мнение, что у меня нет сердца, я вовсе не бессердечен, — Холмс отставил бокал. — Я не желаю ему зла. Да и если бы тебя попросили навестить кого-то в больнице, мог бы ты отказать? 

— Ты прав, — согласился Джон. — Я бы тоже не смог. 

Уотсон думал о том, стоит ли воспользоваться моментом, спросить, почему Шерлок ушел, понять, что между ними произошло, но потом решил не нарушать их спокойный разговор. Он отступил, правда ведь? Уже поздно что-либо делать. Если бы детектив хотел дать этому продолжение, он ведь сказал бы ему?

Шерлок думал о том, что мог бы сейчас извиниться, сказать, что ушел сгоряча, что поставил произошедшее на одну ступень со своим прошлым. И все же он не был уверен в том, что Джон действительно испытывает к нему нечто большее, чем простое физическое влечение, ведь он, несмотря на свою откровенность сейчас, так и не сказал об этом. Единственное, что не давало покоя Холмсу, — этот переезд Джона в другую спальню.

— У тебя здесь так много папок с делами, — Уотсон махнул головой в сторону кипы бумаг. — Ты все еще занимаешься частными расследованиями? — спросил он. — Кстати, о каких экспериментах говорила миссис Хадсон? 

— Любопытство тебя погубит, — Шерлок усмехнулся. — Времени на частные дела почти нет, но есть много нераскрытых дел, которые я пытаюсь расследовать время от времени. Иногда мне это удается. 

— А эксперименты? 

— Я люблю химию, — Холмс снова взял бокал в руки. — К тому же, я не могу постоянно просить Молли проводить для меня экспертизы, когда к этому нет никаких оснований. 

— Так ты делаешь это сам? — восхитился Джон. 

— Да. Наука вообще меня привлекает. Несмотря на юридическое образование, первым я закончил химическо-математический факультет. 

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Уотсон. — Нет, правда, как ты… Я слишком много болтаю, — он смутился. 

— О, я не возражаю, — Шерлок отсалютовал ему бокалом.

— Кстати, — взгляд Джона снова упал на книги, — у тебя есть мои книги, ты знал моем о сайте… Могу ли я сделать вывод, что ты зарегистрирован на форуме? 

— Портвейн такой крепкий? — приподнимая бровь спросил Холмс. 

— Не отвертишься, — Уотсон довольно улыбнулся. — Ты там точно есть, и мне ужасно интересно, что у тебя за ник!

— Сначала твои версии, — коварно заметил Шерлок. 

Джон вытащил смартфон, открыл свой сайт и перешел в раздел зарегистрированных пользователей. 

— Так, поищем, — он начал набирать, — Шерлок Холмс, хм, нет результатов, — он взглянул на улыбающегося детектива. — Уильям Холмс — тоже нет, — Уотсон осмотрелся в поисках подсказки. 

— Холодно, — заметил Шерлок и сделал новый глоток.

— Хотя бы намекни! — возмутился Джон.

— Зачем мне это? 

— ЯЛюблюДжонаУотсона? — начал зачитывать Уотсон список имен наугад, но в ответ получил саркастичный взгляд. — ФанатНомерОдин? — Шерлок фыркнул. — О, я знаю, — Джон рассмеялся, — СаркастичныйЧитатель!

— Мне бы подошло, но ты не угадал, — Шерлок поднялся и унес опустевшие бокалы на кухню. — Пора спать, завтра у нас слишком много дел. 

— Ты прав, — Джон вздохнул: как бы ему ни хотелось продлить этот момент, все имеет обыкновение заканчиваться. — Спокойной ночи, детектив, — сказал он, поднимая свою сумку и направляясь к лестнице наверх. 

— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался Шерлок, стоя в дверях своей спальни. 

***

Джон проснулся от стука в дверь ранним утром, когда солнце едва встало.

— Уотсон, просыпайся! — громко позвал его Шерлок и тут же спустился в гостиную. 

Джон осоловело огляделся, затем проверил телефон: на часах было шесть утра. 

— В чем дело? — спросил Уотсон, спускаясь из спальни в пижаме, сил одеваться пока не было. — Всего шесть утра! 

— Уже шесть утра, ты хотел сказать! — воскликнул детектив и сунул в руки сонного Джона чашку с кофе. — В это время я обычно уже в участке, поэтому собирайся, нам пора!

— В такую рань? — Уотсон подумать не мог, что Шерлок ездит на работу в такое время.

— Давай-давай, — поторопил его Холмс. — А я пока разбужу Райана и Диммока, эти бездельники нам понадобятся. 

— Сочувствую им, — как-то обреченно отозвался Джон и отправился наверх.

Спустя двадцать минут Уотсон, полностью одетый и выбритый, но совершенно не проснувшийся, уже сидел в машине, которая двигалась в сторону Скотланд-Ярда.

— Нелегко тебя разбудить, — проворчал детектив, следя за дорогой.

— После пяти часов сна радуйся, что я вообще проснулся, — отозвался Джон, подавив зевок. — Впрочем, такой шум разбудил весь дом. 

— Зато я приготовил кофе, — Холмс широко улыбнулся.

— Я бы сейчас не отказался от ванны кофе, — пробурчал Уотсон.

— Вежливые люди говорят «спасибо». 

— Спасибо, — повторил Джон и зевнул.

В Скотланд-Ярд он входил уже немного проснувшимся, мозг начинал работать, но требовал новую порцию кофеина.

— Что будем делать? — спросил он у Холмса, косясь в сторону кухни. 

— Сейчас узнаю о техников, что они смогли выяснить по поводу твоей гостьи, а также нашли ли парня с той фотографии. 

— Парня? — переспросил Джон. — Но ты ведь уверен, что это женщина? 

— Конечно, — Шерлок кивнул, — но поговорить с ним стоит, он выглядит подозрительно. К тому же я еще не исключил возможность сговора. 

— Обычно теории заговоров — это моя прерогатива, — Джон снова бросил взгляд в сторону кухни. 

— Сделай мне тоже, — кивнул Шерлок и отправился в техотдел. 

Уотсон прошел на кухню. Здесь еще никого не было, и он принялся спокойно готовить бодрящий напиток. 

— Привет, Джон, — раздался у него над самым ухом голос Райана, едва он попытался взять две чашки, чтобы отнести к столу. 

— Черт, — Уотсон расплескал пару капель и потянулся за салфеткой. — Райан, ты смерти моей хочешь? 

— Вовсе нет, — тот усмехнулся. — Ночевал в участке? — спросил он. 

— Нет, — Джон все-таки взял кофе и двинулся обратно к столу детектива.

— Неужто Шерлок выделил тебе охрану? — усмехнулся Диммок. 

— Тоже нет, — Уотсон с удовольствием сделал глоток горячего напитка. — Я не буду отвечать на ваши вопросы, потому что вы можете использовать мои ответы против меня, — заявил Джон. 

— Не расскажешь своим товарищам, где ты провел ночь? — Райан укоризненно посмотрел на него. — Вот так и заканчивается дружба. 

— Райан, тебе заняться нечем? — спросил Шерлок, неожиданно вернувшись.

— А разве тебе не интересно? — невинно спросил офицер. 

— Уотсон ночевал у меня, — спокойно ответил Холмс. — Через полчаса проведем совещание, пока подготовьте все, что у вас есть. 

— А-а-а, — протянул Райан, улыбаясь все шире, — понятно, пойду поработаю.

— Что сказали техники? — спросил Джон, провожая парочку напарников взглядом.

— Обещали отчет через полчаса, — Шерлок взял в руки кружку. — Я звонил мистеру Хартуорту. 

— Боже, ты и бедного Джексела разбудил? 

— Он привезет Майкла Рутберга в отдел, — закончил он. — Только я с ним сначала поговорю сам, — вдруг продолжил детектив. — Если он причастен, оставим твое появление как способ выбить его из колеи. 

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Джон. — Зачем ты так рано приезжаешь на работу? — спросил он. — Все равно ведь даже отчет не готов. 

— Если я начну приезжать в девять, он все равно не будет готов, но я прожду его до десяти, вот зачем, — ответил Холмс. 

— Все жаворонки — страшные люди, — философски заметил Джон, допивая кофе. 

Через полчаса все, наконец, собрались в переговорной, и Шерлок начал рассказывать. 

— Техники просмотрели камеры видеонаблюдения вокруг дома, но ничего подозрительного не нашли. Есть несколько человек с черными рюкзаками, многие со спортивными сумками и так далее. Не удалось связать кого-то с тем образом, что мы видели. Пока остается неизвестным, где именно она могла переодеться. Поток машин там тоже интенсивный, поэтому, возможно, она просто сняла маску и уехала. Здесь тупик, — Холмс посмотрел на отчеты криминалистов. — Кровь и сердце — свиные, никаких отпечатков на разбитых вещах, кроме твоих, Уотсон. 

— А что с ключами? 

— Пока ничего, Райан попробует связаться с телецентром, когда мы закончим, — Шерлок бросил взгляд на офицера, и тот кивнул. — Пусть они посмотрят камеры, может быть, увидят, как кто-то входит в твою гримерную. Что касается ключ-карты от черного входа, то одна из уборщиц его потеряла, а затем нашла на земле возле твоего дома. Говорит, что вчера ничего необычного не происходило. Пропуск потеряла утром, думала, что придется заявить об этом, но когда нашла, никому ничего не сказала. Констебли попытались спросить, не помнит ли она, чтобы с кем-то столкнулась, но она уверена, что такого не было. 

— У нее могли просто вытащить пропуск в автобусе, — заметил Джон.

— Я думаю, что она просто не хочет говорить, боится, что уволят или заставят оплачивать ущерб, — Холмс поморщился. — Хотя вряд ли она нам поможет: уверен, кто бы ни украл ключ-карту, он замаскировался для этого. Райан, что с фотографиями? 

— Я нашел парня, — он положил на стол лист с данными. — Его зовут Мэтью Брингс, недавно закончил общественный колледж, работает в логистической компании, криминального прошлого нет. 

— Хорошо, Диммок, пусть его найдут и привезут для разговора, — попросил Шерлок. 

— Сделаю, — ответил офицер. 

— Райан? 

— Да, еще я нашел девушку, которая плакала на той презентации и угрожала покончить с собой, — на стол лег еще один листок. — Это Джейн Фора Мидлби, в девичестве Крайнс, недавно она вышла замуж. 

— Отлично, — Шерлок забрал анкету Джейн, — к ней мы с Уотсоном съездим сами, еще есть время до встречи с Рутбергом. Пока нас не будет — занимайтесь форумом, сильно не углубляйтесь, но ищите все негативные комментарии. 

— Хорошо, — Райан вздохнул. 

— А Молли нашла что-нибудь на том письме? — спросил Джон, вспоминая о нем после слов Холмса о форуме. 

— Ничего, — детектив отрицательно качнул головой. — Она прислала мне сообщение еще ночью, отпечатков там много, но их нет в базе, да и вычислить, кто их оставил, сейчас сложно. Большинство наверняка принадлежат работникам издательства. Твои и мои она исключила, но все равно письмо подержали в руках не меньше шести человек. Больше в нем нет ничего примечательного, а лингвистическую экспертизу пока не проводили. 

— Шерлок, — Райан привлек внимание к себе, — я пока слабо понимаю, чего эта преследовательница хочет, — он развел руками. — Мы просматриваем форум, но не знаем, что искать. 

— Что ж, — Шерлок задумался, — если пока исключить версию с тем, что все это постановка, то у нас классический случай одержимости персонажем. Эта женщина сравнивает себя с Мэри Морстен, возможно, у нее есть схожие с ней моменты биографии или она внешне напоминает героиню. Однако ее одержимость распространилась на Джона, так как второго персонажа серии — Ника Хотсона, по мнению большинства, он списывал с себя. Я, кстати, в этом не уверен, — он улыбнулся. 

— Кроме моего прекрасного чувства юмора и обворожительной улыбки, в Хотсоне от меня больше ничего нет, — подтвердил Джон.

— Она уверена в том, что все романы — не выдумка, в ее фантазиях все их события происходили на самом деле, в том числе и конец — свадьба Морстен и Хотсона. Но так как реальность вокруг нее совершенно не такая, она уверена, что Хотсон взял себе псевдоним, написал про их жизнь романы и пытается уверить ее, что все это неправда. В ее голове реальная жизнь — чудовищный заговор против нее, а из-за одержимости Мэри она пытается вести себя, как персонаж: проникает в дом, угрожает и так далее. Она пытается думать, как героиня — отсюда все ее познания о шифровании, интернет-телефонии и прочем. Хотя исключать возможность того, что у нее есть особая подготовка, нельзя. Она может быть бывшей сотрудницей полиции, даже военной или телохранителем. Если вы заметите на форуме сообщения, написанные будто бы от лица Мэри Морстен, — это точно она, — резюмировал детектив.

— Второй раз подряд сумасшедшие, — Райан притянул к себе ноутбук. — это почти комбо.

— Сара Данвин была травмирована насилием и пыталась с ним справиться посредством убийств, но эта женщина полностью погрузилась в свои фантазии вследствие психического расстройства, — пояснил Шерлок. — Я предполагаю, что изначально все пошло от ее одержимости Уотсоном. Это называется синдром де Клерамбо, или эротомания. Обычно развивается у одиноких женщин, которые считают, что некий мужчина, чаще всего — более высокого социального статуса, влюблен в них. Причем они уверены, что именно он первый влюбился в них и сделал первые шаги навстречу. Этими шагами может быть что угодно: взгляд в их сторону, жест, приятная фраза по отношению к ним. Больные данным синдромом оправдывают объекты, которые могут начать им грубить, замечая первые преследования. Я предполагаю, что эта женщина часто посещала автограф-сессии и встречи с Уотсоном, когда он был еще в самом начале писательской карьеры, и стала им одержима. Оправдывая его невнимание к ней в дальнейшем, она пришла к выводу, что он что-то скрывает, и здесь ее бред перешел на новый уровень: она стала фантазировать о себе и Уотсоне, как о персонажах книги, окончательно уверившись в том, что все это было правдой. Принимая личину Мэри, она также приняла правила двойной жизни, которую та ведет. Вот почему она может быть одновременно собой в реальности, в которой вынуждена существовать, и становится героиней романа, когда речь идет о преследовании. Окончание серии книг и выход новой стали стресс-фактором, из-за которого она решила действовать активнее, начав с угроз, а затем перейдя к прямому контакту — проникновению в квартиру. Она уже находится на стадии бреда преследования, а, значит, ее надежда на любовь перешла в разочарование и проявилась агрессия.

— Но почему она хочет убить меня? — спросил Джон.

— Потому что именно так поступила бы Мэри Морстен, — Шерлок повернулся к нему. — Что бы она сделала, если бы Ник Хотсон предал ее, изменил имя, возможно, сделал что-то для того, чтобы она перестала быть Мэри Морстен, шпионкой и его женой, а стала, ну, не знаю, констеблем в пригороде Лондона? 

— Она попыталась бы вернуть свою жизнь, — ответил Уотсон. 

— Правильно, а если бы в итоге она решила, что Хотсон этому мешает? Напоминаю, он подлец — бросил ее и испортил ей жизнь. 

— Да, думаю, что Мэри бы прикончила его. 

— Вот и весь ответ, — Холмс посмотрел на фотографию Джейн Форы Мидлби. — Поехали, Уотсон, нужно поговорить с этой девушкой, — он поднялся. — Звоните мне, если что-то обнаружите, — бросил он офицерам и вышел. 

— Детектив, — обратился к Шерлоку Джон, когда они спускались в лифте. — Если я правильно понял, Джейн недавно вышла замуж, она просто никак не подходит под описание преследовательницы, зачем мы едем к ней? 

— Ты прав, миссис Мидлби вряд ли наш субъект, но, во-первых, необходимо в этом удостовериться, а во-вторых, кто еще может знать других одержимых фанаток, как не одна из них? 

— Ты думаешь, что они бы стали обсуждать такое? 

— Может быть, не обсуждение, но она точно могла заметить тех, кто слишком увлечен тобой, возможно, были ссоры среди фанатов. Надо бы еще поговорить с Френсис, которая руководит твоим фан-клубом. 

— Бедная Френсис, — вздохнул Джон, который как раз садился в машину и пристегивался. 

Джейн Фора Мидлби, очевидно, вышла замуж очень удачно и сейчас обитала в районе Ноттинг-хилл в небольшом светлом особняке на Элгин Кресент. Шерлок и Джон добрались сюда за двадцать минут. 

— Всего восемь утра, — увещевал Уотсон, пока Холмс выходил из машины и приближался к двери. — Это просто невежливо. 

— Она увидит тебя и простит нас, — усмехнулся Шерлок и нажал на кнопку звонка. 

— Ты что-то забыл, дорогой? — послышался веселый женский голос. 

Дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась привлекательная молодая блондинка в домашнем платье и с годовалым ребенком на руках. 

— Боже мой, — она ахнула. — Мистер Уотсон? 

— Здравствуйте, Джейн Мидлби? — обратился к ней Шерлок, показывая удостоверение. 

— Да, это я, — она кивнула, не сводя глаз с Уотсона. 

— Нам необходимо поговорить с вами, мы можем войти? — спросил Холмс, безуспешно пытаясь привлечь ее внимание. 

— Боже мой, — она спохватилась и отошла от двери, — разумеется, проходите! Миранда, — позвала Джейн, на ее голос вышла женщина средних лет, которая, скорее всего, работала в доме помощницей по хозяйству, — присмотрите немного за Джоном, — она протянула ей ребенка. Шерлок удивленно вскинул брови, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Конечно, миссис Мидлби, — ответила Миранда и унесла малыша. 

— Проходите сюда, — женщина открыла дверь в гостиную. 

Когда все уселись и первое замешательство прошло, хозяйка дома обратилась к Уотсону. 

— Значит, вы и правда работаете с полицией? — спросила она. 

— Да, но здесь я скорее по личному делу, — Джон улыбнулся. — У вас чудесный малыш, кстати. 

— Спасибо, — девушка засмущалась. — Вы не думайте, что я как сумасшедшая фанатка назвала его в вашу честь, имя выбирал мой муж, — добавила она. 

— А я был бы не против, если бы такого симпатичного мальчугана назвали в мою честь, — рассмеялся Уотсон. — В мире должно быть больше Джонов, миссис Мидлби, — шутливо добавил он. 

— Прошу, зовите меня Джейн, — девушка слегка расслабилась, а затем спросила, — что же вас привело сюда? 

— Дело в том, миссис Мидлби, — снова вступил в разговор Шерлок, — что мистер Уотсон получает угрозы. Мы подозреваемом в этом одну из его поклонниц, но прошу вас помнить, что я говорю это исключительно в рамках расследования, и если эта информация выйдет за эти стены, я буду вынужден применить административные меры, — сухо и строго сказал Холмс. 

— Обещаю, я ничего не скажу, — женщина была растеряна, — но почему вы пришли именно ко мне?

— Простите меня, Джейн, — Джон чуть наклонился вперед, — это все я виноват. Я вспомнил, как мы встретились на презентации моей книги. Вы тогда были очень расстроены, а меня этот момент сильно впечатлил. 

— Я думала, что вы вообще не запоминаете таких сумасшедших, — девушка закрыла лицо руками, смутившись, и нервно рассмеялась. 

— Мы не подозреваем вас в угрозах, — уточнил Холмс, действительно сбрасывая со счетов молодую мать, — но были бы рады, если бы вы рассказали нам о том времени: с кем вы тогда общались, были ли среди ваших знакомых другие поклонницы, которые были влюблены или почти одержимы мистером Уотсоном.

— Я понимаю, — она улыбнулась и глубоко вдохнула. — Честно говоря, то время в моей жизни сложно было назвать хорошим, — начала Джейн свой рассказ. — У меня не ладилось с учебой, я как раз заканчивала колледж, поссорилась с парнем и к тому же была в депрессии из-за смерти папы. Меня успокаивали только книги о Мэри Морстен, такой сильной, независимой, честно говоря, удивительной женщине. Когда я узнала на вашем сайте о презентации, я хотела пойти вместе с другими поклонниками, просто чтобы отвлечься, но вдруг… — она замолчала. — Не знаю, что произошло со мной в тот вечер, наверное, нервный срыв. Я ужасно расстроилась, в один миг слезы подступили, мне казалось, что вся моя жизнь кончена, и мне нужно было что-то хорошее. Я даже не помню, что тогда кричала, но успокоилась, когда вы вышли к нам, мистер Уотсон. Вы тогда и правда спасли меня, сделали жизнь светлее и лучше. Я приняла решение пойти к психотерапевту, занялась собой, и с Колином мы помирились почти сразу после презентации. Сейчас мы женаты, как видите, родился сын, — она улыбнулась, — но я все равно люблю ваши книги. 

— Спасибо, Джейн, — Уотсон улыбнулся ей в ответ. — Это прекрасно, что у вас все наладилось, и мне очень приятно, что мое творчество помогло вам пережить такой тяжелый момент. 

— Я не могу сказать, что очень много времени проводила на сайте, но иногда я общалась на форуме, — продолжила миссис Мидлби. — В основном оставляла комментарии в темах о книгах, но иногда заходила в другие разделы. Поверьте, половина форума влюблена в вас, мистер Уотсон, — она снова улыбнулась. — Я помню нескольких девушек, которые писали, что пытаются познакомиться с вами в местах, где вы часто бываете, еще была одна женщина, которая постоянно ходила на шоу с вами и пыталась прорваться за кулисы. Она столько раз ссорилась с охраной разных студий, что ее занесли в черные списки почти всех телеканалов. Многие следили и фотографировали, потом выкладывали на форуме, а уж сколько было комментариев, когда вас видели в обществе новых пассий! — она рассмеялась. — Один парень постоянно приходил, когда у вас был роман, и больше всех ругался, уверяя, что никто вас не достоин. 

— Помните имя той женщины, которая ходила на шоу? — спросил Шерлок. 

— Ой, нет, — Джейн покачала головой, — прошло много времени, да и я почти не бываю на сайте уже год точно. Вроде бы что-то связанное с цветами. Вообще Френсис может знать, — отметила она, — ей никогда не нравилось, что часть фанатов превратилась в кучку собственников, она во многих темах просила быть сдержаннее, а также призывала не следить за вами и все такое. Она ведь еще рулит всем, наша Френсис? — спросила миссис Мидлби. 

— Она, как и всегда, прекрасна и полна жизни, — Джон улыбнулся.

— Миссис Мидлби, а с кем вы особенно близко общались на форуме? — Холмс все еще пытался узнать что-нибудь полезное. 

— Больше всех с ДевочкойУотсона (WatsonGirl), мы с ней были одного возраста, потом стали дружить и вне форума, в реальной жизни. Ее зовут Марина Эспланта. Она даже была на моей свадьбе, правда сейчас живет в Австралии, выиграла какой-то конкурс по созданию театральных костюмов, и ей предложили место в Сиднейской опере. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что у меня самые крутые фанаты, — восторженно заявил Джон. — Передавайте ей привет при случае и скажите, что я в восхищении!

— Что ж, — Шерлок поднялся, — спасибо за уделенное время, миссис Мидлби. 

— Я была очень рада, — она снова залилась румянцем. — Мистер Уотсон, не могли бы вы сделать для меня еще одну вещь? 

— Селфи? — спросил Джон, широко улыбаясь. 

— Да, — Джейн совсем раскраснелась. 

— Жду в машине, — сварливо сказал Холмс и вышел из дома. 

— Только не забудьте, что никто не должен знать об угрозах, — напомнил Джон после того, как они с миссис Мидлби сфотографировались. — Когда будете выкладывать фото, скажите, что я приходил из-за страшного убийства, но вам нельзя рассказывать подробности, — пошутил он. 

Наконец, дверь закрылась, а Уотсон сел в машину. 

— Ну что? — спросил он у Шерлока. — Кажется, мы ничего особо важного не узнали, — заметил Джон. 

— Потратили время, ты хотел сказать? — раздраженно заметил Холмс. 

— Эй, это же была твоя идея приехать, — Джон удивился такому настроению напарника. 

— Все так, но в итоге мы ничего не узнали. Поехали обратно в участок, поговорим с этим Мэтью Брингом. 

— Его уже привезли? — спросил Уотсон. — Так быстро? 

— Везут прямо сейчас, — ответил Шерлок. 

Неожиданно у Джона зазвонил телефон, он достал гаджет и повернул экраном к детективу, показывая, что звонит неопределенный номер. Точнее, номера вообще не было. На экране высвечивалось «аноним». 

— Не бери трубку, — сказал Холмс, слегка задумавшись. 

— Что? — Джон опешил. — Почему? Я мог бы попытаться вытянуть из нее что-то полезное! 

— Дай сюда, — Шерлок вырвал телефон Джона из его рук и нажал на отбой. 

— Что ты делаешь? — удивился Уотсон. 

— Слушай, мы можем ловить ее сами очень долго, — заявил Холмс, неизвестный снова попытался позвонить, но детектив медлил и не брал трубку. — Мы не знаем ее возраста, только предполагаем род занятий, но если она сама не захочет, мы ее никогда не найдем, — он вдруг поднял палец, призывая Джона к тишине и ответил на звонок, но почти сразу отключился. 

— Я все еще не понимаю, что ты делаешь, — заметил Уотсон. 

— Пытаюсь вывести ее из себя, — Холмс усмехнулся, когда телефон снова зазвонил. — Логично, что она захочет связаться с тобой и узнать твою реакцию после того, как разгромила квартиру. Сейчас она хозяйка положения, нужно это исправить, — он в последний момент ответил на звонок и быстро проговорил: — вы ошиблись номером, — после чего отключился. 

— Поэтому ты ее дразнишь? — возмутился Джон. — Чтобы она наверняка меня прибила? 

— Чтобы она приблизилась, показала свое лицо, — объяснил Шерлок, телефон молчал, но он не трогался в путь, будучи уверенным, что преследовательница снова перезвонит. — Она может попытаться сделать что-то, например, врезаться в нас на дороге или сбить на машине. 

— О, спасибо, что упрощаешь ей задачу! — воскликнул Уотсон. 

— Брось, неужели, ты боишься, что я вовремя не оттолкну тебя с дороги? — рассмеялся Холмс, телефон снова зазвонил. — Она должна себя выдать, но не намерена убивать и себя тоже, — он, наконец, поднял трубку. — Алло?

— Кто это, черт возьми?! — раздался из динамика истеричный женский голос. Шерлок удовлетворенно кивнул Джону, показывая, что метод работает: женщина больше не пряталась за устройством по изменению голоса. — Ты не Ник! Передай ему трубку! 

— Здесь нет никакого Ника, — ответил Шерлок. 

— Тогда передай трубку Джону Уотсону! Мне все равно, за каким именем прячется этот подонок! 

— А кто его спрашивает? — спросил Холмс.

— Ты что, его секретарь? — надрывалась женщина. — А, я поняла, я знаю, кто ты! — она завопила еще громче. — Ты тот ублюдок, с которым он целовался, та мразь, которая залезла в его постель! Я все знаю, я вас видела!

— Да, точно, я его любовник, — спокойным и даже скучающим тоном ответил детектив, а у Джона округлились глаза от услышанного. Он так и замер с открытым ртом, наблюдая за происходящим. 

— Сука! Я убью тебя первым! — бросила женщина, и в трубке послышались только короткие гудки. 

— Ну вот, — Шерлок завел машину и тронулся в сторону Скотланд-Ярда, — теперь ждем ответного выхода, — он ухмыльнулся.

Обратно в Скотланд-Ярд ехали немного медленнее. На дорогах уже успели образоваться пробки, как и в любое другое утро в Лондоне. 

— Не вижу никаких сумасшедших девиц, — ворчливо заявил Джон, когда они подъезжали к участку.

— Уотсон, во всем, что я делаю, есть смысл, — заметил Шерлок меланхолично.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял, но что мы будем делать, если она проигнорирует твое поведение? 

— Подумаем об этом, если это произойдет, — Холмс выключил мотор и вышел из машины. 

Напарники поднялись на этаж отдела убийств, Шерлок заглянул в переговорную, но ни Диммока, ни Райана там не оказалось, тогда детектив решительным шагом направился на кухню. 

— Прохлаждаетесь? — спросил он так резко и громко, что Райан едва не подавился своим сэндвичем. 

— Нельзя же так пугать, — сказал офицер с набитым ртом. 

— Нельзя так работать! — возмутился Шерлок. — Бринга привезли? 

— Да, — Диммок был само спокойствие: кажется, он уже давно привык к выходкам начальника. — Сидит во второй допросной, ему объяснили, что это добровольный разговор, но он все равно нервничает, говорит, что у него нет времени кого-то ждать. 

— Отлично, — Холмс кивнул и двинулся в сторону комнаты для допросов. 

Мэтью Брингу было всего двадцать шесть лет, он был привлекательным парнем. Сейчас он сидел в деловом костюме за железным столом, немного нервничал и постоянно поглядывал на часы. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Бринг, — довольно дружелюбно заявил Шерлок, входя в комнату. — Я — детектив Холмс, — он сел за стол и пристально посмотрел на мужчину. 

— А он что тут делает? — спросил Бринг, когда в комнату зашел Уотсон. 

— Мистер Уотсон является консультантом отдела убийств, кроме того, именно о нем пойдет наш с вами разговор, — Шерлок выложил на стол фотографию, на которой Бринг презрительно смотрел на Джона. — Мистер Уотсон не так давно стал получать угрозы и стал объектом преследования. Расскажите нам о том, почему у вас такое лицо на этом снимке?

— Ничего я не буду вам объяснять! — разозлился парень, который угрюмо смотрел в сторону Уотсона. 

— Хорошо, — Шерлок легко согласился. — Тогда подождите еще немного, я должен подготовить бумаги, чтобы вы подписали подписку о невыезде из города, — он поднялся. 

— Что? — Бринг опешил. — Это еще зачем? — зло спросил он. 

— Ну, раз вы не хотите помочь следствию — это ваше решение, но я ведь не могу быть уверен, что вы не причастны к нашему делу, не захотите сбежать, поэтому вам придется подписать бумаги, — Холмс пожал плечами и направился к выходу из допросной.

— Погодите, — вскричал Мэтью, — я ничего противозаконного не делал, ясно? — спросил он, слегка нервничая. 

— Почему на этом фото у вас такое странное лицо? — спросил Шерлок строго и снова сел за стол. 

— Слушайте, — Бринг слегка заерзал на стуле, — я никогда не был фанатом этого писаки, — он махнул головой в сторону Джона. — Моя девушка сходила по нему с ума, это она на фотке, — он ткнул пальцем в снимок. — Ее зовут Карен Парроуэй. Она постоянно таскала меня на всякие встречи и все уши прожужжала про этого, — он снова недовольно зыркнул на Уотсона. — В тот день я был на грани, она меня совсем достала. Я дождался, когда она сфотографируется с ним, а когда мы ехали домой, то поставил вопрос ребром: я или это ее увлечение, — он снова презрительно скривился, почти как на фото. — В общем, мы расстались, — Бринг откинулся на стуле и замолчал. 

— Вы не очень были довольны этим? 

— Да я хоть вздохнул спокойно, — парень ухмыльнулся. — Карен совсем со своими детективами свихнулась, постоянно на форуме пропадала. Так что можно сказать, что я был абсолютно доволен, что меня оставили в покое. Сейчас у меня другая девушка, которая, к счастью, ничего кроме журналов мод не читает, — он усмехнулся. 

— Ясно, — Шерлок улыбнулся, — но вы, кажется, до сих пор ненавидите мистера Уотсона? 

— Да просто он меня бесит, — Бринг пожал плечами. 

— Продолжайте, — Джон сложил руки на груди, — считайте, что меня здесь нет. 

— Где вы были вчера в период с двух до четырех часов дня? — спросил Холмс. 

— На работе, — Бринг широко улыбнулся. — Я по вашей милости туда как раз опаздываю, — он снова посмотрел на часы. — В офисе есть камеры, система пропусков — проверяйте, — мужчина поднялся, застегнул пиджак и взял со стола свой телефон. — Теперь я свободен? 

— Хорошо дня, — процедил Шерлок, глядя, как Мэтью выходит из допросной. 

Напарники не двигались с места, продолжая сидеть за столом. Джон хмурился и украдкой поглядывал на Холмса. 

— Проклятье, — наконец, нарушил молчание детектив.

— Тебя хотя бы не макнули головой в унитаз, — проворчал Уотсон. 

— А что ты хотел? — Шерлок усмехнулся. — Разрушил парню отношения, еще и девушку развратил своими детективами, — он откровенно потешался. 

— Снова горд за своих фанатов, — Джон рассмеялся, — она выбрала меня, а не этого тупицу. 

— Надо пробить Карен Парроуэй, — Холмс поднялся. 

— Твоя подозрительность не знает границ, — Уотсон тоже встал. 

— Для тебя стараюсь, — возмутился детектив. 

— Во сколько приедет Рутберг? — спросил Джон, переводя тему разговора. 

— Обещал к пяти часам, — Шерлок посмотрел на время, часы показывали почти одиннадцать.

— Чем пока займемся? — поинтересовался Уотсон. 

— Звонков или сообщений не было? — вдруг спросил Холмс, игнорируя вопрос напарника. 

— Нет, — Джон посмотрел на экран смартфона. 

— Тогда стоит прогуляться, — детектив хмыкнул. — Как насчет обеда? Мы ведь даже не завтракали. 

— О, не думал, что тебя заботят такие низменные желания как голод, — проворчал Уотсон. 

— Когда ты голодный — ты злой, — Шерлок взял Джона за локоть и потащил в сторону лифта. 

У станции Вестминстер располагалось несколько кофеен, в одной из них, буквально за углом Скотланд-Ярда, Джон регулярно покупал кофе. Конечно, кофемашина в участке сейчас была гораздо лучше, но бариста не зря получают свою зарплату, поэтому совсем отказаться от покупки бодрящего напитка ни у кого в отделе не получалось. 

Сегодняшний день, несмотря на то, что осень совсем прижилась на улицах Лондона, был довольно солнечным. Джон и Шерлок вышли из здания полиции и пешком направились в сторону станции. 

— «Таверна Стефана» или кофейня «Коста Пронто»? — спросил Шерлок, когда они уже отошли на несколько шагов от входа. 

— Надеюсь, в таверне подают мясо? — хищно переспросил Джон.

— Понятно, — Холмс усмехнулся. 

— Кстати, когда я смогу вернуться в квартиру? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Уотсон.

— Я такой плохой хозяин? — удивился Шерлок. 

— Кроме того, что у тебя в холодильнике нет еды, ты просто великолепен, но не могу же я переехать, — Джон пожал плечами, но в груди кольнула непрошенная боль, от которой отмахнуться было не так то просто. 

— Не знаю, — детектив нахмурился, — пока квартира считается местом преступления, да и тебе нельзя находиться в ней, туда может нагрянуть твоя потенциальная убийца. Так что, пока мы ее не поймаем, тебе не стоит возвращаться. 

— Я мог бы поискать себе другое жилье на время, — задумался Джон. 

— Было бы спокойнее, если бы ты остался у меня, — без нажима, но твердо попросил Холмс. 

— Что ж, — Джон почувствовал, как глупое сердце снова заходится, на этот раз окрыленное несбыточной надеждой, — тогда вечером нам просто необходимо купить продукты. 

— Тебе не обязательно готовить, — Шерлок посмотрел на напарника. Тот был явно воодушевлен перспективой провести с ним еще несколько дней. Эта мысль вызывала не то чтобы тревогу, но Холмс снова почувствовал, как его пульс увеличивается, а к щекам приливает кровь. 

— Нельзя питаться так, как ты, — возмутился Уотсон. — С такой работой ты должен потреблять достаточно калорий, только не в пицце, а в нормальной еде. 

— Тебе бы вести мотивационные тренинги в интернете, — заметил Шерлок. 

«Таверна Святого Стефана» находилась всего в нескольких минутах не только от Скотланд-Ярда, но и от Вестминстерского аббатства, Биг Бена и других центральных достопримечательностей. В обеденное время здесь всегда было много туристов, но Джону и Шерлоку все же удалось втиснуться за небольшой столик. Мягкие сидения были обиты зеленой кожей, очевидно, проводя параллели с сидениями в палате общин, а из окна открывался бы прекрасный вид на Биг Бен, если бы он не стоял сейчас, закрытый строительными лесами. Быстро пробежав глазами по меню, мужчины заказали обед и вернулись к разговору. 

— И все-таки, — Шерлок рассматривал в окно проходящих людей, — ты сам говорил, что тебя интересуют люди интересные. Как я узнал за последнее время, таких среди твоих фанатов много, даже мэр обожает твои книги. Неужели ни с кем у тебя не было отношений? Ни один из поклонников не смог тронуть сердце мастера? 

— Детектив, — Джон почти устало вздохнул: он понимал, что Холмс никак не мог в это поверить, так как еще не смог отказаться от своих прошлых выводов, но это немного задевало, — поклонники так или иначе видят придуманный образ, а не меня самого. Им кажется, что я всегда такой улыбающийся, чисто выбритый, что вся моя работа — это просто сидеть с умным видом в кафе и придумывать истории. Они забывают, что я живой человек, — он тоже посмотрел на улицу. — Меня мучают кошмары по ночам, когда я вдруг вспоминаю войну, если детектив не идет или я ищу информацию, я могу сутки не спать, превращаясь в грязное плохо пахнущее существо. Я злюсь, когда главы не принимают, могу впасть в дрянное настроение и валяться на диване несколько дней, не вставая даже ради кофе. Иногда я просто устаю от всего и могу напиться. И хотя я не буйный, но в этом тоже мало хорошего, — он устало посмотрел на Шерлока. — Я всегда знал, что подобный роман закончился бы, когда он или она увидели, что во мне нет на самом деле ничего загадочного, волнующего или идеального, — он немного помолчал. — Не знаю, как еще тебе объяснить, но нет — я никогда не влюблялся в фанатов и не заводил с ними романов, — детектив поморщился и отвернулся, наблюдая за тем, как перед ними расставляют заказанные блюда. — До недавнего времени, — очень тихо добавил Джон себе под нос, считая, что детектив его не услышит. 

Но Шерлок услышал. Его сердце пропустило один удар, щеки вспыхнули, словно на них плеснули ледяной водой, а глаза сощурились, вглядываясь в усталое, грустное лицо Уотсона. Перед его внутренним взором вспыхивали картинки и слова, которые составлялись в какой-то головокружительный пазл: Джон, который целует его, бормочет про спор; Джон, который смотрит на него с болезненным взглядом утром, после ночи, проведенной вместе; расстроенный Джон на шоу, тень, пробежавшая по его лицу, когда он говорит, что больше не работает в Скотланд-Ярде; Джон, переехавший в спальню наверху, небритый и усталый; Джон, который отказывается писать; Джон, который видел книги и знает, что они ему нравятся. Все отрывки сложились, наконец, в реальную картинку, и Шерлок понял: Уотсон действительно влюблен в него.

Холмсу потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы вся эта мозаика пронеслась перед глазами, прежде чем он отвел взгляд от напарника и смог вернуться к еде. И хотя мысль о чувствах Уотсона еще билась в голове, словно попавшая в западню бабочка, говорить об этом в подобном месте, по мнению Шерлока, было бы просто нелепо.

Джона аппетит после этого разговора покинул. Он с трудом съел половину своей порции и отставил ее под удивленным взглядом детектива.

— Не понравилось рагу? — спросил он, чуть улыбнувшись. — Здесь есть отличные бургеры.

— Нет, очень вкусно, — Джон вздохнул. — Наверное, я просто переоценил свой голод, — он тоже улыбнулся, но как-то без энтузиазма. 

Чай пили в молчании. Уотсон тяготился обществом Шерлока, ему хотелось бы сейчас быть от него подальше, зализать собственные раны, слегка починить гордость, которая тушевалась и отступала перед этим невыносимым человеком, почти выкидывая белый флаг. Холмс же пытался разобраться в том, что на самом деле чувствует по отношению к Джону. 

Бесспорно, тот вызывал у него некую симпатию, детектив признавал, что сильно испугался за него тогда, в отеле Бакстон, когда Сара Данвин бросилась на него с ножом. Однако определить степень привязанности оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Последние две недели он злился на Уотсона, убеждал себя в том, что тот проходимец, сердцеед и повеса, но сейчас все это не имело силы. Вот только ответ все не приходил, потому что даже знание о чувствах кого-то не дает защиты сердцу от боли и страха.

***

— Детектив Холмс, — представил Джексел Хартуорт Шерлока своему подопечному Майклу Рутбергу. 

— Наслышан о вас, детектив, — мужчина тепло пожал руку Холмсу и сел в кресло. 

Мужчины собрались в одной из комнат для разговоров со свидетелями и родными. Джон здесь не мог услышать их разговор, но он не стал настаивать на присутствии и спокойно болтался где-то с Райаном и Диммоком, пока детектив пытался выяснить, может ли у Рутберга быть зуб на Уотсона.

— Неужели я стал так известен? — отшутился Шерлок. 

— Вообще о вас сейчас многие говорят, особенно после статьи в газете, — он улыбнулся. — Я очень рад с вами познакомиться, хотя не совсем понимаю, что я здесь делаю. Неужели вам мало того, что вы поймали в свои сети одного писателя? — Рутберг рассмеялся. 

Холмс слегка нахмурился: этот вопрос ему не понравился. Впрочем, мужчина, несмотря на приятную внешность, ему вообще не очень нравился. Рутберг был довольно высоким и стройным, у него было красивое лицо с выразительными глазами. Харизматичная легкая небритость и довольно длинные волосы делали его похожим скорее на шоумена или актера, нежели на писателя. 

— Прежде чем мы продолжим, — начал Шерлок, — я должен предупредить вас, что все сказанное в этих стенах является тайной следствия, — он сурово посмотрел на писателя. — Если что-то из нашего разговора попадет в газеты, я буду вынужден завести административное дело о разглашении, — он слегка улыбнулся, разводя руками, как бы говоря, что это просто правила и ничего более. 

— Конечно, детектив, — Майкл подался вперед, — я все понимаю, можете на меня рассчитывать. 

— Хорошо, — Холмс отклонился назад, чтобы отдалиться от собеседника и продолжил. — Пару недель назад ваш коллега Джон Уотсон начал получать угрозы, часть из них недвусмысленно намекает на то, что его хотят убить. Сейчас мы отрабатываем все его контакты, и нам стало известно, что у вас был конфликт во время выхода его последней книги о Мэри Морстен. Кажется, тогда совпали сроки релиза и вашей книги тоже?

— А, — Рутберг рассмеялся, поднимая глаза к потолку, — я понял. Да, так и было, — он не стал отпираться. — Я не очень понял, почему так произошло — кажется, была ошибка в отделе планирования, — он обернулся на Хартуорта. 

— Да, к сожалению, иногда так бывает, — Джексел покачал головой, — когда мы заметили ошибку, было уже поздно и пришлось выпускать книги согласно запланированным срокам.

— Книги появились в продаже одновременно? — уточнил Шерлок. 

— С разницей в несколько дней, — ответил Рутберг. — А вот презентации были назначены на один вечер. Пришлось нам с Джоном поделить журналистов, хотя, признаться, они были от этого не в восторге, — он развел руками и скорчил грустную рожицу. 

— Насколько я понял, вам удалось избежать скандала? — задал детектив новый вопрос.

— Ну разве можно сердиться на Джона? — ответил Майкл вопросом на вопрос. — Он так извинялся, просил перенести презентацию, так переживал за меня! Да вы и сами должны знать, что Джон — прекрасный человек. К тому же, он написал для меня рецензию в Лондонское книжное обозрение, причем бессовестно льстил моим скромным талантам. 

— Скажите, это происшествие, — Шерлок сделал акцент на последнем слове, — сильно повлияло на ваши отношения? Не чувствуете ли вы сейчас негативных эмоций по отношению к мистеру Уотсону?

— Детектив Холмс, — Рутберг сделался серьезнее, — я никогда бы не стал причинять вреда никому из моих знакомых. Да и незнакомым людям тоже. Все наши преступления остаются на страницах романов, — он усмехнулся. — Я не испытываю к Джону ненависти, наоборот, я убежден, что он хороший писатель, верный друг и всегда готов протянуть руку помощи. Согласитесь, он ведь просто душка! — Рутберг ослепительно улыбнулся. — Я ответил на все вопросы? — спросил он, слегка поглядывая на часы. 

— Да, — Шерлок встал. Он не верил ни единому слову, сказанному этим человеком, но не мог ни на чем подловить его сейчас. — Спасибо за помощь. Не забывайте, что все это должно остаться в тайне. 

— Разумеется, — Майкл тоже поднялся. — Джексел, ты поедешь со мной на открытие выставки? — спросил он, обращаясь к издателю. 

— Ох, совсем забыл, — Хартуорт потер переносицу. — Знаешь, передай Ванде мои искренние поздравления в связи с открытием, я, пожалуй, пропущу это мероприятие. 

— Конечно, — он вышел из комнаты, за ним двинулись Джексел и Шерлок. — Было приятно посмотреть на вас в деле, детектив Холмс, — отметил Рутберг уже у лифта, набирая сообщение в телефоне. — Мне кажется, я понимаю, почему Джон вами так… — он задумался, будто подбирая слова, — заинтригован. 

Уже в лифте Майкл Рутберг нажал на кнопку и отправил сообщение. Шерлок не мог видеть, кому оно адресовано и о чем оно, но чувствовал, что это связано с делом. Сам Майкл посмотрел на экран, ожидая ответного смс. 

«Видел его. Встреча прошла отлично», — говорилось в отправленном тексте. Затем двери лифта закрылись.

— Майкл уехал? — Джон выглянул из-за угла, в руке у него был стаканчик с кофе. — Специально поднимался по лестнице. 

— Ты выходил один? — недовольно спросил Шерлок. 

— Да, и, как видишь, я жив и здоров. Никто не пытался меня похитить, сбить на машине, пристрелить и далее по списку, — он с тоской посмотрел на кофе, который Холмс безжалостно отобрал, проходя мимо Уотсона к своему столу. 

— Джон, — Джексел разволновался, — разве можно так рисковать? 

— Это все его идея, — обиженно протянул Уотсон, показывая на детектива. 

— Моей идеей было раздразнить ее и не спускать с тебя глаз, а все остальное — твое обычное сумасбродство. 

— Я все это к чему, — продолжил Джон, плюхаясь на свой стул возле стола Шерлока, рядом как раз остановился инспектор Лестрейд. — Твой метод не работает, детектив, — он отвоевал кофе обратно и сделал большой глоток. — Я был один на улице, шел неспешно, ни от кого не прятался, но никого не заметил. Впрочем, может быть, ты заметил что-то, когда мы были на обеде? — спросил он. 

— Нет, — нехотя признал Холмс. — Я тоже ничего не заметил. 

— Не уверен, что до конца понимаю, о чем идет речь, — недовольно начал Лестрейд, — но надеюсь, что сейчас услышу полную версию, — он прислонился к столу напротив.

— Утром Уотсону звонила преследовательница, я несколько раз сбрасывал ее звонки, а затем слегка разозлил в надежде, что она не сможет сдержать эмоций и покажется, — спокойно отозвался детектив. — Я был уверен, что она попытается напасть на нас или хотя бы проследить. С ее уровнем агрессии она могла даже попытаться попасть в полицейский участок, но она этого не сделала, — он задумчиво покрутился в кресле. — Честно говоря, это очень странно. Судя по тому, что она говорит и пишет, она на грани, я не понимаю, как ей удалось контролировать злость после всего, что я ей сказал. 

— Кстати, — Лестрейд протянул Холмсу листок с отчетом техников, — ребята нашли кое-что интересное. За несколько дней до того, как было совершено проникновение в квартиру мистера Уотсона, в дом заходил курьер, который якобы ошибся корпусом дома. Мы считаем, что женщина загримировалась. Рост и телосложение подходят. Он осмотрел холл, приметил камеры, но лицо было закрыто усами, кепкой и черными очками. Также он обратил внимание на консьержа. 

— Он смотрел на него и сверялся с часами? — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, отбрасывая отчет в папку для бумаг. 

— Да, — Лестрейд развел руками, — но тебе это, видимо, уже известно. 

— Я с самого начала понял, что именно она сверяла по часам, — Холмс говорил немного отстраненно. — Она была в здании и прикинула примерный интервал того, когда охранник смотрит на камеры. Это помогло ей попасть в квартиру тогда, когда охранник не смотрел на монитор. Простая математика и немного везения. Вообще вся идея проникновения именно днем говорит о ее уме. Ночью охрана более бдительна, обращает внимание на любой шорох, чаще смотрит на камеры, к тому же, выводит на монитор происходящее со всех точек. Днем за черным входом не следят, охранник не ожидает ограбления и на камеры смотрит раз в несколько минут. 

— Да, все так, — инспектор тоже задумался. — Должен признать, я не думал, что это дело окажется таким сложным, — он вздохнул, — но сейчас я вынужден признать, что у нас просто нет времени и ресурсов заниматься этим расследованием, — Лестрейд покачал головой. — Нужно передавать его в соответствующий отдел, пусть они пробивают хоть весь сайт Уотсона и разбирают каждого.

— Но как же так? — Джексел выглядел ошарашенным и обеспокоенным. 

— Не волнуйтесь, ему выдадут охрану, поселят на квартире, постараются изменить внешность. Может быть, увезут из Лондона, пока будут продолжаться поиски, — попытался успокоить Хартуорта инспектор.

— Увезут из Лондона? — вскричал издатель. — У нас презентация книги через несколько дней, несколько рекламных контрактов, половина телеканалов хочет интервью, журналы уже выстраиваются в очередь! И это я еще не говорю о чтениях, автограф-сессиях и всех мероприятиях, которые запланированы на ближайшие четыре месяца! — возмутился Джексел.

— Поймите, мистер Хартуорт, — Лестрейд был не готов к такому напору от этого с виду спокойного человека, — я не могу позволить, чтобы мой лучший отдел занимался одним этим расследованием. 

— Пока все окончательно не поссорились, — весело заметил Джон, который до этого о чем-то крепко задумался, — хотел бы сказать, что у меня, возможно, есть выход из создавшегося положения, — он широко улыбнулся. 

— Предлагаешь распустить слух о собственной смерти, чтобы она пришла попрощаться с тобой на могилку? — язвительно заметил Холмс. 

— Не так радикально и трагично, но тоже в духе мелодрамы, — отозвался Уотсон. — На самом деле, я хочу назначить ей встречу. 

— Очень интересно, — сухо сказал Шерлок, продолжая думать над делом. 

— Послушай, я могу оставить сообщение на форуме, специально для нее, только она поймет, что я хочу сказать! — Джон воодушевленно подвинулся ближе.

— В результате сбегутся все твои фанаты и пройдет чудесная встреча с поклонниками, — язвительно ответил Холмс. 

— Подожди, Шерлок, — остановил его Лестрейд, — мистер Уотсон, расскажите подробнее. 

— Спасибо, инспектор, — Джон усмехнулся. Холмс оторвался от своих мыслей и серьезно посмотрел на него. — Детектив, помнишь, ты говорил, что эта женщина одержима мной и персонажем Мэри? — Шерлок кивнул. — Но раз она ассоциирует себя с Мэри, а меня — с Ником, то она ожидает, что я поведу себя именно как персонаж, а не как писатель, верно? 

— В ее фантазиях… — Холмс задумался, — в целом, да. 

— Отлично, — воскликнул Уотсон. — Ник Хотсон не стал бы обращаться в полицию, если бы ему что-то грозило, то он обязательно попытался бы разобраться с этим сам. Он частный детектив, полиция у него не в чести, как и он сам у нее, — объяснил Джон. — Хотсон обязательно нашел бы способ встретиться с тем, кто ему угрожает, вот чего она ждет! — Джон обвел всех сияющим взглядом, словно раскопал сокровище, но его энтузиазм пока никто не поддержал. — Да послушайте вы, я оставлю сообщение на форуме, зашифрованное, чтобы только она поняла его смысл. Остальные поклонники не знают об угрозах, следовательно, не будут понимать, что это такое. Я назначу ей встречу в месте из книги, не называя его прямо, приду в образе Хотсона и попытаюсь поговорить, а когда она раскроет себя — вы ее задержите, — закончил Джон и откинулся на спинку стула. 

— И как ты оставишь зашифрованное сообщение? — хмуро спросил Холмс. 

Джон притянул к себе листок бумаги и написал: **«Мэри. 0. Где все началось, там все и закончится».**

— И что это значит? — спросил Лестрейд. 

— Мэри — это обращение к ней, ноль — это полночь, а остальное — место, где познакомились Мэри Морстен и Ник Хотсон в первой книге. 

— Разве она поймет это? — удивился инспектор. 

— Конечно, — Джон снова просиял, — в том-то и дело, что Ник Хотсон обожает подобные загадки. Несложные, но тому, кто не знает, о чем идет речь, — непонятные.

— А что потом? — резко спросил Холмс. 

— Потом я приду на встречу, как я уже и сказал, а вы ее арестуете, — удивился Джон тому, что детектив снова задается этим вопросом. 

— Не очень уверен в том, что это сработает, — с сомнением в голосе ответил Лестрейд, — но завтра вам все равно предстоит передать дело, так что попробовать стоит. 

— Джон, я не в восторге от этой идеи, — нервно отозвался Хартуорт, — но я точно против того, чтобы дальнейшее расследование лишило тебя работоспособности, — издатель достал платок и промокнул лоб: от этой нервотрепки он сильно вспотел. 

— Я против, — четко сказал Шерлок и в упор посмотрел на инспектора. — Я сделал все для того, чтобы выманить ее из норы, но она упорно прячется. Во-первых, я не уверен, что она придет после того, как проигнорировала мою манипуляцию; во-вторых, если придет, то она уже очень зла, любое неосторожное слово — и она просто убьет Уотсона. Мы не сможем находиться слишком близко. Конечно, все зависит от местности, но нам придется отъехать достаточно далеко, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила. Поэтому, когда она себя выдаст, мы прибудем с опозданием, что ставит под угрозу твою жизнь, — закончил Шерлок, глядя Джону в глаза. 

— Надену бронежилет, — Уотсон пожал плечами. 

— А если она выстрелит тебе в голову? — не удержался от резкого восклицания детектив. 

— Каску, — не остался в долгу Джон. 

— Я одобряю операцию, — прервал их Лестрейд. — Окончательное решение примет мистер Уотсон прямо сейчас. В конце концов, вы подписывали соглашение, вы понимаете риски и это ваш план, — добавил инспектор. 

— Я готов, — спокойно ответил Джон. 

— Шерлок, готовь операцию. Мистер Уотсон, пишите сообщение, назовите место, его надо осмотреть до наступления темноты, — с этими словами инспектор ушел в кабинет, уводя с собой Хартуорта, которому срочно требовалось успокоительное, скорее всего, в виде виски. 

— Это безумие, — Холмс был зол, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать. 

— Ты сам сказал, что мы можем ловить ее бесконечно долго, — Уотсон смотрел на него открыто, буквально выжигая своими синими глазами, черт бы их побрал, душу Шерлока, который поймал себя на мысли, что не может позволить ему так рисковать. 

— Мы можем заменить тебя констеблем, — попытался Шерлок переубедить этого сумасшедшего. — Она ничего не узнает, пока не приблизится к нему. 

— Она узнала с одного слова, что не я ответил на звонок, — Джон печально улыбнулся. — К тому же, я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня кто-то пострадал. Все, что я делаю, Шерлок, обычно несет проблемы только мне. В отличие от тебя, я не держу на своих плечах жизни других людей. Так и что и сейчас отвечать за все это будут сам. 

— Вот только ты ни в чем не виноват, — Холмс не совсем понимал, что имеет в виду Джон. 

— Это ведь ты уговорил меня ответственно отнестись к делу, не дать преступнику совершить преступление и переключиться на кого-то другого. Помнишь? 

— Все это не стоит твоей жизни, — уверенно ответил Холмс. 

— Чьей-то еще это не стоит тоже, — Уотсон поднялся. — Я все решил, — он расправил плечи и посмотрел на детектива. — Мы встретимся с ней на набережной Темза Пат, это за Фонтейн Грин сквер, там есть две площадки, нависающие над рекой, с улицы попасть можно только на первую, именно там познакомились Морстен и Хотсон. Напишу пост на форум и позвоню, — добавил он и отошел от стола Шерлока. 

Холмс готов был разнести свой стол, так сильно он злился на Уотсона за весь этот план. Черт бы с ней, с этой сумасшедшей, пусть и дальше пишет дурацкие письма и звонит. Пару дней — и Шерлок бы смог, придумал, как сделать так, чтобы она сама себя выдала. Зачем он только наговорил всю эту чушь Джону, чтобы заставить его написать заявление? Кем он себя возомнил? Героем одного из своих романов? 

Детектив поднялся и сделал пару шагов по направлению к кабинету Лестрейда, но затем остановился. Нет, инспектора бесполезно уговаривать, решил он и снова сел в кресло. Все, что ему оставалось, это попросить подготовить фургон для операции, выделить из смены несколько констеблей и срочно заказать прослушку. 

Новое сообщение Джона на сайте моментально вызвало шквал комментариев. Газеты в долгу не остались, и расшифровки этого загадочного кода уже наводнили Твиттер и Фейсбук. Самые желтые издания, разумеется, обвинили автора в запое и употреблении запрещенных препаратов, но большинство склонялись к мысли о том, что писатель хочет обнулить историю Мэри и вернуться к персонажу. 

После того, как эти предположения разлетелись по интернету, Джексел Хартуорот распереживался, что интерес к новой книге угаснет на фоне якобы возможного продолжения, но реальность всех удивила: переходы на сайт многократно увеличились, как и предзаказы книги во всех интернет-магазинах. Телефон издателя разрывался от звонков, у него пытались взять комментарий практически все газеты и порталы города. Он еще час пробыл в участке, умоляя Джона сильно не рисковать и обязательно ему позвонить, когда все закончится, а затем уехал домой. 

Шерлок же просматривал карту и ждал информации от констеблей, которые отправились на место встречи, чтобы определить будущую дислокацию засады. Вернувшись, они доложили, что сделать это действительно безопасно можно только на Чамберс-стрит, Эмба-стрит или в конце Фарнкомб-стрит. Несколько минут поразмышляв, Холмс остановил свой выбор на Чамберс-стрит и предложил поставить фургон возле жилого комплекса Хартли-хаус. Отсюда до места встречи Джона с Мэри (так Шерлок называл преследовательницу про себя) было всего сто пятьдесят метров.

Решено было, что Джон поедет на встречу на такси, так как это не привлечет лишнего внимания и позволит преследовательнице чувствовать себя в безопасности, а детектив вместе с Райаном, Диммоком и несколькими констеблями поедут на место заранее. 

— Все готово, — доложил Райан, подходя к столу Шерлока. — Мы с Диммоком спускаемся, ждем тебя, — он кивнул Джону, который стоял рядом, хлопнул того по плечу и ушел. 

Шерлок мрачно смотрел на Уотсона. Если бы кто-то в начале их сотрудничества сказал, что ему будет настолько страшно за его жизнь, он бы без зазрения совести назвал этого несчастного идиотом. Вот только, кажется, он сам поглупел за эти месяцы и сейчас смотрел на Уотсона с нескрываемой тревогой. Было в Джоне сейчас что-то настолько решительное, что ему становилось страшно от всей этой затеи. 

— Ты прожжешь во мне дыру, детектив, — усмехнулся Уотсон со своим неиссякаемым оптимизмом.

— Еще не поздно все отменить, — попробовал Холмс в последний раз переубедить напарника. — Или заменить тебя констеблем. 

— Ты и сам знаешь, что поздно, — Джон улыбнулся. — Не волнуйся, мне уже выдали бронежилет, — он поднял руку вверх и показал защиту. — Сейчас надену, а потом меня подключат к микрофону. Он заработает, когда я окажусь в радиусе трехсот метров до вас. 

— Мы будем гораздо ближе, — ответил Шерлок, поднялся и подошел к Уотсону. 

Он взял у друга из рук бронежилет и положил на стол, затем обошел его со спины и потянул пальто вниз. У Джона по спине побежали мурашки от этих прикосновений, пусть между ними и оставалось несколько слоев ткани. Он боялся сказать что-нибудь, поэтому лишь прерывисто дышал, наблюдая за тем, как Холмс берет в руки жилет и начинает надевать на него.

— Запомни, — нарушил молчание Шерлок, затягивая ремни, — ты не должен говорить с ней, как Джон Уотсон, иначе она моментально выйдет из себя. Ты — Ник Хотсон, — он заглянул напарнику в глаза, его руки были на плечах Джона, — ты ее муж, но ты провинился. Твоя задача вытянуть из нее признание в том, что она пришла убить тебя, чтобы мы смогли это записать. Как только мы услышим это, я сразу же направляюсь к тебе, а со мной — четыре констебля. 

— Хорошо, — Уотсон, как завороженный, не мог отвести глаз от Шерлока.

— Не спорь с ней, больше соглашайся, пусть она чувствует, что контролирует положение, но при этом не показывай страха или тревожности, веди себя в точности как персонаж. Пока у тебя будет время, вспомни, как он говорит, какие слова употребляет, как называет ласково Мэри, — что-то, что поможет ей убедиться в том, что ее фантазии реальны и происходят на самом деле, — Холмс затянул все ремни, проверил их надежность и помог надеть Джону пальто. Он чувствовал его запах, в котором еще узнавался легкий аромат его собственного мыла, видел седые волосы на висках, биение пульса в жилке на шее и отчетливо понимал: он его любит. Просто любит без всяких уровней симпатии, привязанностей и прочего. — Застегни пальто, чтобы она не увидела бронежилет, и постарайся не получить пулю, Джон.

Сказав это, Шерлок развернулся и не оглядываясь покинул этаж. Уотсон тоже не обернулся, он улыбался и ловил себя на мысли, что скоро сам погрузится в свои фантазии и воспоминания, потому что, когда все закончится, у него не останется ничего, кроме них.

***

Джон вышел из такси на Фонтейн Грин сквер. С двух сторон от него расположились небольшие офисные здания, но ему надо было обойти их, чтобы попасть на площадку. С параллельной улицы до его уха долетел смех пробежавшей мимо молодежи. Уотсон осмотрелся еще раз и медленно двинулся в сторону площадки. 

Когда-то давно, после возвращения из Афганистана, его единственным развлечением были прогулки. В одну из них он случайно наткнулся на это место в стороне от излюбленных панорамных видов туристов и пафосных центральных районов. Пожалуй, именно здесь ему и пришла в голову идея написать рассказ о шпионке Мэри Морстен, из которого затем вырос его первый роман. 

Джон и правда постарался внешне походить на Ника Хотсона: он застегнул пальто, которое чаще всего носил нараспашку, приподнял воротник и зачесал назад волосы, оставляя лишь тонкую прядь, падающую на лоб. Бронежилет с непривычки несколько сковывал движения, но Уотсон старался держаться естественно. 

Выйдя на площадку, он остановился где-то посередине, не приближаясь к краю. Несколько минут было тихо, пока за его спиной не скрипнула дверь одного из офисных зданий, а затем не послышался стук каблучков. Джон обернулся и, наконец, увидел ее.

— Ну, здравствуй, Ник, — она чуть склонила голову набок. 

— Мэри, — Джон состроил ухмылку на левую сторону, которой когда-то наградил персонажа. — Как всегда горяча и обворожительна. 

— А ты не растерял своего таланта дерзить и делать комплименты одновременно, — девушка сделала несколько шагов вперед, сокращая пока еще большое расстояние между ними где-то до трех с половиной метров. 

Теперь Уотсон мог рассмотреть женщину, которая охотилась за ним последние две недели. Он была примерно одного с ним роста, действительно светловолосая, как и его героиня, с большими глазами и широким ртом. Обычно он представлял себе Морстен более миловидной, но в этой женщине действительно чувствовалась некая опасность, словно она была замершей змеей, готовой броситься на него, чтобы ужалить.

— Долго же ты бегал от меня, Ник, — протянула она со злой улыбкой. 

— Если я занят, у меня нет времени ни на кого, кроме клиента, милая, — Джон старался сделать свой голос ниже, но это давалось ему с трудом. — Ты слишком настойчиво искала встречи со мной, прямо как в старые добрые. 

— Ох, ну прости, что решила напомнить тебе о том, что ты мой муж, — женщина начинала выходить из себя, и Джон решил сменить тактику. 

— Ну, брось, золотце, хватит, — он успокаивающе поднял руки вверх. — Мы оба знаем, почему ты пришла сюда сегодня. Да, я виноват, должен был сказать тебе, что новое дело затянется, но ты ведь умная девочка, Мэри, я знал, что ты все поймешь. 

— Врешь, — выкрикнула женщина и ее губы, накрашенные яркой помадой, скривились в презрительности. — Я знаю, на кого ты меня променял, я видела вас, — она медленно опустила руку в карман пальто. Полы одежды разошлись, и Джон увидел, что на ней сиреневое платье: такое обычно надевают на свидание. 

— Ты принарядилась для меня, — он снова усмехнулся. — Красивое платье. 

— Все для тебя, — зло выплюнула она и достала пистолет, направив его на Джона. — В нем я увижу, как ты сейчас умрешь, Ник Хотсон. 

С этими словами «Мэри» сделала два широких шага и нажала на курок, целясь Джону прямо в сердце. Он слышал, как грохнул выстрел, и тут же грудь обожгло болью. Его отбросило назад, и Уотсон рухнул на бетонный пол. Перед глазами все поплыло, он слышал только мерный осторожный стук каблучков, приближающийся к нему. Она не торопилась.

Джон увидел, как женщина остановилась над ним, улыбнулась, видя, что он еще жив, но лицо скривилось от боли. Она как раз открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но в этот момент ее буквально сбил с ног Шерлок, повалив на землю рядом с Уотсоном. Детектив тяжело дышал, женщина что-то выкрикнула, но Джон не разобрал слов. Еще несколько секунд, и подоспели констебли, которые подхватили нападавшую под руки, подняли и увели. Холмс даже не думал вставать. Едва он отпустил преступницу, как развернулся к лежащему на земле напарнику и почти выкрикнул:

— Ты в порядке? Джон, скажи мне, что ты в порядке, черт возьми, — он осторожно дотронулся до пальто, расстегнул его и увидел, что пуля застряла в бронежилете. С его губ сорвался вздох облегчения.

Уотсон закашлялся, потом резко вдохнул и снова зашелся кашлем.

— Черт, — он попытался встать, но Шерлок остановил его. 

— Полежи, ты разбил голову, — он дотронулся до его макушки. — Вроде не сильно. 

— Не знал, что ты так быстро бегаешь, — сиплым голосом заметил Джон. 

— Семнадцать секунд — обычная скорость, сто метров по нормативам я пробегаю за одиннадцать, — он усмехнулся. — Все как обычно, в тебя только что стреляли, а ты задаешь глупые вопросы.

Он рассмеялся и сел рядом с ним прямо на землю. К набережной уже подкатили фургон и машина полиции, где-то вдалеке слышалась сирена скорой помощи. Холмс все еще озабоченно рассматривал напарника, словно он действительно ранен. Маленькую площадку начали заполнять люди, среди них появился даже инспектор, которого Шерлок мельком успел заметить, бросая взгляд на толпу в поисках врачей.

— Лейстрейд не мог пропустить, — сказал Шерлок.

— Инспектор здесь? — удивился Джон.

— Будет потом мэру докладывать о твоем спасении.

— Надо бы встать, — Уотсон поморщился, но сел: перед глазами уже не кружилась карусель. Он почувствовал, как рука Холмса обхватила его, помогая встать, и так и осталась на его талии. — Снова все закончилось? — сказал он, не глядя на детектива. — Должен сказать тебе спасибо, ты снова спас меня. 

— Джон, послушай, я…

— Надо бы мне уже идти и перестать надоедать тебе, все равно дело закрыто, — он вымученно улыбнулся, все-таки поднимая глаза на лицо Шерлока. Ему вдруг стало плевать на скорую, на этот чертов бронежилет и всех остальных, потому что он ненавидел тот миг, когда их дела заканчивались. — Не могу больше… 

— А так? — спросил Холмс и наклонился вперед, впиваясь в его губы требовательным, настойчивым поцелуем, выражая через него все, что накопилось в душе: переживания, обиды, желание и искреннюю любовь, которую Шерлок едва не пропустил за собственным страхом. 

До Джона донеслось удивленное присвистывание, и он улыбнулся, сбивая поцелуй, отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Шерлоку в глаза. И пусть Холмс не нарушил молчания, но он тоже улыбался, совсем другой улыбкой: без превосходства, без сарказма или жалости, теплой и открытой, за которой больше не прячется недосказанность. Почти не прячется. 

— Черт, я проиграл Лестрейду сто фунтов, — послышался голос Райана позади Уотсона. 

— Да, и я хотел бы получить их прямо сейчас, — ответил инспектор, проходя мимо офицера. — Уотсон, скорая приехала, ты как? 

— В порядке, — Джон повернулся к инспектору, чувствуя, что Шерлок все еще не отпустил его. 

Он был шокирован, но счастлив, в голове не осталось ни одной мысли, только звенящая пустота, в которой он почти не чувствовал боли. Ему было все равно, что будет дальше, ему не хотелось говорить с той женщиной, которая в него стреляла, ему вообще не хотелось быть сейчас здесь. Он просто хотел, чтобы Шерлок еще раз поцеловал его, уже наедине, подтверждая произошедшее губами, руками и словами. Да, словами обязательно. Его желаниям сбыться было пока не суждено, потому что врачи увели его для осмотра.

— Не сбегай из машины скорой, — бросил Холмс, когда Уотсона медленно повели к медицинскому фургону. — Она еще здесь? — спросил он, обращаясь к Лестрейду. 

— Сидит в машине, улыбается и молчит, — тот кивнул. — Поздравляю, — инспектор хитро посмотрел на детектива. 

— Сто фунтов, Лестрейд? — Шерлок в иронии вскинул брови. — Ты продешевил. 

Холмс отошел от начальника и приблизился к машине, в которой сидела женщина, называвшая себя Мэри Морстен. Детектив открыл дверь и заглянул в автомобиль. 

— Что ж, Мэри, — он пристально оглядел ее: от падения девушка разбила колени, ладони тоже были в ссадинах, — все кончено. Теперь ты можешь все рассказать. 

— А он был прав, — кокетливо ответила задержанная и громко рассмеялась. 

Несколько секунд Холмс смотрел, как она смеется, но затем закрыл дверь машины и выпрямился. 

— Лестрейд, — обратился он к начальнику, отходя от автомобиля, из которого все еще доносился безумный смех, — ей тоже нужна медицинская помощь, — сказал он, немного морщась. 

— Я прослежу, — кивнул инспектор. — Иди, — он вновь расплылся в улыбке, — не надо быть тобой, чтобы видеть, какие взгляды ты бросаешь на скорую.

Холмс только кивнул, пока еще не зная, как реагировать на подобные замечания. Его еще не отпустило до конца все произошедшее, к тому же, эта странная фраза задержанной не давала покоя. Кто был прав? Ему казалось, что это дело не закрыто до конца. За этими мыслями он дошел до фургона скорой помощи. 

Джон сидел на каталке с расстегнутой рубашкой. На груди у него расплывался здоровый синяк. Он слегка морщился, когда врач ощупывал его, но глаза светились неподдельным счастьем, когда он посмотрел на Шерлока. 

— Доктор, — обратился детектив к врачу, — с ним все в порядке? 

— Могло быть хуже, — довольно сварливо отозвался пожилой мужчина. — Ребра не сломаны, но я бы на вашем месте, — он посмотрел на Уотсона, который не отрывал взгляда от Холмса, — сделал бы электрокардиограмму. Слышите меня? — он пощелкал пальцами перед лицом Джона. — Стивен, дай сюда фонарик, надо проверить реакции, — он нахмурился. 

— Со мной все в порядке, честно, — ответил Уотсон, пытаясь отвертеться от очередной процедуры. 

— Вот и проверим, — непреклонно заявил врач и включил тонкий лучик. 

Проверка реакций, затем обследование на предмет внутренних повреждений с помощью переносного аппарата УЗИ — Шерлок наблюдал за этим и изводил себя беспокойством, не зная, действительно ли с Джоном, который наотрез отказывался ехать в больницу, все в порядке. Наконец, врач изрек, что здоровью Уотсона ничто не угрожает, за исключением легкого сотрясения и гематомы, из-за которой необходимо наложить фиксирующую повязку на несколько дней. Холмс облегченно выдохнул. 

— Шерлок, — позвал Диммок босса, он бросил взгляд на Джона, но тот только улыбнулся и закатил глаза, когда врач призвал его к спокойствию, — у нас тут кое-что интересное, — он поманил его к фургону, в котором стояла прослушивающая аппаратура. 

Холмс бросил взгляд на напарника и одними губами сказал «я скоро», следуя за Диммоком. 

— Эта Мэри, когда ее уводили, — невозмутимо продолжил офицер по пути к полицейскому фургону, — попыталась незаметно выбросить свой телефон, — Диммок залез в автомобиль. 

Внутри за столом сидел Райан, перед ним лежал гаджет, который сейчас был подключен к одному из компьютеров. 

— Мы решили, что это неспроста, — закончил свою мысль Диммок.

— Вот уж точно, — Шерлок хмыкнул. 

Райан развернулся к Холмсу и вдруг заглянул ему за спину.

— И что на нем? — спросил Джон, стоя у раскрытых дверей фургона. — Я не сбегал, — он поднял вверх палец, — меня отпустили. Жизнь вне опасности, фиксировать место удара неделю, — отчитался он, застегивая рубашку. 

— Никогда не выполняет приказы начальства, — пожаловался Холмс окружающим и втянул Уотсона в фургон. 

— Так вот, — Райан так широко улыбался, глядя на Джона, что ему становилось не по себе, а пауза затягивалась. 

— Офицер Кевин Райан, — Шерлок вернул коллегу к реальности. 

— Ой, простите, просто так много всего произошло, — он без зазрения совести покрутился на табуретке. 

— Диммок, давай ты, — Холмс обернулся ко второму офицеру. 

— Запрещенный прием, — Райан скривился. — В общем, я смог зайти в безопасный режим через одну из наших программ, дублируя системную плату, и отключил пароль. Когда я разблокировал телефон, на нем была открыта переписка, и вам точно стоит это увидеть. 

Райан протянул Джону и Шерлоку несколько листов бумаги.

— А здесь и принтер есть? — удивился Уотсон. 

— Прочти, Джон, — пресек Диммок попытку Райана ответить. 

Первые сообщения были датированы несколькими месяцами ранее, прошло около полугода с тех пор. Уотсон склонился ближе к плечу Шерлока и прочитал. 

> **«JimFromIT: Это чудовищно, я почти не верю, что этот человек мог так с тобой поступить! Так все эти книги — история твоей жизни?**
> 
> **MaryM: Ник слишком сильно обидел меня. Я все еще надеюсь, что он вернется.**
> 
> **JimFromIT: Мэри Морстен не должна надеяться, она должна взять правосудие в свои руки».**

— А вот и сговор, — сказал Холмс довольно. — Кто бы ни был этим Джимом, но он ее науськивал еще полгода назад, чтобы она решилась тебя убить. Уверен, это Рутберг. 

— Но из-за чего? — Джон не мог поверить в то, что Майкл стал бы этим заниматься. — Полгода назад у нас не было даже того мелкого конфликта из-за релизов!

— Зависть есть всегда, — отозвался Шерлок. — Удалось узнать что-нибудь? — обратился он к Райану. 

— Тот же защищенный канал выхода в сеть, — офицер развел руками. 

— Значит точно. 

— Я все равно не могу поверить, что за этим стоит Рутберг, — сказал Джон серьезно.

— А я могу, только доказательств нет, — процедил детектив. — С ним нужно быть осторожным. Он уже решился один раз на это, значит, может попытаться снова.

— Вы дальше почитайте, — Райан махнул головой на бумаги, — я выбрал самое интересное. 

> **«MaryM: Я следила за ним сегодня, он снова был с этим детективом! Помнишь, я говорила, что видела его, целующимся с ним? Сегодня было хуже. Они приехали поздно ночью, и он поднялся с ним наверх. Я следила за окнами, отсчитывала время, сколько им понадобится, чтобы доехать. Но свет так и не включился. И этот полицейский не спустился, Джим. Он остался на ночь, и они не включили свет.**
> 
> **JimFromIT: Нет, не может быть! Изменять тебе? Да еще и с мужчиной!**
> 
> **MaryM: Я в отчаянии! Я убью этого полицейского! Убью!**
> 
> **JimFromIT: Успокойся, дорогуша, разве ты не понимаешь? Убьешь его, и на его место тут же придет кто-нибудь другой. Все проблемы только из-за Хотсона. Он оказался двуличной тварью. Вот кого ты на самом деле должна убить.**
> 
> **MaryM: Ты прав. Я убью Ника Хотсона и покончу с этим. Я верну себе свою жизнь».**

— Мишенью был именно Джон, — Диммок заметил, как Уотсон и Холмс дочитали. — Им, видимо, не были нужны случайные жертвы, так что он убеждает ее в виновности только Джона.

— Обалдеть, — только и выдохнул Уотсон. — Это же сколько ненависти должно жить в человеке, чтобы докатиться до такого?

— Вопрос риторический, — Райан усмехнулся, — но это еще не все. 

> **«JimFromIT: Сделала слепок?**
> 
> **MaryM: Да, осталось найти надежного человека, который сможет сделать из этого ключ.**
> 
> **JimFromIT: Я тебе помогу *сердечко* Я ведь твоя фея-крестная.**
> 
> **MaryM: Ты мой лучший связной.**
> 
> **JimFromIT: Надо бы пока провести разведку вокруг дома. Последи за работниками.**
> 
> **MaryM: Ты уверен в том, что днем — наилучшее время? Мэри всегда действует ночью.**
> 
> **JimFromIT: Это и собьет его с толку, дорогуша. Пора менять привычки».**

— То есть, этот план даже не она придумала? — спросил Джон, обращаясь то ли к себе, то ли к Шерлоку, то ли к остальным собравшимся. 

— Я сразу сказал, что здесь налицо сговор, — детектив задумался. — Кем бы ни был этот Джим, он очень опасен. К тому же, имеет связи в незаконных кругах. 

— Последний лист вам понравится. Хорошо, что у них немного разговоров. Думаю, что они общались где-то еще, но сюда она приходила регулярно в минуты эмоциональной нестабильности. 

> **«MaryM: К черту все, убью их обоих!**
> 
> **JimFromIT: Он специально выводит тебя из себя. Если ты хочешь завершить начатое — ни в коем случае не выходи из дома. Ты сама говорила, что Ник будет решать все вопросы сам, но этот полицейский попытается поймать тебя, чтобы защитить свое место рядом с ним.**
> 
> **MaryM: Ты прав, он это специально.**
> 
> **JimFromIT: Умничка. Надо просто подождать пока Ник останется один. Тогда ты его и найдешь.**
> 
> **MaryM: Видел? Он только что выложил обращение! Оно для меня. Наконец-то, он решил поговорить.**
> 
> **JimFromIT: Не ходи.**
> 
> **MaryM: Ты что? Мы столько этого ждали. Он сам вышел со мной на связь, все, как я и говорила. Теперь я все узнаю.**
> 
> **JimFromIT: Не ходи. Это ловушка.**
> 
> **MaryM: Я знаю Ника лучше, чем ты.**
> 
> **JimFromIT: Приятно было пообщаться, Мэри.**
> 
> **Этот пользователь удалил страницу, вы больше не можете ему написать».**

— Нет сомнений в том, что этот человек действовал с холодным расчетом, — заявил Холмс, дочитав. Он слишком сильно сжал пальцы на листке и тот слегка помялся. — Что ж, занесу еще одно имя в свой список, — детектив хищно раздул ноздри, а Джон усмехнулся, глядя на него.

Дверь в фургон открылась и появился Лестрейд. 

— У меня новости, — он втиснулся в салон машины, — мы узнали личность задержанной. Вам это понравится, — инспектор протянул Шерлоку свой телефон. 

— Не может быть, — Холмс озадаченно посмотрел на Джона.

— Что там? — спросил он. — Да что там, детектив? 

— Мэри Морстен, тридцать девять лет, служила в войсках специального назначения в подразделении, работа которого направлена на увеличение влияния британских вооруженных сил в мире, — прочитал Шерлок.

— Она поменяла имя на Мэри Морстен? — уточнил Уотсон. 

— Нет, Джон, — детектив показал ему экран, — это ее настоящее имя. 

— Этого не может быть, — выдохнул он. 

— Очевидно, может, — Райан присвистнул. — Неудивительно, почему она считала себя героиней книги. 

— Да, теперь все сходится, — Холмс покачал головой, — ее эротомания возникла на фоне того, что их имена совпали. Только она посчитала, что ты сделал это, будучи влюбленным в нее, словно это было твоим признанием.

— Надо бы проверить, нет ли в Лондоне парней с именем Чарли Колд, — заметил Джон, все еще пребывая в шоке. 

— Вот что, — Лестрейд забрал свой телефон, — отправляйтесь все отдыхать. Завтра всем быть в офисе после обеда, — он открыл дверь фургона. — Выкатывайтесь. 

Первым вышел Шерлок, затем помог Джону спуститься, процессию замыкали Райан и Диммок.

— Вызову такси, — сказал Холмс и достал смартфон.

— Джон, а ты? — хитро спросил Райан. 

— А у меня вещи у детектива остались, так что я с ним, — Джон улыбнулся. 

— Ах, конечно-конечно, — офицер усиленно закивал головой.

— Ты бессмертный, что ли? — Диммок толкнул напарника. — Все, мы домой, пока, ребята, — попрощался он и утянул Райана подальше от грозного взгляда Холмса. 

— Ну, и мне пора, — ухмыльнулся Лестрейд. 

Такси приехало на удивление быстро, Джон едва успел попрощаться с инспектором, как Шерлок уже усаживал его на заднее сидение. До Бейкер-стрит им предстояло ехать не менее получаса. 

— Что теперь с ней будет? — спросил Уотсон, когда они отъехали от места его несостоявшегося убийства. 

— Принудительное лечение, — ответил Холмс. — Может быть, навсегда. 

Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок сжал его ладонь в своей, словно бы успокаивая. 

— Это не твоя вина, — заверил его детектив.

— Я знаю, — Уотсон прикоснулся к месту на груди, куда попала пуля, — но не могу отделаться от мысли, что из-за меня эту женщину использовали. 

— Нельзя принимать чужой преступный умысел на свой счет, — Шерлок сильнее сжал ладонь Джона.

Остаток пути мужчины проделали молча, только иногда сталкивались взглядами и не разжимали рук. Под конец пути Джон вспомнил, что не позвонил Джекселу, и решил не будить его, отправив сообщение, что с ним все в порядке. Когда машина притормозила у нужного дома, Холмс вышел, после чего помог выбраться Уотсону. 

— Дежавю, — отметил Джон, слегка нервничая. 

Детектив открыл дверь и пропустил Уотсона в дом. Миссис Хадсон, очевидно, уже спала, время было позднее. Напарники поднялись в квартиру Шерлока, где тот, едва закрыв дверь, повернулся и крепко обнял Джона. 

— Я испугался за тебя, — просто сказал он и привлек его к себе еще ближе, находя своими губами его губы. 

Джон хотел было что-то сказать, но Шерлок не дал ему. Просто смел напором и страстью любые слова, потому что с ними они теперь уже разберутся. Выскажутся, поймут и простят, но сейчас им обоим до смерти нужны были эти ласки, объятия и поцелуи. Детектив потянул любовника в сторону своей спальни, на ходу стаскивая рубашку свою и Уотсона. Грудь Джона опоясывала плотная лента фиксирующих бинтов. 

Уже в комнате, которую Уотсон едва ли мог рассмотреть в темноте, Шерлок разорвал поцелуй, чуть отодвинулся и провел кончиками пальцев по солнечному сплетению. Его глаза блеснули, когда он бережно подтолкнул Джона к кровати, усадил его, а затем распрямился и снял оставшуюся одежду. 

— Ты слишком прекрасен, — Уотсон не мог оторвать глаз от силуэта детектива. Он поманил его к себе, обнимая и целуя прохладный живот. — Я должен был сказать это гораздо раньше, я должен был сказать сразу, — он поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с любовником, другом, напарником, с его Шерлоком, — я люблю тебя.

Холмс не выдержал, навис сверху, зацеловывая каждый сантиметр шеи Джона, прижимая к себе так крепко, что Уотсон едва мог вдохнуть, но это и было счастьем, а затем Шерлок прижался ко лбу Джона и выдохнул в его губы:

— Я бы не смог, я бы не потерял тебя. Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Мир замер на секунду и сорвался в бездну. Все было сказано, и теперь Уотсон чувствовал свое сердце как никогда живым. Оно могло бы остановиться сегодня — от пули или от его одинокого возвращения домой, — но сейчас оно было целым и горячим. Шерлок дотянулся до брюк Джона, расстегнул молнию, отстранился и быстро стянул их. Затем подтолкнул любовника к середине кровати: 

— Не двигайся, — с усмешкой сказал он и отошел. 

Холмс открыл шкаф, порылся в нем несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений и, наконец, вернулся с пузырьком смазки в руке. Джон молчал: он то ли не мог поверить своему счастью, то ли все слова разбежались, оставив его наедине с тем, кто действительно был сейчас важнее всех для него. 

Шерлок снова навис над любовником, не сводя взгляда, он медленно целовал его грудь, спускаясь все ниже, не замечая бинтов, доводя Джона до первых стонов, проводя пальцами по его набухшему члену, а затем заменяя руку ртом. Уотсон уже и забыл, что Шерлок умеет делать этим восхитительным языком, когда с его губ сорвалось его имя. Детектив мучил его, медленно вбирал головку, обводил языком, а затем повторял все сначала, не увеличивая темп. 

Джон едва сдерживался, чтобы не податься ему навстречу, не толкнуться в ответ на это бессовестное издевательство. Шерлок же тянул время, измываясь над ним, погружая в сладостное блаженство и оставляя на грани оргазма. Уотсон даже не слышал, как щелкнула крышка смазки, и Холмс, выдавив немного на пальцы, принялся растягивать себя. 

Джон не знал, сколько криков он подавил, прежде чем Шерлок снова поднялся выше и с наслаждением поцеловал его. Уотсон отвечал с жаром, притягивая к себе, пытаясь самому нависнуть сверху, перевернуть, прикасаясь к члену любовника, сжимая его, поглаживая, слыша шумное дыхание. Детектив остановил его попытки поменяться местами, завел руки Джона над его головой, вызывая удивленную улыбку, а затем медленно и осторожно опустился на член любовника.

Уотсон лишь охнул, глядя как длинные ресницы Холмса трепещут от каждого движения. Он высвободил из этого собственнического и захватнического плена одну руку и медленно провел по белоснежной коже Шерлока от скулы до самого живота, где снова прикоснулся к его члену, обводя большим пальцем головку, мягко спускаясь к самому основанию, обхватывая яички. 

Детектив начал двигаться, медленно покачивая бедрами, и Джон зажмурился от накатившей волны удовольствия. Он громко застонал, едва различимо называя друга по имени, чуть сжимая член в своей руке, вызывая и у любовника шипение и протяжные стоны. Они двигались в едином порыве: Шерлок убыстрял темп, а Джон не отставал от него, двигая рукой в такт. Их стоны уже давно терялись в сплетенном дыхании, рваных поцелуях, за которыми они тянулись друг к другу. По спине Холмса катился пот, но он не снижал скорость, утопая в этих звуках и страстных криках, пока Джон не выгнулся, выдыхая его имя, и он сам не сорвался в оргазме, изливаясь в руку любовника. Шерлок опустился щекой на грудь Уотсона, его руки подрагивали от пережитого удовольствия, но свое главное удовольствие он слышал сейчас отчетливее, чем когда-либо раньше, — биение, бешеный стук этого беспокойного и любимого сердца.

Несколько минут мужчины не двигались, лениво проводя руками по разгоряченным телам, продлевая момент, затем Шерлок все же приподнялся и лег рядом, рассматривая лицо Джона, его улыбку и сияющий взгляд. 

— Когда ты понял? — спросил детектив, не в силах сдержаться. 

— Где-то перед нашим ужином, который ты честно выкупил на аукционе, — Джон усмехнулся, — даже немного раньше, просто тогда я уже знал, что пропал. — Уотсон слегка нахмурился, а затем тоже спросил, — почему ты ушел той ночью? Почему решил не продолжать ничего? 

— Из-за твоих слов, — ответил Шерлок. — Про сотрудничество. 

— Сотрудничество? — Джон задумался, потом все же вспомнил, что тогда сказал, и даже рассмеялся. — То есть, ты подумал, что все это было ради того, чтобы работать с тобой дальше? 

— Примерно так, — детектив тоже улыбнулся.

— Я же пошутил, — возмутился Джон. 

— Ну, шутка вышла отменная, — с сарказмом заметил Шерлок. 

— Черт, я все перебрал в своей голове после того, как мы поссорились, — Уотсон слегка нахмурился. — Что только не думал, но про эту фразу не вспомнил, — он виновато пожал плечами. 

— Согласись, сейчас это уже не имеет значения, — заметил Шерлок, проводя пальцем по его подбородку. 

— Уже нет, — Джон притянул его к себе за шею и медленно поцеловал, не торопясь, заменяя страсть заботой и любовью. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — сказал он позднее, когда поцелуй угас, превращаясь в новые улыбки, — прости меня.

— И ты, — Шерлок поцеловал его макушку. — Ладно? — Джон кивнул. — Надо бы поспать, — он подтолкнул Джона, чтобы тот подвинулся. 

— У меня последний вопрос, хорошо? — Уотсон замер, затем набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. — Теперь-то ты скажешь мне свой ник? Я уже все варианты перебрал, честное слово! 

Шерлок расхохотался, затем посмотрел на Джона. Он знал, что его любопытство бесконечно, что он совершенно не бережет себя и такой же адреналиновый наркоман, как и он сам. Им не будет просто, возможно, им, наоборот, будет слишком сложно друг с другом, потому что, на первый взгляд, они совершенно не похожи, но со временем, когда у них почти не останется белых пятен в прошлом, все обязательно встанет на свои места. И начинать надо с малого. 

— КручеЧемПолиция (CoolerThanPolice), — ответил он и смутился. — Я регистрировался до того, как начал работать в Скотланд-Ярде, так что тогда все действительно было так, — добавил он. 

— Ты до сих пор круче всех, Шерлок, — ответил Джон и снова поцеловал любовника. — Самый крутой полицейский.

***

Утро началось со звонка мобильного Шерлока. Джону показалось, что он только закрыл глаза, буквально моргнул, как его уже разбудили. 

— Детектив Холмс, — ответил сонным голосом Шерлок, даже не открывая глаз. 

— Шерлок, у нас труп женщины, ее только что нашли в мусорном баке, — послышался из трубки голос инспектора Лестрейда. — Все заняты, займись этим делом. 

— Уже еду, — быстро собрался Холмс, открывая глаза. 

— И Уотсона с собой захвати, — добавил инспектор, — пару часов назад мэр продлил ваше сотрудничество в связи с положительными отзывами, — в трубке послышался смешок. — Адрес сейчас пришлют, — добавил он и отключился.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Джон. 

— Привет, — Шерлок придвинулся к нему и поцеловал. — Нас вызывают. 

— Слышал, — Джон слегка вздохнул, сожалея, что это утро они не могут провести в постели. 

— Как ты? — спросил Шерлок, бросая взгляд на грудь Уотсона, из-под бинтов расползался во все стороны огромный лиловый синяк.

— Лучше всех, — ответил Джон и сел, поморщившись. — По крайней мере, лучше всех среди тех, кого переехал грузовик, — он потер синяк. — Душ? — спросил он, коварно улыбаясь.

— Мы застрянем на час, если пойдем вместе, — детектив покачал головой. — Я первый, с тебя кофе, — он легко соскочил с кровати и ушел в ванную, шлепая босыми ногами по полу. 

Джон откинулся на подушки и счастливо улыбнулся. Конечно, теперь все изменится, подумал он, но ко всему можно подстроиться, найти компромисс, любой конфликт можно решить, если свершилось главное, и вы уже вместе. Он не очень представлял, как теперь будет работать, но точно знал, что не захочет надолго уезжать. Ну кто захочет просыпаться в люксе на другом конце света, если дома тебя ждет тот, с кем ты просыпаешься по-настоящему счастливым? 

Его размышления прервал телефонный звонок. На экране высветилось имя издателя. 

— Привет, Джексел, — слишком счастливым голосом ответил Уотсон. 

— Джон, у меня отличные новости, — начал Хартуорт. — Тебе продлили работу консультантом в полиции, статья в газете набрала так много положительных отзывов, что мэр лично хлопотал за продолжение твоей работы. 

— Я уже в курсе, но спасибо, Джексел.

— Вторая новость тебя точно потрясет, потому что ее тебе никто кроме меня не скажет, — Хартуорт таинственно замолчал. — Совет хочет еще четыре книги про Чарли Колда, — с восторгом сказал он, наконец.

— Ого, — Джон резко сел, забыв про гематому, поморщился, но быстро вернулся к разговору, — сразу четыре? 

— Да, — Джексел был невероятно счастлив, — контракт уже готовится, сумма баснословная, Джон! 

— Действительно отличные новости! 

— Да, и еще, — Хартуорт снова сделал паузу, — ты должен меня понять, — заявил он, — но рукопись со второй книгой мне нужна через двенадцать недель. 

— Что? — Джон даже застонал. — Ты издеваешься.

— Извини, ничего не могу поделать, — быстро сказал Джексел и отключился. 

— Кто звонил? — спросил Шерлок, выходя из душа. Джон не заметил, как за счастливыми размышлениями так и пролежал в постели минут десять.

— Мой чокнутый издатель, который хочет от меня вторую книгу через двенадцать недель, — проворчал Уотсон. 

— Ну, тогда собирайся, пора ехать собирать материал, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Так и быть, сегодня кофе готовлю я, но не привыкай к этому. 

— Разделение обязанностей? — спросил Уотсон, забираясь пальцами в мокрые кудри Шерлока и притягивая его к себе. 

— Я готовлю кофе исключительно в качестве поощрения, — хмыкнул детектив. — А еще нужно сменить повязку, — он коварно улыбнулся, потянув на себя бинт.

На место преступления, которое находилось от дома Холмса не так уж и далеко, они все равно добрались только через час. Причем кофе им выпить не удалось. Пройдя под полицейской лентой в небольшой переулок между двумя жилыми домами, Шерлок увидел, что жертву уже погрузили на каталку. 

— Привет, Молли, — поздоровался он с патологоанатомом. 

— Привет, Шерлок, — она улыбнулась, — привет, Джон, слышала, тебе опять досталось? 

— Пока счет за мной, я веду два — ноль, — пошутил он. — В смысле, меня два раза пытались убить, но оба раза я выжил. 

— У него с утра плохие шутки, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Что у нас? — спросил он, глядя на молодую светловолосую девушку, сейчас было видно только ее лицо. 

— Задушена, — Молли расстегнула пакет и показала длинный след на шее жертвы, а сама задумалась и даже нахмурилась. 

— Что-то не так? — спросил Шерлок, глядя не ее реакцию.

— Не знаю… — отозвалась девушка. — Никак не могу понять. Мне это что-то напоминает.

— Ты думаешь, он вернулся?

_Продолжение следует_


End file.
